Lα Cαídα dєℓ Tιємρσ
by eLiihxsan
Summary: .::SasuxSaku::. Su mirada jade vagó hacia la persona que caminaba a su lado y como por impulso entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. ¿Quedaba alguna ínfima posibilidad? Quizás.
1. Mi vida sin Ti

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve_ Naruto_x_Hinata

**_R_esumen: **_Han pasado cinco años y a ella todavía le duele su partida; Un día cualquiera, él decide regresar, su vida esta en peligro y no duda en pedir ayuda a Konoha, el ninja encargado de escoltarlo a la aldea es..._

_Un misterio rodea a la pelirosa, un secreto oculta en sus ojos esmeraldas._

_-¿Por que has cambiado tanto? _

_-¿Quien es él?_

_Es increíble todo lo que puede pasar con... La caída del tiempo._

–

.

-Never Think- : Diálogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 1**** Mi vida sin Ti**

–

Era un día como todos, ella se despertaba y salía como siempre al balcón, a ver como el sol aparecía, como todo comenzaba a moverse; Después de unos momentos de estar observando cada lugar que su vista alcanzaba decidió ir a ducharse, el agua la relajaba, hacia que su mente dejara por un momento su cuerpo. Salió del baño totalmente fresca para empezar el día, así es, tenia una mañana dura, y es que no dejaba de entrenar sin embargo eso la hacia sentirse con vida, se comenzó a vestir cuando se percató de la hora.

-¡Rayos estoy atrasada!- exclamó la muchacha.

Se apuró en terminar de colocar sus prendas y se dirigió a la parte baja de la casa, abrió el refrigerador sacó una leche, la tomó y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa **sin nadie que esperase su regreso.**

Así es, la joven ojiverde de diecisiete años vivía sola, se preguntaran ¿Por qué?... ¿Un capricho? Algo parecido, los padres de esta chica decidieron viajar y conocer el mundo, lo tenían tan decidido que la kunoichi no se pudo negar, ella sin embargo no quiso ir con ellos ya que tenia que entrenar, cumplir misiones y trabajar como doctora, de esto ya hace unos siete meses, mucho tiempo, pero seguía manteniendo contacto con ellos y eso la mantenía tranquila.

Pudo ver a lo lejos a una mujer parada a la orilla de un lago, apresuró mas su paso hasta que ya estaba a unos metros.

-Por fin llegas- se expresó la mujer.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama- dijo cansada la joven.

-No importa ya es hora de empezar Sakura- respondió su maestra.

-¡Hai!- habló animada la pelirosa.

Sakura había estado entrenando con la sannin durante estos cinco años y ahora estaba obteniendo grandes frutos en sus habilidades, aumentado enormemente tanto en taijutsu, genjutsu y en sus habilidades médicas gracias a su sensei.

-Bueno ahora reforzaremos tu ninjutsu- dijo la hokage.

-Esta bien, es lo único en que estoy baja ¿Verdad?- preguntó su alumna.

-Así es, empecemos- se expresó la rubia.

.

El día transcurrió y habían pasado cuatro horas desde el entrenamiento, ya eran cerca de la una y media de la tarde, y las dos mujeres se retiraban a sus respectivos lugares.

-Que cansancio- pensó la kunoichi.

Caminando de vuelta a su casa se encontró con alguien bastante familiar.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!- dijo aquel rubio -Tan linda como siempre- elogió.

Ella sonrió -Gracias, pero ten cuidado no te vayan a retar por eso- dijo la chica con una cara pícara.

Rió -No te preocupes, Hinata no es tan celosa- habló el ojiazul -¿Y cómo esta el entrenamiento?-

-Bien, pero cansa- dijo Sakura.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso- se expresó preocupado el joven.

-Quizás, pero...- pensando -Me gusta entrenar- luego de eso le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo -Bueno me tengo que ir Naruto, cuídate, nos veremos- dijo la pelirosa.

-Está bien, tú igual, adiós Sakura-chan- finalizó Naruto.

Sakura siguió su camino, le alegró haber hablado con su compañero y amigo, ya casi no se veían por distintas misiones que tenían y ella además por el trabajo de doctora que ejercía en el hospital, en fin, Naruto seguía siendo tal cual como era, le gustaba el ramen, era hiperactivo, desordenado pero alegraba a todos en la aldea y mas ahora que estaba enamorado, hace ya un año que empezó a salir con Hinata y en verdad estaban felices, ella es una recién ingresada jounnin junto con Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai y Sakura; él todavía es chunnin junto con los demás jóvenes que faltaban (Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Tenten).

.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su casa, se bañó y se fue a recostar en la cama de sus padres, en realidad en su cama, ya que ahora ese era su dormitorio, le agradaba la idea de dormir en una cama mas grande que la suya.

Después de estar un rato pensando en la parejita se le vino a la cabeza una palabra singular, una palabra que a ella en cierta forma no le gusta pensar... "**Amor**"... Al ver a Naruto y Hinata tan bien se lo preguntó a ella misma.

-¿Cómo esta mi amor, mi corazón?- acercó la mano derecha a su pecho y cerrando los ojos, como queriendo recordar algo.

En ese momento vio imágenes borrosas, pero sabia perfectamente que situación era, fue aquel día, aquella noche en que su corazón moría, se partía en dos, dejaba de latir. Abrió los ojos, melancólicamente.

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde aquello- dijo ya resignada en su tristeza.

Pero algo la saco de su pasado, sonó el teléfono, pesadamente se levantó y contestó.

-Diga- pronunció la chica.

-Hola Sakura, la hogake te quiere ver- dijo la voz.

-De acuerdo, Shizune, ¿A qué hora?- habló la ojijade.

-¿Puedes venir a las cuatro y media?- cuestionó.

-Sí, claro- respondió mirando el reloj de su cuarto -Ahí estaré- aseguró.

Cortó y sólo atinó a pensar que es lo que habrá de querer ahora su sensei; supuestamente ese día tenía la tarde libre para cualquier trabajo o misión.

-Qué raro- se dijo.

Acto seguida bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo; ya eran las dos y media de la tarde, y no había comido nada en toda la mañana. Preparó su comida y se sentó en la mesa, sola, ella y su silencio, que siempre la llenaban de paz, pero a la vez agitaba su corazón mil por hora, es que... Ese silencio se transformaba en soledad, que inundaba de melancolía a la chica adolescente.

.

Durmió toda la tarde hasta hacer la hora para ir a hablar donde la sannin; Golpeó la puerta levemente pero fue suficiente para escuchar un "pase", en seguida ella correspondió a la palabra y paso, y allí estaba su sensei entre miles de papeles, pero a la vez con una mirada seria, que se dirigía hacia ella, aturdida ante la mirada, Sakura reaccionó...

-¿Qué pasa? Tsunade-sama- inquirió saber.

-Tenemos un problema, y necesitamos actuar con rapidez- se sinceró. Realmente estaba preocupada.

-De qué se trata- dijo su alumna intrigada.

-De alguien que conoces perfectamente, y que esta en ciertos apuros- confesó indecisa.

-¿Quién?- preguntó confusa.

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha- terminó por decir.

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

_**H**olaa!_ _P__ues que puedo decir... este es mi primer fic, y no es la primera vez que lo publico, pero actualmente sólo lo tengo publicado **aquí.** Espero que sea de su agrado._

–

–

_**Avance:** __(...)-Es que él pidió asilo en Konoha, ya que al ser mas fuerte que Orochimaru, su último objetivo de venganza era Itachi ¿No es así?-... -Por lo que tengo entendido, así es- dijo con un cierto tono de frialdad y desinterés... -Bueno al parecer descubrió el escondite de Akatsuki, y él junto con su equipo, al cual denominó "Hebi", lucharon contra ellos, especificamente Sasuke contra Itachi-... -Y ¿Quién ganó?- (...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (__sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (__en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo~_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	2. La misión

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Never Think- : Diálogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 2 La Misión**

–

Por un momento los ojos de ella tomaron una expresión de sorpresa, pero rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad.

-Ya veo, ¿Y cuál es el gran problema?- dicho esto arqueó una de sus cejas y adoptó una actitud más fría de lo habitual.

-De acuerdo con los informes, tras haber acabado con Orochimaru todos los ninjas seguidores de éste lo han perseguido para matarlos, liderados por supuesto por su mano derecha, Kabuto, el cual se a convertido en el nuevo líder del sonido y...-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?- interrumpió la ojiverde.

-Es que él pidió asilo en Konoha, ya que al ser mas fuerte que Orochimaru, su último objetivo de venganza era Itachi, ¿No es así?-

-Por lo que tengo entendido, así es- dijo con un cierto tono de frialdad y desinterés.

-Bueno al parecer descubrió el escondite de Akatsuki, y él junto con su equipo, al cual denominó "Hebi", lucharon contra ellos, especificamente Sasuke contra Itachi- informó.

-¿Y quién ganó?- preguntó ahora con cierto interés.

-Nadie, no pudieron terminar la batalla, ya que todo se estaba derrumbando, pero aun así el resto de los integrantes del grupo Hebi lograron matar a algunos de los miembros de Akatsuki, dejando muy debilitada a la organización, así que por lo que respecta a ellos no se irán a aparecer por un buen tiempo.-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo con cara de molestia, al ver que la sannin daba rodeos al contar -Si es así no estarían en peligro y...-

-Hay personas que los persiguen... Aparte de los ninjas del sonido- le hizo saber, inquieta.

-¿Ah?... ¿Quiénes?- dijo más tranquila -Y ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y ahora? Se supone que tendría toda esta semana libre de misiones- agregó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "libre".

-¡Sakura!- levantó la voz -Esta es la organización que sólo conoces tú, ya que fuiste elegida para ser un miembro de ella, tienes que ser tú, ¿Entiendes?- dijo con cara de serenidad

Sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver la sorpresa y algo de nostalgia en lo que había dicho su maestra.

-Entiendes ahora por qué eres la única que puede ir a buscar al Uchiha, sin tener que estar expuesta a futuros enfrentamientos- hizo una pausa, al ver que Sakura todavía seguía impresionada.

El silencio era intimidante, hasta que se rompió por la joven kunoichi.

-Pero ¿Por qué los persiguen? Ellos sólo aparecen cuando se ve en peligro el equilibrio de la...- no pudo seguir a causa de una interrupción.

-Hokage–sama- dijo una voz abriendo la puerta -Llegó un informe acerca del paradero del Uchiha- entró un ANBU, para pasarle un pergamino.

-Puedes retirarte- habló la hokage.

-Hai- diciendo esto se retiró en una cortina de humo.

-Sakura- llamó, dirigiendo la mirada de los papeles a la joven -Ellos aparecieron por la confrontación que tuvo Hebi con Akatsuki, ellos consideraban a los Akatsuki una de las organizaciones más poderosas, pero como se debilitó fue el momento apropiado para salir a matarlos y así- se vio interrumpida por la pelirosa.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con el grupo Hebi?- dijo ya molesta, en realidad no entendía.

-Ellos los quieren matar, porque mataron a casi todos los miembros- informó, para ser interrumpida de nuevo.

-¿Eso ayuda verdad?- habló ingenuamente,

-Sakura, tú sabes perfectamente el objetivo de la **organización Tsunami**, ellos al ver que algunos de Akatsuki murieron en manos del grupo Hebi, prefieren eliminarlos antes de que sean una amenaza mayor- hizo una pausa -Sabes perfectamente que a ellos no les importa los objetivos por qué lucharon estos dos grupos, no les interesan si lo hicieron por el bien de algunas personas o beneficio propio- recordó.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo algo seria, hastiada.

-Sin más rodeos, digo que los van a eliminar para evitar que se conviertan en una amenaza- concluyó suspirando.

-Tsunade-sama- habló, con algo de confusión.

-¿Ah, qué pasa?- cuestionó, mirándola.

-Al final, ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Sakura sonriendo tontamente.

-No podemos permitir que lo maten, él ya dijo que quería volver a Konoha y no le puedo cerrar las puertas, ya le prometí que lo protegería en su regreso y la única persona que puede enfrentarse a Tsunami es un mismo miembro de ésta... o sea tú- explicó exaltada.

-Ya entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica -¿Cuándo partiré?- preguntó desanimada.

-A las ocho, para llegar mañana al medio día al punto de encuentro- avisó, relajandose.

-¿Dónde es?- cuestionó extrañada.

-En las afueras del país de la arena, no pudieron avanzar más- hizo un silencio -¡Sakura!- gritó.

-¿Ah?- pronunció aburrida.

-Sé que esto en cierto punto te cuesta, no sólo por encontrarte con tu antiguo "compañero", si no también por volver a ver a algunos miembros de Tsunami, por eso te daré algo a cambio- ofreció.

-¿Qué es?- arqueó una ceja, expectante.

-Te ascenderé a la ANBU especial... En la especialidad de medicina- le hizo saber.

-Es... ¿En serio?- inquirió anonadada.

-Sí, después de todo, te lo mereces ¿No?- comentó sonriente.

-Eso es lógico- dijo, con cara de superioridad.

-Pero también te quiero pedir un favor- agregó.

-Mm, ya sabía que algo tramaba- pensó -¿Cúal?- preguntó.

-Actúa como antes... Sakura, quiero que cuando te encuentres con Sasuke, actúes como lo hubieras hecho tiempo atrás, antes de ser un miembro de Tsunami- expuso.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- interrogó, molesta.

-Sakura, necesito que averigües por qué quiere volver, y cuánto poder tiene, quiero que seas alegre e inocente, como la Sakura Haruno que eras- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Ya veo- cerró los ojos -Cuando ingresé a Tsunami cambió mucho mi personalidad y poder ¿Verdad?- abrió los ojos y ante esto recibió una señal positiva por parte de su sensei, para después seguir -Es por eso que tendría que actuar como cuando tenía doce años, para que el piense que nada a cambiado, para que este más confiado ¿Algo así?- propuso.

-Sí, algo así, por lo menos hasta que lleguen- expresó seria la hokage.

-Está bien, entiendo y la completaré, solo para poder ascender a la ANBU... Por nada más- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta -Con su permiso Tsunade–sama- salió de la habitación.

-Sakura- murmuró una vez se cerró la puerta -Has cambiado tanto desde que te enteraste de aquello, y desde que te fuiste a Tsunami, a veces pienso si fue lo correcto- susurró con ojos melancólicos.

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

_**H**ola! Bueno primero que nada gracias a las personas ke dejaron reviews!... hahaha habia alguien ke la estaba leyendo en cnforos!... me encantó saberlo. (pronto subiré capituloh en cn xDD) En fin y a las personas ke leen igual y no comentan igual... (aunque menos xD)_

_**S**egundo... mmm creo ke no me demore tanto o si?, actualizare lo mas rapido posible... es que me complica el formato... tengo ke adecuarlo a la pag xD._

_Sin nada más que decir... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo._

–

–

_**Avance:** (...) -Tienes que matarlos, no hay muchas opciones, no nos podemos arriesgar- decía una voz tranquilamente -Si fueron capaz de despedazar una poderosa organización, es posible que su poder siga creciendo, y definitivamente no están para cuidar la paz del país, de acuerdo con la información son traidores de distintas aldeas, y el líder sobre todo, pertenece a un clan casi inexistente, con una línea sucesora muy peculiar, esta claro que si ninguna de las aldeas los protegen con fundamentos que sean relacionados al bien, los eliminaremos, se están convirtiendo en una amenaza- (...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (__sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (__en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo~_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	3. Una Dolorosa Verdad

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Never Think- : Diálogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back/Sueño

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 3 Una Dolorosa Verdad**

–

Caminaba tranquila, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero en su cabeza tenia miles de preguntas, miles de acertijos que no podía contestar.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?- no paraba de repetir esas palabras en su mente.

No quería llegar a su casa, se iba a sentir mas hundida de lo que estaba, aunque por fuera no aparentaba nada de eso, realmente ella no sabia porqué todo lo que había ocurrido ese día le afectaba tanto. Pasó de largo por su casa, caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se cansó de pensar cosas que simplemente no tenían respuestas, aun no... Al parar se dio cuenta que estaba apreciando el atardecer, frente a sus ojos verdes se posaba un lago... Lo observó durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin decidió moverse... Se acercó más, hasta llegar a la orilla, se quitó sus prendas, hasta quedar en ropa interior, es cierto, ya no era una niña, era **una mujer**, su cuerpo se lo decía al verse tan desarrollada; Con lindas curvas, piernas largas, cintura fina, caderas acentuadas, sin contar con su bello rostro; En resumen una figura perfecta; Observó nuevamente el pacifico y pequeño mar y se zambulló dentro, No nadó. Se dejó caer hasta topar levemente el fondo, si, definitivamente el agua la calmaba y hacía desaparecer todas esas preocupaciones.

Eran casi las siete y media de la tarde, y por fin llegó a su hogar, estaba relajada, pero con algo de frío, no dudó, se metió a la bañera y se dio un eterno baño, salió, se vistió y ordenó sus cosas, miró el reloj... Diez minutos para las ocho, abrió el refrigerado, sacó un pastel y sonrió... Definitivamente su debilidad eran las cosas dulces.

Alrededor de las ocho y diez, ya estaba en la puerta de Konoha para dirigirse a buscar a su antiguo compañero.

Suspiró –Bien es hora de enfrentar parte de mi pasado, parte de lo que fui alguna vez- dijo llena de determinación.

Dicho esto salió en dirección a la aldea de la Arena, pues allí estarían... Esperándola.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-Tienes que matarlos, no hay muchas opciones, no nos podemos arriesgar- decía una voz tranquilamente –Si fueron capaz de despedazar una poderosa organización, es posible que su poder siga creciendo, y definitivamente no están para cuidar la paz del país, de acuerdo con la información son traidores de distintas aldeas, y el líder sobre todo, pertenece a un clan casi inexistente, con una línea sucesora muy peculiar, está claro que si ninguna de las aldeas los protegen con fundamentos que sean relacionados al bien, los eliminaremos, se están convirtiendo en una amenaza-

-Entendido... Partiré ahora y no descansaré hasta encontrarlos- habló la persona frente a la voz misteriosa.

-Confió en ti, sin embargo, no seas tan precipitado para tus cosas, observa como son o puedes salir perjudicado en la contienda.-

-Sí- aceptó para luego esfumarse. Apareció afuera de una inmensa fortaleza, que era sin duda el lugar donde él vivía, así es, ya estaba en las afueras de la guarida de Tsunami –Es hora de comenzar la casería- dijo con una mirada perversa, que infundía miedo a la distancia; el muchacho era de temer.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, y Sakura se detuvo para levantar su tienda, preferiría acostarse ahora y así poder despertar bien al siguiente día... Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible pero no sacaba nada si estaba cansada.

-No creo que se mueran por esperar algunos minutos más- pensó mientras se acostaba –Y si se mueren... Hmp, me da lo mismo- formó una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

En pocos minutos el cansancio le ganó y se durmió profundamente, pero... Ni siquiera en los sueños podía descansar un rato... No con la pesadilla que estaba teniendo.

._**  
**_

_Estaba ella en un lugar pintado de negro, nada podía ver, sólo a ella misma. Caminó, habló sin tener la más mínima señal de vida, estaba sola, ella y su oscuridad._

_-Pero, qué pasa, ¡Qué rayos pasa!- dijo un poco alterada, el miedo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y el silencio la hacía enloquecer poco a poco. Cuando ya iba a derramar una lágrima, una luz apareció a escasos metros detrás de ella, al sentir que algo brillaba se dio vuelta y allí encontró a la última persona que quiso pensar._

_-Tú- dijo más impresionada que nunca –¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó, empezando a llorar, angustiada._

_-Sakura... Regresé, y me voy a quedar... Por ti- dijo un moreno alumbrado por el único rayo blanco._

_-¿Qué?... Estás loco, como te atreves a decir eso, crees que ahora te creeré... Uchiha, no vales nada- indicó tratando de controlar su llanto y su ira._

_-Sakura, quédate conmigo- expresó Sasuke, con la misma expresión fría de siempre._

_-En verdad estás loco, crees que porque tú dices algo, las cosas se van a cumplir, ¿Quién te crees, imbécil?- inquirió. Sin poder contener la rabia se aproximó hacia él para propinarle un golpe._

_Pero antes de dar en el blanco... Tres palabras la detuvieron en seco._

_-Sakura, te amo- afirmó el ojinegro._

_Esas palabras le quitaron todo el odio que sentía, esas palabras que estaba esperando desde la niñez, y que nunca oyó, ni siquiera el día en que él se fue, cuando ella le confesó y entregó sus sentimientos._

_Se detuvo, bajo el puño y la cabeza, no lo podía asimilar, no podía creer lo débil que era después de todo, aún mejorando en todas sus técnicas, no podía, **no con él.**_

_Levantó su cabeza quería verlo, quería tocarlo, sentirlo, quería estar con él. Lo miró a los ojos, se acercó más, cuando... Vio que una espada atravesaba al joven Uchiha; éste se desvaneció completamente cayendo al suelo, para así dar paso a la imagen del sujeto con capucha y con su arma llena de sangre._

_-No puedes humillarte más ¿Verdad?- cuestionó. Se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de aquel sujeto -Pensé que te había enseñado a no tener sentimientos con personas ajenas a yo... Hmp- formó una sonrisa en sus labios –Eres mía, yo te hice más fuerte, conmigo aprendiste lo que es el poder y que es ser mujer, no puedes querer a nadie más, mi querida Sa... ku... ri... ta.-_

._**  
**_

Levantándose de golpe, agitada y sudando, no pudo creer lo que había soñado, todavía seguía en shock cuando los rayos del sol la interrumpieron, haciendo que ahora se preocupase del tiempo.

-Son las ocho... ¡Rayos! Otra vez atrasada, maldita pesadilla- dijo saliendo de la tienda y recogiendo todo, para empacar e irse; Sin embargo durante el trayecto no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño.

Por primera vez no se complicó la vida, no rebuscó una respuesta más lógica, era obvio, el menor de los Uchiha seguía siendo su punto débil, no podría enfrentarlo, pero tendría que aparentar; no quería escuchar esas palabras que le dolían tanto: "molestia", "débil"; palabras que la hacían sentirse culpable por la huida del chico y que a la vez, ayudaron a no rendirse en su entrenamiento, todo para demostrarle a la persona que las pronunció que eran mentira, a la persona que más amó.

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

_**H**olaa! Mil disculpas por la demora, es que no tenía tiempo para cambiar el formato xD. Gracias por los comentarios, ñañañam espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. _

–

–

_**Avance:** (...) -¿¡Quién eres y qué quieres!- -¡Responde!- Después de algunos segundos y al ver que ya estaban cabreados, se dignó a responder -Acaso ¿Todavía no se dan cuenta quien soy?- respondió con otra pregunta. –Hmp pensé que eras más listo Uchiha... Yo soy...- (...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (__sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (__en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo~_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	4. Esperando Problemas

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Never Think- : Diálogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 4 Esperando Problemas**

–

Mientras tanto en las secadas tierras, cerca de la aldea de la arena, cuatro personas caminaban, con precaución y sigilo, una de ellas, una mujer, que hace varios minutos reclamaba para poder descansar sus pies de tanto andar.

-Paremos un rato, no puedo más- habló la integrante del grupo Hebi.

-Ya calla Karin, llevas más de cinco minutos reclamando- decía algo molesto un chico con una gran espada en la espalda, y con facciones extrañas.

-No te metas Suigetsu, le hablaba a Sasuke-kun- señalaba Karin.

-Discutiendo otra vez, no se cansan- habló el tercer integrante.

-¡No te metas Juugo!- decían los dos peleadores al mismo tiempo.

-Ya paren de gritar, me cansaron- decía un moreno algo molesto ante aquel show –Descansaremos diez minutos, después seguiremos hasta llegar donde nos indicaron-

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo melosamente la chica.

-Apártate- expresó secamente, mientras se alejaba un poco, y se apoyaba en una roca.

-Como es posible que siempre logres hacer molestar a Sasu...- interrumpido por un chillido.

-¡No molestes!- gritó Karin al saber que en cierto aspecto él tenia razón.

Pasado los diez minutos se dispusieron a seguir.

-¿En dónde nos vamos a encontrar con los ninjas-guía de Konoha?- preguntó Juugo.

-El punto de reunión esta a unos doscientos kilómetros- dijo sin mayor interés el Uchiha.

-Ya veo- soltó Karin, preocupándose de seguir el paso a todos.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

En ese mismo minuto un encapuchado saltaba velozmente al sentir la presencia de su objetivo cada vez mas cerca, estaba ansioso, no sólo porque iba a estar rodeado de personas con grandes poderes, sino también porque se esperaba la aparición de un miembro mas, de un "compañero mas" se podría decir; estaba al tanto que si Konoha, la aldea natal de ese líder tan peculiar de "Hebi", quería que él volviera, era evidente que la mandarían a ella.

.

_-Confió en ti, sin embargo, no seas tan precipitado para tus cosas, observa como son o puedes salir perjudicado en la contienda...- hizo una pausa para luego agregar –Y ten en cuenta que quizás la Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konoha, mande algunas cartas o avise de algún modo, que prefiere tener completa responsabilidad de ellos, y si es así, no seas altanero y regresa, no quiero tener problemas porque anduviste provocando peleas, no ensucies el nombre y objetivo de esta organización, recuérdalo...-_

.

-El único "modo" que tienen ahora de avisar seria mandándola, ya que no llegó ninguna carta cuando partí, además la única forma de detener una misión como esta es que un integrante de la organización pida el código y dé las razones... Y el único miembro de Tsunami en esa zona es ella- se habló con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo tenebrosa, el sólo pensar en eso hacia que su cuerpo se emocionara y excitara sin saber porqué, pero de seguro iba a disfrutar aunque sea sólo segundos el poder verla, hablarle, susúrrale –Pronto nos encontraremos, como en los viejos tiempo, mi querida **Takudo.**-

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

En un lugar con ahora ya escasa vegetación se encontraba la pelirosa, parada, mirando en dirección recta y aprovechando de descansar un poco.

-Faltan aproximadamente ciento cincuenta kilómetros... Y aun así estoy retrasada en veinte minutos, mierda, espero que no me fastidien por eso- pensó mientras se disponía a seguir nuevamente.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Quietos por mas de 30 minutos estaba el grupo "Hebi" esperando a que llegaran los escoltas, sin embargo el aburrimiento y la poco paciencia que quedaba a causa del retraso hacían el ambiente muy tenso, tanto que la chillona de Karin no se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, era pegajosa, lo sabia, pero también sabia en que situaciones parar, y esa era una de ellas... Pasaron unos segundos desde que pensó en aquello, cuando algo la desconcertó, sacándola abruptamente de la paz que sentía para dar paso a un sentimiento de temor.

-Sasuke-kun- murmuró sin que el chico mostrara mayor interés, suponía que empezaría a molestar como siempre –Siento, un gran chacra acercándose a gran velocidad- dijo cada vez más segura.

Sasuke al escuchar esto la miró y comprobó que en ellos había cierto miedo, entonces cerró sus ojos y agarró su katana que estaba pegada a su cintura para luego decir...

-Prepárense... Estén atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño- dicho esto se puso en posición defensiva a lo cual los demás lo imitaron.

El silencio era infinito, ninguna brisa se sentía, era tan insignificante que no lograba mover ningún grano de arena de ese desierto rocoso, seguidamente esto se transformó en gran tensión, al percibir una presencia amenazante, por fin todos la podían sentir, significaba que estaba cerca, a unos cincuenta kilómetros, quizás menos, aun así no se percataban en donde estaba exactamente.

Hasta que una tormenta de arena les tapó y dificultó la visión completamente... De repente ante los ojos de todos apareció una figura, que aun no podían distinguir bien, sin embargo el Uchiha como líder y como una persona con bastante confianza en su poder, preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?- frunció el ceño, y trató de ver entre las partículas de arenas un poco más tranquilas que en un principio.

-Por fin los encuentro- dijo la voz.

Sasuke al ver que no respondía a su pregunta amenazó con su katana la figura de aquella persona, que se escondía tras la cortina de arena, y volvió a preguntar con voz más fuerte y decidida que antes.

-¡Quién eres y qué quieres!- esperó impaciente.

Los otros tres no bajaban la guardia, observaban a sus alrededores por si de sorpresa pudiera aparecer un ataque; No querían pelear mas, se habían enfrentado a casi cincuenta ninjas del sonido, aparte de pelear con los de Akatsuki, no querían ni tampoco podían pelear mas; Sus heridas no habían sanado por completo, pero si se trataba de vivir, como sea lucharían... Y al final, ellos ganarían, de eso no se les permitía dudar por parte de su líder.

-¡Responde!- se escuchó la voz de Suigetsu ya artado e incomodo ante la situación.

Después de algunos segundos y al ver que ya estaban cabreados, se digno a responder.

-Acaso ¿Todavía no se dan cuenta quien soy?- respondió con otra pregunta –Hmp, pensé que eras más listo Uchiha. Yo soy...-

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–  
_**H**ola! Me invadió la culpabilidad por la demora xDD, asi que subí el cuarto altiro... mmm quizas en unos dias mas, suba otros dos xD_

–

–

_**Avance:** (...) Lo único que percibió fue que el arma enemiga se detuvo enfrente de él; para luego cerrar su ojos y caer inconsciente, mientras los otros compañeros miraban sorprendidos la figura de una mujer parada a sólo metros, haciendo visible una pequeña sonrisa al fijar su mirada en la persona no reconocida aun, para después dar paso a una conversación de viejos conocidos. __(...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (__sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (__en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo~_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	5. Encuentros Esperados

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Never Think- : Diálogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 5 Encuentros Esperados**

–

-Yo soy... Tu peor pesadilla- dicho esto se hizo visible, pero aun ocultando su rostro con una capucha.

Sin previo aviso ya se encontraban en su trampa.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- dijo el moreno mientras sentía un hilo bastante delgado y casi transparente posarse cerca de su estomago para después encerrarlo y dejarlo inmovilizado junto a sus otros tres compañeros.

.

A escasos diez kilómetros la kunoichi observaba el encuentro, había llegado casi junto con el misterioso encapuchado, sin embargo al saber ya de quien se trataba y que podía controlar la situación en cualquier momento, decidió ocultar toda clase de presencia y mirar la batalla que se iba a librar.

-Vamos Sasuke muéstrame lo que haz avanzado y mátalo- pensaba la chica a la vez que formaba una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

Sabía perfectamente que nunca iba a derrotar a su oponente. Después de ver que se encontraban en esa situación, se preocupó ya que era de esperarse que no darían mucha pelea por que estaban heridos, levemente, pero con gran número de golpes y cortadas... Sin embargo no tardó en buscar una excusa para que su conciencia estuviera tranquila.

-¡Rayos, no se podrán escapar con lo heridos que están!- pensó Sakura.

-¡No ves! Ahora Sasuke-kun esta en peligro, debiste actuar cuando llegaste- decía su inner que recién aparecía ante el desconcierto que tenia ya en su cabeza.

-¿Qué, tú? Pero ¡Qué haces aquí, y por qué me regañas! No tienes derecho, tanto tiempo desaparecida y ahora llegas y dices que todo es ¡Mi culpa!- habló en el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Acaso no es verdad? Además si había desaparecido fue por el estúpido **entrenamiento** que hiciste en Tsunami, ahí te olvidaste de mí- se expresó fastidiada.

-Ya no sigas, además Tsunade-sama había dicho que observara el poder de Sasuke para que viera su nivel- se excusó haciendo pucheritos.

-Ya olvidemos esto y ayuda a nuestro ¡Sasuke-kun!- dicho esto desapareció, a lo cual Sakura volvió a la realidad con el grito de dolor del moreno y de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban siendo asfixiados con otro hilo, ahora en el cuello.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura decidió actuar y salir en su ayuda... El ninja misterioso había sacado un kunai y se disponía a enterrárselo al Uchiha en plena garganta cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros al percibir un chacra bastante familiar. Por otra parte el chico con ojos azabaches ya no podía aguantar mas, las heridas que tenia se le habían abierto debido a los filosos hilos y lo único que percibió fue que el arma enemiga se detuvo enfrente de él; para luego cerrar su ojos y caer inconsciente, mientras los otros compañeros miraban sorprendidos la figura de una mujer parada a sólo metros, haciendo visible una pequeña sonrisa al fijar su mirada en la persona no reconocida aun, para después dar paso a una conversación de **viejos conocidos**.

-Vaya, vaya tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el ninja.

-Sí, es cierto...- habló Sakura sin expresión alguna –Supongo que ya sabes a que vine, así que retírate ahora, no quiero perder más tiempo- empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Esa es forma de dar la bienvenida a una persona tan especial?- dijo con voz bastante sarcástica.

-¿En serio, quién? No veo a nadie por aquí- le siguió el mismo juego la shinobi.

Rió -No has cambiado nada- habló con superioridad.

-Tú tampoco- unos segundos fueron suficiente para que el silencio fuera eterno hasta que lo rompió -GT- murmuró la chica.

-¿Mmm?- arqueó una ceja.

-GT- dijo imponiéndose y con voz segura de sí misma –Invoco el código de GT, bien sabes cuál es ¿Verdad?- expresó la chica quien ahora tomaba el control de la situación.

-Así es- habló el chico un tanto molesto, quería seguir jugando con ellos, pero al nombrar ese código no podía hacer nada más que irse, tenía que obedecer, no tenía otra opción que respetar las reglas –Entonces dame las razones- dijo esperando tener la oportunidad para invalidar ese "estúpido" código.

-Él mandó una carta de protección hace cuatro días, además de ser un ninja natal de Konoha es uno de los más importantes clanes que han existido, será un beneficio que logremos recuperarlo, Konoha y su Hokage se harán cargo de toda la responsabilidad que implica esta persona y sus acompañantes- expresó con mucha confianza, para luego agregar –Además yo me encargo de esta zona- le dijo con cara victoriosa, al ver que definitivamente había dado en el clavo con sus razones –Así es que de él yo me encargaré- finalizó con autosuficiencia, sabía que no podía superar sus razones.

-Está bien- dijo con resignación mientras se acordaba de lo que dijo su líder, para luego mirar a los cuatro renegados –Hmp, se han salvado grupo de estúpidos- soltó, retirando el hilito invisible que los rodeaba –Pero nos veremos muy, muy pronto- dirigiendo ahora su mirada a la kunoichi para después aparecer delante de ella a sólo escasos centímetros de su cara.

-No te librarás tan fácil- le susurró al oído –Nos veremos, Sa... ku... ri... ta.-

Al decir esto la pelirosa se sobresaltó un poco, recordando aquella pesadilla que ahora éste repetía; Volviendo a la expresión seria, y queriendo acabar luego con el tema.

-Ándate por favor... Hiroshi–san- cerró los ojos y trató de ser lo más respetuosa para no seguir discutiendo, sabía que en cierta forma la seguiría atormentando.

-Hmp- dijo para luego darse la media vuelta y desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

.

Después de ese acto la ojiverde quedó muy enfurecida, siempre le gustaba atormentar a la gente, no tenía límite.

-Con razón todos le tenían miedo en la organización- pensaba la joven demostrando la cara de molestia que tenia... Aun queriendo seguir insultándolo mentalmente, algo la sacó de eso.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- chillaba la desconocida -¡Respóndeme!-

-Karin ya calla- decía el chico con gran espada –Sólo esta durmiendo.-

-Rayos, estábamos muy débiles- comentó Juugo incorporándose al tema.

-¡Suigetsu! Tienes que hacer algo- chilló, otra vez Karin.

Sakura al percatarse de aquel show, bastante molesto, decidió ir hacia ellos, éstos al percatarse, pusieron caras de pocos amigos y preguntaron con desconfianza.

-¿Quién eres tú?- habló karin.

La ojijade se dio cuenta de esto y le encontró la razón, después de todo, más de una aldea quería matarlos.

-Yo soy Sakura- paró un rato para luego agregar –Sakura Haruno, de la aldea de Konoha, me han enviado a recogerlos- dijo, frente a ellos.

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

_**H**ola! Aqui subiendo el quinto , disculpen la demora, pero se me había echado a perder el PC, y aunque ya tenía escrito el capitulo, no lo podía subir xDD... ahaha cosas, por fortuna ya esta todo resuelto... Espero que les guste el capitulo, un poco corto, lo se, pero ya se iran alargandoo xDD_

–

–

_**Avance:** (...) Una vez terminado todo, lo quedó observando, se veía tan bien durmiendo, tan inocente, nunca pensó verlo así de nuevo, le recordaba cuando tenían doce años... -Que tiempos aquellos- murmuró para sí misma, mirándolo con una sonrisa melancólica__. (...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (__sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (__en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo~_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	6. Conociéndolos

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Never Think- : Diálogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 6 Conociéndolos**

–

-¿Qué, sólo tú?- dijo impresionado Juugo que se esperaba a más personas.

-Sí, sólo yo- mostró una sonrisa un tanto falsa y recordó por qué hacía aquella misión, por qué aguantarlos, entonces alguien muy dentro de ella le respondió.

-¡Por que después de esto te ascenderán a la ANBU, en la especialidad de medicina, y por supuesto para ver a nuestro Sasuke-kun!- dijo su inner un tanto feliz.

-Cierto, tienes algo de razón- se respondió, para luego volver a la realidad.

-Creo que necesitan curación, déjenme ayudarles- habló, mientras se disponía a sanarlos.

-De acuerdo- aceptó un poco desconfiado, Suigetsu.

Primero se acercó a la chica que sólo se veía con pequeños rasguños en los brazos y piernas, para después juntar chacra verde en la palma de sus manos y acercárselas a la zona herida. Esperando sólo algunos segundos vio como todo ya había cicatrizado, ganándose la confianza de todos los presentes.

-De acuerdo ahora tú- señaló apuntando con el dedo.

-Mi nombre es Juugo- habló el indicado.

-Muy bien Juugo, muéstrame tus heridas- expresó, formando una sonrisa.

Al terminar con él, siguió con Suigetsu quien también se presentó e hizo que Karin también se presentase.

-Creo que no necesitas que te presentemos a nuestro líder- dijo Sui con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, ya lo conozco- indicó seria, al ver que Suigetsu sabía algo acerca de ella –Creo que sería mejor ubicarnos en otro lugar para pasar la noche- retomó el tema.

-Sí- dijeron los tres.

-¿Cómo curaras a Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Karin –Tiene heridas más profundas que todos- comentó preocupada.

-Es por eso que iremos a otro lugar, unos metros más adelantes, entrando al bosque vi un lago, hay pasaremos la noche y aprovecharé para poder hacer medicina y tratarlo- explicó la pelirosa.

-De acuerdo, vamos- apuró Suigetsu, agarrando al moreno aun inconsciente.

En ese momento se dispusieron a ir corriendo, y a medida que avanzaban, el silencio se hacía presente, pero a nadie le afectaba, puesto que iban en sus propios pensamientos.

-Vaya ahora todo esta yendo bien, estoy actuando tranquila pero cuando él despierte- pensó nerviosa la ojiverde; En realidad no sabía como reaccionar delante de él, no ahora que se había resignado y había **aceptado** sus sentimientos –Lo único que sé, es que no me puedo mostrar interesada, tengo que estar segura de cada cosa que haga.-

-¡Es cierto tenemos que mostrarnos indiferentes!- exclamó su inner.

-Vaya, ya te echaba de menos- ironizó.

-Me ofendes, se supone que soy tú, en todo caso te venía a ayudar como no sabías que hacer, pero creo que ya lo sabes, así que me voy-

-Ya, ya lo siento... ¿Qué sugieres que haga?- preguntó dudativa.

-¡Nada!- gritó determinante.

-¿Qué?... Explícate- propuso, tratando de comprender.

-Así es, no mostremos interés en él, no después que nos dejó, gracias a él sufrimos y ahora ¿Quieres que le demos una cálida bienvenida?- expresó su inner con el ceño fruncido.

-No... Tienes razón, además como siempre ha sido, a él no le importa nada... Nada de nosotras- pensó, mientras sus ojos se volvían tristes.

-¡No podemos echarnos para abajo!- contestó, con todo el animo del mundo.

-Es cierto, ahora tenemos a **alguien más** a quien querer- expresó con una sonrisa, recordando al chico que la espera en Konoha.

Quería seguir hablando con su inner pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente.

-¡Oye!- chilló de Karin.

-¿Ah?- dijo un tanto sobresaltada.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó apuntando en dirección a un hermoso lago, con grandes árboles alrededor.

-Sí, es aquí- dijo caminando hacia allí –Acamparemos aquí, preparen todo y hagan una fogata por favor- dijo Sakura.

-Está bien- respondió Juugo –Suigetsu acompáñame a buscar leña, Karin prepara la tienda- mandó.

-Sí- dijeron los dos, con cierta molestia por parte de la chica al recibir ordenes que no fueran del moreno.

-¿Necesitas algo para hacer tu medicina?- preguntó Sui.

-No nada, ya tengo todo... Deja a Sasuke en un árbol cerca de donde se va a hacer la fogata- pidió.

-De acuerdo- acto seguido lo bajó y lo colocó apoyado en el lugar indicado para después desaparecer con Juugo.

Mientras Karin hacía la tienda, Sakura preparaba algunas medicinas con plantas y químicos que ella traía, en poco tiempo ya había terminado y se dirigió hacia el chico con ojos azabaches para aplicarle en todas las heridas, utilizó otra vez su chacra para ayudar a cerrar heridas profundas, y la sustancia para aliviar el dolor y curar más rápido. Acto seguido para que no se infectase nada tomó un paño y lo mojó, así limpió alrededor de las heridas, tomó las vendas que traía y se las colocó. Una vez terminado todo lo quedó observando, se veía tan bien durmiendo, **tan inocente**, nunca pensó verlo así de nuevo, le recordaba cuando tenían doce años.

-Que tiempos aquellos- murmuró para sí misma, mirándolo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Aquí estamos- interrumpió Sui, poniendo varias leñas cerca de Sakura y Sasuke.

-Revisamos la zona y no encontramos nada raro- dijo Juugo, ella sólo prestó atención –¿Cómo esta?- quiso saber.

-Bien, ya lo curé, en un día más ya no va a tener nada, sólo hay que dejarlo descansar y... Creo que ustedes también lo necesitan- expuso, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, me duele todo- habló Karin, quien recién se incorporaba –¿Qué comeremos?- preguntó, llevándose una mano al estomago.

-¿Eh? No lo sé, no fuimos a buscar nada para comer- dijo Suigetsu mirando a Juugo –¿Qué hacemos? Ya está anocheciendo.-

-Yo tengo algo, no se preocupen- interrumpió Sakura, para luego acercarse a su mochila y sacar unos bolos con comida –Sabía que tendrían hambre por eso los traje- comentó.

-¡Ah, que delicioso!- dijo un emocionado Sui, al ver la comida.

Así empezaron a comer los cuatro, Sakura aprovechó de preguntarles cómo habían llegado tan lejos y con tan pocas heridas; A comparación con otros que llegan casi muertos; Ellos respondieron que sencillamente eran muy fuertes, a lo cual ella sólo rió, en realidad le cayeron muy bien esas personas, lo complicado sería mañana, un nuevo día, con un largo camino que recorrer, con nuevas preguntas y con respuestas que el viento trae y lleva.

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

_**H**ola! Ahaha como lo había dicho, subi dos altiro para compensar el tiempo en que no actualice, ademas estos capitulos son muy cortos xDD... y bueno, agradecerles por los comentarios que me llegan, tambien cuando me agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas... Me ponen muy feliz :)  
_

–

–

_**Avance:** (...) -¿A dónde está Suigetsu?- interrogó el líder de Hebi. -Cierto no lo veo- afirmó Karin. -Tampoco esta la chica, quizás están juntos- habló un poco extrañado Juugo –En todo caso es fácil reconocerlos- dijo formando una sonrisa. -¿Por qué?- arqueó una ceja. -Porque la niña tiene extrañas características como cabello rosa y ojos verdes- __(...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (__sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (__en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo~_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	7. El Despertar

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 7: El Despertar**

-

El sol aparecía tras las montañas, dejando ver los débiles rayos que aun no molestan a nadie, pero que alguien observaba detenidamente...

-Si no fueran por las _pesadillas_ que tengo a diario, nunca podría disfrutar los amaneceres tan lindos que hay.- decía Sakura que había despertado hace unos minutos atrás.

-Vaya tú también despiertas junto con el sol- decía Suigetsu aproximándose a ella –¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntaba con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro

Dudó al decir que mal, por los constantes sueños, pero no quiso dar explicación –Bien ¿Y tú?-

-Como un ángel- respondió el chico

Varias gotitas se le formaron en la cabeza a la shinobi, al ver como el ninja había expresado la frase.

-¿A qué hora despertaran los demás?- habló la chica mirando a los tres restantes

-Como recién son las 6:30 am... Yo creo que a las 8 am despertaran, aunque creo que Karin le va a costar por que generalmente despierta a las 10 am - dijo casi riéndose

Rió -Entiendo- lo miró tiernamente –Entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos a explorar la zona y buscar algo para comer antes de partir?- dijo mirando un punto al azar

-De acuerdo, vamos- y al mismo tiempo los dos desaparecieron

_ººº_ **D**os **H**oras **D**espués _ººº_

Sasuke se encontraba mirando sus alrededores, todavía no sabia como había llegado ahí, lo único que recordaba es que estaba discutiendo con el encapuchado, y después todo se le revolvió y se oscureció.

-Juugo, ¿Dónde estamos?- haciendo despertar al susodicho todavía atrapado por el sueño.

Bostezó –¿Qué decías?- preguntó al no escuchar del todo al Uchiha

-¿Qué paso? ¿¡Dónde estamos!?- decía con un tono bastante fuerte para hacer reaccionar a su compañero.

-¿Ah?- soltó al no entender la pregunta, era obvio para él que estaban en el bosque -¡¡Ahh!!- cayendo en cuenta que Sasuke había estado inconsciente desde la mañana de ayer. –Estamos en el bosque camino a Konoha, el ninja de la aldea llegó y pudo detener a ese encapuchado, después nos curó a todos y descansamos, para partir hoy día- finalizó

-Ya comprendo.- miró el moreno su cuerpo curado y mas descansado para luego agregar –¿Y sólo vino uno?-

-Así es, yo también lo pregunté, pero dio a entender que con ella bastaba y sobraba- comentó el chico

-¿Ella?- preguntó algo confuso e incrédulo

-Si, es una mujer- para luego agregar –Bien bonita por lo demás- con una sonrisa en el rostro que fue interrumpida por una voz chillona.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!- se expresaba Karin recién despertando, al escuchar la voz de su amado.

-Karin deja de gritar- habló un molesto Juugo –Me va a empezar a doler la cabeza-

Ella hizo caso omiso al comentario y se acercó más al moreno para abrazarlo.

-Ya basta Karin- decían unos ojos azabache apartándola de él.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo un poco triste al recibir otra vez un rechazo.

-¿A dónde está Suigetsu?- interrogó el líder de Hebi

-Cierto, no lo veo- afirmó Karin al percatarse que faltaba.

-Tampoco esta la chica, quizás están juntos- habló un poco extrañado Juugo –En todo caso es fácil reconocerlos- dijo formando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- arqueó una ceja.

-Pues por que él es grande y feo, y por que la niña tiene extrañas características como _cabello_ _rosa_ y ojos verdes-

Y él, no pudo decir nada, al escuchar esa descripción y mas encima sabiendo que era de la aldea de la hoja, era obvio que era _ella_, sin embargo no sabia por qué estaba tan sorprendido y mas aun para no haber dicho nada, sencillamente su lengua se paralizó.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica al ver que no hacia señal de estar atento

Volvió en si; entrecerró los ojos para luego agregar fríamente –Nada... Juugo, Karin ordenen, quiero llegar rápido- mandó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

-Si- dijeron los dos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras a sólo unos metros de ahí, se encontraban los dos ninjas nombrados, riéndose a carcajadas.

Reía -Suigetsu, no puedes ser tan torpe- decía entre risas Sakura al ver al chico todo sucio.

-Qué quieres que haga, no había visto el charco de lodo- empezando a molestarse por la burla

-Ya, ya- habló deteniendo la risa –Es mejor regresar, además todo esta en orden, no se vio a nadie extraño y es hora de comer algo- dijo caminando en dirección hacia las tiendas.

-Es verdad- recordando que tenía hambre –Vamosnos-

-¿Qué crees que te estoy diciendo?- haciendo enfadar otra vez al ninja

-Eres pesada- dicho esto se hecho a reir junto a ella.

Así, emprendieron su camino a donde estaban los otros tres.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A lo lejos Karin divisó a dos personas y distinguió a una de ellas, era claro de quién se trataba, alto, robusto y feo, pensaba.

-Sasuke-kun- gritó melosamente, trayendo por respuesta sólo una mirada por parte del chico –ahí viene Suigetsu- dijo apuntando hacia donde estaban.

El Uchiha ladeó su cabeza para mirar mejor, efectivamente hay venia su compañero, acompañado de una persona más chica y con figura más fina... Con sólo unos segundos se dio cuenta de quién era, era inconfundible, su cabello aun resaltaba con los rayos del sol, se impresionó un poco, aun sabiendo que era ella quien lo había ido a recoger, todavía no lo asimilaba, hasta que por fin la estaba viendo.

Ella también se percató de él, estaba parado, apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, eso significaba que ya estaba despierto, de sólo pensar que estaba caminando hacia él le vinieron todos los nervios, de alguna manera tendría que controlarlos y parecer tranquila como si nada de él influyera en ella.

-Vamos relájate, es sólo una persona, un viejo compañero, nada mas, autocontrol- pensaba la chica

-Es difícil poder controlarse, sobre todo si es Sasuke-kun- decía su inner

-Ya lo sé- contestaba un poco afligida –¡Pero lo tengo que hacer!- hablaba determinada

-¡Así se dice!- animaba su inner que ya desaparecía, dejando ver a Sakura, que sólo faltaban escasos metros para parar y dirigirle alguna palabra al Uchiha, que definitivamente posaba sus ojos azabaches sobre ella.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa!_

_akii subiendo el septimo capitulooh, mil disculpas por la demora, pero como estoy en los últimos meses de colegio tengo muchas pruebas .._

_muchas gracias a las personas ke han comentado, me alegra ke les guste... _

_espero ke este tambn sea de su agrado... muy pronto vendra el octavo..._

-

-

_**Avance:** (...)-...Hola, tanto tiempo.- dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa... __Trataba de reaccionar pero no podía, sólo pensaba... ¿Porque no pudo articular ninguna palabra cuando la tenia enfrente?.(...)  
_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	8. La indiferencia

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 8: La indiferencia**

-

Camino tres pasos mas, para luego parar frente a un chico que la miraba seriamente, ella quería a como diera lugar que todo pasara lo más rápido posible, le incomodaba realmente tener que mirarle a los ojos, así que decidió decir algo realmente sencillo.

-...Hola, tanto tiempo...- dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa, lo logró, pero sabía que por dentro estaba muriendo, al verlo otra vez, no sólo se dio cuenta que _seguía_ sintiendo algo por él, sino que también lo recuerdos de dolor venían en pequeñas imágenes y palabras.

-...- no dijo nada, la seguía observando, pero quedo algo _extrañado_ al oír palabras tan simples, después de tanto tiempo... Había pensado que quizás diría palabras un poco más cálidas.

-Bueno veo que ya estas mucho mejor- siguió para intentar zafarse de esa mirada intimidante –Así es que comeremos algo y seguiremos el viaje- dicho esto se dio media vuelta, eso era lo que mas había esperado desde que inicio la conversación.

Sus pasos la llevaron donde Juugo que ahora estaba revisando la comida junto con Suigetsu, notaba la cara de hambre de los dos, y eso hizo que la tranquilizasen de alguna manera... Sasuke en cambio seguía ahí, parado sin moverse ni un centímetro, trataba de reaccionar pero no podía, solo pensaba... _¿Por qué no pudo articular ninguna palabra cuando la tenia enfrente?_, ¿por qué la simplicidad de las palabras dichas por la pelirosa?, y... ¿por qué pensaba en ella?... Definitivamente estaba algo extraño al encontrarse con ella, pero, como un Uchiha no le iba a dar mayor importancia, no era para eso.

Empezó a moverse cuando la melosa chica de su grupo lo llamó para que fuera a comer algo, caminó serenamente como si todo fuera de lo mas normal, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos desde los 12 años, ella al sentir sus pasos no mostró ninguna reacción, se sentó al lado de su amigo peliazul y comió calladamente con la cabeza gacha... Durante todo el desayuno no dijeron nada importante, Karin seguía desgastando el nombre del moreno, mientras este hacia unas muecas de enfado.

A los pocos segundos de haber terminado se dispusieron a llegar a la aldea de la hoja, al frente, con gran distancia del resto una Sakura sin decir ni una palabra, le seguía el líder de Hebi y un poco más atrás sus compañeros.

_ººº_ **D**os** H**oras **D**espués _ººº_

Seguían en la misma situación, Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos al igual que el moreno, realmente estaba actuando bien?, en realidad a la kunoichi no le quedaba de otra, no se podía hacer la indiferente, no podía actuar como si nada, no después de todo lo que había pasado, independiente del sufrimiento causado por su primer amor, no era tan fácil mostrarse alegre, ahora no, no para ella... Sus recuerdos no le permitieron percibir que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Sasuke-kun, siento varios chacras acercándose ¡rápidamente!- gritaba una Karin que se paró en seco, e hizo que los demás también pararan, Sakura estaba sorprendida nunca pensó que lo que estaba pasando la pudiera distraer de tal manera para no detectar las presencias que la rodeaban.

-Rayos ¿De donde vienen?- decía Suigetsu agarrando la espada

-No lo sé bien- contestó algo confusa –Creo que son cinco o seis-

-Son ocho y vienen por el este- habló la pelirosa acercándose a ellos pero sin mirarlos fijamente para luego agregar –Están a unos 45 kilómetros y llegaran dentro de los próximos cinco minutos si seguimos parados aquí- hablaba algo molesta, ante el silencio que habían hecho al ser tan exacta.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos?- miraba Juugo a la pelirosa, ésta le devolvió la mirada como queriendo decir "que se yo, no soy tu líder", pero después cerró los ojos y dijo.

-Mm que más... hay que luchar.- dijo tranquilamente –Son ocho ninjas, creo que los podremos derrotar.-

El Uchiha no decía nada, todavía estaba algo impresionado sin embargo era verdad, la única forma de seguir tranquilamente era luchar y acabar con ellos... Ante la mirada de sus compañeros él hablo.

-Tiene razón, prepárense para luchar- dijo en tono autoritario a lo cual los tres ninjas asintieron

Sakura sólo lo vio de reojo y le salieron unas gotitas en la cabeza, en realidad le daba algo de miedo.

-Pobres, como lo soportan- pensaba la kunoichi, quien no se percató que el moreno la miraba –¿Qué... pasa?- miró con algo de inquietud al chico.

-¿Qué esperas?, no vas a luchar acaso- le dijo un poco serio y sarcástico

Ella sólo frunció el ceño –Pero ¿¡Qué se cree!?- pensaba –Es la primera vez que me habla después tanto tiempo ¿Y me dice eso?... ah lo odio- terminó de reflexionar -Ee si claro- dijo con un tono de desinterés para después marcharse hacia donde estaban los demás... Él la observó, simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, _ni a ella, ni a Naruto_.

-Si ella reaccionó así conmigo, como reaccionará Naruto- pensó el moreno, para después llegar al lugar y esperar a que aparecieran los ninjas enemigos... Esperaron cerca de tres minutos y allí estaban, eran exactamente ocho y venían del este, como lo había dicho la pelirosa, los rodearon y empezaron a pelear.

Los observó detenidamente, no era ningún problema ver sus habilidades, fácilmente le ganaba al ninja, pero quería pasar desapercibida, así que utilizaba taijutsu nada más, dándose el tiempo para mirar a Hebi.

-Vaya son algo peculiares- pensó –Cada uno tiene algo distinto, pero al parecer la chica no es tan buena peleando, creo que sólo sirve para detectar chacra- al ver que Karin estaba un poco acomplejada con el ninja a comparación con los otros tres del equipo... En poco menos de media hora ya habían acabado y decidieron seguir su camino.

Eran cerca de las 12:30 pm y Sakura ya veía las puertas de Konoha, realmente le emocionó verlas, ya se estaba desesperando con el moreno saltando detrás de ella, pero en uno de esos saltos ve como un shuriken va directo hacia ella, y estando en el aire difícilmente lo podía esquivar, así que decidió cubrirse con sus brazos la zona donde iba a dar el arma... Su cara. En pocos segundos se le había incrustado en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, fue entonces cuando recién los otros cuatro se percataron que la habían atacado, en seguida bajaron a verla.

-¿Oye chica estas bien?- decía Sui bajando de una rama para llegar al suelo.

Sakura se sacó el shuriken y miró hacia la dirección de donde lo habían lanzado para luego suspirar y decir.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- mirando Suigetsu y percatándose que los demás también bajaban.

-Pero ¿Cómo? no sentí ningún chacra que nos estuviera amenazando- habló Karin algo confundida.

-Demonios, tendremos que pelear otra vez- bufó Juugo preparándose para luchar.

Sasuke sólo miraba a la pelirosa que se empezaba a curar sola.

-No espera- dijo la ojijade –No es nadie amenazante, de hecho- hizo una pausa para suspirar algo molesta –Es un ninja de Konoha- se levantó y observó hacia un punto frente de ella, para agregar... –¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en una misión- diciéndole a los arbustos, en donde sale...

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa! akii con el octavo ñañañammm... weno espero ke les guste ... ii sinceramente no se ke mas decir xDD_

-

-

_**Avance:** (...) -No tengo nada de que hablar- dijo ella cortante -Lo siento pero tengo que trabajar- dicho esto siguió con su camino... Él sólo se quedó parado, con la mirada perdida. (...)  
_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

.


	9. La llegada

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 9: La llegada**

-

En donde sale un ninja; al principio era difícil saber si era hombre o mujer, por la mascara, así es, el personaje es un anbu, el cual se acercó con tranquilidad y cierta _familiaridad_ a la pelirosa.

-Vaya, sigues siendo descuidada- decía el Anbu

-Ya calla, ¿Así es como me das la bienvenida?... Sai- habló la kunoichi

Al fin el joven se sacó la mascara dejando ver su hermoso rostro que iluminaba el sol.

-Vamos, no seas así, además fue una herida leve, no me regañes, pensé que estarías atenta- dijo mirando a otro lado, para después fijar su mirada en ella y decir -Quizás en que estabas pensando Saku- su mirada penetró los ojos de la chica asiendo que ella se sintiera incomoda.

-¿A que vienes?- preguntó trantando de no mostrar nerviosismo

-¡Ah cierto!- acordándose de lo que le habían pedido –Es que la Hokage me pidió que te fuera a buscar por que de acuerdo con el tiempo en que deberías llegar estas retrasada... Y después dirigirme a la Arena a buscar unos pergaminos...-

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo?, ¡Si venia bien!- expresaba molesta, últimamente llegaba retrasada a todos lados.

-Pues no... Hace media hora debiste haber llegado.- aclaró Sai, percatándose de la presencia de los otros ninjas, los miró a cada uno con descaro, para luego fijarse en el moreno –Mmm Uchiha Sasuke ¿Verdad?- preguntó con algo de interés

-Hmp- no le prestó mayor atención, sólo quería llegar y justo ellos dos se ponían a hablar.

-Tal cual dijeron- sonrió –Creo que después será el momento de presentarme- para volver su vista a Sakura –¿O no?-

Ella sólo sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza enredándosela con sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba –Sigues siendo igual, nos vemos, ya estoy lo bastante atrasada, adiós Anbu- dijo para dar un salto junto a los otros cuatro.

Sai sólo la observó, acto seguido se puso en dirección hacia la aldea aliada.

Habían llegado al despacho de la Gondaime y ésta los recibía sentada en su escritorio, mirando fijamente a los tres extraños que venían con el poseedor del sharingan.

-Vaya, tanto tiempo Sasuke- hablaba sin ninguna emoción

-Así es, de nuevo le doy las gracias por haberme aceptado- respondió el moreno con mofa

-Sabes que no será así de fácil volver ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a "_cualquier_" castigo para regresar-

-De acuerdo, sé lo que hiciste con Orochimaru, así que hablaré con el consejo para que no sea tan severo... y por ahora- decía mirando a la pelirosa, la cual estaba intrigada con lo que le iba a decir su sensei por el retraso –Sakura llevadlos al hospital para que le hagan radiografías y después vente para darme un informe-

-Esta bien- contestó fastidiada, pensaba que ya se iba a deshacer de ellos –Vamos- mientras salía por la puerta.

_ººº_ **E**n el **H**ospital _ººº_

-Disculpa Rei, puedes encargarte de hacerles unas radiografías- le dijo a una enfermera

-Por supuesto, me alegra que haya vuelto _Doctora_ Haruno- comentó sonriente

-¡Si!, a mi también- miró a Hebi –Y dime ¿Han habido muchos pacientes nuevos?-

-Ahora, los suficientes para estar tranquilos, la verdad es que si hubieran habido más no sabríamos que hacer sin usted- seguía halagando a la shinobi-

Rió -Entiendo, bueno me voy-

-Ah espere, hay algo mas...-

-¿Si, qué pasa?- habló algo confundida la ojijade

-El paciente de la habitación _112_ preguntó mucho por usted- explicó con una sonrisa

-Entiendo después lo iré a ver- le devolvió la sonrisa –Adiós-

_ººº_ **E**n el **D**espacho _ººº_

Estaba saliendo Shizune cuando se topa con...

-¡Sakura!, estábamos preocupadas, llegaste un poco tarde.-

-Si, tuvimos algunos problemitas por hay, pero en fin, llegamos-

-Es cierto, bueno Tsunade-sama te esta esperando, pasa-

Así la pelirosa pasó, para luego contarle todo lo que ocurrió: El miembro de Tsunami que se retiro sin mayor pelea, las heridas que tenían el equipo, los ninjas que los atacaron.

-Ya veo, al parecer Sasuke no planea nada... Sin embargo debemos advertirles a los cuatro de no decir nada, sobre la conversación que tuviste con el miembro de la organización.-

-Es verdad, lo siento mucho no pude llegar antes- decía algo decepcionada –Pero creo que tomaron desapercibido ese _detalle_- animándose

-No te preocupes, aun así cumpliste con tu misión y eso es lo que vale, y como hiciste eso cumpliré con lo mío y mandaré una carta de petición a la Anbu para que entres-

-¡Muchas gracias!- expresó con una felicidad que hace tiempo no expresaba en su cara y que la mujer sannin pudo notar.

-Muy bien Sakura eso es todo, te puedes retirar... ah por cierto, mañana le daremos la noticia al equipo 7, ya que hoy día, Kakashi y Sai están en misión... ¡Trata de llegar puntual!-

-Ah... Si me di cuenta- recordó la sorpresa que se llevó a las afueras de su aldea –Bueno, con permiso- se retiró

Volvió al hospital, se colocó su capa blanca, dejando claro que era doctora, para ver al paciente de la habitación 112, últimamente se había encariñado mucho, de hecho a veces le hacia compañía a ella cuando sus _recuerdos_ la atormentaban. Era lo único seguro que tenia desde que descubrió _todo_.

Subió por las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos, hasta que chocó con... él. Mostró desinterés y caminó como si no existiera.

En ese momento en el pasillo se encontraba el Uchiha apoyado en la pared, y al lado una puerta que daba a una habitación en la cual se encontraba el resto de su grupo.

-Sakura- se detuvo al escuchar su nombre por esos labios fríos... Sin embargo no se giró.

-Dime.- con el mismo tono que Sasuke

-¿Por qué actúas así?- fijó su vista en la muralla frente a él –¿Por qué estas tan "callada"?-

-No tengo nada de que hablar- dijo ella cortante –Lo siento pero tengo que trabajar- dicho esto siguió con su camino... Él sólo se quedó parado con la mirada perdida... Sakura pasó con la mirada en alto, pero sabia que por dentro estaba mal, sin embargo ya no seria como antes, y de hecho no era así; Estando con él volvía a ser estúpida y débil, todo lo que ella no quería.

Paró, miró hacia la puerta que tenía frente a ella y su cara cambió a una de ternura y felicidad, era la habitación 112, sin más esperar abrió la puerta... Después de tanto tiempo, por fin lo vería.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa!_

_me demoré?... últimamente no mido mi tiempo xD, pss si lo se, el capituloh es corto x). ii creo ke los otros seran así mismo ó.ò trataré de subir mas seguido los otros... pero pido ánimo para eso n.n..._

_–¿Por qué estas tan "callada"?-__ Bueno es lo mas cariñoso y expresivo que salió de él xDD.  
_

-

-

_**Avance:** (...) __–Creo que el pasado todavía me persigue y no creo que sea para algo bueno- bajó la cabeza..._ _–__Acaso se trata de nuestra familia?- su mirada se dirigía a la ventana donde el paisaje de Konoha se veía con claridad y serenidad (...)  
_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

.


	10. Una persona Especial

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 10: Una persona Especial**

-

Entró sin hacer el menor ruido, a paso lento se acercó a la cama de una persona que dormía como un ángel, que expresaba tranquilidad, quedo viendo su rostro por un momento, su cabellera castaña clara estaba esparcida por la almohada, y sus manos pequeñas y un poco frágiles apretaban las sabanas; después de un rato se percató que abría los ojos color _verde cristal_, incorporándose al mundo.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Una semana creo?- decía la chica con una voz fraternal.

Al escuchar la voz conocida el chico de un salto despertó para pronunciar sus primeras palabras.

-Sa... ¡¡Sakura-samaa!!- gritaba casi llorando al verla

-¡Shinji!, te he dicho que no me digas "sama" me siento vieja- le decía al niño de 7 años –Lo siento por no venir antes, estaba ocupada haciendo fichas y encargándome de otros pacientes, junto con las misiones que tengo, lo siento en verdad... Te eché de menos- mostró una sonrisa

-Yo también- decía alegremente Shinji –¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó algo serio e inocente a la vez

-¡Ah!.- suspiró –Mas o menos- sentándose en la cama de éste –Creo que el pasado todavía me persigue y no creo que sea para algo bueno- bajó la cabeza.

Shinji al sentir la tristeza de la pelirosa indagó con tono melancólico.

-Acaso ¿Se trata de _nuestra_ familia?- su mirada se dirigía a la ventana donde el paisaje de Konoha se veía con claridad y serenidad.

-¡No!, de eso no- decía viendo como el castaño ya no estaba alegre -Es que volvió un ex-compañero-

-Mmm- la miró a los ojos -Y por eso... ¿No deberías estar contenta?-

-Mmm, digamos que me hizo un poco de daño-

-Ahh, ya veo...- se hizo un silencio corto -¡Sakura-san!-

-Dime- una sonrisa se le dibujo al notar que ya no esta el "sama" –¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?, de verdad que esto aburre- decía haciendo pucheros –¡Quiero salir!-

-Ya, ya calma Shinji, por lo que e visto en tu ficha yo creo que saldrás en 2 días mas-

-En serio, ¡genial!- habló el niño abrazando a Sakura, cuando se acordó de algo no muy bueno y se separó de inmediato para fijar su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- decía la chica al notar sus cambios constantes de ánimo.

-Es que... Cuando salga, ¿Hacia donde iré? si aquí no tengo ningún lugar donde quedarme- explicaba un poco apenado, para después sentarse al borde de la cama como Sakura.

-Pues a donde mas crees... A mi casa, es lógico- dijo sin preocupaciones

-¿Eh?... ¿De verdad Sakura-san?- decía volviendo a abrazarla para agregar –Gracias, eres lo mejor que me a pasado... Te quiero-

-Si, yo también digo lo mismo- habló correspondiendo al abrazo y cerrando los ojos como para guardar ese momento especial en su cabeza.

Después de ese cálido abrazo Sakura se levantó de la cama.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el hospital?- éste asintió con la cabeza

Terminado de colocarse unas pantuflas el niño se bajó de la cama y se pudo notar mas claramente la diferencia de edad que tenían... él solo le llagaba hasta las caderas; Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, como una madre y su hijo salen al parque... Shinji llevaba hospitalizado 5 meses de los cuales 2 de ellos los paso inconsciente, y casi 2 postrado en cama, por así decirlo la mayoría de las enfermeras lo conocían y consentían; Sakura todos los días lo iba a ver, ella fue fundamental para su recuperación y todos sabían eso en el hospital.

Caminando por los pasillos, las dos personas se encuentran con una enfermera ya mencionada antes.

-Hola Shinji, veo que decidiste salir a pasear un rato con la doctora, te ves muy bien-

-Si, así es Rei, gracias- decía melosamente el chico

-Ya termine con todo, y estarán en 5 minutos más- dirigiéndose a la pelirosa

-De acuerdo ¿Dénde están ahora?-

-En su oficina, los deje ahí, ya que pensé que usted se encargaría-

-Si, está bien, cuando los exámenes estén listos los mandas a mi oficina-

-Entendido... adiós Doctora, adiós Shinji- dedicándole una sonrisa a este último.

-Adiós- decían al mismo tiempo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una sala muy amplia, hay se detuvieron a comprar unos helados y comerlos animadamente, conversando y riendo de cosas sucedidas durante el tiempo en que no se vieron.

Calculando ya como 5 minutos, se dirigió hacia su oficina, pero antes de entrar se detuvo.

-Shinji ¿Deseas volver a la habitación?, no quiero que después me reclames que estas aburrido, por que estaré trabajando- le dijo inclinándose para estar un poco a su altura.

-No te preocupes, no te interrumpiré Sakura-san-

-Está bien- dedicándole una sonrisa para después abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un ambiente tenso por el grupo Hebi, que no emitía ninguna palabra... Los miró rápidamente para fijar su mirada en el escritorio y encontrar los papeles. -Muy bien- dijo con un tono fuerte entrando a la habitación, detrás le seguía Shinji –Después de esto se podrán ir de aquí- decía viendo algo impaciente a Karin y a Sui.

Se sentó en su escritorio para comenzar a leer los resultados mientras que la mirada curiosa de Shinji se paseaba por los cuatro humanos presentes.

-Que raros- pensaba –Sobre todo ese de pelo _azul_, se estará ahogando- miraba con detenimiento a Suigetsu el cual al igual que el resto no se percató del chico... Éste a su vez se paró y se dirigió a Sui que estaba sentado al lado de Karin, para decir –¿Oye estas bien?, por tu color de pelo creo que te estas asfixiando- habló el niño en forma inocente, lo cual trajo las risas de todos, exceptuando Sasuke que sólo sonrió ante el comentario infantil y por supuesto a Sui que lo miró con cara de molestia.

-Basta Shinji, no los moleste- dijo Sakura tratando de no reírse más.

-Está bien- dijo volviendo a su antiguo lugar para después seguir mirando a los otros tres... Ahora su mirada se detuvo en el moreno, que estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, le llamó tanto la atención su vestuario, el Haori, su katana y esas facciones frías que tenia en su rostro; sus ojos verdecitos se posaron sólo unos segundos en la figura del Uchiha, pero fue suficiente para que él se percatara y lo mirara con sus ojos azabaches y expresión seria.

El niño sintió un escalofríos, y como por inercia se levantó y se dirigió a Sakura, para susurrarle algo al oído, ésta le prestó atención ante la repentina aparición que había hecho...

-¿Qué pasa Shinji?- con tono de ternura

-Es que- el chico se acercó a su oído para murmurarle –La mirada de ese sujeto me da miedo- decía algo nervioso.

-Ahh...- dijo mirando de reojo al moreno y soltando una pequeña risita, el cual se percató, y arqueó una ceja en señal de no entender lo que pasaba, ella sólo agregó –Bueno como hombre valiente que eres, te iras a tu cuarto tranquilamente y cuando termine te iré a ver... ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si- dijo para darse vuelta y caminar lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, cuando alcanzo la perilla miró por última vez al Uchiha y éste también lo hizo, haciendo que el chico se asustara y saliera corriendo de la oficina, dejando a una Sakura divertida y a un Sasuke extrañado ante la situación.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa!, lamento la demora, la verdad no subia de floja xDD... es que necesitaba descanso u.u .; bueeno, voy a algo mas positivo... wii sali de vacaciones . .; amoo dorrmir hasta tarde -.- .; ii eso significa que despierto con ánimos de subir capitulos mas seguidos... hahaha... en verdad esto me desestreza xD._

_**P**rimero; Shinji es un personaje miio, tengo todos sus derechos eh!, pero a eso no voy, la cosa es que es importante para seguir con la trama n.n ... ñaam espero que lo haya descrito bien xD_

_**S**egundo; Sui tiene el pelo azul? Puess la verdad no lo se, creo que no xD... Pero quería escribir algo gracioso xDD .; Me complica ahora, llamar al grupo de Sasuke como "Hebi" pues las personas que leen el manga sabran que ahora es "Taka", pero espero que comprendan que Sasukiito-sexy todavia no ha matado a su hermano (Itachi-super-sexy xD) por lo tamto tampoco vendría el termino de "Taka"... en fin no se hagan problemas, es solo para aclarar, nada relevante xD.  
_

_**T**ercero; Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, sobre todo a las que dejan reviews, son muui lindos n.n  
_

_**C**uarto; ii bueno muchas gracias a _Uchiha Natsuki_: La verdad es que no sabía eso del Anbu con "n" ii te juro que arreglare todos los siguientes capitulos que tengan la "m" en vez de "n"... ii tambien me complica empezar con mayúscula xD, estoy acostumbrada a empezar las oraciones con minuscula... pero ahora como estoy de vacaciones me animaré mas para modificar esa parte... en verdad Gracias._

-

-

_**Avance:** (...) Estaban expectantes por verlo, era tan inconfundible su tono frió, que a pesar de los años no había cambiado, Naruto estaba nervioso, emocionado, alegre, triste, muchas emociones se le vinieron a su cuerpo, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que lo volviera a ver, en que él regresaría (...)  
_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

.


	11. Primeras Impresiones

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Primeras Impresiones**

Era un día nuevo, pero el sol todavía no se aparecía; en su lugar una espesa neblina habita la zona de la aldea de la hoja, y esto daba pie para que un chico rubio tuviera pereza al levantarse...

-Ahaha- bostezó –Por que esa vieja me tiene que citar tan temprano, si apenas son las 8:30 am- decía el portador del Kyubi (imagínense a que hora se levanta xD)

Después de esa queja el kitsune se dirigió al baño, se duchó, se vistió y arregló para ver a la Hokage a las 9... Cerró la puerta que estaba atrás de él, y se dispuso a caminar... En las calles había poca gente.

-Quizás sea por el frió- pensó el ojiceleste –Ahaha mejor me apuro quiero saber que querrá esa vieja- siseó el chico que ahora iba trotando por los callejones de Konoha, hasta que dio con el imponente edificio donde estaba la oficina de la Gondaime.

Se paró frente de la puerta y la golpeó levemente aunque algo torpe, escuchó un "adelante", entonces entró sin mayor preocupación...

-Que pasa vieja-Tsunade tan temprano que...- no pudo terminar la oración ya que vio la mirada asesina que le mandaba la nombrada con lo cual se quedo callado y al hacerlo se percató que no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba su equipo (Kakashi, Sakura, Sai) también su novia (Hinata) con su equipo, el equipo de Shikamaru y el de Neji, pero estos sin sus respectivos senseis...

-Que hacen todos ustedes aquí- atinó a decir el chico recién llegado

-Yo les dije que vinieran- respondió Tsunade

-Para que nos quería- preguntó Neji (increíble ¿habla?) –A mi también me parece extrañó que nos cite a todos al mismo tiempo, tiene que ser algo importante, creo yo-

-Así es, bueno quizás para algunos sea importante, pero mejor decírselos a todos que ir por parte-

-Ya dilo obaa-chan- decía el hiperactivo...

-Naruuutooo, ¿Que dijiste?-

-Na... Nada Tsunade-sama- dijo algo asustado, pero logró apaciguar la furia de la rubia

-Ya empiece Tsunade-sensei- decía Sakura molesta, sabia lo que iba a decir, y eso la incomodaba (humm ¿por que será? xD)

-Está bien- entendiendo la actitud de su alumna -Bueno el motivo de sus visitas es...- se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras correctas para decir.

-Que es lo que pasa viejaa!- decía ya cansado Uzumaki

-Que dijiste!- levantaba el puño la ofendida

-Ya pare por favor y siga- dijo Tenten tratando de calmarla

-Pero que problemático.- susurró Shikamaru (no pude evitar ponerlo!! xD)

-Naruto esto es importante, ya cállate- decía Sai recordando de quien iban a hablar, a lo que Naruto quiso reprochar, pero la mirada de su sensei hizo que sintiera que en verdad se tenia que comportar...

-Bueno como iba, para hacer sin rodeos la noticia, quiero decir que ha llegado un viejo conocido a la aldea y se quedara durante un tiempo-

-Y que tiene que ver con nosotras Tsunade-sama- habló una Hinata algo tímida por la interrupción

-Que todos ustedes lo conocen, desde hace varios años- dijo serenamente

-¿De quien habla?- contesto un confundido Lee

-De mi- dijo una voz que estaba abriendo la puerta, ante esto todos se quedaron helados, habían reconocido la voz y se giraron, claro exceptuando a Sakura que no le veía la razón para hacerlo...

Estaban expectantes por verlo, era tan inconfundible su tono frío, que a pesar de los años no había cambiado, Naruto estaba nervioso, emocionado, alegre, triste, muchas emociones se le vinieron a su cuerpo, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que lo volviera a ver, en que él regresaría...

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven moreno alto, de buen físico y con prendas de tonalidades oscuras (se cambio de ropa, no va andar con la ropa que ocupaba con Orochimaru... Una polera de su clan, y pantalón negro) al igual que su cabello y sus ojos profundos...

-Sasu...ke- murmuraron algunos, definitivamente quedaron en shock...

El silencio se hizo presente, dejando pasar varios segundos en que los ninjas de Konoha quedaron mirando al "ex-traidor" y viceversa, a su vez la pelirosa estaba cruzada de brazos ahora apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver la expresión de sus compañeros, no quería ver las sonrisas de bienvenida en los rostros de quienes se preocuparon y arriesgaron sus vidas en varias oportunidades por él.

-Que perdida de tiempo- murmuró haciendo una mueca de molestia, a la cual el único Anbu presente se dio cuenta... Sai ya conocía toda la historia de ellos dos, sabia perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando ella, ya se lo había dicho...

-Sin embargo la mascara que forjó esta muy bien construida- musitó el reemplazo del Uchiha –Que fuerte y fría te has hecho, de verdad que esa organización puede cambiar hasta a las personas mas alegres- seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien interrumpió los de él y el silencio en que estaban sumergidos los demás en la habitación...

-¡Sasuke-kun!, donde estabas te andábamos buscando- decía una voz que aparecía por atrás de él tomándole el brazo; Seguida de otros dos hombres extraños para la mayoría de los presentes

-Apártate Karin, no ves que estoy ocupado- cerró los ojos... La chica y el resto de sus compañeros se percataron de todas las presencias que estaban ahí, sin embargo, ella los miró con inferioridad...

-¡Oye tú quien te crees!- chillaba una rubia de ojos celeste apuntando directamente a Karin –Para tomar del brazo a Sasuke-kun-

-¡Perdón!, quien te crees tú para gritarme ¡a mi!- decía una Karin hecha furia

-Yo... Hmp... Soy la más hermosa y talentosa kunoichi de Konoha, Yamanaka Ino- se presentó gloriosa la rubia, delante de la compañera del Uchiha

-Aquí vamos- pensaron al mismo tiempo Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Chouji y Sai; quienes ya sabían el comportamiento de la Yamanaka cuando se las daba de grandiosa...

-¿Así?, en serio pues yo ni te conozco- habló audazmente Karin (hey! ¿Sabe pensar?)

-yo tampoco, somos dos- decía la pelirosa sin moverse de donde estaba, no estaba de parte de Karin, pero le agradaba molestar a Ino, era algo cómico, siempre se reía de eso...

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante las primeras palabras de la Doctora, sobre todo el moreno que desde hace unos segundos ya había fijado su mirada en aquella que estaba apartada del resto.

-Hey frentona me deberías de apoyar- gritaba furiosa Ino –Esta con Sasu- no pudo terminar

-Lo siento Ino no puedo mentir, además tú tampoco no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar- sus palabras salían tranquilamente de sus labios, sus ojos cerrados igual le permitían ver las miradas de los presentes sobre ella...

-Jahajaahja- se reía Naruto de una ojiazul totalmente callada, ya no sabia que decir.

-Ino 0, Sakura 1- decía como en un combate de boxeo Lee... (Imagínenselo! xD)

Así pudieron salir del inmenso silencio que les agobiaba, para dar inicio a las preguntas que le tenían al Uchiha menor acerca de su regreso.

* * *

**  
_o_**_laa!, waa esto suena repetitivo pero no puedo medir el tiempo, ii creo que igual em demoré en poner conti xD. No se que hago en las tardes... En realidad si... Escribo, duermo xD, leo, duermo, leo, duermo xD, se me ocurren ideas para crear otras historias x) ... Bueno ii hago vida social xD._

_(_inner:_ no quisiera ser tú... Es bastante compleja tu vida... ah, se notó el sarcasmo?).; haber espera... ¿Que haces aqui? No mejor dicho... ¿¡Donde estabas!?.; (_inner:_ en la CMI, se hacen dos al año, y pues se me olvido avisarte n.n).; ii que es eso de CMI?.; (_inner:_ pues significa "Conferencia Mundial de Inners").; ahhh pues... le falta una "L"... CMIL.; (_inner:_ y la L para que??).; para ke sea Conferencias Mundial de Inners "Locas" wujahajahaja xD.; (_inner:_ oh kami-sama por tuve que ser la inner de ella).; iaia... de acuerdo no sigo... mejor vayamosnos! al PDF. .;(_inner:_ al PDF?...).; si poh... a las **P**reguntas **D**iarias del **F**ic... xD.; (_inner:_ y a mi me llamas loca?? ).; ¬.¬... chistosa..._

_¿A que hora se le vantara Naruto?. ¿Neji tendra un noble para ke hable por él?. ¿Karin tendra una doble para que piense por ella?_

_-_

_**A**gradecimientos: wii a las personas que comentan esta claro, a las que me colokan en alertas y favoritos, me hace cada dia mas feliiz n.n_

_**S**egundo;_ zyafany-company_: ahaaha, sisi es exactamente como yo lo habia imaginado como un syaoran pequeño n.n_

-

-

_**Avance:** __-...Nada a sido fácil para llegar a donde estas, ser la mejor Doctora que tiene Konoha, representar a tu aldea en una organización mundial... Sakura esto te lo mereces- sus ojos la miraban llenos de cariño y admiración.(...) __-no tengo mas palabras Hokage-sensei-_

-

-

_se cuiidaan :D_

_adiooh!_

_reviews?... GO!  
_

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n _(_inner: _ejem... falto yo?) oh si... lo siento ¬¬_

.

-

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

.


	12. Noticias y Cambios

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 12:**** Noticias y Cambios**

-

¿Por qué?, fue la frase fundamental a todas las preguntas que le hacían, por que llegó ahora, por qué motivo había regresado, por qué no seguía con su venganza de matar a su hermano.

Todas esas preguntas les hicieron sus compañeros, bueno, a decir verdad las chicas sólo decían su nombre mientras suspiraban (en realidad sólo Ino, algunas veces se le sumaba Karin, Tenten estaba empezando una relación con el chico Hyuga, y Hinata estaba con el rubio...Y bueno de Saku ni hablar)

A lo cual el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, respondió...

-Hmp, siguen siendo iguales, en todo caso, mis razones son privadas, no tengo por que decirlas- finalizó, dejando a todos otra vez en un ruido silenciador, pero no sorpresivo, de hecho pensaron que él tampoco había cambiado, seguía siendo arrogante, frió y de pocas palabras

-Bien ya basta de charlas- expresó la Gondaime interrumpiendo abruptamente –Quería decirles que Uchiha Sasuke se reintegrará al equipo 7, pero no podrá hacer misiones de rangos altos ya que será vigilado por cierto tiempo, además todavía sigue siendo un gennin, por lo menos en esta aldea- miró con determinación al chico a ver si se atrevía a responder.

-Hmp- sabía perfectamente que algo así iba a decir, que lo tenía asumido desde que llegó.

-Y con respecto a tus otros tres compañeros- continuó –También harán trabajos de gennin, pero sin recibir ninguna paga extra, se tienen que ganar ese derecho, ya estoy arriesgando mucho contigo-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y como piensa que viviremos!?- Karin abrió su bocaza –¿Acaso no piensa?- prosiguió

-¡Ya cállate!- alzó la voz con autoridad –Para eso existen trabajos sociales, como personas normales, ustedes tendrán que buscar y de esa forma ganarse la vida hasta que yo les diga, es una orden-

-Pero...- su reproche fue interrumpido por el peliazul

-De acuerdo, lo entendemos y aceptamos Hokage-sama- dijo muy respetuosamente Suigetsu

-Bien así me gusta, que sigan mis ordenes- habló sonriente la rubia –Pueden retirarse- ordenó

-Hai- se escuchó a la mayoría de los ninjas presentes.

-Sakura, tú te quedas- a lo que la chica se sorprendió un poco, llevándose algunas miradas con ella; para después desaparecerse del despacho... La pelirosa por fin deshizo su postura de brazos cruzado y se puso frente a su maestra.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora, sensei?- definitivamente el día era aburrido para ella.

-Sólo te quiero decir tres cosas- se acomodó en su silla –Bueno la primera se trata del chico que recién salió, es que quiero que te encargues de vigilarlo, no te pido que sea todo el tiempo, sólo en los momentos en que entrenes o quizás en alguna misión...-

-Si, si, entiendo- cortó rápidamente la kunoichi.

-De acuerdo, lo segundo, es que me enteré que Shinji ya va a salir del hospital, y como sabes él no es de Konoha, eso significa que no se puede quedar, ¿Has pensado algo al respecto?-

-La verdad es que si y de hecho ya le iba a comentar lo que tenía pensado- tratando de armar las palabras justas para hablar –Quiero que se quede conmigo Tsunade-sama, es una de las pocas personas que me quedan... De mi _verdadera familia_- esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz

-Ya veo- no se pareció sorprender ante la decisión de la chica, de hecho ya lo había intuido –Y por eso te quería decir que cuentes conmigo- el rostro de Sakura se sorprendió levemente.

-A qué se refiere.- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca

-Es que pediré que le hagan los papeles para que pueda ser una persona más de esta aldea, así no te pondrán problemas en la escuelas ni otros lugares donde lo lleves- concluyó con una sonrisa maternal... a lo que la chica sólo dio un "gracias", se sentía _algo_ emocionada.

-Y bueno para cerrar las noticias, lo tercero, es que ya que te encargaras del chico y no vas a tener suficiente tiempo para estar con él, decidí adelantar el proceso de ingreso a la Anbu, y dentro una semana te aceptaran, y podrás ejercer sin problema, así podrás tener una buena situación económica y colocarlo en un jardín hasta que cumpla la edad para que vaya a la escuela-

-Tsuna... Tsunade-sama, no sabe cuanto le agradezco- dijo la ojiverde bajando su cabeza, por primera vez en tanto tiempo tenia la idea de llorar, mas bien quiera que sus lágrimas demostraran la alegría que sentía, pero como de costumbre les ganó, sólo se reflejaban cristalinos y brillosos luceros.

-Sakura, todo lo que te a pasado en este tiempo es realmente duro, en verdad te admiro por soportarlo- decía melancólicamente –Y al saber que tomaras en tus manos el destino de un niño, independiente de donde venga eso es de valorar, es un orgullo para mi como tu sensei y Hokage, todo lo que has hecho a sido con esfuerzo, sudor, lágrimas, nada a sido fácil para llegar a donde estas, ser la mejor Doctora que tiene Konoha, representar a tu aldea en una organización mundial... Sakura esto te lo mereces- sus ojos la miraban llenos de cariño y admiración. Si, es cierto; su alumna le recordaba a ella, sin embargo no tuvo esa determinación para seguir, ella había optado por irse de su aldea natal, al contrario... Su discípula _seguía ahí a pesar de todo_, con la cara en alto.

-No tengo más palabras Hokage-sensei- sonrió cálidamente –Me retiro, con su permiso- desapareció dejando a una rubia sumida en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En las calles de la hoja, específicamente en un restauran de ramen se encontraba nuestro grupo de ninjas, que "celebraban" el regreso de su ex-compañero.

-Naruto-kun, llevas casi 12 platos te enfermaras del colesterol- decía su novia

-De acuerdo Hina-chan- respondía el rubio parando de comer –Pararé por ti- se sonrojo un poco.

Cerca de la parejita se encontraban los demás hablando de misiones y cosas que han pasado en la aldea al recién llegado, éste sin embargo rara vez prestaba atención, sólo los observaba.

-En realidad no han cambiado- pensaba el moreno con cierta nostalgia –Naruto sigue comiendo la misma cantidad de platos, pero me sorprendió verlo con Hinata, hmp, creo que ya no es tan baka- miró hacia un lado y vio a Ino y a Karin discutiendo otra vez –Sin duda sigue siendo tan chillona- recordó cuando ellas empezaban a discutir por él... Esperen "ellas", Ino y...

-Sakura.- susurró para si mismo –_Ella si a cambiado_- pensaba el Uchiha.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al plato de comida que tenía a medio comer, para continuarlo, así fue que, cuando terminó, se despidió de todos (con un "adios") y se dirigió junto con su equipo (Karin enganchada a su brazo) a descansar en la mansión de su familia, ahí se estaban quedando.

La tarde y la noche trascurrieron cotidianamente normal para todos.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa akii subiendo, espero ke lo hayan disfrutado._

_**S**in nada que decir. x)_

_**A**gradecimiento; muxas gracias a los ke me dejan reviews, en alertas y favoritos wii! n.n_

-

-

_**Avance:** (...)–¿Un Anbu?, ¿Qué hace en el equipo?- pensaba el moreno (...) -Para reemplazar...te, Uchiha- se escuchó un tono de voz igual de frío que el del pelinegro viniendo de la ojijade, quien había respondido a su pregunta. -Entiendo- habló sin expresión –Entonces ahora que llegue te puedes ir- dijo mirándolo (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	13. Recuerdos Pendientes

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 13: Recuerdos Pendientes**

-

Ahí estaba él, en aquel puente donde tantas veces espero, al igual que ahora, a que se juntaran todos y entrenaran, le habían citado a las 11 am, pero había llegado 15 minutos antes, quería observar tranquilamente el paso de los años sobre aquellos lugares que lo marcaron cuando pequeño.

-Este lugar sigue siendo tranquilo- recordando cada sentimiento, acción y pensamiento que tuvo años atrás en el mismo sitio; Siguió en silencio, solo el viento le susurraba cosas al oído, que en todo este tiempo de soledad aprendió a escuchar –Para variar siempre soy el primero- sonreía al ver la hora, las 11:03 am... Siguió en el mismo lugar, con sus ojos perdidos en el pequeño río que había debajo del puente, hasta que sintió una presencia conocida acercarse.

-¡Hey!, ¡Sasukee!- gritaba desde lejos

-Siempre haciendo escándalo, bakaa- decía algo "simpático"

-Mmm, y tú siempre tan serio-

-Hmp, si serás bakaa-

-Y tú ¡dobe!- se defendía el kitsune

-Bakaa-

-Dobeee-

-Baakaa-

-¡¡Doobee!!- el grito de Naruto se llegó a escuchar en toda la aldea

-Hmp, siempre llamando la atención- decía con un cierto grado de "madures" (igual le seguía el juego)

-Ya basta de peleas callejeras- expresó tranquilamente mientras una persona caminaba a su lado...

-¡Sakura-chan!... Temee (Sai)- habló caminando hacia ellos

-¡¡Que no me digas así!!... Baka!- Sai un poco alterado viéndosele la venita en la frente

-Ya cállense- dijo con autoridad, aunque sin levantar el tono de voz

-Lo sentimos...- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Todavía no llega Kakashi-sensei?- habló para cambiar de tema...

-¡No!, ¡Tú sabes que siempre llega atrasado Sakura-chan!- sonrió el rubio

Sasuke por su parte solo miraba esa escena, sin duda se parecían, aunque fueran un poco a los recuerdos de antes, sin embargo, después de eso, le llamó la atención algo... ¿Quien era ese? (quien mas xD), él que estaba riendo con Naruto (Sakura no ríe, sonríe que es distinto), ¿Por qué estaba con ellos?, cuando la duda recorría su cabeza, supo que el que acaba de aparecer las respondería...

-Hola, chicos, lo siento por el retraso es que...- fue interrumpido

-¡Mentira!- respondieron los tres al unísono (Sakura, Sai y un Naruto casi gritando)

-Hmp- (traducción "mentiroso")

Risa nerviosa por parte de Hatake –Bueno ¿Empecemos?- propuso con varias gotitas en la cabeza, tratando de zafarse una vez mas

-Y ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó un frío Sasuke y con voz sexy.

-Mmm, es cierto no lo había pensado- comentó Kakashi -¿Qué sugieren?- provocando caídas estilo anime en todos.

-Yo quisiera saber ¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó descaradamente el Uchiha

-Ahhh te refieres al teme de Sai- Naruto apuntó al nombrado, mientras sostenía su mirada en Sasuke

-Si así es, ¿Quién es y que hace aquí?- repitió el portador del sharingan

-Ahh es cierto, se nos olvidó presentarte a Sai, él es un miembro del Anbu, y hace 2 años llegó y se integro a nuestro equipo- resumió el sensei

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó extrañado –¿Un Anbu?, ¿Qué hace en el equipo?- pensaba el moreno

-Para _reemplazar...te_, Uchiha- se escuchó un tono de voz igual de frío que el del pelinegro viniendo de la ojijade, quien había respondido a su pregunta.

-Entiendo- habló sin expresión –Entonces ahora que llegue te puedes ir- dijo mirándolo

-No va a ser necesario- interrumpió el jounnin que se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas que se mandaban entre los dos –Tsunade-sama no dijo que se fuera-

-Espero que seamos buenos compañeros- se expresó sarcásticamente el chico Anbu

-Hmp- (traducción: Si claro, contigo jamás... Reemplazo)- miraba con superioridad al chico

-Bueno vayamos al bosque y hay organicemos algo- ordenó el sensei al ver que seguía la situación tensa-

Después de unos cortos minutos llegaron al bosque, donde siempre iban a entrenar...

-Bien, ahora que estamos mas tranquilos ¿Qué proponen?- empezó el peliplateado

-Ir a comer ramen- se expresó el chico zorro a todo pulmón

-Si serás baka, son propuestas para el entrenamiento- dijo Sai

-Bueno podrían especificar- habló el ojiazul

Y otra vez el silencio hizo su aparición, para después irse con una voz que mostraba algo de interés.

-Mmm que mejor que Naruto y Uchiha nos deleiten con una _pelea_- hizo una pausa –Claro ahora no estamos en una azotea, pero creo que puede ser igual de emocionante- pronunció irónicamente a los demás.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos (y mudos), no se esperaban tal actitud de la chica y mucho menos que se refiriera a tal suceso que marco en todos como "la separación del equipo 7".

-Hmp, me parece bien, así podremos terminar, ya que la última vez hubo una molesta interrupción- comentó el moreno haciendo énfasis en "molesta", a su vez que dirigía su penetrante mirada a la kunoichi que ni se inmutaba a tales palabras.

-Es insoportable- pensó para si misma –Definitivamente no a cambiado- sus pensamientos se volvieron algo triste a tal confirmación que ella misma rebeló.

-Entonces cuando quieran comiencen- dijo Sai percatándose de la batalla de miradas que estaban teniendo –Vamos mi _brujita linda_, salgamos del campo de batalla- y con esto la tomó de la mano y se la llevó cerca del lago, bajo un hermoso árbol que expresaba armonía.

-Chicos, traten de no alterarse, es solo para ver cuanto han avanzado, nada mas- con esto Kakis desapareció de un poof y apareció encaramado en un árbol unos metros distantes de los dos. (Leyendo su librito... ¡Eso esta claro!)

-Esta vez te acabare rapidito, dattebayoo- decía el niño Kyubi, y a lo que su oponente no le respondió nada y eso ya se lo tenia esperado, era normal –Siempre de pocas palabras- pensaba

Pensando –"MI", ¿Desde cuando es suya?... Hmp como si me importara- sus conclusiones no le habían permitido escuchar a Naruto, después de un rato de tener pensamientos "molestos" se colocó en posición de defensa, para agregar –Parte cuando tengas asumido que vas a perder, para que no te desilusiones- con aire de superioridad

-Eso mismo digo- se expresó con seguridad

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Unos metros más allá del desarrollo de la batalla estaban conversando dos personas...

-Debes calmarte, no puedes ponerte a discutir por cosas tontas-

-No estaba discutiendo, solo sugerí algo, no veo el problema- apoyando su espalda en un árbol

-Mmm es que nunca lo ves- le cayeron varias gotitas en la cabeza -Debes tratar de actuar _normal_, por lo menos con ellos, brujita linda- sonrió.

-Eso lo sé Sai, pero cuesta y mucho- sus palabras expresaban un aire de melancolía.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa! (_inner: _otra vez aki?, tan rapido?, estaré soñando?) nono nada de esoo!!, sii subii dos capis altiroo xD, komo ya dije, kiero subir rapido, para llegar al capi 20... sisi, ahí recien me empiezo a alargar xD. lo siento... es ke no estaba muui segura de seguir... pero komo vi respuesta en CNforos... decidí hacerlo... wii ii es por eso ke los del principio son mas cortitos n.n._

_**A**gradecimiento; de antemano a los ke me dejaran reviews, a los ke me dejan en alertas y favoritos wii! n.n_

-

-

_**Avance:** __-Vaya tú le coqueteas a todas ¿Verdad?- comentó Sakura sentándose en una banca. -¿Yo?- preguntó inocente -Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa, tú eres la que piensa equivocado- empezó a reír -¿Qué, acaso estas celosa?- miró expectante a la muchacha, sentándose a su lado._

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)  
_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	14. Actitudes Extrañas

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 14: Actitudes Extrañas**

-

-Vamos Sakurita- habló mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, hasta detenerse en sus ojos –Tanta pena te dan los recuerdos del "pasado"- dicho esto miró a Sasuke –¿Tanto te _debilitan_?- (golpe bajo.)

-No. respondió secamente –No es pena... Es rabia, odio- pensó en la última palabra que dijo –¿En verdad siento eso?- se preguntó en su mente, para después seguir la respuesta que le estaba dando a Sai -Y no me debilitan, cada día me hacen mas fuertes- hablando cada vez con mas determinación, con una mirada de seguridad dirigida directamente a los ojos del chico –¿O como crees que estoy aquí?- dijo con un toque de superioridad, con lo cual el Anbu tomo partido de esto...

-Entonces demuéstraselos... Demuéstramelo- se acercó peligrosamente, poniendo sus brazos en el tronco, a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakura, y para terminar una mirada seductora.

-Hmp, Sai... Siempre con tus coqueteos- su tono era frío, mas aun tenia una pequeña sonrisa picara y en sus ojos se expresaba una extraña sensualidad, que en cierta manera hacia volar al pelinegro –Al parecer no te cansas- terminó saliendo hábilmente del encierro que tenia... (¿Querían más?)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Sasuke todavía seguían peleándose, lo golpes iban y venían, los pequeños cortes y la agitada respiración en sus cuerpos daban indicios que el cansancio les ganaba a ambos, pero aun así seguían moviéndose, seguían en combate, ninguno cedía, su orgullo mismo y el respeto mutuo que tienen no les permitía hacer eso...

Pero en realidad el moreno no permanecía cien porciento concentrado en el combate, algo le distraía, algo que le hacia caer en los ataques del chico zorro, su vista ocasionalmente se dirigía a esos dos y se fue haciendo muy seguida cuando observó que se acercaban demasiado.

-Pero que descarados- pensaba furiosamente -Hmp, como si me impor...- no alcanzó a terminar su oración mental al ver que el puño de su amigo iba directo a su cuerpo, aun dándose cuenta, no logró esquivarlo por completo por lo que lo lanzó pocos metros mas atrás de donde estaba.

-Vaya parece que voy a ganar mas rápido de lo que esperaba- decía el ojiazul provocando

-Hmp, solo te daba ventaja, ahora comienza de verdad- aclaró.

-Aja, que bueno que lo digas, ya me estaba empezando a asustar por la pelea tan débil que estas dando- su rostro mostraba superioridad –¡Aquí voy!- dijo corriendo hacia el chico que ya estaba en posición de defensa, pero sin mas previo aviso este paró en seco... -Pe... ¡Pero que!-

-Ya basta es mucho por hoy- decía el ninja que estaba parado en medio de los dos mirando a Naruto –Otro día seguirán la pelea- habló calmadamente...

-Nee!... ¡¡Sakura-chan!!, pero ¡por que!, ¿Por que defiendes al débil del dobe?- reprochó Naruto

-¡Que!, débil y dobe eres tú... Baka- contestó el Uchiha que caminaba hasta colocarse al lado de la kunoichi, claro guardando cierta distancia entre los dos.

-Naruto, no lo defiendo- con tono de enfado –No saques conclusiones estúpidas-

-Mmm, ¿Acaso siempre vas a _interrumpir Sakura_?- dijo sarcástica y arrogantemente.

-Por mi que se maten, pero- hizo una breve pausa -Pero Tsunade-sama dijo que no te esforzaras durante una semana, ya que tienes algunas heridas internas, que pueden causarte daños secundarios, y si llega a pasar eso me retaran a mi- sus ojos se posaron en los azabaches –Así que por el bien de los dos, cuídate, o sino te puede ir el doble de mal-

-Hmp, como si tuviera miedo- no desistía de bajar la mirada, era una batalla, jades v/s azabaches.

-Pues deberías- retirando la mirada, cayendo en cuenta de que si seguía iban a estar todo el día así.

-Bueno entonces creo que empataron- apareció Sai con una sonrisa inocente en aquel momento... Que luego desapareció al ver el rostro del moreno enfurecido ante su presencia.

-Veo que han mejorado bastante- hizo su entrada Hatake –Me alegro por ustedes chicos- brindando una sonrisa debajo de su mascara

-Hmp- (traducción: por supuesto, o sea hablas del gran ¡Sasuke Uchiha!)

-Así es ¡dattebayoo!- enseñando el pulgar en signo positivo a su sensei

-Bueno eso seria todo por hoy día, cuídense- y sin esperar posibles reproches por parte de lo demás desapareció de un poof el ninja copia...

-¡Oigan!- gritaba entusiasta –¿Vayamos a comer ramen?- propuso, al mismo tiempo que su estomago rugía y pedía a gritos comer.

-Aja no tienes remedio Naruto- habló el anbu

-Vamos por favor- suplicaba el "niñito" casi con los ojos lagrimosos

-lo siento, yo no puedo- dijo la pelirosada –Tengo que ir al hospital a ver a alguien- se excusó antes de que la convencieran.

-De acuerdo yo iré contigo Sakurita- indicó animado Sai

-¿Ah?, pero... Ah, esta bien- habló desilusionado –Supongo que tú tampoco iras- señaló al moreno

-No.- reflexionó –De acuerdo, yo te acompañaré, pero sólo por ahora- contestó

-¡Si!- saltaba por todas partes -¡Bien, vayamos!... ¡Adiós Sakura-chan, adiós teme!-

-Adiós Naruto- dijeron los dos mientras iban en dirección al hospital...

_ººº_ **D**iez **M**inutos **D**espués _ººº_

-Mmm- resopló al ver al chico brincando por todas las calles y atrayendo las miradas de todos -Como siempre dándose a mostrar este baka- pensaba Uchiha –Pero bueno supongo que me servirá conversar con él a solas, tengo demasiadas preguntas sin responder.-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Entraron al hospital y se dirigieron hacia la recepción... Allí una enfermera los atendió

-Doctora Sakura, joven Sai... ¿Qué desean?- preguntó amablemente

-Hola Miyuki, quería ver si a Shinji le habían dado de alta.- mostrando una de sus pocas sonrisas

-De acuerdo déjeme revisar- así saco unos papeles, para luego escoger uno, y levantar la cabeza

-Lo van a dar de alta a la 1 pm- dijo mirando su reloj –Faltan 20 minutos, ¿Lo quiere pasar a ver?-

-No, mejor espero por aquí cerca, ya que me estará presionando para que lo saque antes- dándose la media vuelta junto con Sai. –Hasta luego Miyuki-

-Hasta luego señorita; Joven- dijo sonriéndole a este último... Trayendo por respuesta la misma sonrisa.

Ya en las afueras del hospital, caminaron hasta una plaza cercana, para sentarse a esperar.

-Vaya tú le coqueteas a todas ¿Verdad?- comentó Sakura sentándose en una banca

-¿Yo?- preguntó inocente -Yo sólo le devolví la sonrisa, tú eres la que piensa equivocado- empezó a reír -¿Qué, acaso estas celosa?- miró expectante a la muchacha, sentándose a su lado.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa!! sisi, va a ver un terremoto xD, actualice rapidoo! xD... (_inner_: Kami-sama pero si ni siquiera pasaron dos días... estas enferma? o.O) ejem... iaia sii tampoco es para tanto o si? ó.ò . (_inner: _se preguntaran por que subió capi tan rapido... Pues, yo tambien xD) puess la verdad, es ke me kede conforme con los comentarios ke me llegaron, por ke sé ke de una u otra forma se motivan con mi fiic n.n ; ii segundo porke dije ke iba a actualizar mas rapido, por lo menos hasta llegar al 20 owo._

_**A**haha aclarando algunas cosas del fic... No se por ke, pero me gusta Sai (_inner: _xDD!!)... En ke sentido?... Pues como el apoyo ke necesita Saku para realizarse o madurar... Porke no Naruto?... Porke aunke lo kiera o no, no lo veo capaz de ser el pilar de ella, lo digo komo hombre... a él lo veo mas komo un hermano... Sai, (_inner:_vamos, dilees! xD) aja... él es komo perfecto para sacarle celos a Sasukiito n.n... (_inner: _ii eso es justamente lo ke hará ¡!)._

_**A**gradecimientos: ii buenoo muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n ... me alegran el diia xDD; wii se van sumando mas personas... creen ke no me dooi cuenta?... leo los comentarios komo dos veces xDD  
_

_**S**egundo;_ Koko7180: _wii me sentí realizada al ver ke respondiste lo que te pregunté (_inner: _sii ese detalle de tú nacionalidad xD) ii buuenoo... siempre me a encantado la pronunciación española, es tan, tan!, no se xD... weno, komo sabras (inner: apuesto a ke no sabe ja! xD) lo kee seaa ¬¬... weno komo iba, yo soy de Chile...(_inner: _ejem, paso el dato, sale en el perfil) ii bueno con mis compañeras siempre hacemos videos en los ke tratamos de hacer el acento español... komo ke estamos un poko lokas... pero nos divierte_ _(_inner: _joder! xD)_

-

-

_**Avance:** -Miré de reojo a mamá, ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, podía sentir un sentimiento de culpa, él simplemente me dijo- volviendo a respirar; ahora mirando sus manos –"Nosotros te criamos y por sobre toda las cosas te queremos, tu mamá te dio la vida, sin embargo yo... Yo llegué a la vida de tu madre cuando tú tenias un año de vida, Sakura(...)_

_-_

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)  
_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	15. Mi Falso Vivir

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 15: Mi Falso Vivir**

-

-Aja sigue soñando Anbu- dijo con tono frió –Sólo comenté lo que vi, nada mas- perdió su mirada en el paisaje... Se sintió relajada al percibir la brisa chocar con sus cabellos.

-Esta bien, como quieras- se resignó a seguir el tema, para añadir –Así que por fin saldrá del hospital, hace tiempo que no lo veo, ¿Sigue igual de chistoso?- miró a la chica un tanto nostálgico

-Si, aunque algunas veces le dan sus bajones de animo, pero es comprensible- sus ojos se posaron en el cielo, viendo pasar las nubes (mucha junta con Shikamaru xD) como queriendo recordar algo...

-Después de todo, te vas a encargar de cuidarlo ¿Verdad?- trataba de que la chica articulara alguna palabra; se percató que los recuerdos la invadían y su mirada se entristeció...

-...- los segundos pasaron y la brisa del viento se hacia mas presente –Claro que lo voy a hacer, tú sabes mejor que nadie que... Que él es lo único que me aferra a mi verdadero padre, a _mi clan_- su voz se hizo un hilo ante tales palabras, se había sorprendido al notarlo, bien sabia que era doloroso, pero nunca pensó que decirlo costara mucho mas que sentirlo.

-Saku... ra- susurró al ver a la joven con los ojos casi llorosos –Hace tiempo que no la veía así de frágil- pensó –Es cierto, todavía recuerdo el día... En que... Supiste...- su tono sonaba deprimido.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Era una noche lluviosa, la tormenta no cedía ante nadie, un joven se encontraba caminando entre las calles desiertas e inundadas de la hoja; en su cara se presentaba algo de fastidio...

-Rayos, siempre me alcanza la lluvia en las calles, y con lo que me carga andar corriendo- susurraba para si mismo, con los ojos entre abiertos, hubiera seguido si no fue por que tropezó bruscamente con algo o alguien hasta entonces no identificado para él...

-Lo... Lo siento- ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para ver con quien había chocado...

-Deberías tener mas cuid- se sorprendió al reconocerla –Sakura, ¿Pero que haces a estas horas por aquí?- dijo el chico tratando de buscar la mirada escondida entre los mechones de la kunoichi.

-S... Sa...i- habló entre suspiros –Yo... Yo- sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

-¿Qué paso?- expresó preocupado al darse cuenta que estaba llorando, mas aun la lluvia le cubría muchas de las lagrimas que salían por su rostro, sin embargo el rojo que presentaba, contrastaba con los verdes ojos, lo que la delató. -¿Por qué estas llorando?- concluyó

-¡¡Sai!!- gritó la chica al ver que no paraba de sollozar, se acercó y lo abrazó tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello –No sé que hacer, no lo sé- dijo mas calmada al sentir los fuertes brazos del Anbu rodeándola, dándole calor bajo ese clima invernal en que se encontraban.

-Vamos tranquila, te acompaño a tu casa y hay me cuentas lo que- pero fue interrumpido

-No, no quiero ir para allá, por favor no me lleves- dijo aferrándose mas a él

-Es... Esta bien vamos a la mía entonces- sorprendido ante la negativa de la chica –Ya que si nos quedamos aquí pescaremos un resfriado- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-S... Si- murmuró separándose para que pudieran caminar.

A los pocos minutos de haber llegado a la casa del chico, de haberse cambiado ropa (Sai le prestó ropa de él) y secado el cabello... (él también se cambió y secó su pelo) la chica se sentó en un sillón, tenia una taza de café en las manos, tomó lo poco y nada que le faltaba para terminar, mientras que Sai se disponía a ir al lugar donde estaba ella y con mucha delicadeza preguntar lo que le había ocurrido.

-Sakura, me estas preocupando, por favor dime que te pasa- sentándose a su lado...

-Yo... Yo no sabia como reaccionar- dijo la chica colocando la taza vacía en la mesa de centro para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza, sujetando los brazos en las piernas de ella –Pensé que era un malentendido, un insignificante error, pero no- comenzaban a salir rebeldes lagrimas –Sai, no se quien soy, no se quien fui, ya no se como actuar, como vivir- expresó apretando fuertemente sus ojos y sus manos que seguían enredadas en sus mechones rosa...

-No... No entiendo, cuéntame- hablo levantándole el mentón y mirándola, ella sólo suspiró hondo.

-Todo comenzó hace 2 días, cuando Tsunade-sensei me estaba enseñando un jutsu medico, el cual se trataba de poder hacer transfusiones de sangre momentáneamente, algo así como lo básico para sobrevivir en lugares donde no hayan hospitales cercanos- explicaba –Entonces el primer paso fue que tenia que buscar algunos cabellos de mis padres y fusionarlo con otro tipo de sangre distinto al de nosotros, después tenia que hacer unos sellos y decir unas palabras, así se formaba la sangre compatible, en este caso para mi, pero- se detuvo y respiró con mas tranquilidad –Pero no dio, al principio pensé que había sido un error mío, por eso al otro día lo volví a intentar, pero esta vez Tsunade-sama me había dicho que no había ningún error, me extrañe sin embargo no le dije nada, esa noche no pude dormir, estaba tan confundida; Hoy no tenia entrenamiento así que ayude en la casa, poco a poco me fijaba en las características físicas de mis padres, a mis ojos ciegos encontraba algo de parecido, llegó la cena y no aguante las dudas en mi mente y...- levantó la cabeza mirando hacia un punto perdido en la pared –Pregunte descaradamente lo que me intrigaba, ellos no dijeron nada, pero mamá se mostró sorprendida y algo nerviosa, mas papá solo cerró los ojos y me dijo "Esto algún día tendrías que saberlo", en ese instante me sentí derrumbada pero junte fuerzas para poder escuchar lo que iban a decir.- miró directamente a los ojos del chico, éste estaba sorprendido, ya presentía lo que la chica le iba a decir, mas no lo quiera admitir –Miré de reojo a mamá, ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, podía sentir un sentimiento de culpa, él simplemente me dijo- volviendo a respirar; ahora mirando sus manos –"Nosotros te criamos y por sobre toda las cosas te queremos, tu mamá te dio la vida, sin embargo yo... Yo llegué a la vida de tu madre cuando tú tenias un año de vida, Sakura, _tú no eres una Haruno_, yo no soy tu verdadero padre"- terminó de contar, a lo que Sai no supo que hacer

-Pero entonces ¿Quién es?- atinó a decir.

-No lo se- respondió –Por eso quiero que me ayudes, Sai- suplicó –No se quien soy, no se si mis acciones y sentimientos eran verdaderos, me siento perdida, no soy quien creía- volvía a sollozar –Yo quiero encontrar a mi autentico padre-

-Entonces esa será nuestra misión- la chica al escuchar esto levantó la cabeza y miró la tierna sonrisa que le daba –Sólo le diremos a Tsunade-sama toda la verdad, para que nos de permiso para ir a _investigar a otras aldeas_, ¿De acuerdo?- finalizó, ella solo asintió -Y como se que no querrás aparecerte por tu casa, yo llamare a tu mamá para que no se preocupe y le diré que te quedaras conmigo-

-Gracias Sai- sonrió cariñosamente, para después apoyarse en su pecho y sentir una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella, acariciándola como una chiquilla de 6 años.

Después de unos minutos el sueño le ganó, después de tanto llorar, sus lagrimas por fin cesaban al igual que la lluvia; él se la llevó a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama, la observó por un momento y un sentimiento de amor y _protección_ lo invadieron, se metió silenciosamente junto a la pelirosa, cerró los ojos y respiró su dulce aroma; Minutos después se durmió; Juntos durmieron toda la noche.

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa!, wiii akii estooii (_inner:_ yeaah no se asusten, no nos vamos a morir por que actualizamos mas rapidoo xD) weno komo iba... ahaha (_inner:_ subimos capi en menos de un dia!, ojo! xD) ejem, deja de interrumpirme! (_inner:_ ya va ¬¬u) en fiin, por lo demas en cierto subimos capii super seguido, creo ke este en uno de los mas seguido xD... ii se preguntaran porke?... Pues me emocione de sobremanera al recibir tantos reviews... wii asike me di el tiempo de subir otro (_inner:_ ke conste ke esta chantajeando indirectamente... Sin review no hay capis mas seguidos n.n .,; Con review si, si ke los hay...porke los tenemos escritos hasta el 31 xDD) ejem ¬¬... no interrumpas; ii bueno, como en dos horas mas vooi a un carrete es posible ke mañana no este de ánimos pa subir, asike dedicí hacerlo ahora (_inner:_ eso no significa ke si vemos una cantidad de comentarios considerables no subamos, puess lo mas problables es ke subamos capi igual xD) sisi... es lo mas seguro xD._

**_A_**_claraciones:_ _wii komo podran leer (_inner:_ xD!) akii se reveló komo Saku se enteró de ke su padre, no lo era en verdad (_inner:_ ke conste ke su madre es la biologica, su padre es el ke no tiene la misma sangre de ella) sisi, por lo tanto ella no es "Haruno", porke po lo ke todas saben, el apellido siempre lo da el papá xD. en fiin. la cosa es ke si alguien no entendio muui bien algo referente a eso (_inner:_ ke es lo central del capi) lo diga, pues es lo ke da paso a una parte del desarrollo de pa historia._

_**A**gradecimientos: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n ... me alegran el diia ii ahora por lo ke va ahora, la noxee xD! espero despertarme el dia de mañana ii ver ke les gustó para subir conti de inmediato xD.  
_

-

-

_**Avance:**__(...) –Al parecer te interesa mucho ¿Verdad?- su sonrisa se ampliaba. -Hmp, yo solo pregunto por que me doy cuenta que su poder ha crecido notablemente, y se nota a lo lejos que su actitud ha cambiado, ya no es una niñita que se quejaba por todo.-... -Pues claro que no dobe, Sakura-chan ha entrenado duro y se ha vuelto mucho más poderosa, ya es toda una mujer (...)_

_-_

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	16. Conversaciones

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 16: Conversaciones**

-

-Si, me marcó totalmente como persona, pero hay algo positivo que rescato ese día- sonrió

-¿Mmmm?, ¿Qué es?- dijo algo confundido

-Desde ese día ya no sabia quien era, me sentía sola, sin embargo, te conocí a ti Sai, tú fuiste la primera persona que conoció la "nueva Sakura"- explicó –Tú fuiste mi apoyo, eso me hace quererte de una manera _especial_... ¿Sabes?- abrazó al chico con ternura –Siempre estaré agradecida contigo.-

-Yo, simplemente hice lo que cualquier caballero haría por una dama- la miró con picardía –Claro si no te hubieras quedado dormida, dudo que hubiera sido un caballero- rió lujuriosamente

Rió desganada –Si tú lo dices- con gotitas en la cabeza –Aunque todavía me acuerdo de la impresión que me lleve cuando desperté a tú lado.-

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Era un día soleado, pero un poco húmedo después de largas horas de lluvia, una muchacha de 16 años dormía placidamente, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, mas los juguetones rayos solares la hicieron despertar y observar el lugar a su alrededor...

-Mmm ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó a si misma –¡Este no es mi cuarto!- se sorprendió al no conocer el lugar, y girándose para ver hacia otro lado –... Aa... ¡AHHHHH!- gritó –¡Pervertido!- golpeó al joven que dormía al lado de ella, hasta ahora solamente visible sus mechones castaños, ya que todo lo demás lo cubría una sabana color azul.

-¡AH!- gimió de dolor al despertarse abruptamente con un puño pegándole el estomago –¡Pero que te pasa, esa es la manera que tienes para despertar a los demás!- reclamó.

-Sai pero ¿Cómo?- abriendo los ojos –Es cierto, después de todo no estaba soñando- agachó la cabeza, había caído en cuenta que todo lo que le paso la noche anterior era real.

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-Si es cierto, hasta el día de hoy no se me ha quitado el dolor-

-Aja, eres bastante ¡Quejón!... "Anbu"- habló irónicamente

-Hmp lo mismo digo "Doctora"- sonrieron con tranquilidad

-Creo que ya es hora de partir a buscarlo.- mirando su reloj que marcaba las 12:57.

-Si vamos, ya quiero verlo- decía nostálgicamente

-Vaya parecieras que fueras su papá- dijo burlona mientras caminaba en dirección al hospital

-Mmm no lo había pensado, podría ser, siempre y cuando tú fueras la mamá- expresó seductoramente, haciendo que la chica se diera vuelta a mirarlo

-Sigue soñando "Anbu"- para luego volver a su camino.

Siempre ocupaba esa frase para que el chico se bajara de las nubes y se resignara, ya era algo común escucharla cuando hablaban los dos.

-Ahaha- suspiró –En fin- la siguió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran pasadas las 1 pm y dos jóvenes seguían sentados, conversando y comiendo (bueno sólo uno).

-Así que eso pasó en todo este tiempo- habló

-Smi, ghesmo- (traducción: si, eso) seguía tragando

-Ya veo, pero aun así lo que me cuentas es algo muy superficial, Naruto-

-¿¡Nani!?, agradece que te conté algo por lo menos, ya que yo se lo eh preguntado miles de veces a Sakura-chan y solo e recibido golpes y silencios por parte de ella, al principio me preocupe mucho- su mirada se entristeció un poco –Pero después ya no le di importancia, ya que ella seguía siendo igual que siempre, y tampoco la quería obligar a contarme, así que la deje- volvió a comer

-Ya veo, entonces nadie mas sabe aparte de ella misma- dijo resignado

-Mmm podría haber alguien- terminó su último plato –Aunque creo que no dirá nada-

-¿Quién?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Sai, el desde hace un año mas o menos a estado mas cerca de Sakura-chan, y bueno mas o menos en esa fecha ella empezó a actuar extrañamente, sus ojos ya no brillaban, bueno de hecho cuando tú te fuiste tampoco brillaban tanto, pero por lo menos cuando estaban todos hacia el intento- mirándolo y formando en su rostro una sonrisa –Al parecer _te interesa_ mucho ¿Verdad?- su sonrisa se ampliaba

-Hmp, yo sólo pregunto porque me doy cuenta que su poder ha crecido notablemente, y se nota a lo lejos que su actitud ha cambiado, ya no es una niñita que se quejaba por todo.-

-Pues claro que no dobe, Sakura-chan ha entrenado duro y se ha vuelto mucho más poderosa, ya es toda una mujer- dijo algo sonrojado, rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.

-Hmp, es obvio... Y no me digas ¡dobe!, ¡baka!- parándose

-Ya Sasuke cálmate por que mejor no comemos otro plato- expresó el rubio

-Lo siento Naruto, pero tengo que ir a ver como esta mi equipo, me podrían llegar a destruir la casa si me tardo más- decía algo molesto –Adiós.-

-Adiós- se despidió para después pedir otro plato de ramen

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Bien, ya le avisé que alistara sus cosas, así que ahora debe de estarla esperando Doctora-

-Muchísimas gracias Rei, voy por él entonces- avisó

-Si claro, me trae consigo entonces la ficha médica para guardarla en "informaciones"-

-De acuerdo, así de paso se despide de todas- dijo sonriéndole

En la habitación 112, Shinji se encontraba sentado, con una pequeña mochila al lado, esperando; Se le hacia eterno el tiempo en esos minutos, por fin dejaría ese lugar, que aunque le gustaba por el cariño que las enfermeras le daban (tan pequeñito y popular) nada se comparaba con vivir en una casa, en su nuevo hogar, por fin estaría tranquilo, todo seria distinto...

Unas fuertes manos abrieron la puerta de golpe, asustando un poco al chico, que miraba con atención la figura que de a poco se dejaba ver entre los rayos del sol...

-¿Tú?- apuntó con el dedo, para después formar una sonrisa –¡Me alegra verte!- corrió hacia sus brazos

-¿Cómo estas campeón?, veo que has crecido un poco- sonrió

-Así es, eh crecido 2 cm en estos meses- respondía orgulloso –Pensé que ya no te vería más por aquí-

-Como crees, la última vez que hablamos te dije que te llevaría a conocer los lindos lugares de Konoha, y pues aquí estoy, un Anbu nunca rompe las promesas-

-¡Es verdad!, quiero ir a pasear... Sai por favor vayamos ahora, ya me dieron de alta- dijo suplicante

-No, ahora, tenemos que llevarte a casa, después tendremos toda la tarde- explicó

-¿Tenemos?- preguntó al verlo a él no mas –¿Cómo?... Eso quiere decir que- sus ojos se iluminaron

-Así es, vine a llevarte a casa Shinji- habló una voz entrando por la puerta

-¡¡Sakura-san llegaste!!- dijo el chico ahora corriendo hacia ella

-Pues claro, como no lo iba a hacer... Y con respecto a lo que Sai dijo, es verdad, primero te llevaremos a casa y después saldremos a dar un paseo, ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó maternalmente

-Esta bien, me muero por conocer tú casa- lo interrumpieron

-No, mi casa no... Nuestra casa- expresó Sakura

Con esto dicho los tres salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la nueva casa de Shinji.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah, akii de nuevo, subiendo en mi último día de vacaciones u.u. Muchas gracias a todos los ke postean sobre todo a_ nena-uchiha22, _gracias ninia, tus infinidad de comentarios me divertieron y animaron por lo demas._

_**S**egundo; Con respecto a la estructura del fiic, si lo sé, sé que esta mediocre en el sentido de reglas ortograficas, puntuación, OCC y varias cosas mas que mencionó el señor _Pierrot_ en un review... Pero, cuando lo empezé a escribir fue mas por diversión y mas concentrada en los hechos de la historia, que no me fije en este tipo de cosa... Sé que estan mal, y es obvio que voy a arreglarlos, de hecho ya lo estoy haciendo _(inner: _siguiendo el consejo de _Uchiha Natsuki _sobre empezar con mayuscula cada oración y poner los signos bilaterales). En fin, kisiera arreglar los primeros capitulos, pero no se como editarlos; Tambien estoy mas al pediente de mi segundo y tercer fiic, publicado en Imperio Nipon _(inner: _o CNforos) Que ahí se ve, claramente el progreso como "escritora" que obtuve despues de hacer varios capitulos, de éste fic._

_**E**s por eso, que quiero actualizar y llegar al capituloh 20, por que desde ahí, me tomo mas enserio todo ese tipo de cosas, como dije en el capi anterior, nunka pense ke mi fiic fuera tan aceptado en Imperio Nipon, es por eso que no me esforzé demasiado en los primeros capitulos de mi primer fic (_inner: _o sea, éste). Tratando de explicar el por qué de tan malos capitulos, espero que me digan como se editan los que ya puse, para ver si los puedo modificar dentro de la semana que viene.(_inner:_ xD!!)  
_

_**A**gradecimientos: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n ... me alegran el diia, y lo que queda de mis vacaciones lol  
_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)Su corazón se confundió ante tal acción, su mirada parecía perdida en ella... Y eso la hacia dudar, pero, sin embargo, se esperaba cualquier cosa, todavía era impredecible para ella, todavía era el mismo, por lo menos así lo pensaba. ¿Que era lo que hacia ahí?(...)_

_-_

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	17. Este es tu Hogar

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 17: Este es tu Hogar**

-

Después de caminar unas cuadras por fin se veía frente a la mansión de los Uchiha, titubeo un rato antes de ingresar, hizo una mueca de fastidio y entró. Si fuera por él, hubiera regresado solo para dormir, pero tenía que ser consiente, conocía a la perfección el temperamento de sus compañeros no se podía arriesgar que hicieran un show, no cuando recién llegaban y la gente los estaban conociendo, iban a quedar mal visto, por otra parte no le agradaba la idea de quedar sin casa, esa en la cual le traía recuerdos horribles de su niñez, esos que le hicieron irse de Konoha, pero... No lo iba a negar entre todo lo malo había algo bueno, pequeño, pero estaba, los días de aliento que se daba para ser mejor, las muestras de cariño que su madre le daba, las cortas y sencillas conversaciones de quien ahora podría haber sido su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir.

Su _hermano_.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero era cierto, quizás, si no hubiera pasado todo eso...

-¡No!, lo que está hecho, hecho está- pensó –Ahora tiene que pagar por todo, mi venganza todavía no esta completa, pero tarde o temprano acabaras muerto- sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, pero aun así sabia por donde iba, caminó, sin apuros, hasta que se halló en el lugar esperado. Entró.

-Ya te dije que te calles ¡¡Idiota!!- chillaba la morena... En el comedor.

-¡Que te calles tú, voz de pito!- decía el peliazul de Suigetsu.

-¿Qué?, ¡Pero si tú eres el que empieza!-

-¡No!, ¡Yo sólo opino!- habló subiendo mas el tono de voz –Todo estaba asqueroso-

-¡Nadie te pidió tu mísera opinión, no sabes nada de gustos!- hubiera seguido si no hubiera visto la figura de su amado recargado en el marco de la puerta principal –Sasuke-kun- dijo tiernamente, mientras se dirigía hacia él y se colgaba de su brazo –Te extrañe- agregó

-Ya, aléjate Karin- mirándola con odio, para después mirar fríamente a Sui –¿Que no se cansan de pelear?- expresó entrando y sentándose en el sillón, donde estaba el integrante que faltaba.

-Menos mal que llegaste, pensé que destruirían la casa si seguían así- dijo Juugo

-Ya me lo temía, por eso vine- habló audazmente -Karin, Suigetsu- atrayendo las miradas de los susodichos –Si quieren seguir peleando váyanse a otro lugar, ¡Pero acá no rompen nada!- gruñó activando su sharingan –¡Entendieron!- finalizó autoritariamente.

-S... ¡Si!- contestaron algo nerviosos ante la amenazante mirada.

Al percibir que sus palabras fueron captadas, entendidas y aceptadas se paró y se dirigió a la salida para de nuevo irse, sin antes recibir comentarios acerca de la acción que hacia.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Adónde vas?- preguntaba Karin

-No te importa... Lo único que digo es que traeré algo para cenar- habló sin voltear, para luego abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de si, abriéndose paso hasta la calle y caminar sin rumbo fijo, estaba confuso, eso lo sabia, pero... ¿De que?, y ¿Por qué? Todavía no sabía lo que le inquietaba.

-Quizás primero necesito responderme por qué regrese a Konoha, para así poder saber lo que me molesta- mientras decía esto se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó su camisa –Qué diablos me pasa, me siento extraño, esto no es común en mi- se reprochaba por su actitud.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Exclamó asombrado –Es muy linda- decía un niño con ojos asombrados y brillante –Es genial.-

Rió entretenida –Muchas gracias Shinji, que bueno que te guste tu nuevo hogar-

-Si, es tal y como me lo imaginaba Sakura-san- sonrió tiernamente

-Vamos, no se queden parados ahí, queda solo una tarde y tenemos toda Konoha que recorrer- dijo un muchacho que se disponía a subir las escaleras –Ven Shinji te mostraremos tu cuarto-

-¡Hai!- asintió, para luego ir junto a la pelirosa –Sakura-san ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si dime, ¿Que pasa?-

-¿Como es que Sai _ya conoce_ nuestra casa?- habló expectante por la respuesta

-Bueno por que ya había venido ante- le dijo tranquilamente, aunque se sorprendió ante aquella observación del chico, era demasiado astuto –Vaya por fin sé en que nos parecemos- pensó

-Ahh ya entiendo, yo pensé que era por otra cosa- miró el chico con pillería

-Que dices Shinji, solo somos amigos- se expresó mirando hacia otro lado, uno: Por que no quería seguir el tema, dos: Por que se sonrojo un poco ante tales preguntas, y tres: Por que... Se le vinieron varios recuerdos de Sai y ella compartiendo en su casa... _¿Quien dijo que el chico estaba equivocado?_

-Aquí esta- alzó la voz el Anbu, que estaba a solo unos 10 pasos mas delante de ellos –Este es tu cuarto- informó sonriente

El chico corrió lo poco y nada que le faltaba para llegar y entró a su pieza, era armoniosa, con tonalidades celeste y azules en las paredes, que hacían juego a las frazadas que cubría la cama, color azulino y crema, que yacía arrinconada a un costado de la habitación; En el suelo se podía apreciar una alfombra con matices blanquecinos que cubría casi todo el espacio libre de objetos. Tenía una pequeña estantería con cuentos, un escritorio y un armario; En la pared del fondo se podía apreciar grandes ventanales que daban a un estrecho bacón, pero con una amplia vista a la aldea.

-¡Que hermosa vista!- trotó el chico hasta los vidrios para quedarse perplejo ante Konoha –Es grande- añadió sin quitar sus ojos del paisaje que tenia.

-Si, uno no se cansa de apreciar aquella hermosura propia de aquí- habló cariñosamente mientras miraba la cara inocente y feliz del pelicastaño –Bueno, basta de admirar, ¡se nos hace tarde y...!- pero antes de seguir con la explicación, la interrupción de una llamada telefónica los sorprendió.

La chica de mirada esmeralda se acercó, levantó el aparato y habló...

-Si, ¿Diga?- comenzó a hablar –Si, esta bien, se los diré- cambiando a un tono de fastidio –De acuerdo adiós.-

Los dos hombres la miraron impacientes para saber de que se trataba la llamada, más ella hizo caso omiso, y siguió con el tema anterior –Bueno que esperan vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar-

-¿A comprar?... Y que vas a comprar Sakura-san, ¿La comida?- preguntó

-Si, comida y algo mas.- lo miró directo a los ojos formando una sonrisa -¡Ropa!, vamos a comprarte ropa, no tienes nada, así que eso será lo primero que haremos ¿Verdad Sai?-

-Por supuesto, y por hoy día no se preocupen de la comida, ¡Los invitó a cenar a un restauran!- olvidándose ya de la misteriosa llamada.

-¡Bien!, ¡Yo quiero comer helado!- gritó entusiasmado el niño

Carcajeó divertido -De acuerdo, pero primero viene el plato de entrada, después el postre- añadió el Anbu.

-Ahh, esta bien, entonces vamos- dicho esto tomó a los dos jóvenes por las manos y los arrastró hasta la puerta principal, ellos solo lo seguían sonriendo frente a frente.

_ººº_ **D**os **H**oras más **T**arde _ººº_

-Muy bien ya hemos comprado la ropa suficiente, vayamos a cenar les parece- dijo el chico castaño

-Esta bien Shinji no te alteres, ya vamos- contestó la ojijade tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo

-Yo iré a dejar las compras a la casa, adelántense y espérenme en el restauran que esta a una calle a la derecha- comentó Sai, para luego moverse en dirección a la casa de Sakura.

-Esta bien, te esperaremos- se expresó la mujer caminando hacia lo antes hablado.

Estaban a sólo metros por llegar, a sólo unos tantos pasos para entrar y comer tranquilamente, pero algo aturdió la paz de los dos caminantes, pararon, el niño algo confundido e impresionado, ella sin mostrar expresión alguna, ¿Para que dar el gusto?, si perfectamente podía actuar como si nada frente a él, costaba y mucho, pero que importaba mostrar interés en alguien tan frío como aquella persona que estaba parada a poca distancia, con los mismos ojos de ella, solo que mas penetrantes y profundos.

La miraba sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, pero lo hacia y no se explicaba el por que.

Su corazón se confundió ante tal acción, su mirada parecía perdida en ella... Y eso la hacia dudar, pero, sin embargo, se esperaba cualquier cosa, todavía era impredecible para ella, todavía era el mismo, por lo menos así lo pensaba ella. ¿Que era lo que hacia ahí?

Mirándola _descaradamente_, ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah, wii akii un capituloh seguiido, es como un regalin por este último día de vacaciones que tengo xD, ademas, en el capituloh anterior no hay nada interesante, que digamos_ (inner: _si, nosotras lo admitimos owo) ii bueno nada mas que decir._

_**A**gradecimientos: muxas gracias de antemano por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n ... me alegran este último diia de vacaciones lol (_inner:_ cuatika xD!)  
_

-

-

_**Avance:**–En realidad, sólo es un aviso de Tsunade-sama, por mi parte no me hubiera dado la lata de avisarles ni a Naruto ni a ti, pero ya que te encuentro.- hizo una pausa, le costaba actuar de forma tranquila, sus nervios se hacían presentes, y es que los ojos profundos solo se fijaban en ella, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la envolvió en sus cabellos(...)-¿Y era necesario hablar a solas?- interrumpió con un tono de voz confiado.-¿¡Ah!?-(...)_

_-_

-

_se cuiidaan :D _

_reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:** disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)  
_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	18. Frías Palabras, Sentimientos Cálidos

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 18: Frías Palabras, Sentimientos Cálidos**

-

El silencio, sin duda alguna, era la peor arma en estos casos, sus miradas seguían chocando, esperando la rendición del otro, esperando alguna acción o palabra, pero nada, al menos no por parte de ellos... Quieran o no, _el orgullo era más fuerte_ que las emociones.

-Sakura-san- dijo algo tímido, pero fuerte como para que la chica se percatara que estaba a su lado

-¿Ah?, dime ¿Qué pasa?- cortó la visual para agacharse a su lado

-¿Ese no es el sujeto de mirada tétrica del hospital?- su pregunta fue sencillamente directa, había hablado para los oídos del chico, y si le cabía alguna duda de que se refería a él, tenia un pequeño dedito apuntando a su persona que lo hacia afirmar que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Eh?- le respondió, sin embargo pronto se acordó de lo sucedió y soltó una corta pero notable risita –Si es él, pero no apuntes, es de mala educación, además aquel sujeto tiene nombre, debes tener respeto-

Se quedó en silencio, no sabia que hacer solo los observaba en su conversación, como si estuviera esperando participar en aquella -¿Por qué sigo aquí parado?, ¿Por qué los miro?, _¿Por qué esta con ese niño?_, ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí?... ¿Mirada tétrica?- preguntas así pasaban por su mente

-¡Hey!, Sakura, Shinji, aquí están, yo pensé que ya estarían sentados- habló aproximándose en un trote lento pero energético el castaño –¿Por qué todavía siguen aquí?- pero su pregunta fue respondida al ver a un muchacho parado en frente de ellos, ahora con la mirada fija en él... Chispitas salieron al contacto visible que hicieron, mas nadie se movía, y eso ya empezaba a incomodar a nuestra ojijade.

-Sai- atinó a decir –Lleva a Shinji a comer, yo los alcanzaré, le tengo que decir algo a Sasuke- ni ella misma supo por que se expreso así –¿Sasuke?, pero que demonios me pasó, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que ya no lo llamo por su apellido?, ¡Rayos!-

-Es... ta bien- titubeó –Vamos campeón mas adelante Sakura nos alcanzará- dicho esto los dos se dispusieron a caminar para dejar a los shinobis a solas en medio de la calle.

El azabache que se había percatado del cambio de carácter de la kunoichi se mostró interesado ante las palabras que ella le tenia que decir, una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro, que no pasó desapercibida por la joven, mas se hizo la desentendida, no quería empezar a discutir, menos en publico –Y bien ¿Qué me quieres decir?, como para hablarlo a solas-

-Sin duda su egocentrismo no ha cambiando en nada, todavía cree que mi vida gira en torno a él-recapacitó –En realidad, sólo es un aviso de Tsunade-sama, por mi parte no me hubiera dado la lata de avisarles ni a Naruto ni a ti, pero ya que te encuentro.- hizo una pausa, le costaba actuar de forma tranquila, sus nervios se hacían presentes, y es que los ojos profundos sólo se fijaban en ella, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la envolvió en sus cabellos –Mañana a las 12:00 pm en las puertas de la aldea... Tendremos nuestra primera misión, se trata de algo sencillo, ir a recoger unos pergaminos de un señor feudal, regresaremos aproximadamente como a las 4 pm a mas tardar-

-¿Y era necesario_ hablar a solas_?- interrumpió con un tono de voz confiado

-¿¡Ah!?- se sorprendió, abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente como para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de la reacción; nunca pensó que se le podría salir la situación de las manos, en realidad tenia razón, no era necesario hacer eso, mas lo quería tener cerca tan solo un rato, sólo para ella, sin ninguna interrupción –¡Kuzo!, ¿¡Qué digo ahora!?- esa era la gran pregunta que se hacia a si misma, su mente estaba en blanco –Aja- soltó una risa, corta y nerviosa pero con cierta prepotencia –Será mejor que funcione, o sino esto se complicara mas- se dijo para sus adentros –Siempre queriendo ser el centro de todo, ¿Qué no te cansas de ser así?- decía algo fastidiada y cruzándose de brazos –No se que tan importante o secreta sea la misión, pero Tsunade dijo que solo les informara a ustedes, y al parecer Sai no ira, es por eso que le dije que se fuera... Ahora si me permites- se puso en posición para seguir su camino –Hasta mañana- se despidió, esta claro, sin ninguna emoción visible. Pasó por el lado, los dos con la cabeza en alto y mirando hacia el frente, ella se dirigió al lugar de encuentro, él siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Entró a un local, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal y miró a su alrededor, su búsqueda no duro mas de 5 segundos, pues encontró su objetivo, se encaminó hacia aquellas dos personas, tratando de poner sus emociones en orden, respiró, y recordó por que estaban ahí.

-Lamento la tardanza mi dos caballeros- sonrió –Veo que recién están pidiendo algo de la carta-

-Así es Sakura-san, es que te estábamos esperando- respondió animadamente el más joven

-Bueno, entonces que esperamos- sentándose al lado del menor –Celebremos tu nuevo hogar Shinji- después de lo dicho se dedicaron a comer, a reír, a mirarse, a compartir, a disfrutar un poco de la vida.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que la vio, frente a él y todavía no se explicaba por que no podía dormir, por que no dejaba de pensar en ella, si sólo se miraron, si sólo hablaron de trabajo, si la conversación fue igual de fría como las otras desde que regreso... Entonces _¿Por qué ahora no se la podía sacar de la cabeza?_, es que acaso ¿Fue la actitud tierna y maternal que tuvo con el chico?, o es que fue el repentino cambio, mínimo pero estuvo, al nombrarlo, o mas bien fue la expresión de sus ojos, que por una escasez de segundos reflejaron cierto descontrol en ella... No lo sabia, y tampoco le iba a tomar mayor importancia, tenia miles de pensamientos rondando por la cabeza como para preocuparse en tonteras... Tenia que descansar, mañana seria un día duro, tenía que cumplir su primera misión como ninja de la hoja, y junto con eso encargarse de advertirles a sus compañeros de no pelear en su ausencia; por la comida no se preocupaba, con la plata que tenia guardada había comprado para dos semana, lo suficiente para que su grupo buscara trabajo y ellos mismo mas adelante se abastecieran. Y así se hubiera quedado toda la noche pensando en cosas que habían ocurrido, que han cambiado, pero como todo ser humano el cansancio lo llevó a la entrada de los sueños, tirado en su cama, con su pelo alborotado en su almohada, tapado con algunas frazadas se durmió, tranquilo, a pesar de tener tantas cosas en la mente, estaba sereno, se sentía bien, quizás un poco feliz... _¿Feliz de estar en casa?_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Buenas noches, mi pequeño, descansa, mañana hablaremos de donde te quedaras por mientras que yo no este, ¿De acuerdo?- estaba sentada en una cama pequeña acompañada de una tierna figura.

-Esta bien... ¿Podría ser en el hospital no crees?- una sonrisa consentida se dibujo en su rostro.

-Nunca cambiaras, eres un travieso- habló mientras se paraba –Bueno, descansa-

-¡Espera!- expresó casi en tono de suplica –Po... Podría... Podría dormir... Contigo, sólo por esta vez... Es que todavía no me acostumbro, por favor, Sakura-san-

Ella lo miró calidamente, sonrió –Por supuesto, ven vamos a dormir, Shinji- haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera.

El agarró su peluche, una tortuguita lo único que le quedaba cuando lo encontraron, la siguió y se metió con ella a la cama, se sentía mas seguro, mas querido.

-Buenas noches Shinji, sueña con lo angelitos.-

-Buenas noches Sakura-san, tú también.- sonrió para luego agregar –Sakura-san, te quiero- después de tales palabras calló dormido por el ajetreado día que tuvo, minutos después, del mismo modo y pensando en todo lo ocurrido, ella se rindió al cansancio y se durmió... Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah, primero que nada siento la demora u.u ., el colegio me abosorvió completamente, y si tenia algun rato libre era para dedicarme a escribir mi segundo y tercer fic... (_inner: _osino, para dormir xDD.)_

_La cosa es ke me acordé que tenía que subir, asi que hoy me di el tiempo para arreglar algunos detalles y subir este capi, la verdad no se cuando vuelva a subir, pero he de avisar que el capituloh 19 ya lo tengo listo, es cuestion de subir y escribir las "notas de la autora" (_inner: _la ke estas leyendo ahora xD)_

_**A**gradecimientos: muxas gracias de antemano por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n ... me alegran estos días de infierno colegial lol (_inner:_ pero que cuatika xD!)  
_

-

-

_**Avance:**(...)él, últimamente siempre llegaba primero que todos, y maldita mala suerte que el rubio todavía no se hacia presente, pensó retroceder, pero ¿Por qué? Si al fin y al cabo sólo le daría el gusto de concluir que quizás todavía podía provocar algún sentimiento en ella, y la pelirosa no lo iba a permitir, llegaría a su lado, lo saludaría indiferente y esperaría a que llegara el torpe de Naruto(..)_

_-_

-

_se cuiidaan :D _

_reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:** disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)  
_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	19. Una mañana acelerada

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 19: Una Mañana Acelerada**

-

Eran cerca de las 11:00 am y un chico bien formado dejaba caer las gotas de la bañera en su cuerpo, después de esa relajante ducha, se vistió, calmadamente, hasta que se acordó de un detalle.

-¡Rayos!, tenia que avisarle al baka- se decía así mismo, mientras se dirigía al teléfono y lo descolgaba –Vamos contesta- hablaba en un susurro al no obtener respuesta por el otro lado de la línea.

-Ahhh- bostezó –Ahh ¿Diga? ¿Quien es?- dijo el dormilón

-Hola Naruto, soy yo- contestó el pelinegro

-Mmm ¿Sasuke?, ¿Para que me llamas? Y tan temprano, que no tienes conciencia- regañó el rubio

-¿¡Qué!? Tú no tienes conciencia, que no ves que ya casi es medio día- habló algo exasperado –Pero en fin ese no es el motivo por el que te llamé, me avisaron que tenemos una misión, así que vístete por que es a las 12, en las puertas de Konoha, ¿Entendiste?-

-Si, si, entendí, bueno- otro bostezo –Adiós- se despidió con flojera

-Si, adiós- colgó no muy satisfecho, presentía que Naruto no lo había escuchado del todo.

Y así fue, el chico del bijuu no había tomado tanta atención, ya que cuando dejó de hablar se dispuso a entrar otra vez a su cama, para acomodarse y cerrar los ojos.

-Sólo serán 5 minutos más- musitó antes de caer en las redes del sueño profundo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al mismo tiempo, en otra cama de la misma ciudad, dos perezosas personas se levantaban juguetonamente, revolviendo las sabanas.

-Ya, ya deja levantarme, tengo que irme y aquí estoy, enredada en las sabanas por tu culpa- dijo sonriente

-¿¡Que!? No seas así, yo no tengo la culpa, yo solo te abracé para que despertaras- haciendo un berrinche

Ella lo miró, con ternura, nunca pensó que despertaría al lado de ese pequeñín tan lindo, tan especial, si, esa persona que buscó por tanto tiempo, y que por fin, está a su lado; _Estaba junto a su familia_, diminuta, pero la tenía, sabia valorar los sentimientos de amor y cariño que le brindó su padre, pero después de todo ella no era de su misma sangre, no tenían un apellido en común, en cambio, ese niño si, él era la conexión con todo su pasado oculto.

_Nostalgia_.

Eso sentía al saber, al sentir que todo lo vivido fue verdad, pero que sin embargo no los podrá recodar como una sola persona, ahora era Sakura Haruno, y ella aparte... Una Takudo.

-¿Sakura-san?- preguntó algo tímido -¿Estas bien?- habló al percibir que la chica se había ido del mundo.

-¿Ah?- reaccionando –S... si- cayendo en cuenta que los rayos del sol estaban muy firmes como para que fuera temprano -¿Qué... Hora es?- atinó a decir

-¿Humm?, pues- mirando el reloj que estaba sólo a la vista de él –Las... 11:20-

Su cabeza trataba de procesar, y no fue un muy buen resultado -¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Estoy retrasada!!- gritó, levantándose de la cama, para salir corriendo al baño, antes de cerrar la puerta se giró a ver al chico -Shinji, en la cocina hay leche y cereal, ¿Te puedes preparar algo mientras me ducho?- preguntó.

-¡Claro!- contestó animado –Lo puedo hacer- bajándose de la cama

-De acuerdo- sonrío, para luego adentrarse a una habitación más pequeña, abrir las llaves del agua y sentir como esta recorría por su cuerpo.

Mientras la chica se sacaba brutalmente su flojera, Shinji ya bajaba hasta la cocina, para después hacer lo indicado por la pelirosa, el desayuno... Se lo comió y se sintió satisfecho, hace tiempo no probaba algo así, en el hospital siempre le daban cosas "muy saludables" para él, las cuales tenían sabores muy extraños, desagradable para su paladar... Una vez terminado todo subió, para encontrarse con la ojijade ya vestida, con el pelo mojado y toda alborotada, pero lista; Usaba un pantalón ancho color café tierra, cómodo para ella, desde hace un año que ya no ocupaba sus faldas y patas apretadas, sin embargo aquello igual dejaba ver sus bien formadas caderas, éste le llegaba cerca de los tobillos, terminando con unas zapatillas, arriba llevaba una polera de tonalidad rosa pálida, algo suelta a su cuerpo, (definitivamente ahora no le gustaba nada apretado, al menos no para las misiones.) encima un polerón negro, que estaba con el cierre a medio subir, dejando cubierto solo su abdomen y dándose a notar sus finos y perfectos senos, que no eran tan grandes por la delgadez de su cuerpo, pero si resaltaban, dejando a mas de uno embobado al verla.

-¡Wuau!- exclamó totalmente sorprendido –Pero que rápida eres Sakura-san-

Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras preparaba su mochila con lo necesario para su misión –Shinji- pensó en lo que iba a decir -Te quedaras en el hospital ¿De acuerdo?- mirándolo con cara de "pórtate bien" al mismo tiempo en que tomaba su mochila y se la colocaba.

-Si, está bien- mirada inocente -Como quieras- ahora dejando ver la felicidad por ir a ese lugar, sin duda lo trataban como a un príncipe.

Suspiró –Bien ahora vístete, yo bajaré a comer algo.- dicho esto salió escaleras abajo.

El chico sólo actuó de acuerdo a lo que le dijeron, se colocó ropa, la que le habían comprado el día anterior, se sentía bien, sonrió al verse en el espejo de aquella pieza, para luego bajar casi en un trote y encontrar a una Sakura un poco mas arreglada que la de antes.

-Bien vamos, te llevaré- miró por ultima vez el reloj de la pared –Las 11:50, rayos, no alcanzaré- con esto último salió cerrando la puerta principal.

A un paso acelerado se movían los dos, después de 5 minutos llegaron al edificio que albergaba miles de habitaciones, para después entrar y dirigirse a la recepción.

-¡Rei!, ¡Que bueno que te encuentro de turno!- dijo una esperanzada Sakura, sabía que la enfermera era una de las cuales conocía más a Shinji.

-¿Ah?, doctora Sakura, que la trae por aquí, ¿Le toca turno?- preguntó para luego mirar un poco mas abajo y notar al castañito –Hola Shinji- le habló sonriente

-Hola Rei- se dirigió con toda confianza, casi con un poco de orgullo por eso.

-Necesito que cuides por un par de horas a Shinji, e tenido una misión a última hora y no se con quien dejarlo, ¡Por favor!- suplicó

-Pero... ¡Por supuesto!, yo me encargare de él, sabe perfectamente que aquí, todas ya lo conocemos y podemos encargarnos, cuando quiera venga no mas, a nosotras nos hace bien algo de compañía- se expresó tiernamente.

-De verdad, les agradezco- se dirigió hacia el niño -Bien, no hagas ninguna travesura, llegaré alrededor de las 5 pm, así que trata de estar por los alrededores y no en pisos tan altos, no quiero molestar para que después te anden buscando, ¿De acuerdo?- su voz definitivamente era diferente cuando estaba con él, mas maternal y cariñosa no podía ser.

-Si, no te preocupes- después de esto le obsequió un pequeño abrazo y se dirigió hacia la enfermera - Adiós Sakura-san, cuídate- finalizó con la despedida.

-Si, tú igual... Y gracias otra vez- esta vez dirigiéndose a Rei, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

Después de esto sólo corrió en dirección al punto de encuentro, ya eran las 12:05 e iba a llegar dentro de 3 minutos mas, sin duda aun no se podía quitar esa manía de llegar atrasada, todos le decían que era culpa de su ex-sensei Kakashi, pero no, ella lo sabia bien, desde los 15 años que ya no entrenaban juntos, y las misiones en conjunto se volvieron escasas con el pasar de los años, mas aun cuando se fue, si, fue ahí cuando cambio en todo, en ese lugar aprendió manías, tanto buenas como malas; llegar tarde a todo encuentro que le fijaban una hora exacta era sinónimo de impuntualidad certera para ella, una mala costumbre que aprendió en aquel lugar.

En un par de minutos ya había llegado, un tanto agitada, no le gustaba andar apurada, pero era algo que no podía evitar, a lo lejos había notado una presencia, mas no le dio importancia, sabia que podría tratarse de unos de sus compañeros, no quiso indagar mas pues ya lo veía de lejos, su sorpresa fue imprevista, él, últimamente siempre llegaba primero que todos, y maldita mala suerte que el rubio todavía no se hacia presente, pensó retroceder, pero ¿Por qué? Si al fin y al cabo sólo _le daría el gusto_ de concluir que quizás todavía podía provocar algún sentimiento en ella, y la pelirosa no lo iba a permitir, llegaría a su lado, lo saludaría indiferente y esperaría a que llegara el torpe de Naruto, para así comenzar con la famosa misión, que por desgracia de ella tendría que interactuar palabras con el pelinegro, miradas y pasar tiempo juntos... Pero para su corazón... No lo podía negar, latía a mil por hora sólo con ver su figura, sus ojos, con escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, al igual que el azabache, ella aprendió a ser indiferente, cosa que costó, por que siempre fue demostrativa con todos, pero lo logró, ella lo quiso así, no fue una manía que se le pegó, su determinación la llevó a que la nueva Sakura tuviera un carácter distinto, nada parecido a la niñita de antes.

Paró en seco, su mirada se perdió en el paisaje, como tratando de encontrar su salvación en aquellos, el moreno sólo permanecía apoyado en un árbol, al costado del camino, la había notado llegar, mas no movió ningún músculo de su perfecto cuerpo, sus ojos como siempre estaban cerrados.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaah! akii subiiendoo el capiih 19 n.n (_inner: _wiii no nos demoramos tanto ii ahora vamoh a tener fin de semana largo, asike kizas mañana mismo actualicemos owo.) Siiih!, dormir hasta tarde, yeeah.! xD._

_**S**egundo; Se preguntaran ke hay de relevancia en este capii, pues la verdad son trozos de partes como la escena entre Sakura y Shinji... Y bueno aparte, no podía dejar al pequeño solo... Y tampoco podía ir a la mision, interferiria xD. Pero en realidad ni yo misma lo encuentro tan emocionante... Es como un relleno... (_inner:_ no se preocupen, pondremos el otro rapidito n.n)_

_**A**gradecimientos: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n ... me alegraron el día de ayer, cuando hice tres pruebas y una presentación. lol (_inner:_ sii en verdad ke sirvieron, gracias :D!)  
_

-

-

_**Avance:**(...)En sólo segundos se veía claramente la figura del kitsune corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos, desordenado, entre sus manos llevaba un envoltorio de ramen instantáneo, que comía dificultosamente a causa de su acelerada caminata, era admirable como una persona como el rubio, en una situación desesperada podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, correr y comer, definitivamente ya sabia lo que se le venia por haberse quedado dormido__(...)_

_-_

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:** disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)  
_

_**a**diooh!_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

.


	20. Equipo 7

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 20: Equipo 7**

-

Eran alrededor de las 12:30 y ninguno de los dos había pronunciado algo, ningún gesto, ni siquiera se movían; Apartados por algunos metros, esperando... A ¿Quién?

-Maldito Naruto lo haré pagar cuando llegue- decía la ojiesmeralda, ya estaba cansada de esperar y mas aun teniendo al Uchiha cerca, en realidad no se molestó en estar a solas con él, le pareció el momento perfecto para poder apreciarlo mas tranquilamente, pero el moreno, ni siquiera había abiertos sus ojos para observarla de reojo, ni siquiera la saludó –¡Que falta de respeto!- pensó, obvio que ella no se rebajaría a partir con una conversación, por lo menos no por ahora, estaba empezando a dudar –¿Le habrá dicho a Naruto que teníamos una misión?- esa era la gran pregunta que la incentivaba a comenzar una platica _fría_ hacia el azabache, pero al fin y al cabo el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz la hacia volar por las nubes –¡Rayos! ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?- se exasperó ante tal situación.

-Pues que más, hablarle, aprovechemos, estamos a solas con ¡Sasuke-kun!- decía la voz dentro de ella.

-¿¡Qué!? Tú de nuevo, ¿Qué siempre aparecerás cuando se trata de él?- cuestionó algo molesta.

-Por supuesto- respondió orgullosa –¡O sea! Se trata de ¡Sasukito-kun!- gritó emocionada

-Ya cálmate, ¡No puedes ser más arrastrada!-

-¿¡Qué dices!? Cuidado con lo que hablas, que si yo soy arrastrada tú también lo eres- se defendió

-Si pero, por lo menos tengo la dignidad de no demostrarlo- atacó Sakura.

-Bueno pues ¿Cuál es el problema? Si sólo me ves tú- finalizó victoriosamente su inner

-Ah ya, a joder, molestas mucho... Me deberías ayudar y parece que sólo haces lo contrario- reprochó

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya va... Y ahora ¿Cuál es la inquietud?- preguntó

-¿Qué todavía no te das cuenta? Es lógico, estoy aquí esperando al baka de Naruto que lleva retrasado media hora; Aquí en silencio junto a él, que ni siquiera me a dirigido una mirada, ni siquiera se a movido, nada, ¡Me exaspero!- dijo fuera de sí.

-Eres algo complicada ¿Por qué no le preguntas algo sobre el baka? Quizás sabe por que la demora para que así lo puedas ir a buscar-

-Si lo sé, y también pensé en ello, pero me da cosa...- procesando lo antes dicho por su inner –¿Cómo que COMPLICADA? ¡Eh!- le gritó.

-Pero que agresiva es esta mujer-

-¿A quién llamas AGRESIVA?- subió el tono

-Hay mejor me voy- con esto desapareció dejando volver a la realidad a la pelirosa.

-Kuzo, me las va a pagar- dijo en un murmullo, para después darse cuenta que el chico del sharingan ahora se encontraba en medio del camino, mirando a alguien que corría, todavía desde lejos, hacia ellos –Naruto- pensó, dirigiendo su mirada a la misma dirección que el pelinegro.

Y así era, en sólo segundos se veía claramente la figura del kitsune corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos, desordenado, entre sus manos llevaba un envoltorio de ramen instantáneo, que comía dificultosamente a causa de su acelerada caminata, era admirable como una persona como el rubio, en una situación desesperada podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, correr y comer, definitivamente ya sabia lo que se le venia por haberse quedado dormido... Estaba algo _asustado_... Más cuando llegó, él hablo primero.

-Gomen nasai- se disculpó, dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia la kunoichi –Es que me quedé dormido- en realidad no tenia excusa que lo salvara, con o sin excusa el reto le llegaría igual, así que estaba resignado ante tal hecho, mas... Nunca llegó.

-Esta bien, andando, ahora- respondió la chica calmada, con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados –Estamos media hora retrasados- finalizó dándose la media vuelta para salir de la cuidad de Konoha, en realidad no quería discutir, no después que un pensamiento rondo su cabeza –Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta- pensó

El chico ojiazul se quedó impresionado, se esperaba un golpe en la cabeza, como todas las veces que hacia esperar a Sakura, cuando ésta perdía la paciencia, pero no, no paso nada de eso... Salió de su asombro para mirar al chico del sharingan, que lo miraba con cara fastidiada...

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta inocente –¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Si serás baka- respondió –Acaso no vez que tuve que esperar media hora para que llegaras, mas encima fui yo quien te avise hoy día, y tú te quedas dormido-

-Ya, ya... No te alteres lo siento.- dijo con algo de culpabilidad -Mmm espera... ¿¡Qué dijiste!?- volviendo en sí -¿¡Cómo que baka!?

-Hmp, ya cállate y vamos, que Sakura- esto dicho en tono frío –Esta muy adelantada- fijándose que la chica ya no estaba a su alcance.

Naruto solo asintió y se dispuso a empezar la misión corriendo con Sasuke a su lado... Le pareció extraña la actitud de la pelirosa, pero en fin, no le dio mas vuelta. A lo lejos la divisó parada en un árbol, esperándolos, en poco tiempo ya estaban los tres juntos de nuevo.

-Bien, pensé que nunca llegarían- trató de ser lo mas pesada posible con su comentario –Sigamos- ordenó antes de que cualquiera de los dos reprochara.

Ellos sólo la siguieron, mas el moreno se había molestado ante tal mandato que le impusieron, nadie mandaba a un Uchiha, ni siquiera ella que ahora estaba por encima de él, claro, estaba por arriba de él por que era jounnin y el seguía siendo gennin, pero eso para él no valía nada.

-Yo sigo siendo el mas fuerte- se dijo asimismo, de forma arrogante –Todavía eres una niñita débil Sakura- dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Eh! ¡Sakura-chan!- atrayendo la atención de los dos miembros del equipo –¿Sabes algunos detalles de la misión? Ya que, el dobe de Sasuke no me especifico nada-

El azabache antes mencionado solo le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio por el adjetivo con que se refirió hacia él, mas sólo se mantuvo callado, también quería escuchar.

-Pues veras- comenzó –Tsunade-sama, ayer por la tarde me llamó, diciendo que un señor adinerado requería a unos ninjas para que fueran a buscar unos pergaminos importantes que tienen relación con acuerdos entre la villa de la hoja y su empresa... Y resumiendo, nosotros vamos por ellos- finalizó, no quería seguir explicando, era problemático... Definitivamente, en estos años había aprendido algo del estratega de Konoha... No era necesaria tanta palabrada, cuando no lo era, o sino se volvería un problema.

-Ahh pero entonces por que no mandaron a ninjas comunes- Naruto habló con su ego –Quiero decir, es demasiado simple para que vayamos nosotros tres- corrigió

-La dificultad, es que hay unos bandidos detrás de los pergaminos, para así hacer fracasar toda alianza y retrasar todo beneficio que obtendría Konoha- espetó

-Aun así considero que es muy fácil- siguió con el berrinche el chico zorro –Me levanté tan temprano sólo para esto- murmuró entre dientes algo resignado, por supuesto no paso desapercibido por la joven que lo miró de reojo y suspiró por el comportamiento infantil de éste... Para luego agregar...

-Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Sasuke- el susodicho por primera vez la miró, expectante a que siguiera, y así lo hizo –El otro motivo por el cual nos mandaron a nosotros fue por que querían ponerlo a prueba con misiones de corto plazo, y que mejor que esta misión en la cual se prueba su confianza dejando a su poder pergaminos que brindarían a la aldea gran ayuda- concluyó sin despegar la vista del frente, la cual solo tenia mas vegetación.

El pelinegro y el ojiazul le encontraron la razón, sabían que iban a ponerlo a prueba y a decir verdad ya era hora de hacerlo, el jinchuuriki ya derrotado se expresó...

-Genial Sasuke, ahora todas las misiones que tengamos van a hacer: ir a recoger el almuerzo que se les ha quedado a los niños en casa- informó sarcástico el rubio

-Ya cállate- sentenció, no quería que le siguiera reprochando –Al fin y al cabo es una misión- se excusó

-Si, claro- musitó para si mismo, para luego dirigirse a la chica de nuevo –Y ¿Adonde llegaremos Sakura-chan?-

-Pues al país del Agua cerca de las montañas, llegaremos en dos horas aproximadamente, descansaremos un tiempo allá y regresaremos.-

El joven por fin satisfecho con lo que quería saber, se calló, dejando paso a la brisa del viento, quien los acompañó durante todo el camino hacia su destino final, nadie habló, no era necesario, el ambiente no era tenso, mas cada uno iba sumido en sus propios sentimientos ¿Qué era lo que les pasaba?

-Vaya al parecer ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta- habló para si la ojijade –Sin embargo no puedo evitar estar contenta, estar feliz por los tres- se le formó una sonrisa inconscientemente en sus labios, mirando de reojo a los dos muchachos que la acompañaban –Me conformó por ahora con saberlo yo, pero me gustarías decirles, de manera tan sencilla, tan emocionada que...- sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial –Que esta es la primera misión... Del _original_ equipo 7.-

Es cierto, sus pensamientos eran tan simples, pero para ella, que lo había soñado tanto tiempo, que había imaginado como seria ese momento; que en ese instante lo estaba viviendo; Era algo que su corazón no podía evitar acelerarse de felicidad, aunque no era la mejor situación, estaba agradecida por eso, por tenerlos reunidos, por tenerlos de nuevo ahí, corriendo junto a ella, _con un objetivo en común_.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- finalizó su nostalgia para fijar sus ojos en el pueblo que estaba delante de ella, pasaron dos horas. Por fin habían llegado.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaah, akii como prometí subiendo capi rapidoo xDD, pues es corto, lo sé, lo sabemos, ii estaba viendo los proximos, eh de decirles ke seguiran cortos hasta el 23... Tengan paciencia u.u. Pondré la conti la semana que viene.  
_

_**B**ueno, alguien se pregunta a ke hora estoy actualizando?. Pues son las 1:45 de la madrugada, porke tan tarde en el pc y en fanfiction? Pues por ke estoy esperando ke sean las 3:30... Como la gran mayoria esta al tanto (_inner:_ suponemos o.O) los Juegos Olimpicos estan en proceso, y resulta que en dos horas mas jugará Fernando Gonzales, tenista chileno, que nos representa en las olimpiadas, y que ahora va por la medalla de oro n.n Quizas muxas de las españolas saben eso, por ke su contrincante es Rafael Nadal, un español... No tengo nada encontra de España, (_inner:_ aclaramos u.u) es sólo que yo soy muui nacionalista xDD... En fiin. La cosa es... Arriba Fernandito-sexy º¬º. Vamos por el oro! (_inner:_ pervertida xD)_

_**V**olviendo al tema del capii... Pues, akii dejé en claro, que Sakura, sigue conservando ese sentimiento de cariño hacia su equipo, vamos que no la podia hacer tan insensible... Despues de todo, con el equipo 7 compartio sus primeras experiencia como ninja que es... Es un homenaje... (_inner:_ creemos ó.ò) Espero que les haya entretenido. (_inner:_ por supuesto, aparecio mi compañera inner de Sakura u.u Quien como ella?) Si, si, como digas ¬¬._

_**A**gradecimientos: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n . En verdad hace unos instante puse a ver kienes eran, me enteré ke muxas solo leen, pues no me comentan... Pero aun así agradezco, me es alentador. Y pues gracias en especial a cada una ke postea, me e dado el lujo __entrar a sus perfiles, ii ver kienes son sus gustos, nombre, nacionalidad ii etc. Es un agrado ke a otras personas, de diferentes lugares les guste mi historia n.n _

-

-

_**Avance:**(...)-Recuerda que esto es una misión, no estamos para ser vida social y menos estar coqueteando-(...)-Tienes razón-(...) -¿Donde esta Naruto?- le preguntó al portador del sharingan -no lo sé- contestó secamente -Pero seguro que no esta coqueteando con alguien- (...) -haber perdón- se hizo la desentendida total -¿Qué estas insinuando?-(...)-Nada- miró hacia otro lado -Lo estoy diciendo directamente-(...)_

_-_

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:** disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:** ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**a**diooh!_

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

.


	21. Indicios

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 21: Indicios**

-

Todo parecía muy tranquilo, las personas paseaban por las calles, los niños jugaban en el parque, así lo notaron nuestros protagonistas que veían impresionados la armonía que tenia aquella aldea, a pesar de esa humedad característica de la zona, se podía sentir la calidez del ser humano.

-Ya llegamos- habló la pelirosa –De acuerdo al mapa, aquí es- dicho esto miró al frente –En verdad es una gran empresa- pensó

Y así era, estaba ante grandes puertas de hierro, tan imponentes como las de su aldea, era increíble, definitivamente llamaban la atención desde cualquier parte donde miraras. (Imposible perderse cuando tienes tal punto de referencia)

-¡Wooh!- el chico zorruno dejó salir toda la admiración que sintió -Que impresionante- se limitó a decir

-Si, es cierto- afirmó la pelirosa que seguía mirando hacia el frente.

-Entremos- ordenó el azabache, más la ojijade lo tomó como sugerencia, él _no tenia el derecho_ a mandar.

Se acercaron a las puertas, y Naruto golpeó torpemente una de ellas, suficiente como para que segundos después se abrieran lentamente dejando ver a una persona del otro lado de estas, una persona casi de la misma edad de ellos, pelo negro azulado y ojos celeste oscuro, perfecta combinación para su bien formado cuerpo.

-Bienvenidos- saludó cordialmente –Debo suponer que ustedes son los ninjas de Konoha-

-Así es- dijo el moreno –¿Quién eres tú?-

-Es cierto, permítanme presentarme, soy el hijo y asistente del señor a cargo de todo este maravilloso lugar- haciendo observar a todos, lo que había alrededor de ellos.

-Si, es maravilloso- observó la ojijade, dándose cuenta de grandes casas con delicadas estructuras y hermosa vegetación que guardaba el sitio.

-Bueno, creo que ahora hay que hablar de negocios- prosiguió el joven –Síganme-

-Disculpa- interrumpió la kunoichi –¿Cómo te llamas?- agregó

-¿Eh?- el chico que había comenzado a caminar se detuvo y volteó ligeramente –Pero que olvidadizo- dijo poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza (al estilo Naruto) –Mi nombre es Akira Onoda mucho gusto- le habló exclusivamente a Sakura, quien había llamado su atención; Para después tomar su mano y de forma muy elegante besarla con una pequeña inclinación –¿Cómo te llamas tú?... Princesa- volviendo a su posición normal.

-¡Ah!- la había sorprendido –Jamás había conocido a alguien tan tierno- pensó –Me llamo Sakura- respondió su pregunta, mas su apellido _no pudo_ pronunciar.

-Sakura- murmuró él –El sueño de mi vida- sonrió, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los otros dos acompañantes de la chica que presenciaron todos los cumplidos que decía.

-Me llamó Naruto- habló colocándose al lado de la shinobi, rompiendo el momento "romántico" de los dos, haciendo que el peliazulado lo miraba extrañado ante tal repentina interrupción –Mucho gusto- se expresó de manera fastidiada, por lo que veía.

-Soy Sasuke- se hizo presente, poniéndose a la misma altura en que estaban sus compañeros, en la esquina contraria a Naruto, dejando a la única mujer al medio –Un placer- finalizó su presentación de una manera intimidante, que logró captar el hijo del empresario, el cual tomó distancia de Sakura.

-Bueno, vayamos con mi padre- informó dándose media vuelta para partir

-Pero... ¡Pero que rayos hacen!- pensó la chica –Casi lo matan con la mirada- estaba confusa y es que ellos actuaron como queriendo protegerla de cualquier sujeto que se acercase a ella –Nunca pensé que Naruto actuara así, ni tampoco...- recapacito –Sasuke.- entró en conmoción –¿Será que..?-

-KYYYAAAAAAAA- grita su inner -¿Qué no te das cuenta?... ¡Esta celoso!-

-Si, podría ser- le dijo tratando de ser realista -Quizás sólo se quiso presentar- no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-Pero ¡Te falla la vista o qué! Que no es obvio.-

-Si, pero- interrumpió -No me des posibles sueños, no quiero tener esperanzas falsas- dijo tristemente

-Es cierto- recapacitó su inner –Pues entonces ¡Hay que probarlo!-

-¿Y cómo?- decía confusa, en realidad le tenia miedo a los planes de su inner.

-Es simple- habló como teniendo experiencia en el tema –Que mejor que tener una cálida y cercana conversación con el hijo del empresario, que mas que mal, no esta nada mal- con una mirada pervertida –Es perfecto para sacarle celos a Sasuke-kun... Bueno si es que siente eso, según tú, por que yo estoy segura que es así- finalizó.

-Mm, creo que será divertido- concluyó para después volver a la realidad con un grito conocido.

-¡Eh! Sakura-chan- llamó el rubio –¡Que esperas!- dijo unos metros mas adelante de ella.

-¿Ya habían comenzado a caminar?- se dijo, para así dirigirse donde ellos que la estaban esperando –Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo- se excusó

-No hay problema- dijo el asistente –Continuemos-

Después de esto siguieron su recorrido, con la misma posición que en un principio, Sakura al medio de los dos muchachos y ellos mirando feamente a ese desconocido que hablaba sobre el origen de la empresa.

-Pero que se cree de tratar con tanta confianza a Sakura-chan- pensaba el ojiceleste

-Pero que se cree para besarla, aunque sea en la mano- pensaba el moreno –¡Pero que estoy diciendo!- se reprochaba

-Pero que estarán pensando- decía Sakura al notar la cara de molestia de los dos, en verdad estaba incomoda –Es cierto, lo tengo que hacer- recordó el plan de su inner, para después trotar hasta alcanzar al joven peliazul que estaba a unos metros adelante como "guía", y tomarlo del brazo, para empezar la "cálida y cercana conversación" –Bueno basta de hablar de la maravillosa empresa- casi fue una orden –Mejor dime algo sobre ti, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

Es que sencillamente todos estaban sorprendidos ante la acción de la chica, claro por distintas razones pero al fin y al cabo era una sorpresa lo que hizo y habló.

-Pues yo tengo 21 años- rompió el silencio que se había ocasionado –Y soy el futuro sucesor de todo esto- quiso llamar la atención con tales palabras

-Es genial- se expresó animadamente, regalándole una de sus más bellas sonrisas, falsa por cierto, pero que todos presenciaron.

-Por supuesto, quiero seguir con lo que hizo mi padre- agregó, en realidad no se esperaba tal comportamiento, mas su sorpresa fue agradable y de cierta forma interesante, pues le estaba indicando claramente que quería conocerlo mejor... Según él –Y dime algo sobre ti ¿Tu edad, que haces...?-

-Pues yo tengo 17 años, y soy Doctora de mi aldea, bueno dicen que soy la mejor, me llegan a comparar con la Hokage en cuanto a las técnicas médicas- presumió

-Vaya, increíble que una mujer tan joven y tan hermosa haya logrado bastante-

Cumplidos iban y venían por parte de ellos dos, se habían olvidado de las otras personas que estaban presentes, mas éstas seguían la conversación paso a paso.

-Hum ¿Por qué Sakura-chan actúa tan social con ese tipo?- pensaba el chico bijuu.

Un Sorprendido extrañado.

-Pero que descaro, se supone que es una misión, y ellos coqueteando, definitivamente el sujeto me cae mal- pensaba el Uchiha.

Un Sorprendido "_molesto_".

Y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la enorme casa, en la que vivía toda la familia (el papá, la mamá, y él... Era hijo único, así que no contaba con hermanos).

-Vaya es muy elegante- decía sakura algo "coqueta", lo suficiente para que cierta persona se percata.

-¿Tú crees?- con el mismo tono coqueto que ella, definitivamente creía que había algo de "química"

-Que te parece si me enseñas las piezas, quiero ver como están decoradas- propuso la kunoichi.

Sus ojos se llenaron de ira, e inconcientemente frunció el ceño –¡Pero que se cree! Esta actuando como una... ¡Cualquiera!- se decía asimismo el ojinegro –Sakura- llamó atrayendo la atención de ésta, que se dio vuelta levemente.

-Dime- respondió como si nada pasara.

-Recuerda que esto es una misión, no estamos para ser vida social y menos estar coqueteando- habló el chico, fuerte y descaradamente.

Ella sólo lo miró –Sus ojos- pensó –Sus ojos demuestran rabia, no tienen esa frialdad de antes- se dijo –Tienes razón- le contestó –Disculpa creo que no podré ver las piezas- ahora se dirigía a Akira –¿Puedes llamar a tu padre?-

-Si, esta bien- dijo algo decepcionado –¿Quién se cree?- pensó mirándolo despectivamente, con lo cual Sasuke lo miró amenazante.

Segundos después de esa mini pelea de miradas el chico se retiró para buscar a su padre. Mientras en la sala principal estaban Sakura y el gennin en completo silencio hasta que la pelirosa se percató que algo o mejor dicho alguien faltaba.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- le preguntó al portador del sharingan

-No lo se- contestó secamente –Pero seguro que no esta coqueteando con alguien- aun estaba enojado.

-Haber perdón- se hizo la desentendida total –¿Qué estas insinuando?- lo miró directamente

-¿Yo? Nada- le siguió el juego; Cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado –Lo estoy diciendo directamente- siguió

-Aja, ¿Qué acaso te molesta que haga vida social con el hijo del jefe de la empresa?-

-Esta es una misión, no estamos para hacer amistades-

-Esta es una estúpida misión, que fue encomendada para que la llevaras acabo tú; Naruto y yo sólo estamos para vigilarte-

-¡Pues entonces cumple tu trabajo!- exclamó exasperado, con lo ojos cerrados; Estaba molesto.

-Aja... ¿¡Sabes!?- llamando la atención de éste, haciendo contacto visual otra vez –Parecieras... Que... Estuvieras- se detuvo, quería causarle intriga, y lo estaba logrando, el Uchiha cada vez penetraba y concentraba mas sus ojos en ella, ahora sólo era ella quien tenia toda su atención, y eso a Sakura le gustó –Estuvieras... _Celoso_-

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah, siih aquii llegue!, mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero ¡a que no saben! (_inner_: estuvimos editando algunos de los primeros capitulos, ya saben mejorando la redacción n.n) siih, nos dimos el tiempo para hacer esoo... ii bueno, en sí, fue una semana llena de pbas (_inner_: hasta tuvimos dos días con tres pbas lol) ii bueeeno, por lo demas tenía que escribir mis otros fics x3._

_**S**egundo; Fer no ganó medalla de oro u.u; pero se llevó una merecida plata, el pais en verdad se lo agradece owo._

_**A**gradecimientos: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n . Me hacen sentir completamente realizada xD.  
_

-

-

_**Avance:** (...)¿Cuantas veces entrenó para estar al nivel de los demás, para ser mejor? ¿Cuantas veces le ganó al cansancio y a las heridas para no parar? ¿Cuantas veces soñó que estaba ahí, mirando todo el esfuerzo que ella daba, día a día... Sólo por él?  
Estúpida.__(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:** ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**a**diooh!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	22. No hacen Falta las Palabras

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 22: No hacen Falta las Palabras**

-

Muy bien, esto era algo nuevo para él, sabia perfectamente la clase de calificativos que decían acerca de su persona... Arrogante, frió, presumido, egocéntrico, vengador, serio, de pocas palabras... Y eso lo tenia claro, de cierta forma lo aceptaba, pero esto si que no... ¿Celoso?, eso no estaba en su diccionario. Como era posible que el gran Uchiha Sasuke sintiera celos, y mas aun... el motivo, ¿Una mujer? Y claro si especificamos mas, no es cualquier mujer... Era ella, su compañera de equipo desde la infancia, la chica a la que siempre tenía que proteger, la débil; claro ahora más cambiada, más desarrollada, tanto física como mental, con mucha más fuerza y seguridad que años atrás... pero al fin y al cabo era el mismo ser... Sakura... Haruno Sakura, era para él.

-Hmp ¿Celoso? ¿Y que es eso?- habló con tono desinteresado

-Pues la verdad en ti, no lo sé, es extraño que una persona sin corazón como tú sintiera eso- atacó la kunoichi, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la pared, para después recargar su espalda en ella, adoptando una postura igual a él... brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados... frente a ella, estaba el pelinegro parado, cerca de la ventana, a sólo unos pasos; el ambiente se volvía tenso, los dos esperaban a que el otro terminara, pero ninguno queriendo ceder, siguieron en su lucha de palabras.

-No has cambiado en nada- el portador del sharingan rompió el silencio, dirigiendo su mirada a la chica, que le prestaba atención, mas aun no se dignaba a mirarlo –Sigues siendo...- se detuvo sólo un momento, queriendo ver su reacción -_Molesta_- finalizó.

Y era ahora, después de mucho tiempo que sentía impotencia... No por las palabras de él, le daban igual, sino por los recuerdos que presenciaba su mente... ¿Cuantas veces entrenó para estar al nivel de los demás, para ser mejor? ¿Cuantas veces le ganó al cansancio y a las heridas para no parar?, ¿Cuantas veces soñó que estaba ahí, mirando todo el esfuerzo que ella daba, día a día... Sólo por él?

Estúpida.

Así era como se sentía... Sabía perfectamente que no era una molestia, sabía perfectamente que sentía celos, ya estaba segura, y es que después de todo, lo que más conocía de él era su mirada, si, es cierto, no era sociable pero era de esas personas que dicen todo con una mirada... Quizás no sean celos amorosos, pero sabia que cualquier tipo de celos era por que sentía algo por ella... Aun así ¿Por qué tanto orgullo? La pelirosa estaba confundida ¿Cuánto costaba mostrar los sentimiento?... No, no era que no supiera, lo entendía, pues ella, ahora también era si, pero después de todo... De todos los años... Palabras duras... No eran necesarias.

Palabras Hirientes.

¿Que sacaba con decirle eso?... Sólo quería verla débil... Sólo quería que estuviera intimidada... Pero acaso ¿No se da cuenta de todo el daño?... ¿Por qué soportar? ¿Quien es él para tratarla así?... Se reprochaba a si misma... No era capaz, y lo sabía... Era fácil hacer quedar al gran Uchiha Sasuke totalmente inferior, por que lo que mas tenía ella, desde pequeña, era su _elocuencia_... Era su don expresar palabras en forma fluida, con tanta determinación y convencimiento... Pero no, no quería verlo así, se desilusionaría demasiado, no quería discutir... ¿Para que pelear? si lo único que deseaba era que la reconociera como tal.

Pasaron los segundos y ninguno habló, él la miraba, quería ver su rostro, mas ella no lo dejaba, su cabeza estaba en dirección al suelo y sus ojos cerrados... ¡Es tan sencillo el sentimiento de tristeza!

-Si supieras- logró articular esa frase, sin embargo su voz seguía algo quebrada

No supo que decir, en realidad no sabia a lo que se refería –Saber ¿Qué?- pensó

-¿Sabes?, es difícil darse cuenta que el tiempo pasa y no vas con él, es difícil admitir los años perdidos, los años caídos...- habló firme pero con melancolía

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se atrevió a preguntar todavía con tono frío

-Eso es lo que quiero saber... ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?, por que todavía no lo puedo interpretar-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto, sin saber por qué, pero lo hizo... Ella levantó la mirada; él observó sus ojos.

Melancolía.

Por primera vez veía en los jades una tristeza, una soledad tan... ¿Grande?... no lo sabía bien, pero era parecida, casi igual a la de él... ¿Cómo es que sus ojos llegaron a ser así? No tenia idea, pero tampoco lo quería saber, por alguna razón le angustiaba pensar que quizás era por su culpa y mucho más no saber que es lo que le había pasado en todos esos años de ausencia, por que una cosa era cierta, ella había cambiado, y nadie entendía el por qué, ni siquiera Naruto, el mas cercano cuando se separaron. El tiempo corre, no espera; Los años pasan, no vuelven... Todo equivale a... _La Caída del Tiempo_.

Se hubieran quedado ahí, mirándose, tratando de descubrir el sentido a todo lo que ocurría, pero varios pasos acercándose los hicieron despertar de su mundo, volver a la realidad.

-¡Oh!, disculpen la demora- habló un hombre respetuosamente –Tuve problemas al encontrar los pergaminos, pero aquí están- dijo mostrándolos

-¡Ah!, señor Onoda, un placer conocerle- saludó la muchacha

-Lo mismo digo señorita Sakura-

-¿Eh?- dijo algo sorprendida

-Ah, es que como verá mi hijo ya me estuvo diciendo algo sobre ustedes, y creo que tiene gran interés por usted, señorita-

-Ah- no se esperaba que Akira se refiriera a ella

-Bueno, pues a lo que vamos, aquí hay tres pergaminos, el primero es el contrato, el segundo especifica las armas y precios a tratar, y el tercero da a conocer detalles como la manera en que se transportaran, en qué días y la manera a pagar...- fue interrumpido

-Disculpe señor- decía un guardia algo alterado

-¿Qué pasa?- se expresó confundido

En seguida se pudieron apreciar unos gritos que venían del pasillo de la casa, pero que cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes, cada vez se iban acercando hacia donde estaban los presentes.

-Encontramos un intruso en la cocina- finalizó

-¡Que me suelten!- gritó dicho personaje agarrado por cinco hombre más, que hacia su aparición

-Naruto.- dijeron sus compañeros con gotitas en la cabeza

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó casi llorando –Diles que no soy un ladrón de comida-

-Ya me extrañaba que no hiciera algo tonto- pensó la chica –Disculpe señor, ha cometido un error, él es nuestro compañero, venia con nosotros, la verdad no se que estaba haciendo en la cocina- lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio –Pero supongo que tenia hambre por el viaje- su rostro se volvió angelical

-¡Oh, ya entiendo!, como no lo pensé antes, que descortés de mi parte no ofrecerles algo de comer... Guardias suelten al muchacho y díganles a los cocineros que preparen un pequeño banquete-

-No señor- interrumpió la joven –No es necesario en verdad-

-¡Pero como que no!, por supuesto, señorita, es necesario que recuperen fuerzas para el viaje, llevan en sus manos un delicado documento- finalizó Onoda

-¡Si! A comer dattebayo- exclamó el rubio, a lo cual la pelirosa lo miró fastidiada... Otra vez se iba a retrasar. _Y más de lo que ella pensaba_.

_ººº_ **T**reinta **M**inutos más **T**arde _ººº_

-Uff estoy satisfecho- decía el rubio, con una tremenda panza, jamás se olvidaría de aquella delicia de platos exóticos que les ofrecieron.

-Ya era hora- pensaban sus compañeros con gotas en la cabeza que se miraban asimismo, ellos un sólo plato... Naruto, más de diez.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarnos- habló la kunoichi –Gracias por todo señor Onoda- dicho esto se paró de la mesa y se inclinó levemente, acto seguido sus dos compañeros la imitaron.

-No fue nada jóvenes, al contrario, gracias por venir especialmente a esto- se paró de su mesa y los despidió –Permítanme llevarlos a la salida-

-No, en verdad no queremos seguir molestando- habló el ojiazul

-¿Cómo, ya se van?- se incorporaba a la conversación Akira (el hijo del empresario) quien había aparecido detrás de una puerta, quizás la oficina de trabajo –¿Tan rápido?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica que lo miraba tranquilamente.

-¡Oh!, Akira, que bueno que ya terminaste, en ese caso anda tú a dejarlos a la salida- después de esto el empresario se despidió de nuevo y se retiró por las paredes de la casa.

-De acuerdo, vamos- empezó a caminar Akira delante de ellos, con un claro sentimiento de tristeza que no paso desapercibido por Sakura, la cual sintió algo de culpa.

-Creo que no lo debí ilusionar- se dijo –Será mejor aclararlo- dicho esto apresuró sus pasos hasta colocarse al lado de él, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa, como la primera vez, mas no dijeron nada.

Estaban a pocos pasos de la salida de aquella inmensa casa; cuando parecía que iba a ser una despedida normal, la ojijade habló.

-Espero verte otra vez- le dedicó una sonrisa, mas esta iba con sinceridad –Un gusto conocerte Akira Onoda- estaban frente a frente, dedicándose gestos sinceros.

-Si y también espero probar otra ves esa exquisitez de comida, ¡dattebayo!- interrumpió el kitsune que ahora estaba delante de ellos con Sasuke a causa de la repentina parada que habían hecho Sakura y Akira, quienes le miraron sorprendidos.

-Adiós- se despidió el moreno, sin ningún sentimiento visible.

-Si hasta luego, nos veremos- se despidió con una alegre sonrisa, no obstante algo lo dejó con los ojos pasmados, fue el simple rose en su mejilla, pero fue cálido. Si, ella le había dado un corto pero significativo beso, que nadie más pudo apreciar ya que se encontraban caminando.

-Gracias- le dijo para después trotar y alcanzar a sus compañeros.

El joven de 21 años quedó inmovilizado ante tal acto, con la mano en la zona donde se encontraban los más calidos labios que había sentido jamás... Entró a su casa cuando ya no los pudo seguir apreciando... Se perdieron entre las personas, quizás para no volver nunca más, pero para él bastaba con saber el lindo recuerdo que iba a tener de aquella mujer. Sus labios junto a su piel.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**__laah, akii apareciendo, disculpen, (_inner: _pero hemos tenido una semana agitada xD.) He de decirles que algunas veces van a ver capituloos subidos y que no lo podran ver, bueno eso será por ke estoy editando, entonces borró los que puse en un primer instante y subo los nuevos... espero ke me tengan paciencia con eso n.n_

_**S**__egundo; me encanta este cap (_inner_: tiene los primeros sentimientos que Sakura vivió para poder llegar a donde esta.) Tiene los primeros cambios n.n ... Y llegamos a la parte mas detestable, ¿Por qué sasukiito siempre tiene arruinar la situación? (_inner_: no se doblegará tan facilmente, o noo! xD)  
_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n wii pasé los 100, nunca pensé ke los podría pasar xD._

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)__¿Qué la ataba a su aldea? Nada... ni nadie. Quizás las únicas personas que echaría de menos serian su maestra, Naruto y Sai... ¿Su mama? No, estaba desilusionada de ella, ya ni siquiera quería verla... ¿Por algo pasan las cosas? No se quería retractar, no ahora. -No hay problema- estaba decidida, se iría.__(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** Pronto publicaré mi Tercer fiic (_inner:_ espero que nos apoyen al igual que este :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	23. Decisiones para un Corazón

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 23: Decisiones para un Corazón**

-

Saltaban entre las ramas con suma tranquilidad, parecían preocupados en otra cosa, que no eran los pergaminos. Miraban los árboles; Pequeñas gotas... Miraban el suelo; Húmedo... Miraban el cielo; Oscuro... Todo parecía indicar... Que se iban a retrasar _más de lo previsto_.

-Se acerca una tormenta- habló el ojiazul

-Increíble Naruto, no me había dado cuenta- comentó con tono sarcástico el ojinegro

-Gracioso, y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó

-No podemos seguir, seria muy peligroso, los pergaminos se estropearían, será mejor buscar refugio- habló la pelirosa con cierto nerviosismo, que pasó inadvertidos por sus dos acompañantes.

-Pero los pergaminos están bien guardados y no creo que la lluvia nos haga algo, creo que...-

-No, buscaremos algo para resguardarnos y punto- le respondió Sakura al bijuu

-Pero Sakura-chan...- susurró al verla detenida en una rama con la mirada fría y decisiva –Esta bien-

Estaban a 45 minutos de llegar a su aldea, habían encontrado una cueva y con sus habilidades ninjas habían podido obtener madera seca para una fogata... Hace escasos 5 minutos había comenzado la tormenta, y daba por hecho que no iba a parar... No por ahora.

-Genial nos retasaremos más- dijo molesta la ojijade

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, si no hubiera sido por el banquete que yo pedí- se culpaba el pelirubio

-Ya deja de lamentarte Naruto- habló el Uchiha que se preocupaba de mantener prendido el fuego.

Cerró sus ojos, algo preocupada, _aun no lo podía creer_, sabia que algún día vendrían pero no pensó que tan luego... Se tensó, el sólo hecho de imaginar su figura; ¿Tanta mala suerte podía tener?... No quería que la localizara, no con ellos de por medio, no quería decirles la verdad. No podía.

Despertó de golpe, jamás asimiló que se había quedado dormida, vio a su alrededor, el hiperactivo estirado en todo su ancho soñando al parecer algo placentero ya que se formaba una sonrisa... él, sentado, con los ojos juntos; a simple vista no podía diferenciar si estaba en las mismas condiciones del primero... Lo miró... eso era lo único que podía hacer; Mirarlo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Sasuke- musitó, le daba pena el sólo hecho de pronunciar su nombre aunque fuera para ella misma, y mas aun, sus ojos querían llover al pensar en la palabra "kun" –Que inocente- se dijo.

Hubiera querido seguir apreciándolo, pero un escalofrió rodeó su cuerpo, tragó saliva.

-esta cerca pensó, tenia que actuar rápido, tenia que alejarse de sus compañeros.

Se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la salida, antes de partir los volvió a mirar –Nos volveremos a juntar para cuando acabe la tormenta- les habló sin motivo, acto seguido salió con rumbo desconocido.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ahí estaba, en la copa de un árbol, apreciando toda la naturaleza que cedía a la impotente llovizna... Sonreía, debajo de su infaltable capucha negra, por fin sentía su chacra moverse solo... ¡Como le gustaba jugar a las escondidas!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se detuvo, en un lugar peculiar, no había más que árboles alrededor, dejando un círculo totalmente vació al interior, en el centro de éste, un tronco cortado con no más de medio metro de altura.

Pequeñas partes de agua cubrían su cuerpo, su respiración era agitada, su vista algo difusa por las constantes gotas que caían en sus ojos... Apretó sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños, sintió su presencia; comenzó a girar en su eje, ya sabía donde estaba... Frente a ella, sentado en el tronco.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo de manera divertida

-No a pasado ni siquiera una semana- le respondía fastidiada

-Es que para mi los días fueron meses- siguió manteniendo el tono burlesco

-¿Podrías ponerte serio Hiroshi?- reprochó

-Sólo trataba de que te relajaras- le confesó

-¿Podrías parar la lluvia?-

-Pensé que te gustaba el agua-

-Así es, pero en este caso me quiero concentrar en tus palabras no en las gotas al caer-

-Como quieras- contestó, para después, hacer unos sellos con la mano izquierda; Segundos después la lluvia iba cesando... De a poco se podía apreciar los nuevos rayos solares.

Muy lentamente empezó a mover una de sus manos, dirigiéndola hasta su cabeza, para que, por primera vez, se sacara lo que le cubría parte de su rostro... Sus ojos grisáceos por fin se encontraban con los jades; su mirada llena de confianza y superioridad estaba adoptando serenidad mientras recorría el cuerpo de la joven; Los mechones color castaño claro caían alborotadamente sobre su frente; Se sacudió el pelo con la mano, mientras sus ojos volvían a estar a la misma altura que los esmeraldas.

Se quedaron mirando hasta que la última pizca de agua tocó el suelo; Parecían ya saber lo que venia.

-¿Era necesaria la tormenta?-

-Pues la verdad... No. Pero era la mejor opción para separarte de ellos sin que sospecharan que había alguien siguiéndolos, caprichos de la naturaleza ¿No?-

-entiendo- meditó... Para luego sacar de su cabeza otra duda –¿Era necesario que actúas de forma arrogante?- preguntó, haciendo pensar esta vez a la persona que tenia delante de ella.

-¿Hum?... Te refieres a ese encuentro en el desierto, ¿Con el equipo debilucho?- su hablar y actuar estaban absolutamente desinteresados –Sabes muy bien- le contestó casi de inmediato –Que en las misiones no me permiten ser de otras maneras; sabes bien que la organización me tiene calificado como una maquina sin sentimien...-

-¿Y por que ahora estas diferente?- le interrumpió –No te logro entender-

Sonrió, y con tono un poco alegre le respondió –Todavía me acuerdo... De la primera vez en que me hiciste esa pregunta, y de la expresión de tu cara- cerro los ojos, aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, todavía se podía apreciar la noche con sus estrellas; Estrellas que hace muchos días no podía ver, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no se detenía a mirar el cielo?... Cerca de dos meses. Su cuerpo ahora se movía por inercia... Y simplemente no se dio cuenta, cuando ya estaba tirada en el piso.

-¡Mierda!- se dijo en un susurro mientras se volvía a levantar, su respiración denotaba cansancio, su cuerpo ya no respondía a lo que trataba de seguir haciendo... Entrenar.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba sola en un salón... En uno de muchos que se ocupan para practicar; con paredes blancas y el piso de madera, contaba sólo con una puerta que se extendía por una de las cuatro murallas... Y observó el suelo, machas rojas, dispersas alrededor de ella, entonces entendió.

Levantó sus manos, en las dos tenía vendas por los anteriores entrenamientos, pero esta vez, le hicieron ver el rojo carmesí que desprendían... La gran pregunta que se hacia entonces era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no daba más? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan terca para seguir más allá de su limite?... Bajó su vista hasta sus piernas... También estaban sangrando.

Algo hizo que observara hacia otra parte, hacia la puerta... Se estaba empezando a mover, fue ahí cuando notó la silueta de alguien, que todavía se camuflaba con la oscuridad de la noche.

-Todavía estas aquí- le dijo

-¿Ah?... Hiroshi-sensei- habló con algo de sorpresa –Es que todavía no puedo alcanzar el nivel que me pide- contestó mirando la sangre que brotaba de sus nudillos –Soy mas débil de lo que creí- declaró con resignación, mientras sentía como se empezaba a marear por la falta del liquido carmesí.

Y ahí estaba él, con los ojos sobre ella, su mirada fría, _como en toda perfección_, estaba encandilado por aquella niña; Si, era sólo una pequeña de 16 años, que recién se daba cuenta de lo que era la vida, en la cual hay personas que son débiles y tienen que ser protegidas, y hay otras que tienen que ser fuertes y saber proteger con todo su ser... Y por más que se quejara con el destino, por más que le pidiera una explicación todavía no le cabía en la cabeza que esa chica estuviera en el lado de los fuertes defensores. No veía nada, nada en ella que le pudiera decir lo equivocado que estaba.

-¿Por qué te sigues esforzando tanto?- le pregunto –Sabes perfectamente que con lo débil que eres jamás nos alcanzaras, por que mejor no vuelves a tu aldea y dejas que nosotros busquemos a otra persona para que ocupe el lugar que falta... nos estas haciendo perder tiempo- habló sin importar lo que sintiera su "alumna", después de todo hace meses que ya no le importaba nada.

-Yo...- habló entre el silencio –Yo todavía quiero, deseo ser mejor- en realidad las cosas que decía iban para si mismas –No quiero depender de nadie, no quiero estar detrás de nadie nunca mas- apretó sus ojos y sus puños con furia...

Sentía impotencia.

-Aunque tuvieras esos sueños, no tienes el talento para ser fuerte- habló mientras avanzaba hacia ella

-Es cierto- en su rostro se formó una sonrisa amarga –Pero ¿Sabe Hiroshi-sensei?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que él detuviera su paso –Tiempo atrás un amigo dijo: "¿Sabes que están los que tienen un don y los que han trabajado duro entre los más fuertes?", esas palabras lo decían todo en el mundo de los shinobis, pero... Si yo no tengo un don, entonces lo único que me queda es estar entre los que han trabajado duro, por que... por que no pienso renunciar, por que quiero que me reconozcan, quiero estar a la par con los demás ninjas ¡Quiero ser alguien en esta falsa vida!- se expresó mientras brotaban las tan guardadas lágrimas que llevaba consigo desde que entró en la organización... _¿Cuesta tanto cambiar?_... Si, para ella si, era el sacrificio de cada día.

Entonces abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como más lágrimas salían de éstos, y es que necesitaba algo así, pero nunca, nunca se espero que viniera de alguien como él, después de todo era el ninja con mas futuro para encargarse de Tsunami... _Era una maquina_.

No sabia por qué lo hacia, simplemente lo hizo, sus manos se posaron sobre su cara, acariciándola, moviendo los rebeldes mechones que caían por ella... Su vista se volvió algo melancólica, y es que ahora, después de casi dos meses estaba admitiendo lo que tanto negó desde el primer día en que ella llegó, y fue así que con una fuerza algo torpe la abrazó.

-Te pareces tanto a ella- le habló en un murmullo suficiente para que Sakura pudiera oír.

Quería preguntar, quería saber a quién se refería él, pero nada salía de su boca, lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue cobijarse entre sus brazos, cerrar sus ojos y no saber nada más del mundo.

Cuando por fin su visión se hacia nítida se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, con las heridas sanadas y con algo de comida en una pequeña mesa, entonces nuevamente escuchó esa voz

-Has despertado- le dijo tranquilamente

-Yo- no sabía que decir, jamás pensó estar en aquella situación –¡Rayos! ¿Qué se supone que tenga que decir después de lo que paso?- pensó, es cierto, era una niña y como tal cosas como esa no eran de todos los días –Yo...- y así se llevó por unos segundos, con la cabeza gacha.

No lo pudo evitar, inconcientemente se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro, de esas juguetonas, ella no podía ser mas inocente –¿Por qué ahora te incomoda mirarme?- le preguntó con simplicidad

-¿¡Ah!?- se sobresaltó y se atrevió a alzar la mirada, sólo para ver una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás había podido apreciar -Yo...- y seguía repitiendo, esta vez con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Vio que se empezaba a mover en la dirección en que ella estaba acostada, se sentó en su cama a escasos centímetros de ella; como pudo trató de calmar su corazón, calmar la duda que estaba empezando a surgir dentro de él.

-¿Por qué?- dijo casi en un susurro, no estaba segura si quería escuchar la respuesta

-¿Por qué, qué?- contestó haciéndole notar que había escuchado

-Por qué ahora esta tan diferente- habló armándose de valor –No entiendo- su mirada expresaba confusión, aun así la mantenía en alto, mirando sus ojos grisáceos.

-Bueno, porque...- hablaba acercándose a ella –Tú eres...- siguió con lo que iba mientras la pelirosa trataba de alejarse pero no pudo, el topar con el respaldo de la cama se lo impidió –Alguien muy...- sentían que sus alientos chocaban, el corazón de la ojijade latía a mil por hora, estaba nerviosa, pero no por lo que estaba pasando, sino _por lo que iba a pasar_ –Especial- finalizó casi rozando los labios de su "alumna".

Ese día fue especial para ambos, habían encontrado una razón por la cual vivir, por la cual sentir.

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-El tiempo se esta acabando ¿Verdad?- le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Así es Sakura, una vez que cumplas la mayoría de edad tendrás que venir con nosotros, ese fue el acuerdo que hiciste con la organización, no puedes dudar ahora- le dijo mirándola fijamente

-Ya lo sé... soy fundamental para la misión "Q" ¿Verdad?-

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-Tsunade-sama ¿Me mandó a llamar?- preguntó desde el marco de la puerta

-Si Sakura, pasa por favor- haciendo una seña con la mano

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo confundida al ver al lado del escritorio de la Hokage una figura cubierta de negro

-Veras- habló tratando de entenderse ella misma –Has leído el libro "Leyendas Continentales"-

-¿Ah?... pues si, trata de la teoría de una secta de ninjas que protege el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, generalmente en los periodos de guerra, se caracterizaban por hacer justicias con sus propias manos, sin importar si estuvieran en lo correcto o no, y bueno... esa es una de las leyendas principales del libro, aparecen 9 más... ¿A que quiere llegar?- se expresó confundida

-Sakura- llamó la Gondaime haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta anterior –Sabes que soy directa, y esta vez no será la excepción- sus miradas chocaron, haciendo tragar saliva a la pelirosa –Dicha leyenda existe, y ahora solicitan nuestros servicios- finalizó

Se que perpleja, aun no procesaba la información.

-¿Cómo es posible? Si sólo era una teoría, son como rumores, además- se sobresaltó –Son ninjas despiadados, que no les interesan a quien matan sólo para "hacer justicia"- habló con tono sarcástico

-¡Que te calmes!- alzó la voz, haciendo que su alumna la mirara aun mas confundida –Pido disculpas, no pensé que reaccionara así- le habló a la persona encapuchada, ésta hizo señal de no molestarse.

Aumentó el nerviosismo, había caído en cuenta de que estaba ante la presencia de uno de los integrantes.

-Pero ¿En que esta pensando Tsunade-sama? acaso ¿Nos uniremos a ellos? y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?- preguntas y preguntas le rondaban la cabeza, hasta que su misma maestra se dispuso a responder.

-Ellos no aparecieron hace poco- empezó contando –Vienen hace épocas ya, es sólo que por el bien de cada ciudadano y ninjas con rangos comunes (entiéndase a gennin, chunnin, jounnin y jounnin especiales) que se han mantenido en secreto; sólo los Kages de cada aldea y los shinobis con gran reconocimiento como los sannin han sabido de la existencia de la organización; No es una secta, y sus objetivos y principios han cambiado... Es cierto, actúan con autonomía, pero tienen- pensó –Cómo decirlo... Un tipo de alianza con cada aldea, en la cual, si logran capturar a diferentes asesinos rango S, o superiores...-

-¿Superiores? ¿Qué quiso decir, acaso el rango S no es el máximo?- pensaba la pelirosa mientras asimilaba algo nuevo, totalmente nuevo.

-... Y descubren que pertenecieron a una aldea, se encargan de avisar a su respectivo Kage y él toma la decisión de qué manera enjuiciarlo, ya sea en sus manos o en las de Tsunami-

-¿Tsunami?- se dijo, mas fue en voz alta, a lo que la rubia le contestó

-Así es como se llama- suspiró –Pero bueno dejémoslos de historia y vayámonos a lo que está pasando hoy en día, existe la posibilidad de una guerra- comentó fríamente

-Guerra- repitió la ojijade en un susurro

-Pero no es como las que hemos tenido, lo enemigos esta vez, pertenecen a otro continente, absolutamente desconocidos para todos, con técnicas igual de extrañas y quizás poderes más allá de lo que pensamos... La razón por la cual creemos que son poderosos es por que Tsunami ya se enfrento a ellos y no pudieron ganar... Se declaró una tregua temporal.-

-¿Có... Cómo?- expresó –¡Pero si los poderes de ellos igualan o superan a los de un Kage!- dijo fuera de si, ya no podía con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Afortunadamente- retomó la rubia –Ellos ya encontraron una manera de derrotarlos, sin embargo para que aquello pueda ocurrir necesitan de un ritual, que podrá acabar con todo de una sola vez, consta con cinco personas... Sakura- la miró fijamente –Es aquí donde entras tú.- pronunció

-Qu... ¿¡Qué!?- habló alterada –¡Un ritual, acaso me van a sacrificar!- estaba perdiendo toda lógica

-¡No Sakura!- contestó la sannin un poco molesta –Esta técnica ya la hicieron contra "ellos", pero la realizaron cuando ninguno de los cinco tenía suficiente chacra, por tal razón, uno de los miembros, perdió la vida tratando de completar la misión... Sakura- la volvió a mirar –Ahora están aquí por que quieren que alguien de nuestra aldea se una a Tsunami... Y yo como Hokage, te e elegido a ti-

Sintió como todo se daba vuelta, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, sin embargo algo en su corazón le decía que era para mejor.

-¿Por qué yo?- observó a su maestra confundida

-Por tres razones- contestó -Primero, por que aquella persona que necesitan tiene que conocer habilidades en las medicinas, y tú con la edad que tienes ya me estas por alcanzar; segundo, te va a servir para entrenar, por obligación tienes que tener un control equilibrado entre ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu; Y tercero... Tsunami es una organización que tiene grandes influencias y contactos en todas las aldeas... Quizás, esto te pueda ayudar para encontrar lo que buscas... Tu origen Sakura-

Y encontró la respuesta, esta era la oportunidad que andaba buscando, llevaba averiguando varios meses alguna pista de su padre... Y lo único que sabía es que pertenecía a un clan... Nada más.

-Escucha- le dijo su sensei –Tienes una semana para dar una respuesta y...- pero fue interrumpida

-Si- dijo rápidamente –Quiero pertenecer a Tsunami- habló con determinación, la misma que hace años se dirigió a la Gondaime para que la entrenara.

-Hay reglas que acordar- por primera vez habló la silueta oscura –Una de ellas es que permanecerás alrededor de diez meses en nuestra base, entrenando, así tendremos tiempo para ver tus habilidades, y para poder manejar nuestros chacras con toda libertad- entonces se rebeló, por su voz era mujer

-Ah, claro- respondió algo confundida –Pero sospecharían, ¿No se supone que esto es secreto?-

-No te preocupes Sakura, cada cierto tiempo vendrás por un día y te encontraras con Naruto y los demás, y después te iras, así se vería como misiones normales pero muy seguidas- sonrió la Hokage

-También- siguió la figura –Cualquier información que quieras saber, la podrás buscar después de los diez meses, ya que tenemos que preocuparnos de que te aprendas el ritual... Pero te aseguramos, que si todo sale bien, y tienes éxito en aprendértelo, la organización buscará por cielo, mar y tierra lo que tú andas buscando... De eso no cabe duda-

-De acuerdo- afirmó Sakura, todavía guardaba las esperanzas de encontrar a su padre.

-Y por último... Una vez completa la misión, y si todo sale bien podrás quedarte con nosotros para siempre- finalizo, con lo cual Sakura pareció extrañarte

-¿Qué quieres decir con "para siempre"?- le preguntó directamente

-En estos diez meses que estarás "conviviendo con nosotros"- volvió a repetir –Estarás a prueba, si fallas, volverás aquí, y como es el trato no te ayudaremos en nada referente a lo que quieres; por otro lado, si logras todos tus objetivos y la misión de poner fin a una guerra más brutal se cumple te ayudaremos, pero como estamos hablando de una organización, no de una aldea ninja, no puedes permanecer en tu aldea, tienes que venir con nosotros, ya que serás un miembro importante para futuros acontecimientos de igual medida como el de ahora- se explicó

_Dudas_.

Se quedó varios segundos con la cabeza dirigida al suelo... ¿Tener que irse?, jamás lo pensó, sin embargo, ahora... ¿Qué la ataba a su aldea? Nada... ni nadie. Quizás las únicas personas que echaría de menos serian su maestra, Naruto y Sai... ¿Su mamá? No, estaba desilusionada de ella, ya ni siquiera quería verla... ¿Por algo pasan las cosas? No se quería retractar, no ahora.

-No hay problema- estaba decidida, se iría.

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-¿Por qué?- interrogó él

-¿Ah?- respondió ella confundida

-¿Por qué dudas ahora? ¡si en un principio nunca lo hiciste!- dijo mirándola fijamente

-Yo...- murmuró con la vista hacia abajo

-Es por él ¿Verdad!?- habló un tanto alterado

-No- le contestó rápido –Es que sólo...-

-¡Es que nada, no trates de convencerme con algo que ni siquiera tú crees!- gritó

-Hiroshi- lo miró aturdida y dolida

-Esa vez, cuando supiste de nosotros, cuando le diste la respuesta a Mikami, cuando ella te trajo al siguiente día, tenías dudas, es cierto, pero eran por tu inseguridad... Maldición Sakura te enseñé a no dejarte influir por tus sentimientos, y apenas lo ves ¡Mandas todo a la mierda!- se alteró

-No te dejaré solo- expresó de repente –Es una promesa y no la romperé, si eso es lo que te preocupa- le habló con ternura, y es que le debía, le debía todo a él.

Todo se quedó en silencio, sólo el ruido del viento se podía escuchar, y los rayos de sol cada vez tenían más presencia, entonces sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura; En un rápido movimiento quedó atrás de la pelirosa y la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Has logrado demasiado Sakura- le susurró –No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir, no por él- sabía; si, _sabía todo lo referente al Uchiha_; Aspiraba su aroma –Había extrañado esto- siguió –Todo lo tuyo-

Sonrió, sin duda él era alguien que marcaba una parte de su vida, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con los ojos del chico –Yo también te extrañaba- le acaricio la mejilla, para después acortar la distancia que tenían entre ambos, ella lo quería, él también. Ambos se necesitaban. Eran el apoyo de cada uno.

_Quizás hay personas que no puedan entender_, pero... Cuando la soledad envenena tu corazón, sólo la compañía de alguien que te sabe apreciar puede sacarte de todo lo que te está matando, y el pasado que tenían ellos los estaba pudriendo por dentro. Ella hizo lo correcto, vio la realidad, _no podía estar esperando a alguien que jamás le prometió nada_, y quizás, si nunca se hubiera enterado que había llevado una vida falsa, quizás lo hubiera seguido esperando, en la misma banca... En donde, todavía se sienta con la misma esperanza, todas las noches, en sus sueños.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se levantó de golpe, de no haber sido por aquella pesadilla nunca se hubiera percatado de lo solo que se encontraba.

-Pero que sueño más... horrible- decía –Dudo que exista alguien tan malo como para cerrar todos los puestos de ramen que existen en el mundo- por fin el rubio despertaba; pero antes de seguir pensando en la posibilidad de que su comida favorita no estuviera a su alcance, algo lo descolocó -¿Eh?- se confundió –¿Dónde está Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme?- observó por todas partes pero ni rastro de ellos –Será que...- por la mente del chico pasaron escenas de sus compañeros juntos, compartiendo... Un plato de ramen... Sin él. Entonces la desesperación lo embargó –¡NOO!- gritó –¡No se pudieron haberse ido sin mi!- se expresó mientras salía corriendo de la cueva.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un beso.

Como la primera vez en que juntaron sus labios, fue un beso tierno, que los envolvió con un pequeño choque eléctrico... Sakura y Hiroshi _ya habían decidido_ el camino que sus corazones seguirían.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaah aquí subiendo capii, creo ke resalta altiro que es uno de los más largos que e subido. _(inner:_ o no? o.O) bueeno, como ya lo dije anteriormente si ven varios capis subidos, ii no pueden leerlos, es xq estoy editando, pero trataré de editar y subir de inmediato un capi, para ke no se desanimen xD..._

_**S**__egundo; No se me enojen con Sakura & con Hiroshi, yo sólo quise poner a mi OC, para que Sakura no fuera esa "la niña incondicional que espera a su amor como una santa" creo que, (_inner:_ para nosotras por lo menos) el esperar no significa estar todo el tiempo sola... Creo que es más normal el que Sakura tuviera otra perspectiva al entrar a la organización. Aun así, más adelante lo entenderan bien xD... por ahora sólo diré que no será un SakuxOc... (_inner_:Que quede claro es SasuxSaku! xB.)_

_**T**ercero; La escena de Naruto me salió graciosa?, pues a mi parecer fue extraña, pero queria recordar al Narutin de siempre n.n_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n siempre me emocionan xD._

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)-Que noche más tranquila- reveló –Se parece...-(...) -A la vez en la que me fui ¿Verdad?- habló sin despegar su mirada de ella -Si.- su mirada se posó en el cielo estrellado, la nostalgia invadió su cuerpo –Nunca me imaginé verte otra vez en esta aldea- y sonrió, en realidad si se lo imaginó, y miles de veces. -Algunas veces el destino juega con nosotros- (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** Proximamente mi Tercer fiic (_inner:_ el 06-09-08 :D)_

**_PD4:_** _Llegó Septiembre!, es el mes que más amo lol (_inner: _será porque pronto estaremos de cumple n.n?)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	24. Quieras o no, esto es Amor

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 24: ****Quieras o no, esto es Amor**

-

Saltaba entre las ramas; aquella presencia le era familiar, sin embargo no recordaba aun.

No, no le hubiera tomado importancia ya que a pesar de que sentía ese chacra todavía guardaba distancia de donde estaban, la cueva... Pero, ella... No estaba cuando despertó y lo peor, había sentido su presencia junto a ese extraño.

¿Por qué había desaparecido sin avisar?

_¿Por qué estaba con otra persona?_

¿Por qué a él le interesaba saber esas cosas?

La respuesta ni él mismo lo sabía, ni siquiera pensó en ello cuando salió detrás de ella.

Paró en seco y observó, ahí estaba, sentada en un pequeño tronco. Estaba ahí... _Sola_.

Respiró profundo, ¿Se sentía aliviado?, eso ya no importaba; Lo único que le importaba ahora era la ojijade. Y sonrió, que pensamientos tan estúpidos pasaron por su cabeza.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura suspiró, no quería despedirse tan luego de Hiroshi, pero minutos atrás ya habían detectado la presencia de Sasuke.

-Que impertinente- pensó al sentirlo bajar por las ramas

Se quedó inmóvil, aspirando la humedad del bosque, mientras él seguía caminando hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- habló primero, haciendo que se detuviera

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- le respondió con una pregunta

-¿Por qué debería de decirte?- se mantenía tranquila, con sus ojos siempre cerrados

-Sentí un chacra muy poderoso por aquí, y también sentí el tuyo, pensé que quizás...-

-¿Estaba en peligro?- rió sarcásticamente –Que, ahora eres el gran defensor de mujeres- habló burlesca.

-Hmp... ¿Por qué mejor no te limitas a responder en vez de desviar el tema, o es que acaso escondes algo?-

Abrió los ojos y formo una media sonrisa –Como lo esperaba, el gran Uchiha sigue siendo listo- pensó antes de actuar –No entiendo por que tanto interés en que yo me junte con otras personas a conversar- dicha esta palabra lo miró con cara inocente –Pero- volvió a cambiar su cara a una con más neutralidad –Dado que no es el caso y para no armar peleas tontas, te diré que yo también sentí ese chacra, pero cuando llegue ya había desaparecido.-

-Pero...- lo interrumpieron

-El hecho que pensaras que estuviéramos juntos fue por que quizás su presencia era tan grande que abarcaba la parte en la que yo me encontraba- le habló lo más natural, su excusa era perfecta –Como sea- continuó –Regresemos, Naruto ya debe de haber despertado-

Con esto se dispuso a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba el moreno... Y se cruzó por su lado como si nada; nada de ella mostraba inseguridad... Su corazón se comprimió, la preocupación llamó a su puerta, algo no andaba bien, y lo sabía... Pero... ¿Qué era?

Una idea paso como un rayo por su mente.

_La estaba perdiendo_.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todo el camino transcurrió normal, a el pelirubio lo encontraron a mitad de camino, y después de algunas acusaciones infantiles como "¿Por qué fueron a comer ramen sin mi?", se dispusieron a regresar. Tiempo después ya estaban en el despacho de la Quinta, entregándole el informe, apenas dio la orden de retirada, Sakura se dispuso a correr, aun faltaba algo.

Llegó al hospital cerca de las 6:30 pm... Inmediatamente se dirigió a "Informaciones".

-Disculpe, vengo a buscar Shinji, lo dejé aquí en la mañana- le dijo a la chica

-¿En que piso se encuentra internado?- le preguntó

-No, no- negó con la cabeza –Se lo dejé al cuidado de unas enfermeras-

-¡Ah!, ese pequeñín- expresó sonriente –Pero- se mostró un poco confundida –Si a él lo vinieron a buscar hace más de una hora-

-¿¡Qué!? Pero... ¿Cómo, quien?- dijo algo exaltada

-Pues, un joven encantador se lo llevó-

-¿Joven encantador?- no podía juntar los datos que le entregaban –¿Cómo se llamaba?- preguntó

-No... No lo recuerdo-

-Pero ¡Como que no!- dijo casi gritando –Que clases de personas aceptan en el hospital- pensó rabiada

-Cálmese por favor- casi le suplicó. Sakura no pretendía hacerlo, sin embargo...

-¿Eh, Doctora Sakura?- le llamó una voz conocida

-Hum, Rei- habló más relajada –¿Tú sabes?- agregó –¿Sabes donde esta Shinji?- finalizó

-¿Ah?- pensó –Por supuesto- sonrió –El joven Sai lo ha venido a buscar-

-¿¡Cómo que Sai!?- fue ahí cuando procesó la información antes entregada, respiró profundo, todo lo posiblemente malo que había pensado desapareció –Gracias, hasta luego- fue lo último que dijo antes de marchar... Tomó un nuevo rumbo... La casa del Anbu.

Golpeó la puerta impaciente, los segundos parecieron minutos, que se le olvidaron al momento de ver como le daban permiso para que entrara al lugar.

-Vaya, feita pensé que nunca llegarías- sonreía mientras ella avanzaba

-Me retrase con la misión... ¿Dónde está?-

-Cálmate, está arriba en mi cuarto, pintando algunos cuadros... tiene talento-

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el hospital?... casi me puse neurótica- decía algo fastidiada

Rió levemente –Pues veras, yo también estaba de misión y al regresar pasé por el hospital para hacerme un chequeo y pues... ahí lo vi... debes pensar que él no se iría con cualquier persona- le reprochó

Suspiró –Tienes razón- habló cansada

-Hum- se llevó su dedo índice al mentón –Es cierto- dijo recordando algo

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué, que pasa?- dijo confundida

-Hoy Shinji se quedará conmigo por el bien tuyo- sonrió

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó aun más confundida... Su corazón latía acelerado.

-Mañana Sakura... Mañana ingresaras a la Anbu- finalizó

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No podía dormir, esta era la tercera vez que se levantaba de su cama; Tras un rato de observar la luna decidió ir a caminar por las oscuras calles de Konoha... Desapareció con cautela de esa increíble mansión... Sus pies vagaron por todos los lugares ya recorridos tiempo atrás... Se detuvo de pronto, no supo como llegó a ese lugar, pero eso no era lo único que le sorprendió... Ahí estaba, como la última vez, parado en la salida de la aldea ¿Acaso su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada?, por que últimamente todo, todo lo que hacia le recordaba ese día; el día en que decidió vengarse de su hermano, entrenando lejos de ellos.

Sus ojos la divisaron y parpadeó notoriamente durante unos segundos... Sus cabellos se mecían lentamente, mientras ella parecía deleitarse con algún líquido que sostenía en su mano.

Y sintió su corazón latir, lo sintió con vida... Ahí estaba Sakura, sentada en la misma banca en el que él la había dejado hace cinco años atrás.

_Cuesta volver a sentir, a enfrentar las decisiones que te han hecho ir por un camino distinto; Cuesta aceptar que al fin y al cabo estas de nuevo en el mismo lugar en que empezaste... Y cuesta, quizás más que antes, volver a vivir lo que nunca quisiste que pasara; por que no querías que nadie sufriera, porque te costaba decir un adiós, porque no querías admitir que tú también podías querer como ellos te quieren a ti... Y ahora el destino, el tiempo te da otra oportunidad... Tienes que decidir, como lo hiciste años atrás... ¿Qué iras a hacer Sasuke?... Tienes delante de ti, algo importante._

Empezó a caminar, pero esta vez iba conciente, iba seguro de lo que quería hacer; se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de ella; pareció percatarse de que era él, sin embargo eso poco le importó.

-¿Qué haces aquí de noche?... Deberías ir a dormir... Sasuke- abrió los ojos para ver los de él

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siempre actúas así?- le dijo tranquilamente

-¿Por que debería actuar de otra manera?- le respondió rápidamente –No es asunto tuyo, deja de meterte en donde no te han llamado- suspiró

-Estas bebiendo demasiado, no es común que lo hagas.-

-Estoy celebrando- le interrumpió –¿Acaso no lo puedo hacer?-

Levantó una ceja extrañado... No es normal que ella estuviera tomando sake, sobre todo si ya casi es media noche, con la excusa de celebración.

-Celebrando ¿Qué?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba aun lado, sin mirarla.

-Mmm- y entendió... No era una simple celebración, _sino una despedida_ –Creo que será bueno para los dos, creo que éste será el único momento en el que compartamos los dos, quiero disfrutarlo... disfrutarlo contigo Sasuke- pensó mientras tomaba otra botella –Toma- le dijo –Te invito a celebrar mi entrada a la Anbu- con esto dicho le tiró la botella de sake y siguió tomando.

-Ya veo, así que estas dentro- expresó mirando el interior de la botella, veía su reflejo apagado.

-Así es, ya estaba conversado, ingresaba en el momento en que aceptaba traerte de vuelta, y como lo vez, mañana, una semana después de llegar, voy a entrar... ¿No te parece genial?-

-Si, creo que si... haz logrado mucho en estos años-

-¿Eh?, ¿Acaso admites que soy igual o mejor que tú?-

-No.- formó una media sonrisa –No te estoy comparando conmigo-

-Ah claro- dijo resignada para seguir tomando sake

-¿Desde cuando tomas?-

-Mmm no lo sé, fue en una de las tantas conversaciones que tuve con mi maestra-

-Entiendo- afirmó para que después tomara un sorbo de la botella

La ojiesmeralda realmente estaba sorprendida por la conversación que estaban logrando crear, no sé imaginó que los dos pusieran de su parte, ni tampoco las circunstancia en las que hablaban.

-Que noche más tranquila- reveló –Se parece...- pero se detuvo al hablar, él la miraba atentamente

-A la vez en la que me fui ¿Verdad?- habló sin despegar su mirada de ella

-Si.- su mirada se posó en el cielo estrellado, la nostalgia invadió su cuerpo –Nunca me imaginé verte otra vez en esta aldea- y sonrió, en realidad si se lo imaginó, y miles de veces.

-Algunas veces el destino juega con nosotros-

-Cierto, hay otras en las que, la persona desea hacer algo, pero no lo puede admitir-

-¿Fue una indirecta?- levantó una ceja a señal de pregunta

-Mmm no lo sé- fijo sus ojos con los de él y pensó –Quizás esta no sea la última vez en que estemos en este lugar, conversando sobre el destino, quizás la próxima vez en que nos veamos sea para despedirnos, y es que así lo quise, administre mi tiempo para no verte Sasuke... En el hospital, en la anbu y encargándome de Shinji, todo fue planeado para que el tiempo pasara rápido, para que cayera sin darme cuenta que, a pesar de todo, sigo sintiendo lo que sentía cuando niña, todavía te sigo amando... y ¿Sabes?, duele... Duele y mucho-

Los segundos pasaron y el silencio inundaba las miradas de los presentes, algo le desconcertó al moreno... Sakura le estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa cálida, diferente a las que había visto.

-Sasuke.- lo llamó, aunque sabía que él estaba atento a lo que dijera –Gracias por todo.- después de esto desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Lo dejó solo, quizás de la misma forma que él la dejó... En aquella banca de recuerdos tristes, debajo de aquel cielo estrellado que por segunda vez guarda el sabor amargo de la soledad; ¿Soledad externa?... No. Es esa, la del corazón, porque aunque lo admitieran en su interior, eso no bastaba para saciar el vació de no estar junto al otro... _Los dos lo sabían_; sabían que se necesitaban, que el estar alejados sólo aumentaba el sentimiento que crecía a flor de piel, un sentimiento mutuo...

Llamado Amor.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaah, aquí actualizando rapido, pero un poco tarde xD... mmm ke puedo decir, tengo mp4 nuevo... hohoh el otro se me habia exado a perder_ _(_inner:_ snif, sniff... Compartió mucho tiempo con nosotras) pero bueno lo tuvimos ke cambiar xD._

_**C**on respecto al capiituloh, que puedo decir, ahora si ke empieza el SasuxSaku, mirado desde la perspectiva "interna" de los personajes, me gustó la última escena x), fue demasiado similar a la ke se vivió cuando Sasuke se fue, pero esta se invirtió totalmente,_ _(_inner: _¿Por qué tarde o temprano se devuelven las cosas, no?) . Por lo demas agregar ke igual es un pokitin cortito -.-  
_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n se unen persons nuevas? (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)-¿Lo has vuelto a ver?- le preguntó haciendo que la pelirosa perdiera su mirada -No... Desde esa noche en que le dije que ingresaría a la Anbu- (...) Sakura sonreía con tristeza mientras veía las mariposas revolotear alrededor de cada flor. -Pero Sakura...- le dijo algo confundida -Eso fue hace... 5 meses mas o menos-_ _(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** Publicado mi Tercer fiic (_inner:_ llamado -No llores- :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	25. Cada Día que Pasa

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 25:**** Cada día que pasa.**

-

Corría a gran velocidad, estaba contenta de estar de regreso, hace una semana que la misión había comenzado, y recién ahora llegaba a Konoha.

Minutos después ya se encontraba saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage junto a su escuadrón, a cargo de su compañero; fue increíble cuando lo vio por primera vez en ese aspecto... como líder.

-Y bien feita, ¿Me acompañas a comer?- le preguntó –Debes de estar hambrienta-

-Si es cierto, pero me temo que no podré, deje a Shinji a cargo de Hinata y quiero ir a verlo-

-Es cierto- le sonrió –Y dime ¿Cómo le va en la escuela?, debe ser un revoltoso total- rió

-Mm algo así, dice que todo lo que le pasan ya lo sabe, pero esta contento eso es lo que importa-

-Fue un gran alivio que Hinata se recibiera de maestra en la escuela ninja ¿No es cierto?-

-Si, estaba un poco asustada por como lo podían aceptar los demás niños, pero con Hinata de profesora, estoy más tranquila al saber que alguien que conozco se encarga de él-

-Bueno, salúdalo de mi parte... no lo e visto desde que entró a estudiar-

-Lo haré- y después de esto los dos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Detuvo su paso frente a unas anchas puertas, tocó una de ellas sin vacilar para luego encontrar a una anciana que le sonrió antes de dejarla pasar.

-La señorita Hinata se encuentra en la pieza del fondo- después de una educada reverencia se retiró

Sakura hizo lo ordenado, caminó por largos pasillos, para que por fin diera con la habitación.

-Permiso- habló antes de entrar, con lo cual no recibió señal alguna, extrañada por eso se apresuró y abrió la puerta que la separaba de la ojiperla... Observó, y no vio nada... _Todo en silencio_.

-Pero, donde estarán...- antes de terminar la oración alguien se le encaramó por la espalda

-¡Te atrape!, Sakura-san- le dijo sonriente –¡No te diste cuenta de mi presencia!- decía orgulloso

Carcajeó –Vaya, sabes muy bien controlar tu chacra para poder esconderlo-

-Así es, herencia de familia- habló como si nada

-Me lo suponía- le dijo mientras lo bajaba –Y ¿Cómo te portaste? ¿Hiciste rabiar a Hinata?-

-No, yo me porté ¡muy bien!- mostrando una cara angelical

-¿Es cierto?- aquella pregunta iba dirigida a la figura que aparecía detrás de el niño

-Si, es verdad, me ayudo mucho con los quehaceres, a toda la familia le agradó- sonrió

-Que alivio, pensé que podría hacer travesuras, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Hinata-

-No fue nada, tú sabes que cualquier cosa estaré yo, ya sea aquí o en la escuela-

-Gracias, en verdad, me has ayudado demasiado-

-No hay problema- miró a Shinji que había salido a jugar al patio –Debe ser difícil todo lo que haces, te admiro por soportar tanto trabajo- las dos se acercaban al pasillo para ver al chico más de cerca

-¿Lo has vuelto a ver?- le preguntó haciendo que la pelirosa perdiera su mirada

-No... Desde esa noche en que le dije que ingresaría a la Anbu- así es; Hinata al estar más cerca de la ojijade por causa del pequeño Shinji, pudo saber de los sentimientos que todavía tenía, su ahora amiga... Sakura sonreía con tristeza mientras veía las mariposas revolotear alrededor de cada flor.

-Pero Sakura...- le dijo algo confundida –Eso fue hace... cinco meses más o menos-

-Así es.- habló para luego meditar -Lo e visto un par de veces, es sólo que... han sido miradas fugaces, que por lo menos a mi... no me dicen nada-

-Entiendo- le dijo algo más calmada –Como pasa el tiempo- agregó –Pareciera que fue ayer cuando Shinji asistió a su primer día... y quien lo diría, ya han pasado 3 meses desde aquello- finalizó

-El tiempo nunca se detendrá y nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciarlo-

-Sin embargo- la interrumpió la peliazul –Tú lo estas derrochando, al no estar junto a...-

-Puede que tengas razón- habló de inmediato –Pero aunque me hubiera declarado esa noche, no tenia la certeza de que esta vez él iba a corresponderme, quizás fui cobarde, pero no estaba preparada para aceptar otro rechazo de parte de él, hasta hoy me da miedo- suspiró cansina –Y dime, ¿Cómo vas tú?, Naruto ya pidió tu mano en compromiso ¿verdad?-

-¿Ah?- se sonrojo levemente –Pues, si... Hace 3 días, y bueno mi papá después de tenerlo más de una hora en espera aceptó... fue algo muy gratificante para los dos-

-Si, me imaginó, ahora sólo falta el matrimonio y los bebes- sonrió ampliamente

-Si, bueno... falta mucho para eso- habló con las mejillas rojizas

-Me alegra mucho que estén tan bien- volvió a suspirar –Bueno creo que me voy a casa, ¡Shinji!- lo llamó para que se acercara –Nos veremos luego, cuídate y ¡cuídame a Naruto!-

-Está bien... adiós Shinji, adiós Sakura- le dijo levantando la mano en señal de despedida

-¡Adiós!- les dijeron al unísono mientras cruzaban la puerta principal

Al llegar a casa, y después de una sana comida que por parte de Shinji no hubiera preferido, se fueron a la pieza del pequeño, donde cada uno se sentó en la cama.

-Y dime ¿Alguna novedad?- le preguntó impaciente

-Pues no, nada nuevo- habló esquivando la mirada

-Ah vamos no seas así, me enteré que habías sido uno de los mejores en lazar shurikens-

-Ah si, es cierto, pero yo ya quiero que empiecen con habilidades de ninjutsu- resopló

-Entiende que para tu edad, estas muy avanzado con los otros niños- le explicó

-Si, si, ya sé- le habló mientras saltaba en la cama –¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-

-Bien, nada complicado, escoltamos a un señor feudal y recogimos información sobre atentados-

-Ah ya, y ¿Cuándo tendrás tu próxima misión?-

-Pues no lo sé, de repente llaman... ¿Por qué?-

-No, por nada- se quedó en silencio –Sakura-san, ¿Sabías que le escuela celebrará otro aniversario?-

-Así es, siempre es por esta fecha.- le dijo como si nada

-Es que yo... yo quería asistir contigo- habló con la cabeza hacia el suelo

-Mmm- soltó a manera pensativa, con lo cual provocó que el niño se entristeciera más –Por supuesto que iré- dijo de improviso... Al levantar la cabeza vio a una Sakura sonriendo de lado a lado.

_ººº_ **U**na **S**emana **D**espués _ººº_

-¿oye Hinata, has visto a Shinji?, lo vine a buscar pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte- le habló preocupada a la peliazul que se encontraba ordenando la sala de clases

-No Sakura, él siempre te espera en la salida, y hoy no fue la excepción- respondió

-Entiendo- dijo de manera confusa –lo saldré a buscar- finalizó para irse de ahí

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un lago, no muy lejano al lugar de enseñanza, se encontraba el pequeño pelicastaño; Sentado en la orilla de aquel pacifico mar, observando una nota entre sus manos…

_Señor apoderado:_

_Con motivo de nuestra segunda y última semana de festejo hacia nuestra escuela, le queremos hacer saber que el día viernes en la tarde se culminará toda actividad relaciona, para lo cual queremos invitar a usted y familia a compartir con nosotros... Esperamos su asistencia._

_De antemano muchas gracias._

-A usted y familia- esa parte le había quedado grabada... Entonces volvió a recordar.

**F**_lash_ **B**_ack_

-Va a ser muy entretenido- gritó un niño –¡Sólo quedan 3 días!-

-No seas gritón Ryoga-kun, pero cierto, mamá me dijo que papá llegará mañana, así que alcanzará a venir con nosotras- comentó una niña tranquilamente -Shinji, ¿Tu vas a venir con tus padres?-

-¿Ah?, pues yo creo- le dijo algo confuso.

-Ya quiero conocer a tu papá- le habló Ryoga –Deben de ser iguales-

-Mi papá...- susurró al momento que varias lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas

-Eh, Shinji, ¿Estás bien?- dijo su compañera

-Si, no te preocupes Ayame-chan- contestó formando una sonrisa –Yo también espero ansioso ese día-

Minutos después, el timbre sonó para dar por finalizada la clase.

**F**_in_ **F**_lash_ **B**_ack_

-Quiero a mi papá, a mi mamá- sollozó mientras llevaba sus manos a los ojos, para que así comenzaran a salir gruesas gotas, que hace tiempo había guardado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El sol se empezaba a esconder, caminaba lentamente observando lo que era un claro de agua, veía con cansancio como la corriente se movía monótonamente en el lago.

-Que tranquilidad- dijo un joven de cabello oscuro –Me pregunto que estarán haciendo, espero que Juugo tenga las cosas en orden- lanzó un suspiro largo –Que largo se hace trabajar solo-

Así es, a Sasuke ya lo dejaban ir a misiones en solitario, de hecho lo habían ascendido a jounnin junto con Naruto, y sigue siendo con éste con quien hace la mayor cantidad de trabajos; después de la retirada de Sakura y Sai para poder trabajar por completo en la Anbu.

Con respecto a su antiguo equipo Hebi, había dejado de líder a Juugo cuando él salía a misiones largas, el chico era el único que había conseguido la licencia para ejercer como gennin en la aldea, con Karin y Suigetsu todo andaba normal, estarían en el mismo nivel de gennin que su otro compañero si no hubiera sido porque en el momento en que le iban a dar la noticia éstos empezaran a pelear y como consecuencia de aquello destruyeran una parte del lugar.

De camino a su casa, algo había llamado su atención, alguien sentado en la orilla del lago.

-Ese niño- pensó al momento de parar su paso, para después escucharlo llorar.

Shinji por su parte no podía detenerse, de un momento a otro recodaba todo lo vivido en su corta infancia, y cuando pensó que podía seguir en la misma situación toda la tarde, alguien lo llamó.

-Oye- hablaba mientras se acercaba –¿Qué haces aquí y solo?- preguntó

-Yo.- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que todavía salían –¿Eh?- se sorprendió a darse la vuelta y encontrar a la persona que le estaba preguntado –Tú eres... el hombre de la mirada tétrica-

Al moreno se le formó una pequeña venita en la frente –¿Por qué siempre me dice así?- pensó mientras se agachaba –Yo, tengo nombre- habló mientras se ponía en cuclillas –Sasuke Uchiha-

-¡Ah!- se expresó emocionado –¡Eres un Uchiha!, entonces posees el Sharingan ¿Verdad?-

Cambio su cara de molestia a una de sorpresa –Así es, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Es que me gusta saber sobre las familias que tienen líneas sucesoras en los ojos- le respondió

-¿En los ojos?- volvió a preguntar a no entender a lo que se refería

-Así es- le dijo alzando su dedo índice –Como tu Sharingan o el Byakugan de la profesora Hinata-

-Ya veo- dijo mientras lo miraba detenidamente –Se parece a Sakura- pensó antes de seguir hablando –Y ¿Por qué te interesa saber sólo de aquellas líneas sucesoras?-

-Por que tengo una línea sucesora parecida a la de ustedes- le explicó

-¿Cuál?- le dijo alzando una ceja

-Pues... no lo sé, nunca me dijeron como se llamaba y que hacia, sólo me dijeron que se usaba a través de mis ojos- le dijo algo confuso y triste

-Por cierto.- dijo el pelinegro para cambiar el tema al ver al chico así –¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo.- habló pensativo para después formar una sonrisa –Me llamo Shinji... Shinji _Takudo_, un placer conocerte Sasuke-san- acto seguido le extendió la mano en forma de saludo

-Igualmente- respondió mientras aceptaba la mano –Pero dime, ¿De donde vienes?, porque de aquí no eres-

-Yo vengo del País del Agua- se expresó como si nada

-¿Y que haces aquí?- no entendía, que hacia alguien del país del Agua en el país del Fuego.

-Pues yo...- agachó la cabeza mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a brotar

-No me tienes porque responder- habló rápidamente

-¿Eh?- retuvo las lágrimas y lo miró –Sasuke-san, eres una agradable persona-

Pero antes del que el moreno pudiera responder escucharon la voz de alguien más.

-¡Shinji!- gritó la ojijade, que hace algunos segundos lo había visualizado, sin embargo a la otra persona todavía no la podía identificar, a un trote rápido se acercó –Shinji.- casi susurró al darse cuenta con quien se encontraba el pequeño –No puede ser- pensó

-Sakura-san, lo siento mucho- se disculpó el castaño antes de que ella hablara

-No te preocupes- le dijo sin mirar al ojinegro –Dime por que te fuiste solo, ¿Tuviste problemas en la escuela?- le preguntó tratando de entenderlo

-No.- negó con la cabeza –Es que me puse sentimental- se excusó

-Ya... entiendo- decía la chica un tanto confundida ante la sonrisa del pequeño

-No te preocupes, estuve todo el tiempo con ¡Sasuke-san!-

-¿Sasuke-san?- arqueó una ceja –Siempre tan confianzudo con las personas- le reprochó

Por otra parte estaba parado el poseedor del sharingan que observaba la escena, más bien sólo a la pelirosa, que se encontraba inclinada, todavía retando al muchacho.

-Sakura.- le llamó; Ella estaba inmóvil, ya no articulaba palabra, se empezó a enderezar poco a poco hasta encontrar la mirada del pelinegro.

-Siempre con esa frialdad característica de sus ojos- pensó algo dolida, quizás tenía la esperanza de que fuera otro tipo de mirada que le dedicaría al momento de encontrarse después de 5 meses –Sasuke- también le llamó, pero esta vez ella continuo –Disculpa las molestias que Shinji te ocasionó- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Y gracias por estar con él- finalizó

El Uchiha algo desconcertado por lo que habló la ojiesmeralda sólo agregó –No te preocupes- acto seguido se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar –Bueno, nos volveremos a ver- les dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par –Volvernos a ver- se repetía esa frase en su cabeza –¿Por qué?- se preguntó -¿Por qué deseo que eso pase?- después de verlo partir se dispuso a mirar al pequeño que tenia cara de pocos amigos –¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué siempre piensas que yo causo molestias o desordenes?- se había molestado, mas ella sonrió

-Mmm- pensó un rato antes de decir –Será porque viene de familia- pasaron los segundo, y ellos ya no se encontraban en el lugar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió la puerta lentamente, entró con paso despreocupado dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Llegue- habló en forma general

-Sasuke-kun, te eche de menos- respondió Karin pegándose a él con un abrazo

-Aléjate, estoy cansado- la miró con fastidio –¿Dónde esta Juugo?- preguntó

-Fue a dejar un encargó por parte de la Hokage- contestó Suigetsu que venia entrando a la cocina

-Ya veo, iré a cambiarme de ropa, prepararen la cena- les ordenó

-Hai- dijeron los dos, Karin emocionada por prepararle la comida a su amado, y Sui con desganó por tener que hacer algo junto a la pelirroja, que lo único que hacia según él era chillar.

Se tiró en su cama boca arriba pensando en lo ocurrido en la tarde, estaba algo confuso.

-Sakura.- musitó al recordarla, ver como retaba a ese pequeño, le pareció adorable, sus pensamientos cambiaron y se fijaron ahora en ese castaño –Takudo... _¿Quién es él?_- volvió a susurrar para después sentarse en su lecho y dirigir una de sus manos al bolsillo, de ahí sacó un papel completamente arrugado, lo empezó a estirar para leer su contenido.

-No se por qué me lo traje- habló mientras sus ojos comenzaban a reconocer las palabras escritas –El aniversario de la escuela... ¿Por esto lloraba?- se dijo algo aturdido, pero algo llamó su atención –"Y familia"... acaso ¿No ve a sus padres?- se preguntó mientras tiraba la comunicación a la basura –En tres días más- meditó para luego pararse e ir a darse una ducha.

Quizás ese simple echo de haber tomado la nota ágilmente cuando el chico se acercó a ella, lo hizo entender, que hiciera lo que hiciera, pensara lo que pensara, al final siempre terminaba queriendo verla una vez... Queriendo estar con _su_ Sakura.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaah aquí subiendo, keria subir el_ **Septiembre-12** _pero teniia miles de cosas en mente. (_inner:_ ii pensar ke llevamos viviendo 17 años. wow es sorprendente) mm me cuesta asimilar ke ya tengo 17, pero me kedo con la idea de volver a nacer ii tener una nueva oportunidad de arreglar las cosas ke no tan ido taan bien x). (_inner:_ kumpleaños feliih (8) la rajaa el carrete xDD!)  
_

_**C**on respecto al capiih, diré ke más adeltante se especificará bien aquella tecnica del Clan Takudo (_inner:_ ii ke aunke no lo creas, el aniversario de la escuela es muuii importante n.n)_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)_ _Y lo seguía Odiando... Odiando por regresar... Odiando por cambiar... Odiando por ser como es... Odiando por no saber que era ella... ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿A que mierda estaba jugando? Lo Odiaba... Lo Odiaba... Odiaba... Y Odiaba aun más a ella... Que por saber que lo Odiaba, igual lo seguía Amando.__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** __¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic?__ (_inner:_ llamado º _**N**_o _**L**_lores º :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	26. Duele Sentir

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 26: ****Duele Sentir**

-

Recostada sobre la mesa se encontraba, con su cara entre sus brazos, con la mirada puesta en la nada, y es que estaba triste... No por ella, ahora lo que sentía no le importaba en lo absoluto... No era por ella, era por él... Como fue tan inconciente para no fijarse en aquello.

**F**_lash_ **B**_ack_

-¡Hasta que por fin bajas!, había pensado en que te podrías haber quedado dormido- le sonrió

-Lo siento mucho- habló mientras se sentaba a tomar el desayuno

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó –Te veo... extraño-

-No te preocupes- le dedicó una sonrisa –Vamos, que se me hace tarde- dejó a medias la comida

-Está bien- finalizó no muy convencida

_ººº_ **D**iez **M**inutos **D**espués _ººº_

-Buenos días Shinji, Sakura... ¿Cómo están?- saludó tiernamente

-Buenos días Hinata–sensei- contestó el más pequeño, para seguir su paso –Adiós- se despidió mientras entraba al establecimiento educacional con más niños de su edad.

-Está actuando un poco raro ¿verdad?-

-Así parece, pero no se por qué... Hoy en la mañana no se quería levantar para venir- contestó

-Mm- pensó –Bueno después de todo es comprensible, quizás la idea de venir hoy día no le agrada-

-Venir ¿Para qué?- le preguntó la pelirosa confundida

-Para el último día del aniversario de la escuela, hace tres días se enviaron comunicaciones, diciendo que podían venir los alumnos con sus respectivos padres- se quedó en silencio –No te lo dijo- concluyó al ver la cara de asombro de la ojiesmeralda –Aunque no lo admita, sigue siendo duro para él-

Bajó su mirada, tratando de comprender por qué no le había dicho nada. Sin nada más que decir se despidió de su amiga, y con paso torpe se dirigió a su hogar.

**F**_in_ **F**_lash_ **B**_ack_

Y ahora estaba ahí, llevaba más de media hora pensando cual era el problema... ¡Si ella perfectamente lo podía acompañar!... Volvió a pensar... ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba?

-Una figura paterna- se respondió; aunque él sabía que un grupo Anbu estaba buscando a su familia, no es lo mismo, nunca es lo mismo a tener un padre a que él este contigo. Y ella lo sabía.

Se levantó de su asiento algo impotente consigo misma, miró el reloj que anunciaba las dos de la tarde, cogió las llaves y salió en busca de su, hasta ahora, único familiar... _Su primo_.

Llegó al recinto educacional, se puso a esperar apoyada en una muralla frente a la salida de la escuela; no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando lo vio venir, a su lado estaba Hinata, quien lo traía de la mano... Pero se extraño bastante al ver a parte de su equipo... Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban con ellos, caminando hacia ella... Se despegó de la pared para ahora agacharse a recibir al pequeño que ya había notado su presencia cerca.

-¿Cómo te fue Shinji?- le preguntó cálidamente

-Bien... hoy nos enseñaron a hacer arreglos florales- respondió algo aburrido

Rió burlona -Vaya que varonil- le habló entre risas

-¡Ya, ya!- dijo haciendo pucheros –Culpa a la maestra Yoriko–sama-

-¡Nee, Sakura–chan!- llamó un rubio que venia a trote lento –Que maravilla verte- más atrás venia la ojiperla con el pelinegro, aun caminando a paso normal.

-Si a mi también, pero me sorprende verlos por aquí, pensé que estarían haciendo misiones-

-Lo que pasó es que el dobe y yo decidimos hacer una misión extra el día de ayer, para así tener tres días libres a contar de hoy- mostró una sonrisa –Y aproveché de venir a ver a mi querida Hinata, que me contó que tú también tenias este fin de semana libre, así que estaba pensando en salir a divertidos- le dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos por su plan perfecto.

-Como quieras- devolviéndole la sonrisa –Hola, Hinata... Sasuke- saludó a los recién llegados de la forma más natural que pudo... ¡Como no ponerse nerviosa con el azabache!

-Naruto ya te estaba comentando su "plan"- se expresó la Hyuga de manera chistosa

-Si... pero me temo que no podré, tengo que cuidar a Shin...- pero la interrumpieron

-¡A no!- inquirió –¡No te excuses conmigo Sakura-san!, yo perfectamente me puedo cuidar solo por una noche- sus vistas chocaron haciendo caer en cuenta a la chica –¡No me subestimes!- casi le gritó

-Es cierto- susurró para si misma –Estoy haciendo contigo lo que nunca quise que me hicieran a mi... subestimarte- pensó mientras se ponía a su altura –Creo que tienes razón, entonces lo haré-

El pelicastaño sonrió para luego agregar –Bueno, ya que tú te vas a ir a divertir con tus amigos, pienso que yo también lo debería de hacer- la kunoichi pelirosa levantó una ceja –Lo que pasa, es que Ryoga–kun está de cumpleaños mañana y va a ser una pijamaza- explicó con una cara inocente

-Así que por eso me incentivabas tanto- le miró de manera acusadora, a lo que él sólo sacó la lengua

-Entonces esta decidido ¡ttebayo!- gritó el Uzumaki

-Dime Hinata ¿A que hora hay que venir hoy día?-

-A las cuatro de la tarde- le contestó

-¿Escuchaste?- se dirigió a Shinji que estaba con la cabeza gacha –Nos divertiremos-

-No- ella le miró comprensiva –¿Adonde está Sai?-

-Está en una misión... Va a llegar dentro de dos días- hizo una pausa –Lo siento- haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza y la mirara.

-No, discúlpame a mi Sakura–san, les diré a mis amigos que mi papá está en misión- sonrió

-¡Eh!, Shinji- llamó el hiperactivo –Y ¿Qué dices si yo te acompaño? que mejor que me tengas a mi como tu padre, yo el futuro Hokage- formó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-¡No!- se quejó –¿¡Qué no te miras al espejo Naruto-san!? ¡Eres rubio!, r-u-b-i-o... Y tienes el color de los ojos celeste oscuro... ¿¡Ves alguna comparación!?- cuestionó

-Ti... Tiene razón- habló Hinata por lo bajo, haciendo que el Uzumaki le diera un bajón por ver que nadie apoyaba su idea... Por su parte Sasuke meditaba el tema –Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudar a ordenar la escuela, Naruto–kun ¿Me acompañas?- le sugirió

-Está bien- todavía algo desconforme con la no aceptación de su idea.

-Adiós- dijeron la pelirosa con el pequeño castaño mientras veían a la parejita marchar

-Pa... ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó al Uchiha, que a pesar que el rubio se había ido el permanecía parado

-Si- dijo mientras se acerba a ellos –Shinji- llamó mientras se ponía en cuclillas

-Dime Sasuke-san.- lo miraba confuso

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hoy día?- le preguntó

-¿Hum?- inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado mientras asimilaba la información

La chica de ojos esmeraldas todavía no lo podía creer, ¿Qué era lo que dijo el _orgulloso_ Uchiha?

En sus luceros se reflejaba la sorpresa, ¿En que momento se le cruzó por la cabeza hacer esa petición?... ¿Acaso sintió pena por aquellas personas?... Por un momento lo odió.

-Está bien- respondió el ojiverde –Entonces te esperaremos aquí a las cuatro-

-De acuerdo- hizo una media sonrisa para luego levantarse y mirar a la kunoichi

Se había perdido en el paisaje de la aldea, ya no miraba a las dos personas; Trataba de entender el por qué... ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?... El Sasuke de hace cinco años jamás le hubiera importado nada con respecto a otra persona que no fuese él... Sólo estaba él y su venganza.

_Sonrió_ Amargamente.

-Sakura, nos vemos- seguido de esto se dispuso a caminar

-Si- respondió casi para ella... Y lo seguía Odiando...

Odiando por regresar... Odiando por cambiar... Odiando por ser como es.

Odiando por no saber que era ella... _¿Qué era ella para él?_

¿A que mierda estaba jugando?

Lo Odiaba... Lo Odiaba... Odiaba...

Y Odiaba aun más a ella... Que por saber que lo Odiaba, igual lo seguía Amando.

_ººº_ **C**uatro de la **T**arde _ººº_

Miraba el horizonte; si bien le costó decidir que hacer y como hacerlo... Al fin y al cabo estaba realizado... Suspiró ante el hecho de recordar la cara de la shinobi.

-No pareció importarle- pensó mientras arrugaba el ceño –Y yo que pensaba lo contrario-

-¡Aquí estamos!- le gritaron para que él se percatara de que ya habían llegado

-Hola- saludó de lo más normal, mientras los observaba

-Hola- saludaron al unísono, esta claro que el pequeño mucho más animado que la joven

Entraron a paso lento, nada más llegar a la zona de juegos el niño se despidió de los dos grandes para desaparecer con sus amigos y compañeros.

Sakura miró a su alrededor... Había estantes de comidas, una muestra de los arreglos florales, de pinturas, mascaras y de juegos típicos (como pegarles a las latas para que se caigan, recoger peces con una paleta para que después lo metan en una bolsa, etc.)

-¿Oye sabes si Naruto y Hinata iban a venir?- la chica empezó

-Si... pero van a llegar más tarde- habló, todavía sin mirarla

-Ya veo- suspiró, lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar, no se podía ir... ¿Qué pasaría con su primo?

-¡Doctora Sakura!- la llamaron, ella se giró un poco para ver mejor

-Vaya Miyuki, que alegría verte, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Mi sobrina me pidió venir para que vea su arreglo floral- le contestó –Es lindo disfrutar el día en estas cosas- la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza –Sobre todo si viene con _su novio_ ¿verdad?-

-¡EH!- exclamó la chica, que por reflejo miró al pelinegro sintiendo que se le subía la sangre a la cara. Y se imaginó como un tomate en cuanto vio que éste formaba una media sonrisa –No, lo que pa...-

-¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó la enfermera al azabache que avanzó hacia las dos

-Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto- haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Miyuki ¿verdad?-

-Si, así es- afirmó –Vaya Doctora si que tiene buen gusto- finalizó mientras alzaba la mano en forma de despedida –Bueno creo que es momento de irme, cuídense... Adiós-

-Adiós- respondió el Uchiha, la pelirosa sólo se limitó a despedirse moviendo la mano –¿Así que andas diciendo que somos novios?- la miró

-Si claro, sueña... como si tuviera tiempo para esas cosas... Además yo debería preguntar ¡desde cuando tienes sentido del humor como seguirle la conversa!- su sarcasmo se hizo presente mientras se desvanecía levemente el rojizo de sus mejillas

-No tiene nada de malo... Después de todo no tiene importancia- se dispuso a reanudar la caminata, con sus manos en los bolsillos

-_No tiene importancia_- musitó agachando la cabeza y caminando a la par con él.

La mayoría de las personas presentes dirigían sus ojos a los jóvenes, que se dedicaba a pasear por todo la feria que habían creado; varios comentarios como "Que linda pareja hacen", "¿Desde cuando están juntos?"... Los hacían sentirse incómodos, sobre todo a la ninja-médico que soportaba bastante con la frase "Que envidia me da" dicha por varias mujeres.

Estaba triste, si bien todos murmullos la hacían sentir como la mujer con más suerte de todas, todo era una _dulce fantasía_, que sólo duraría algunas horas más.

Paró en seco, y vio la amarga realidad... Lo amaba con todo su ser, eso era más que cierto, pero no quería estar con él, _no podía_... Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, todo de él le hacia daño.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el Uchiha dándose la media vuelta; al no tener respuesta levantó su mano derecha para posarla sobre su hombro... Pero ésta se negó echándose para atrás.

-No me toques- su voz parecía quebrada, los mechones rosa cubrían sus ojos, pero podría haber jurado que ella estaba a punto de llorar –Yo... Lo siento- fue lo último que escuchó antes de verla correr y perderse entre la multitud... Dejándolo solo y aturdido.

-Sakura- habló con su tono normal, pero que denotaba preocupación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tropezó con varias personas, pero eso no le importó... Había llegado a una pileta, la observó con detenimiento, se veía hermosa, el agua correr; miró a su alrededor, al parecer estaba en uno de los jardines traseros del establecimiento... Se podían ver varios árboles, flores, era un paisaje bien cálido.

Se sentó al borde, viendo las ondas que producía el viento al topar con el líquido.

.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, lo único que sabía es que no era muy temprano, ya que la luna y las estrellas habían hecho su aparición.

-Creo que tengo que ir a buscar a Shinji, de seguro esta preocupado- se dijo un poco más animada

Antes de pararse de aquel lugar sintió unos pasos que se dirigían en la dirección en que estaba... Alzó la cabeza para mirar aquella silueta... _Sonrió_ tristemente.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó mientras volvió a mirar como los pétalos de flor se posaban en la superficie de agua –Pensé que ya te habías ido...-

-Lo pensé.- dijo en tono cortante –Te anduve buscando junto con Shinji pero al no encontrarte lo llevé a mi casa- sorprendida ante el gesto le iba a preguntar como es que no lo llevó a la casa de ella, éste simplemente agrego –Shinji no quería estar solo.- se acercó con paso lento hacia la pelirosa

-Ya veo... disculpa las molestias- habló para después pararse e irse de ahí pero él la detuvo

-¿Por qué actúas así?- con una de sus manos agarró la muñeca de la chica para voltearla

-No sé de que hablas- se hizo la desentendida mientras trataba de librarse

-Estas cambiada, ¡Que no te das cuenta!- la soltó dejándola frente a él, mirándolo

-¿Tú eres el que me habla de cambio?- casi gritó –¿¡Quién te crees Uchiha!?... ¿¡Quién te crees para pedirme alguna explicación!?- se hizo un silencio en la que ella se tranquilizó –¿Quién te crees para regresar después de tanto tiempo?- bajó la cabeza, se sentía horrible.

-Así que es por mi...- seguía con la mirada fría

-Tu egocentrismo es lo único que no a cambiado al parecer, ¿Acaso todavía crees que todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver contigo?... ¡Que poca persona eres Uchiha!- le gritó

-¡Entonces qué te pasa, no ves Sakura que estoy preocupado!- subió su tono de voz

-¿Preocupado?, rayos parece que mañana va a llover-

-Deja tu maldito sarcasmo para otro día, y ¡respóndeme!-

-¿¡Por qué lo haría!? ¿¡Acaso tú estuviste en estos cinco años para tener el maldito derecho a saber lo que me pasa, por qué no mejor empezamos por casa y me vas diciendo por qué mierda regresaste!?-

En aquel momento reino el silencio, Sasuke no sabía que responder... Después de tanto tiempo todavía no sabía por qué había regresado.

Lo miró, parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos... _Sonrió_ con desgano.

-¿Lo ves?... ¿Me dices ahora quien se a quedado callado?- se dio media vuelta, no quería estar ahí.

Y no sintió su piel, ¿Por que siempre se sentía congelado cuando ella no estaba cerca? Dos pasos, tres pasos, cuatro, cinco.

No podía,_ todo se volvía Oscuro, todo Frío_.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah aquí subiendo capi un poquitito tarde xD. Antes que nada gracias a las personas ke me dedicaron un feliih cumpleaños, me emocionó aquel detalle n.n ... em tambien desearles a todos los chilenos de corazon unas mui felices fiestas patrias, (_inner_: que a pesar de ke es un poco tarde, no viene mal decirlo xB)_

_**C**on respecto al capiih, pues es uno de los que más me gustan, creo haber expresado las emociones de ambos sin OOC (_inner:_ creemos! aunke de por sí la actitud de sakura es mucho más a la defensiva ke en la trama original xD)_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)_ _Salieron del lugar observados por dos pares de ojos... -¿Crees que sea lo mejor?, pueden empezar a pelear.- comentó -No te preocupes Hina-chan- sonrió -Sus corazones les ganaron a sus mentes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras- (...) **L**emon  
_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan & preparence para el siguiente capituloh, ya advertí! :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** __¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic?__ (_inner:_ llamado º _**N**_o _**L**_lores º :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	27. Quédate

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

**Advertencia: L**emon

* * *

◘◘◘ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **◘◘◘**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 27: Quédate**

_**.E**special **S**ongfic**.**_

-_  
_

Ni siquiera alcanzó a dar los diez pasos cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda... _Era é__l_.

-No te vayas- casi le suplicó

-¿Quién eres?- le contestó –Sasuke, nunca haría esto.- se confundió –¿Qué quieres?-

-Quédate- insistió apretándola más contra si, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Miró al cielo tratando de entender el por qué de sus lágrimas.

_**Y el dolor, otra vez,  
no para de crecer  
y el final, duele más...**_

_**Cuando ya se perder  
la última vez, fue la primera vez.**_

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz –¿Por qué me haces daño?-

-No quiero hacerte daño- respondió mientras respiraba el aroma cálido de Sakura

Se aferró más a las manos que él tenia sobre su cintura, entrelazándolas.

-Después de todo sigo siendo débil- se dijo cuando no podía detener las gotas saladas

No supo cuando paso, lo único que sabía es que él ya estaba delante de ella y la estaba abrazando. Cerró sus ojos como una pequeña mientras el ex-traidor le daba un beso en la frente.

_**Quédate,  
que aun tengo algo  
que decir, para ti.**_

-Sasuke yo...- quería decir, profesarle su amor... Quería vivir –Yo...- pero no pudo seguir.

Sintió la calidez de sus labios posarse sobre los suyos; Sintió las manos de él tomar con delicadeza su cara y cintura... Sintió como iba profundizando el beso... _El __primer beso que se da__ban_.

_**Quédate,  
que aun te quiero y lo eché  
a perder, otra vez**_

-Perdón- susurró mientras volvía a besar los labios de la pelirosa –Perdóname-

Y ella llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él... No lo quería perder... No de nuevo, no ahora.

Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar desesperadamente, explorando todo lo que hasta hoy no conocían.

Las manos firmes empezaron a delinear el fino cuerpo, mientras la hacia retroceder hasta acorralarla entre la pared de frío cemento y él... Su respiración se agitó de golpe al sentir como ella dejaba de alborotar su pelo azabache y empezaba a tocar su pecho, bajando hasta el abdomen... Marcando cada vez más los músculos que poseía... Se separaron por falta de aire.

_**Quédate,  
que no puede existir un final  
que es así... **_

Sus miradas se hundieron en la del otro... Se sentían bien estando juntos.

La verdad es que no sabía por qué la había detenido, por qué le dijo que no se fuera, por qué la abrazó ni por qué la besó... Eran muchas preguntas, que ya se tomaría el tiempo de responder.

Pero gracias a todas esas acciones supo la respuesta a la pregunta más importante.

-Sakura- la llamó mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella –¿Sabes por qué regresé?-

Negó con la cabeza, mientras sentía que sus respiraciones se iban mezclando.

-Regresé por ti.- sus ojos se iluminaron ¿En verdad había dicho eso?

Sus bocas se juntaron para hacer el más salvaje y profundo de los roces.

_**Y el amor, otra vez,  
no digas que se fue... **_

-Yo... te sigo amando- confesó la chica cuando sus labios volvieron a separarse, aun así al decirlo su voz denotaba tristeza, cosa que confundió un poco al Uchiha –Sin embargo no podemos...-

-No...- habló interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir la ojiesmeralda –Al diablo con todo, ya no me importa nada de lo que puedan decir... Quiero tenerte a mi lado, ya perdí mucho tiempo- después de esto se acercó a su oído –No quiero que esto termine aquí- murmuró

_**Y el final, de tu voz,  
no lo quiero escuchar  
la última vez, no es mi última vez**_

Desasieron aquel momento para mirar la noche estrellada, iluminada de fuegos artificiales... Eran pasadas las diez, y ya se daba por finalizada la celebración del aniversario de la escuela.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa- dicho esto lo tomó de la mano –¿Me acompañas?-

-Hmp- formó una sonrisa, pero ésta no tenía comparación con las demás... Su arrogancia y orgullo _queda__ron sepultados_ desde que la fue a buscar y la encontró en aquel jardín.

Caminaron rodeando a las personas que se encontraban cerca una inmensa fogata que habían creado, para dar calor mientras miraban las explosiones de colores en el cielo.

Salieron del lugar observados por dos pares de ojos.

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?, pueden empezar a pelear...- comentó

-No te preocupes hina-chan- sonrió –Sus corazones les ganaron a sus mentes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras- después de esto la abrazó aun más –Hina-chan, ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo hoy?-

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó sonrojada la ojiperla mientras el rubio se reía a carcajadas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió la puerta de su casa y lo invitó a pasar... Quería conversar, lo tenía que hacer.

Se sentó junto a él después de haber prendido una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba escasamente el living (sala de estar)... Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchaba el ritmo de los latidos del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?- le preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos

-No lo sé- respondió mientras miraba la fuente de iluminación

Tenía que detener lo que estaba pasando o lo que iba a pasar... Ya era tarde, no quería involucrarse más, no quería hacerle daño a él –Debo ir a buscar a Shinji- habló después de unos minutos de silencio en que los dos estuvieron pensando cosas distintas. Se paró para salir de su hogar.

_**Quédate,  
que aun queda algo que sentir  
por los dos...**_

-¿Y me vas a dejar aquí solo?- alzó una ceja mostrando su cara mas "inocente"

-Yo pensaba en que me podrías acompañar a tu propia casa- le miró con cara de no comprender

-Es que yo pensaba otra cosa- dicho esto desapareció del sofá

-¿Eh?, Sasuke don... mmm- no pudo seguir porque sus labios habían sido apresados

La hizo retroceder mientras le indicaba por donde ir... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban a un lado de la cama de Sakura... Mientras ésta se dejaba desplomar en el colchón, él empezaba a sacarse la chaqueta para quedar sólo con una camiseta negra, formando todo su cuerpo. Ambos pares de sandalias ninjas fueron las siguientes en caer al suelo.

Estaba encima de ella; Estaban besándose, acariciándose, demostrándose que el tiempo cae, es cierto, pero que nunca borra los verdaderos sentimientos.

-Sa...sasu...ke- lo llamó entre jadeos –Shinji, lo tengo... que ir a... ver-

-No...Te preocupes... Ellos lo cuidaran- su respiración era tan agitada como la de ella

-No confío... en esa...- Sasuke sonrió mientras se detenía a mirarla -¿Q...qué?-

-Es imposible que Karin le haga algo a un niño- dicho esto reanudo lo que estaba haciendo –Deberías preocuparte cuando... yo este con ella- dijo entre besos

-¿Cómo?- habló separándolo bruscamente con las manos, mirándolo molesta –¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hmp- formó una sonrisa arrogante –Vaya no pensé que fueras tan celosa-

-Linda broma Uchiha- habló aparentando estar fastidiada

-Lindo cuerpo Haruno- le musitó mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda

Aguantó un gemido intrépido que se posicionó en su boca.

Con agilidad, las manos varoniles fueron abriendo la blusa que portaba la kunoichi, podía ver cuan acelerada estaba, sus ojos enfocaron el blanco cuello de la muchacha para después empezar a invadirlo con pequeños y rápidos roces de sus carnosos labios, mientras su respiración hacia diminutas cosquillas en su piel... Que segundos después se transformaron en choques eléctricos que descendían por la columna de la ojiesmeralda.

Una de sus manos se posicionó en uno de los senos de ella, haciéndola, inevitablemente, gemir ante el tacto que ésta produjo... Maldijo la única prenda que le separaba de el ahora, erguido pezón.

Siguió pellizcando y masajeando, mientras que con la otra mano empezaba a conocer la zona del muslo de la chica, subiendo cada vez más. Sus músculos se contrajeron y un leve rubor apodero sus mejillas cuando sintió que le tocaba, por encima de la prenda, su femineidad.

Gimió aun más fuerte, cosa que excitó aun más al moreno, quien ya se sacaba la camisa y le dejaba ver el esfuerzo del entrenamiento realizado estos años.

-Es...pera- le detuvo, mientras sentía que más se enrojecía –Yo...- apartó la mirada –Todavía soy...-

-Lo sé- dijo de lo más tranquilo –En realidad esperaba que lo fueras- su nariz viajo por la suave y tersa piel blanquecina, rozándola –Yo... Mataría al desgraciado que te intentara tocar-

Y sonrió, no pensaba que el gran Uchiha fuera tan posesivo, pero también pensó en Hiroshi y Sai –Por el bien de los tres, no le diremos a Sasuke- rió para sus adentros mientras sentía que él pelea con el pantalón deportivo que ella llevaba puesto.

Con dificultad se sentó con la cama mientras atraía los labios del portador del sharingan a los suyos, y ahora fue ella quien posicionaba sus manos en el pantalón de él, que al pararse sobre sus rodillas, dejó el camino fácil para bajárselos... Se encontró con un boxer negro que dejaba apreciar sin problema el gran atributo del chico, que en ese momento ya estaba más que excitado.

Le abrazó, permitiéndole así desabrochar el sostén, acto seguido la acostó para apreciarla mejor.

Era la mujer más hermosa que él haya conocido... _Era ella en quien pensaba_, sólo ella.

_**Quédate,**_  
_**que aun te quiero y lo eché  
a perder, otra vez**_

Sus labios ahora degustaban uno de los senos que antes no había podido hacer.

Mientras que, ahora con la ayuda de la pelirosa el bajaba sus prendas inferiores, dejándola expuesta ante él... Sus ojos viajaron con lujuria por todo el cuerpo, mientras su erección se hacia más fuerte.

Volvió a su cuello, esta vez más agresivamente, dejando chupones y mordidas, que de cierta manera la marcaba como su tesoro más valioso.

Los gemidos se acrecentaron cada vez más, al igual que las caricias, los dedos de ambos viajaban por todos los lugares posibles... La excitación llegó de golpe para pasar a algo más placentero.

Mientras sus labios se volvían a juntar, él se sacaba la única prenda que se mantenía en su cuerpo, haciéndolo, sin querer rozar con la parte femenina de ella, trayendo consigo gimoteos de aquellos dos seres... Reunió todas sus fuerzas para separarse un rato de ella... La miró.

-¿Estas... segura?- le preguntó por última vez, la verdad es que se llegó a cuestionar la pregunta, a esta altura, por lo menos él, no podía, ni quería parar.

-Si.- asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada.

Se acomodó entre ella, dejando sus piernas a un lado de su cuerpo, con delicadeza tomó su cintura en los dos extremos, la atrajo un poco para situarse bien y causar el menor daño posible.

La empezó a penetrar lentamente, sintiendo que su miembro se endurecía con cada avanzada.

Sakura por su parte, sintió la invasión, al principio no fue más que algo caliente, pero después un ardor terrible; a causa del estrechamiento que tenía al no estar acostumbrada. Aguantó un gélido de dolor, mientras sentía que él se profundizaba más en ella.

Se topó con la delgada pero no débil pared que protegía la virginidad de la chica, fue entonces cuando decidió empujar más fuerte, la pelirosa, que se había dado cuenta, rodeó con sus finas y largas piernas la cintura masculina, incitándolo a seguir.

En una rápida embestida, había atravesado la barrera, haciéndola gritar de dolor, mientras su cuerpo se contraía notablemente... Su cara que desde un comienzo presentaba signos de malestar, ahora tomaba una expresión más serena y relajada al igual que su compañero, éste a su vez se movía de un lado para otro, dejándose llevar por el placer, mientras recurría a besar uno de los senos.

Sólo pasaron segundos, para que el ritmo de las embestidas cambiara y se hicieran cada vez más crecientes, trayendo consigo alaridos de ambos... Se movían frenéticamente, ahora ella abrazada a su espalda, apretando sus yemas en la piel morena de él y viceversa.

Pudieron percibir que el clímax llegaba, haciendo por impulso arquear la espalda de la ojiesmeralda, y aumentar a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía las, ya aceleradas penetraciones.

Y con el último esfuerzo el coito terminó arrancándoles los gritos de placer... Los dos habían alcanzado el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

Ninguno se movió, trataban de regular sus respiraciones mientras se hacían pequeñas caricias, después de un tiempo él salió con cuidado del interior de ella, para permitir que se acostase en la cama, se posicionó al lado, mientras le tocaba su rostro, alzó una ceja al encontrarlo algo húmedo, levantó los rebeldes mechones que se posaban sobre su frente, para apartarlos y mirar sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó algo sorprendido –¿No te gustó?- ni él mismo se imaginaba una negación

-Claro que si- esta vez sonrió –Son lágrimas de felicidad, ya sabes como soy... una molesta-

-Es cierto, ya se me había olvidado, sin embargo eres mi molesta, sólo mia- recalcó

_**Quédate, que no puede existir  
un final que es así... ¡no!... Quédate.**_

Segundos después se taparon con las sabanas, mientras él la fundía en un tierno y protector abrazo.

Fue cuestión del tiempo cuando Sasuke se rindió ante Morfeo, y aunque la pelirosa estaba por las mismas algo en sus pensamientos no la dejaron dormir... Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, se puso una camisola que terminaba cerca de las rodillas y bajó las escaleras; fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para después sentarse en uno de sus reconfortables sillones.

Guardó algunos minutos de silencio, como esperando a que alguien interrumpiera la soledad que se posicionaba en aquella oscura y fría habitación... Bebió un buen sorbo, y lo dejó en la mesa de centro.

Y estando ya segura de que todo descansaba en tranquilidad... Se largó a llorar.

Lloró como nunca antes, por que le dolía el corazón, sentía que se lo desgarraban y no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada entre una fiel e irrompible promesa y su gran y único amor de la vida.

-Y ¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer?- se dijo –Vamos Sakura te destacaste por tu amplio conocimiento, por saberte todas las reglas ninjas y ahora ¿No sabes que hacer?- se reprochó

Miró hacia el frente, donde tenía un calendario que indicaba el mes en que estaba.

-Sólo falta un mes y medio- pensó mientras más lágrimas hacían su aparición –¿Qué le diré?- susurró

Esa sencilla pregunta le rondó por la cabeza durante casi una hora en la que estuvo sollozando.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decirle a la persona que más amas que te tienes que ir para siempre, sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto?... Ni la mismísima Hokage podría deshacer el acuerdo que ella había hecho con Tsunami... Y ¿Qué le diría?... ¿Qué la esperara?... Ni siquiera ella sabía si algún día iba de visita a la aldea, porque de pertenecer a Konoha ya no podría... ¿Qué rehiciera su vida?... Quizás el término de egoísmo le vendría bien en esta circunstancia, porque aunque fuera lo más sano para él, Sakura no se lo quería imaginar con ninguna otra mujer, con otra familia.

_**Y el dolor, otra vez,  
no para de crecer.**_

Tomó el vaso, esperando que con el líquido y una pastilla se le aliviara el dolor de cabeza que tenía por seguir llorando... Apartó su vista para mirar la luna; cerró los ojos para sentir el quemar de las gotas saladas... _Una_ _pizca de impotencia la embargó_.

Apretó su puño sin saber que aun tenía el vaso entre su palma, y como consecuencia lo quebró en mil pedazos; incrustándose así pequeños fragmentos de vidrios, mientras observaba el rojo carmesí salir sin parar... Con cuidado sacó las piezas cristalinas para ver toda su mano manchada de rojo.

No sabía si el problema era por el dolor de cabeza o por la sangre que chorreaba entre sus dedos, pero lo que si se daba cuenta es que su visión ya no resultaba de todo nítida.

El lugar se movía sin su permiso, y la borrosidad tomaba el control de sus sentidos, apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá, tratando de buscar un apoyo firme... Sus ojos se fueron cerrando de improviso pero antes de que ocurriera, sintió como _su pupila se contraía_ notablemente.

Inmediatamente después quedó inconciente.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah! mil disculpas por la demora, pero estooii en semana de pruebas_ (inner: _de hecho el lunes tuve de historia, el martes de quimica, hoy tuvimos de filosofía y mañana tenemos de matematicas, lol) ii tambien estooii con varias cosas extras ke no vale la pena mencionar xD!_

_**S**egundo; con respecto al capii, bueeeno traté de que los personajes no se vieran OCC, _(inner: _no sé si lo logramos u.u) ii el Lemon, no fue ni obseno ni salvaje_ (inner: _mas ke mal fue la primera vez de ella!) ademas, este Lemon fue el primero ke escribí en mi vida _(inner:_ si lo sé, para las que siguen "º No Llores º" se preguntaran cómo es posible, si toos los capis ke e puesto tienen de eso ii más) pero veran esta hiistoria la empecé hace mil _siglos (inner: _mentira fue hace más de un año nada más xD!) ii la cosa es ke escribí este lemon a finales del año pasado_ (inner: _por cierto no cambiamos nada de nada, queriamos recordar como fue nuestro inicio xDD!). En resumen, me costó escribirlo en su momento xD, tengo ke destacar tambien que fue mi primer songfic, ii el unico ke e publicado. Espero que les haya agradado n.n_

_**T**ambien aclarar que la parte en que Sakura dice_: _"Por el bien de los tres, no le diremos a Sasuke"_ _recordando a Hiroshi y a Sai, se refiere a que con ellos tuvo una relacion_ (inner: _que no paso más alla de los besos) ii que por lo demas con Hiroshi ya se vio en algunos capitulos_ (inner: _con Sai, lo verán más adelante xD!)_

_**T**ercero; la canción **Quédate**, es del grupo **De Saloon**_, (inner: _apoyando el rockpop Chileno_)

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)_ _Lo besó tiernamente, disfrutando de su calidez original, disfrutó el brillo de sus ojos azabaches que la hacían ver como la mujer más bella del mundo, disfrutó de sus firmes brazos que la sostenían con seguridad... Sin embargo... No todo es para siempre... ¿O si?_ ... _Delicadamente la apartó de él para finalizar aquella despedida con un rápido beso –Adiós- le escuchó decir mientras cerraba completamente la puerta y se iba a su casa.__ -Adiós- musitó segundos después, logrando derramar una intrépida lágrima._ _ (...)  
_

-

-

* * *

**AVISO:** Publicaré todos los _Miércoles_ los capitulos de esta historia.

* * *

-

_Se cuiidaan & preparence para el siguiente capituloh, ya advertí! :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** __¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic?__ (_inner:_ llamado º _**N**_o _**L**_lores º :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	28. Sueños Premonitorios

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 28: ~~~ Sueños Premonitorios ~~**

-

Se frotó los ojos para ver mejor, se giró de lado inmediatamente y no la encontró, le pareció extraño que despertara primero que él... Después de todo eran las ocho de la mañana.

Levantó su cuerpo pesadamente de la cama... Sonrió, en verdad había tenido una buena noche. Caminó por la pieza estirando sus brazos, paró sólo para colocarse su bóxer y pantalón; se revolvió el cabello con su mano mientras salía de aquel lugar.

La vio en la cocina, acabando lo que seria el desayuno para los dos, la contempló en silencio, llevaba puesta una camisa sin mangas rosa pálido con un lindo escote, unos pantalones cortos de jeans, para finalizar con unas sandalias de porcelana, distintas a las ninjas, de un color lila, perfecta combinación para el soleado día que se presentaba. Avanzó con sigilo para posicionarse detrás de ella y abrazarla.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó ante el sobresalto que se llevó por ser interrumpida –Casi me haces botar la leche- le señaló las tazas con la mano izquierda mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Hmp- atinó a decir mientras se acercaba a su cuello y olía su aroma natural –Vaya forma de saludar-

-Lo mismo digo- comentó al sentir los intrépidos labios de él bajando cada vez más

-Mm, ¿Sabes que esta camisa es casi de tu mismo color de piel?- preguntó mientras apreciaba todo lo que el escote le permitía –Espero que no salgas a la calle con eso- acto seguido juntaron sus labios

-¿Y me llamabas a mi celosa?- reprochó al terminar de besarse –Por lo demás...- dicho esto lo separó de ella –Por hoy basta de besos- sentenció con brazos cruzados

-¿Por qué?- preguntó llevando las tazas al comedor, donde estaba el resto del desayuno

-Por esto- le dijo, haciendo que él volteara su mirada... Al levantar su cabello el shinobi pudo observar varias manchas pequeñas, pero había una que se hacia notar –Como quieres que explique estos... ¡chupones!- se expresó fastidiada –¡Qué le diré a Shinji a Naruto o a Tsunade-sama!, ¿Qué apareció mientras dormía?- frunció el ceño al ver lo tranquilo que estaba.

-¿Cuál seria el problema si dices que fui yo?- preguntó alzando una ceja; Sakura creyó desvanecerse ahí mismo, su cara mostraba confusión y sorpresa.

¿En que momento Uchiha Sasuke cambió tanto que ahora no le importaba que supieran _algo así_?

¿Ellos... tenían algún tipo de relación? Esa maldita pregunta se le cruzó.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el azabache se acercaba y tomaba su mano derecha

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó con seriedad al ver la venda que cubría la mayor parte de su palma y dedos

-Nada grave- aseguró mientras la retiraba de la vista de él –Me quemé preparando las tostadas... en pocos minutos ya no tendré nada... ya me estoy curando- lo tranquilizó

-Está bien- contestó un poco dudoso

Comieron en silencio, quizás esperando a que el otro diera por partida alguna conversación.

-¿Qué le dirás a tus compañeros cuando llegues?- comenzó la pelirosa

-No me tienen por qué pedir explicaciones... A todo esto ¿A qué hora irás a buscar a Shinji?-

-Mm, creo que va a ser una hora después de que tú salgas de mi casa- tomó un poco de leche

-¿Y si no me quiero ir?- comentó haciendo que ella se atragántese y empezara a toser

-Últimamente te a dado por bromear bastante- le informó burlonamente

-Estoy hablando en serio- habló sin emoción alguna

Ella respiró profundo para después acercar su cara, lo miró a los ojos –Aunque estés hablando enserio, ni tú ni yo queremos que esto se sepa, lo más seguro que sean por distintas razones- argumentó –Por favor Sasuke todos se morirían de sorpresa al saber que ahora, después de estos meses de lejanía, de un día para otro amanecemos juntos... _como si nada_- se expresó sarcástica

-Si, si... ya entendí adonde quieres llegar- le habló algo enfadado -Me voy a vestir entonces-

Lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y su mirada rápidamente entristeció... Aun así formó una sonrisa amarga, como queriendo ver el lado positivo de aquella situación.

-Por lo menos actué bien- se dio ánimos mientras levantaba los platos; posteriormente se dirigió al sillón, donde se desplomó sin cuidado –Es difícil aparentar que no pasa nada- miró el suelo, y vio cerca de la mesa de centro un pedazo de vidrio, lo tomó con la mano derecha y comprobó lo que ya sabía... Al toparlo se hizo un pequeño tajo en el dedo, vio como una gota de sangre se asomaba, en seguida se concentró para juntar chacra en su mano y curar esa simple herida, pero... _N__ada_.

Apretó el puño con delicadeza, todavía no cerraban por completo aquellos cortes. Recordó todas las veces que se cambió de vendas por el continuo flujo de liquido carmesí que brotaba por sus poros; recordó su pijama todo manchado... Y se preocupó.

-Listo- dijo un Uchiha ya vestido

-Bien- contestó mientras botaba sutilmente aquella pieza transparente

-Bien- repitió mientras se paraba cerca de la puerta –Nos veremos más tarde-

-Si las circunstancias así lo quieren- habló –Tú sabes, entre misión y misión- explicó

-Claro- su voz se neutralizó, algo no andaba bien, cerró los ojos para sacar rápidas conclusiones mientras se revolvía el cabello con una de sus manos... ¿Acaso hizo algo mal?

Se abalanzó sorpresivamente y con sus brazos rodeó su cuello, permitiéndole así la cercanía de sus rostros... Rozaron sus labios, haciendo que por instinto él la tomara de la cintura.

-Esperaré con ansias la próxima vez que nos encontremos- le susurró en el oído sensualmente

-Yo también- logró articular sin perder el control de su cuerpo

Lo besó tiernamente, disfrutando de su calidez original, disfrutó el brillo de sus ojos azabaches que la hacían ver como la mujer más bella del mundo, disfrutó de sus firmes brazos que la sostenían con seguridad... Sin embargo... _No __todo es para siempre_... ¿O si?

-Sa...su...ke- murmuró –Ya me puedes soltar- sugirió de forma inocente

Delicadamente la apartó de él para finalizar aquella despedida con un rápido beso –Adiós- le escuchó decir mientras cerraba completamente la puerta y se iba a su casa.

-Adiós- musitó segundos después, logrando derramar una intrépida lágrima.

_ººº_ **U**na **H**ora **D**espués _ººº_

Se detuvo frente a una puerta ya bastante familiar, suspiró al momento de golpear algo indecisa, pero todas las inseguridades que tenía se desvanecieron al momento de verlo; estaba ahí, parado en el marco de su casa, mirándola incrédula por tan repentina visita.

-¿Qué haces por aquí... Sakura?- preguntó dejándola pasar

-Sai... contigo es con el único que puedo hablar. Anoche me ocurrió algo extraño, que me causó preocupación, algo que jamás me había pasado- finalizó sentándose en el sillón

-Esta bien feita, cálmate y cuéntame qué pasó- trató de mantenerse tranquilo y positivo

-Bueno, esto ocurrió después de que regresé de la celebración del aniversario de la escuela, cuando me iba a quedar dormida- y su sonrojo se hizo presente, había pasado por alto el hecho de que Sasuke estuvo en su casa y todo lo relacionado a él, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo en aquellos momentos... Se concentró y borró aquellos recuerdos que ahora pasaban a segundo plano.

-Feita, al grano que me exasperas- habló sentándose junto a ella

-Veras, fue casi a media noche cuando decidí ir por un vaso de agua, me senté en el sofá esperando acabármelo, cuando por accidente aplique fuerza de sobra y lo rompí, enseguida me empezó a salir sangre, pero cuando traté de curarme todo me empezó a dar vueltas y mi vista se nubló- él la miraba algo desconcertado –Quedé inconciente y en ese lapso empecé a soñar-

-¿Tuviste un sueño?- le dijo aun más extrañado –¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó

-Había varios árboles...- comenzó –Ninjas desconocidos... eran tan reales- ahogó un sollozo

-Sakura.- murmuró –¿Qué pasa...?- la miró tratando de leer sus pensamientos

-La vi- contestó mientras se encontraban sus ojos con los de Sai –Vi a Ino... un kunai- por sus ojos salían gotas saladas consecutivamente –Ella tenía un kunai incrustado en la frente, la vi caer... Muerta- su llanto se precipitó –Fue tan real- expresó ya más tranquila al verse envuelta por un cálido abrazó de su acompañante –Después desperté, de mi mano todavía brotaban restos de sangre, miré con espanto toda mi vestimenta y el alrededor cubierto de rojo... trate de juntar chacra para parar y suavizar el dolor punzante que provocaron los vidrios, pero no salía nada... entre en pánico durante unos momentos para luego ir al baño y detener el liquido con vendas.- ninguno deshacía el abrazo, la cara del anbu se tensó, no presentía nada bueno de aquella situación –Salí y me fijé en el reloj de mesa, habían pasado no más de cinco minutos, que parecieron ser sólo segundos cuando permanecí con los ojos cerrados... me da miedo que... lo que vi se haga realidad, que mi chacra no vuelva...-

-Feita, feita, hasta cuándo dejaras de ser tan exagerada- y ella se desconcertó, separándose rápidamente de él. Lo miró y comprendió aquella sonrisa... La estaba sosteniendo, consolando, comprendiendo... La estaba animando... _A __su modo_... Como siempre.

-Eres especial... Tonto- le habló sonriendo más aliviada

-Lo sé... soy tu tonto- y rieron... Definitivamente, Sai era un ángel caído del cielo, su ángel.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó en la puerta de aquella inmensa casa.

Silencio.

Bien, eso era normal, pero de ahí a que sólo haya pasado por su lado sin mandarle una mirada asesina, ni un "note incumbe" o un "hmp" ya era algo que preocupaba al integrante de Hebi.

Lo siguió de cerca, por momento creyó que habían sustituido a su jefe.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- chilló de inmediato la única mujer de la casa

-Por ahí- respondió sencillamente mientras subía a la habitación –¿Dónde está Juugo?-

-Salió a una misión- contestó el ahora repuesto integrante

-¿Y el niño?- se giró para ver a Suigetsu, quien era el único que estaba en ese lugar, ya que Karin estaba más que choqueada con la respuesta del azabache

-Durmiendo... lo dejé en tu pieza, ni Juugo ni Karin lo querían tener, y no se quería quedar conmigo por que decía que era feo- finalizó encogiéndose de hombros

-Está bien- dijo mientras se dirigía cansinamente a su cuarto.

Caminó tranquilamente para después abrir la puerta que conducía a su pieza, y lo vio todavía acostado, vio la ventana que dejaba pasar la poca brisa y que revolvían diminutamente los mechones de aquel pequeño... Se acercó para observarlo y se rió de él mismo en pensar que algún día estaría viendo a su hijo de la misma forma.

-Reestablecer mi clan- pensó y meditó... Sin querer ya se estaba encaminando a su segundo objetivo –Pero todavía no e concluido el primero- bufó, no le gustaba que las cosas se les salieran de control, sin embargo ya lo tenía decidido, no la quería dejar –Adicción- murmuró para si –Eso eres Sakura- acto seguido salió de sus pensamientos para ver como el chico despertaba.

-¿Sasuke–san?- le miró algo extrañado

-Ya era hora- habló de lo más normal mientras se sentaba

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo mientras se refregaba los ojos

-¿Qué no es obvio?, es mi casa, mi cuarto, mi cama- respondió dejándose caer en el colchón

-Es que pensé que te quedarías más tiempo con Sakura–san-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estuve con ella?-

-Pues, haber, cuando me viniste a dejar me dijiste que la ibas a ir a buscar...-

-Nunca te dije eso- le espetó con los ojos ya cerrados

Shinji suspiró agotado –Este chico si que es orgulloso- pensó al momento de levantarse –No soy tonto Sasuke–san, eso de "voy a dar un paseo porque quiero" se lo compran tus compañeros, pero que justo el paseo haya sido en dirección a la escuela... No, yo no te lo compro- el Uchiha sonrió ante la conclusión –Además creí soñarlo hace como dos días más o menos- el mayor alzó una ceja esperando a que continuara –Si, algo así, la verdad veía algo difuso el sueño, pero era como que tú y Sakura–san estaban cerca de una fuente con agua y el cielo se iluminaba, se abrazaban, se besaban y después estaban sentados en el sillón de mi casa- contestó simplemente, mientras el ojinegro dejaba notar su cara de sorpresa. Aquella sencilla descripción _encajaba muy_ _bien_ con lo que había pasado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Nos mandó a llamar oba-chan?- preguntó un rubio muy alegre

-No es el momento Naruto- le regaño la Hokage

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?- habló el chico anbu

-Hay un pequeño problema con ninjas del sonido...-

-¿Otra vez, no era que ya se habían cansado de buscar a Sasuke–teme?- le interrumpió el ojiazul

El susodicho le mandó una mirada reprobatoria mientras la Gondaime seguía –Así es, pero al parecer sólo se estaban fortaleciendo y hoy han mandado a los mejores cinco ninjas que han reclutado y están en las afueras de Konoha, en medio del bosque... Sai, tú iras a cargo- él asintió

-¿Y no han mandado ninjas a defender?- habló por primera vez la única chica del grupo

-Si, ya lo hicimos... esta comandado por Shikamaru y él mismo me a pedido refuerzos así que no parece ser una misión tan fácil- habló al observar la cara de aburrimiento de Naruto –Y bueno la misión es opcional pero como ustedes son buenos amigos y compañeros, no le darán la espalda a Sasuke ya que para él todo lo referente al sonido es obligatorio-

-Teme, me debes una- susurró en su oído para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo

-Están por ahí- señalo Sai al ver a Nara escondido detrás de unos arbusto –Oculten sus presencias-

-Hey Shika, aquí estamos.- habló con cuidado el rubio a unos metros más atrás del pelinegro, que ágilmente se movió hacia ellos –No me sorprende verte en esta situación- se burló

-Lo que tú digas, pero ahora no estoy para seguirte el juego- le reprochó

-¿Cuál es la situación?- dijo la pelirosa

-Nada buena, esos tipos en verdad se prepararon para atacar la villa, han estudiado todo lo que es el bosque, hasta diría que lo conocen mejor que nosotros.- explicó

-Genial Sasuke, ¿Qué no pudiste matarlos a todos cuando decidiste formar tu grupo?- recriminó el pelirubio, a lo que el nombrado ya no se iba a quedar callado, y cuando todos creyeron que iban a comenzar una pelea, alguien la detuvo, evitando el alboroto.

-Naruto es suficiente, ponte serio de una vez- Sakura regañó al hiperactivo

-Está bien- declaró el portador del bijuu mientras de reojo miró al azabache quien tenía una arrogante media sonrisa en su rostro –Y éste ¿Qué tiene?- pensó extrañado por su actitud

-Bien, entonces, dinos Shikamaru, dónde están los otros para ir a apoyarlos-

-Hay uno que esta para el este y los otros dos en el oeste... derrotamos a dos entre todos pero, al tener una baja de chacra tuvimos que separarnos-

-Yo voy al este- dijo el poseedor del sharingan

-De acuerdo, Naruto, tú vas al oeste- ordenó el pintor

Después de hacer un pequeño berrinche accedió a ir, para dejar a la doctora y a Sai con el estratega.

-Yo voy a luchar aquí, Sakura tú cura a Shikamaru lo más rápido que puedas-

Ella asintió y de inmediato se dispuso a realizar su trabajo.

Segundos pasaron para que se escuchara el ruido del metal chocar, podía ver a perfecta distancia como el líder de su grupo luchaba... Nada sabía de sus otros dos compañeros.

-Muchas gracias- le escuchó decir a Nara mientras se levantaba –Iré a ayudar a Sai, ¿Podrías ir donde Naruto?- miró la cara de extrañeza y confusión

-No será mejor ir adonde esta Sasuke, digo, él esta con otro aliado, en cambio Naruto tiene dos...- y se repitió mentalmente que sólo quería ayudarlo y que no estaba preocupada por él.

-Es cierto, pero uno de los ninjas que está con Naruto esta herido y aunque Ino sepa curación básica no creo que pueda hacerlo del todo bien- y a la ojijade se le heló por completo la sangre.

Calló en cuenta en el lugar que estaba y el mal presentimiento que se le vino a la cabeza, al escuchar el nombre de su compañera pelirubia. ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta!

-Árboles... Ninjas extraños... Ino... ¡o Dios!- exclamó en dirección hacia donde estaba la chica

Shikamaru le dedicó una última mirada llena de interrogación para luego apoyar en combate a Sai.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, vio una cabellera rubia larga y un suspiró sonoro salió de su boca... Estaba bien, apoyada en un árbol, vendando la pierna de un chunnin.

-Ino–cerda- le llamó –¿Qué no eres capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo?- le descalificó

-¡Jah!, ya me sorprendía no verte, frentuda- respondió –Y ahora ayúdame con esto que por más que lo trato de sanar vuelve a sangran- se apartó del ninja para ver a un Uzumaki entretenido con su oponente... Su fuerza era tan brutal que creyó ver a Sakura en un momento.

Ella por su parte estaba agachada frente a la herida... _Te__mbla__ba_... No sabía si su chacra había vuelto o no... Si bien se encargó de las heridas de estratega... Eran sólo pequeñas, sólo rasguños que pudo tapar con medicina y vendas que poseía en su mochila.

Pero ahora... Tenía que ocupar su verdosa energía. Y eso le asustaba.

En un primer intento, en un segundo, en un tercero y hasta en un cuarto no ocurrió nada... ¡Nada!

Se desesperó... Vio a la rubia, quien observaba la pelea y por lo tal todavía no se percataba de la nulidad en la cual la flor de cerezo estaba en vuelta.

Apretó sus ojos y se reprochó... Ella nunca se desesperaba, ella nunca se rendía ante los obstáculos de la vida, ella _ya no era__ débil_... Quizás pensó que fue un milagro pero el simple hecho de ver su palma iluminada le hizo recobrar su seguridad como una de las mejores ninjas médicos que hay.

Cuando por fin cesó todo rastro de hemorragia en la extremidad del shinobi, pudo tranquilizar su respiración. Pero no duró mucho.

Escuchó un quejido por parte de la Yamanaka; ésta sólo se había tropezado al momento que se acercaba al Uzumaki que yacía en el suelo, cansado por la reciente ganada pelea.

-¡Cerda no exageres!- gritó, y es que el susto nadie se lo sacó.

Hizo caso omiso ante el comentario ya que veía que se acercaban los demás ninjas de su aldea, se levantó apresurada para dedicarle una de las mejores sonrisas al Uchiha que dirigía su mirada hacia ella, creyó estar soñando despierta... Y, efectivamente lo estaba haciendo, ya que el moreno posaba su mirada en la figura detrás de ella... Miró como Sakura cargaba a otro sujeto.

-¡Tsk!, maldito afortunado- pensó al verlos tan apegados

-Hey toma- ordenó la pelirosa –Encárgate de él, yo iré a ver a Naruto-

-Frente ancha que no te cansas de interrumpir mis dulces momentos con Sasuke–kun-

-Oh lo siento, pero demás que puedes sostenerlo y mirar a tu Sasuke- no espero la respuesta de su compañera para dirigirse hacia donde su amigo y empezar a curarlo.

-¿Lo acabaste sin problemas dobe?- preguntó el líder de la misión

-Claro que si Sai–baka... fue muy sencillo- contestó mientras se paraba con ayuda de su médico y le regalaba una enorme sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento por reponerlo.

-Bien entonces hay que irnos- sugirió Nara –Dejaremos que los anbu's se encarguen de venir por los cuerpos- todos asintieron, para retirarse del lugar.

-¡Rayos, que torpe!- se dijo enfadada consigo misma

-Y ahora qué pasa puerca- habló la ojiesmeralda sin prestarle mucha atención mientras caminaban

-Se me olvidó el botiquín- respondió girándose –Ya lo traigo-

-De acuerdo- susurró en el aire para mirar atentamente al chico a su lado

-Siempre a sido olvidadiza... y problemática- agregó soltando un suspiró

Se rió ante el comentario que le rebelaba el ex-integrante del equipo 10, volteó su cabeza esperando ver a la ojiceleste aparecer... Pero algo la desconcertó de sobremanera.

Todo el paisaje verdoso que observaba, ya lo había visto... Desde ese ángulo... _Como un sueño_.

-El sueño- se repitió musitando, entonces notó a lo lejos como el oponente de Naruto se paraba con gran esfuerzo... Empuñando un kunai... Dispuesto a atacar al primer enemigo que se le cruzase –Ino- dijo con voz apagada... No podía hablar, no salían las palabras y cada vez sentía lo que vivió en aquel sueño. Sus pies empezaron a andar... Lentamente, como queriendo evitar aquella escena.

Paró en seco al saber lo que estaba sintiendo... ¿Acaso sentía temor, miedo?... Reflexionó ante la situación; y no pudo negar sentirse estúpida y cobarde. Era una kunoichi, un enemigo con un arma común no era nada raro. Corrió lo más que pudo gritando el nombre de la chica para que se diera cuenta... Y la atención se fijo en la pelirosa; tanto la Yamanaka como el resto de los hombres la miraron sorprendidos. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba... _Nadie_... Aun.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa, seré breve xD!. mil disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada, estaba enfermita, pero ahora, ya más recuperada, estoii subiendo, aunque debo admitir que estoii llena de pruebas u.u_

_**S**egundo; espero que hayan entendido el capitulo, más en especifico, el por qué de aquellos sueños premonitorios, tanto en Sakura, como en Shinji n.n_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) __Sin embargo tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír en sus últimos momentos al ver aquella profunda herida... Que no implicaba ningún órgano importante, pero la palidez que estaba adquiriendo aquel cuerpo dejaba al tanto la gran pérdida de sangre. (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** __¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic?__ (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	29. Contradicciones

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 29:** ~~~** Contradicciones** ~~~

-

Parecía fluir como un arroyo por las montañas, pero aquello no era para deleitarse con la mirada; Ino, que aun no reaccionaba con lo sucedido, se mantenía cerca de aquel creciente charco carmesí.

Aquel ninja que intentó matar a un enemigo encontró la muerte a escasos segundos de ejecutar su desesperado plan... Sin embargo tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír en sus últimos momentos al ver aquella profunda herida. Que no implicaba ningún órgano importante, pero la palidez que estaba adquiriendo aquel cuerpo dejaba al tanto la gran pérdida de sangre.

Ninguno de los shinobis presentes supo como llegó ahí, pero ver a la pelirosa caer con un kunai incrustado en el brazo los hizo arder de rabia, aumentando la velocidad para que en los pocos segundos aniquilaran al infeliz que sobrevivió del encuentro anterior.

Y ahora se encontraban parados, tanto Sai, como Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban recuperando la respiración por la rápida acción que efectuaron, mientras el estratega fue el único capaz de moverse y verificar el ahora cuerpo sin vida del hombre.

La pelirubia miraba atónita a su amiga, quien se encontraba todavía con el arma en su extremidad superior y es que si en ese momento, Sakura no hubiera saltado delante de ella, aquel instrumento cortante le hubiera dado en plena frente, quizás llegándole a quebrajar el cráneo.

Ella, la más afectada con todo aquello, trataba de zafarse del kunai, pero todos los intentos que hacia no resultaban... La fuerza y rapidez con que lo tiraron llegaron a cortar el hueso.

-¡Sakura...–chan!- gritó el kitsune, quien se percató de la situación

Y con aquel llamado bastó para que todos empezaran a reaccionar, la ojiazul se acercó rápidamente, sosteniéndola de lo que pudo ser un fuerte desmayo por la gran hemorragia.

-Feita.- habló el pintor despacio. Ella se lo había dicho, le dijo que eso pasaría ¿Y él qué?

El moreno sólo se dedicó a observarla... Nara por su lado y siendo más objetivo con el tema se posó delante del núcleo humano.

-¿Esta muy incrustado?- ella asintió con los ojos cerrados.

El problemático entrecerró sus ojos para tomar una práctica decisión. Tomó con brutal fuerza el mango del kunai, y sin contar ni preparar sicológicamente a la chica lo arrancó. Gimió de dolor mientras apretaba sus puños; todos observaban boquiabiertos la acción de Shikamaru, mientras que, la única Doctora presente le agradeció que terminara con su dolor.

Se podía ver la carne y la fisura del hueso.

-Ino- la llamó –Saca las vendas- la situación era difícil, si bien era algo sin mayor problema, el chacra que intento sacar de sus palmas otra vez no respondía, quedó imposibilitada, con la mano en la herida para que no se le siguiera abriendo mientras que la otra la mantenía quieta para evitar el manado de sangre.

-S...si- asintió torpemente mientras sacaba de un bolso lo indicado

-Sakura–chan ¿Estás bien?- Naruto era el único que hablaba, los otros dos chicos se limitaban a mirar, la indiferencia por primera vez no fue el principal sentimiento que estuvo presentes en sus miradas, era la _p__reocupa__ción_... Los dos no podían hablar, uno por culpabilidad, el otro por el poco orgullo que le quedaba y que le decía que se mantuviera firme.

-No te preocupes.- contestó forzando una sonrisa mientras la rubia con cuidado vendaba el brazo, no alcanzó a terminar cuando ya se le podía ver el color carmesí manchar la tonalidad blanca de la manta

-Nos tenemos que apurar- y por primera vez el Anbu tomó una decisión –Sakura- y ella no pudo dejar pasar el cambio de actitud que él tuvo –Sube- dijo poniéndole su espalda a la altura

-Yo la puedo llevar- protestó el ojiazul

-Ahora no Naruto, tú recién terminaste de pelear- Uzumaki iba a reprochar pero siguió –Yo la llevaré, fui el único que peleó con Shikamaru, tú y Sasuke, tuvieron mayor desgaste-

Razonó y si se trataba de su querida amiga, él cedió –De acuerdo- se limitó a decir

Sakura con ayuda de su compañera subió a la espalda de Sai, dejando caer muerto su brazo al lado del cuerpo, mientras que con el sano se afirmaba al pintor.

Antes de partir, les lanzó una mirada a todos con su mejor sonrisa...Pero metros más adelantes no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante lo poco y nada que hizo el Uchiha.

-Bien- dijo el perezoso –Ino, recoge tus cosas y vamos, estamos retrasados- con lo dicho se acercó al cuerpo fallecido del shinobi, con el arma ensangrentada en mano –Que acto más desesperado- pensó al verlo –Eso quiere decir que... No sólo venían por información, sino a matar.- con esta idea decidió botar el kunai y regresar con los demás.

-Listo- habló la rubia un poco más tranquila –Espero que Sakura este estable- comentó

El chico zorro se limitó a asentir, los nervios por llegar al hospital lo estaban comiendo.

-Si sigues siendo así de ineficiente, no deberías ser un ninja- y el moreno descargó toda su impotencia contra ella –Mínimo deberías haber estado a la defensiva- sus ojos cerrados dejaban ver la rabia que sentía. Si Ino no hubiera sido tan descuidada, esto no estaría pasando, _no le estaría pasando_.

Naruto, que siempre trataba de no encontrar un culpable, esta vez calló, no omitió comentario, dejando a la única chica con la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido.

-Creo que es más importante regresar que estar discutiendo- la voz de Shikamaru hizo desaparecer al ambiente tenso que los muchachos estaban experimentando.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó notablemente preocupado el pintor

-No te puedo decir nada ahora... Recién ingreso a cirugía, Tsunade–sama se esta encargando.-

-Entiendo.- respondió desanimado –Shizune–san, cualquier cosa házmela saber de inmediato-

-Por supuesto- habló, y con esto se despidió para seguir con su labor.

Pasó minutos en silencio, esperando intranquilo; que terminaron con una voz conocida, pero no precisamente la que él quería escuchar... Ahora todo se volvería más desesperante.

-¡Sai–baka!, ¿¡Dónde esta Sakura–chan!?- gritó

-En el quirófano- se limitó a decir

-¿¡Todavía!?- su desesperado tono de voz puso de puntas los nervios del Anbu

La replica que se formaba en la boca de Sai, para salir en dirección a la pregunta del rubio, no pudo finalizar ya que una voz más profunda y serena los calmó –Dejen de hablar idioteces-

-No lo comprendes teme- le reprochó el ojiazul –Si le pasa algo a Sakura–chan ¡Yo me muero!- la furia de sus palabras se desvanecieron al ver la vacía mirada del azabache –Sasuke.- se dijo

-Todo está en orden- se voltearon claramente sorprendidos, viendo ahora, a una mujer de cabellos dorado y traje celeste a unos pasos de ellos –La cirugía fue un éxito-

-¿Es enserio vieja?- y Naruto como siempre no midió sus palabras

-Así es- le contestó sacando su puño de la cabeza del Uzumaki –Les tengo que recordar que ella es médico y que de un principio estuvo a salvo por la curación que hacia en su cuerpo-

-Es cierto, pero igual nos preocupamos- dijo con voz neutra Sai

-¿Puedo verla?- habló el hiperactivo avanzando con paso decidido hacia cualquier habitación

-Todavía no, recién la están trasladando a una sala, y por el momento necesita descansar- reparó en la indignación de los presentes para agregar –Si desean vengan en una hora más-

La miraron con cara de no ceder y Tsunade los miró con cara de no rectificarse; Resignados salieron de aquel lugar, con andar lento, para dirigirse al Ichiraku's. Ahí harían la hora.

La habitación blanca combinaba muy bien con su color de piel, mientras que sus orbes parecían perdidos en algún punto de las sabanas, apretadas por sus, ahora, débiles manos.

-Ya les dije lo que me pediste, Sakura- se escuchó la voz entrar por la puerta

-Muchas gracias... Sensei- respondió sin energía –Supongo que quiere una explicación.-

-Por supuesto. Nadie puede perder su chacra de un día para otro, y si es así... ¿Cómo?-

-Ni yo misma lo sé. Sólo recuerdo que me ocurrió en la noche, me sentí mareada, y después perdí el conocimiento. Después de eso... nada más, excepto el sueño- entrecerró sus ojos

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas soñado lo que iba a ocurrir?- preguntó extrañamente atónita

-No sé, no sé- negó con la cabeza mientras la agachaba –Esto es muy confuso-

-Tendrás que investigar, no puedes estar así para siempre.-

-Pero no sé de donde partir, no sé lo que me esta pasando, cómo quiere que investigue-

-¿Nunca pensaste qué puede ser algo relacionado a la familia de tu padre?-

Enmudeció, no, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, aun así la sola idea que su maestra le brindó hizo que un agujero apareciera en su interior... _Tendría que ir a su aldea natal_.

-En una hora más regresaran, una enfermera vendrá minutos antes para sacarte los cable- giró su cabeza para ver la triste realidad, tenía una maquina un tanto grande al lado de su cama, que indicaba su pulso y junto a ésta, dos bolsas colgadas, una con sangre y otra con suero, que se le inyectaban a través de agujas en su brazo –Si en ese lapso de tiempo sigues decaída, tendré que ponértelos de nuevo, y no te salvaras de los reproche de Naruto y Sai por mentirles sobre tu estado-

-Sí- respondió monótonamente, acto seguido apoyó su nuca en la almohada cerrando sus ojos.

Se olvidó de su maestra, de lo que la rodeaba, de su situación actual, _del pasado que regresaba_.

Y durmió, desconectándose de todo, su cuerpo automáticamente se dio el lujo de dormir.

Tiempo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado con sus orbes cerrados, pero era el suficiente como para que Tsunade no estuviera en la habitación, su visión, algo borrosa por su recién despertar y por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, se paseaba por el lugar, tratando de averiguar por qué se sentía observada.

Y después de dos intentos encontró la razón de su inquietud, su mirada quedó fija en el árbol frente a su pieza, en la figura posada en una de las ramas, con brazos cruzados y con cara desaprobatoria.

_Era él_.

Se sentó mientras sus manos se dirigían a su rostro para refregarlo delicadamente, notó como el shinobi se adentraba y se paraba a los pies de su cama; bajó sus palmas con algo de temor.

-Hola.- dijo de lo más normal, quería evitar cualquier pregunta comprometedora con la situación

-No te ves bien.- habló haciendo caso omiso al saludo

-¿En serio? ¿Tan fea estoy?- sonrió al decirlo pues sabía a lo que él iba

-No sabía que la Hokage mentía sobre los estados de los pacientes-

-Ventajas de ser una de sus dos alumnas- respondió sinceramente, aun con esa mueca alegre

-Supongo que hoy no te darán de alta... ¿Verdad?- desvió su mirada del frente

-Así es, si tengo suerte mañana por la noche saldré y si no, en dos días más-

-Ya veo.- contestó –Shinji dijo que te vendría a ver con el Dobe y ese Anbu, en media hora más-

-¿Media hora más? ¡Es cierto!, y tú ¿Por qué viniste antes?-

-Sólo te venía a decir eso- sus ojos se cerraron tratando de adoptar una postura tranquila

-¡Ah!, ¿Hace cuánto que me estabas mirando?-

-Hace, unos minutos... No te quería despertar- su tono de voz, siempre era indiferente

-No le digas nada a Naruto ni a Sai- suplicó después de un breve silencio

El moreno la vio... Tan indefensa, débil, delicada, que por sus ojos pasó un brillo especial; Ni él mismo se dio cuenta cuando ya le estaba tomando el mentón a la pelirosa para unir ambos labios.

La ojijade sintió la calidez de su piel contrastar rápidamente con la fría de ella, y a pesar de estar estupefacta ante el hecho, sus mejillas no se sonrojaron ¿Falta de sangre? Si, quizás... Pero había algo que la desconcertó lo suficiente como para no pensar en el beso... Y eso era la persona que lo daba... Era él, Uchiha Sasuke el que la besaba, con el que compartió la cama la noche anterior. ¡Dios!, su vida en verdad había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como Sasuke profundizaba el contacto y esta vez, se permitió sentirse como a una chiquilla de doce años a la cual le se teñían sus mofletes.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse lentamente, aun mezclando sus alientos.

-Nos vemos- susurró, acto seguido desapareció del lugar

-Sasuke_–kun_- musitó mientras su mano derecha tocaba su labio inferior

-¡Sakura!, vine a sacarte los cables- interrumpió en la pieza una pelinegra

-Cla... claro- respondió rápidamente, pensando en que, si el azabache no se hubiera ido, ella los hubiera pillado –Ya había notado la presencia de Shizune- se dijo sonriendo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Teme!, ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Crees que el tiempo se detiene por que se trata de ti!- le reprochó

-Hmp, por qué mejor caminas en vez de hablar- respondió

-Si, Naruto–san, deja de armar alboroto.- opinó un castaño–claro

-Pero Shinji...-

-Naruto, tú eres el que esta retrasando todo-

-¿Tú también Sai?, por qué todos confabulan contra mi, los acusaré a Sakura–chan- habló entre lágrimas, para después abrir un ojo y encontrarse con los tres chicos, metros más adelante que él –¡Hey, espérenme!- gritó disponiéndose a correr

Entraron con paso calmado al hospital, y sin perder detalle el rubio fijo sus ojos en su prometida

-Hinata–chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el ojiazul, tomándola por sorpresa

-Me enteré lo que le sucedió a Sakura.- respondió sonrojándose levemente

-¿Quién te dijo?- interrogó el Anbu del grupo

-Ino.- contestó con simpleza, apuntando a la chica que se encontraba en informaciones –Ahora esta preguntando en qué sala la colocaron- agregó.

Todos se sumieron en un silencio tranquilizador para esperar a la rubia, que no tardó en llegar.

-¿En qué sala esta?- se expresó un impulsivo Shinji

-En la cuarenta y cuatro- dijo sin más, para empezar a caminar, acto que todos imitaron.

Golpeó ligeramente para después girar la manilla y encontrarse con la pelirosa degustando un postre sabor a manjar.

-Frentezota... ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la rubia acercándose seguida de los demás

-¡Sakura!- exclamaron Naruto y Shinji al unísono, dispuestos a abrazarla

-No tan rápido.- les retaron Hinata y Sai agarrándolos del cuello de la camisa

-Me alegra verlos.- expresó la chica entre tanto revuelo

-Dime Sakura, ¿Cuándo te darán el alta?- preguntó una ojiperla, ya calmada

-Mañana, por la tarde- aseguró –Shizune me lo confirmó hace poco- inconcientemente llevó su mirada al Uchiha, quien se mantenía alejado de ellos, pero con la vista clavada en ella. Y no pudo evitar recordar el suceso que había vivido hace minutos, con ello, la sangre volvió a subir, lo que no paso desapercibido para él, que no pudo más que esbozar una media sonrisa. Volteó la cara, aun colorada para tener a una ojiazul totalmente sonriente frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa... cerda?- preguntó un poco aturdida

-Oh, vamos, ¡no me digas que no me has puesto atención!- la ojijade negó con la cabeza –Te estaba hablando de tu... ¡Cumpleaños!- sus ojos brillaron al decirlo.

-¿_Mi cumpleaños_?- la pelirosa por su parte parpadeo varias veces para procesar la información entregada –Y... ¿Por qué?- preguntó aun aturdida

-Es en dos semanas más- comentó la Hyuga –¿No me digas qué lo habías olvidado?-

-Detalles- interrumpió Ino, dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca –Bueno, en lo que iba, estaba pensando arrendar un local y ¡celebrarlo en grande!... O sea, no todos los días cumples dieciocho.-

Se le apretó el estomago al darse cuenta que no todo iba viento en popa.

-Tendré dieciocho años... Eso significa que seré mayor de edad.- pensó con un nudo en la garganta

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-El tiempo se esta acabando ¿verdad?- le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Así es Sakura, una vez que cumplas la mayoría de edad tendrás que venir con nosotros, ese fue el acuerdo que hiciste con la organización, no puedes dudar ahora- le dijo mirándola fijamente

-Ya lo sé...-

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-Pronto se cumplirá el plazo... Y, me tendré que ir.-

-

-

-

* * *

_  
**o**laaa, hum lamento la demora, bueeno fue por un día, pero igual xD! em que puedo decir, sigo en periodos de pruebas, creo que, en dos semanas más estaré desocupada con respecto al colegio. Estoi pasando momentos dificiles, en todo sentido. Así que me disculpo de antemano.  
_

_**S**egundo; espero que hayan disfrutado el capituloh, y sí, cada vez lo iré dejando más en suspenso xD!_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

**xSakuni**; _Gracias ninia por preocuparte, ya me imagino como es la Uni u.uº. ii bueno con respecto a mi fic _No Llores_, estaré subiendo para la proxima semana a más tardar, pues verás recien estoii haciendo el capii qe viene, en cambio en este fiic tengo hasta el capii 33 terminado xD!._

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) -¿Qué he hecho, para merecer esto?- se preguntó al ver delante de ella a un pelinegro, con los ojos radiantes, pero ¿De qué? –Espero que no me pida...- . -Explicaciones- habló a metros de ella, que prácticamente estaba entrando en desesperación –Quiero explicaciones convincentes Sakura, o si no... No respondo.- . -Bien, ahora ¿Qué digo? ¡Vamos piensa, rayos dónde esta mi inner cuando se le necesita!- __ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **••** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **••** _owo_)

_**PD3:** __¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic?__ (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	30. Buscando la Verdad

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 30:** ~~~ **Buscando la Verdad** ~~~

-

Suspiró.

Había llegado hace tres horas aproximadamente, y lo único que hacia en aquel momento era suspirar boca arriba en su cama; deslizó su mano a un costado de su cuerpo, sólo para tocar los mechones castaños de su pequeño primo.

-Shinji, ¿Estas despierto?- preguntó con la mirada pegada al techo de la habitación

-Sí- respondió con serenidad el muchacho

-Tengo que decir algo- continuó la shinobi –En dos días más, saldré de misión- y sintió como él se empezaba a acercar y acomodar entre sus brazos –Iré al País del Agua- esperó ver alguna reacción de asombro en el ojiesmeralda, pero nada... Nada de lo que dijo se lo imaginó siquiera.

-Ya lo sé.- le dijo mientras abría sus ojos –Sabía que algún día irías por más información- se miraron y la intensidad de sus verdes brilló, todo se iba a aclarar en pocos días.

-Dime, ¿Qué sabes de nuestra familia?- preguntó, en cierta manera, aquella pregunta ya se la había hecho miles de veces, pero esta vez iba enfocada a otra cosa y el chico lo sabía.

-Nuestra familia tiene una línea sucesoria muy codiciada y envidiada por casi la mayoría de los clanes en el país del Agua; Cuando habían diluvios recurrían a ellos para tomar decisiones, que, siempre eran las acertadas; cuando habían amenazas de guerra recurrían a ellos para armar una estrategia de defensa; aun así, y con la repentina agresión que sufrió nuestro clan por no querer ayudar en la rebelión que planeaban algunos de los más renombrados shinobis de la aldea; nunca, nunca me dijeron exactamente que hacía nuestra técnica... Sólo sabía que a través de los ojos se ejecutaba.-

-¿Por qué nunca te prepararon para dominarla?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Porque siempre decían que nosotros sabríamos cuándo y cómo utilizarla-

-¿Te ha pasado algo raro últimamente?-

-Lo mismo que a ti- la pelirosa alzó una ceja –Tuviste una visión en la cual observaste que tu compañera iba a morir ¿Verdad?- preguntó mientras bostezaba

-Así es, ¿Cómo lo sabes, Sai te lo dijo?- estaba aturdida, _¿Por qué __sabía algo tan delicado__?_

-No, no... Lo sé porque yo tuve casi la misma visión- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida –Pero a diferencia de la tuya, en la mía salía que tú te interpondrías y que acabarías con un brazo dañado... Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.- dijo sin más

-Increíble- musitó –Pero aun así, no entiendo... Tú dijiste que tuviste una visión, pero lo mío fue un sueño- confundida y atrapada en un enigma, se encontraba la ojijade.

-¿Quién sabe lo que es realmente? Sakura–san- finalizó para quedarse profundamente dormido.

-El Clan Takudo- murmuró –Es hora de ir a buscarlos... Personalmente-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba caminando lentamente por las calles de Konoha, en su visual se podía observar el edificio de la Gondaime, su destino. Habían pasado dos días desde la conversación con Shinji, ya era el momento de comenzar la tarea; después de dejar al pequeño a los cuidados de Hinata, empezó a caminar para recibir en detalles la misión que ella misma con Sai, pidieron tener.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Se refregó los ojos, todavía anonadada por las luces del sol, los pasos de alguien bastante conocido la hicieron despertar por iniciativa propia... Sonrió por calcular bien, ahí enfrente estaba su compañero.

-Sabía que vendrías- comenzó la chica de manera muy serena –Y lo agradezco-

-No hay de qué- contestó sentándose en su cama –Hoy te dan el alta ¿verdad?-

-Sí... Alrededor de las siete de la tarde- su voz denotaba todo lo contrario a lo que sentía

-Entonces será mejor hablarlo ahora- y el tema salió a la luz -Porque tendré que buscar la información que se guardó dentro de la raíz y recolectar la que nos sirva-

-De acuerdo... Entonces primero establezcamos la fecha para partir-

-¿Qué te parece en dos días más?... Será el tiempo suficiente para encontrar los datos y prepararnos bien- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente –Le tendremos que pedir otra vez el favor a Tsunade–sama-

-Sí- expresó sonriente –Creo que accederá con más facilidad esta vez- sus brazos se estiraron delicadamente hacia los lados –¿Crees que te dispongan los papeles así no nada más?-

-No te preocupes, no habrán problemas... Ya que, cuando los Anbu's fueron a buscar a los sobrevivientes de tu clan y no encontraron nada, dejaron todos los informes guardados pero como "pendientes"... El que yo quiera reanudar la misión, no les afectará.-

-Si sé... Pero igual encontramos a Shinji- habló un poco dudosa

-Pero lo encontramos tú y yo... Esa vez que fuimos, lo hice como shinobi de la Hoja, no como Anbu- aclaró mientras ella suspiraba aliviada.

-¿Crees que esta vez sea diferente? Digo, cuando tratamos de dar con el paradero de los padres de Shinji, no hubo rastro ni presencia de ellos por el terreno, era como si hubieran desaparecido-

-Ten fe, feita- le sonrió cálidamente –Quizás como medio de defensa invocaron un genjutsu lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie los pudiera percibir-

-Tienes razón, quizás ocurrió eso- dijo claramente esperanzada

-Bien entonces tú te encargaras de pedirle que nos mande al país del Agua-

-Entendido... Pero, ¿Qué haremos con Naruto... Y... Sasuke?- habló algo incomoda

-Yo me ocuparé de ellos- acto seguido se paró dando por finalizada la conversación –Hasta luego-

-¡Pero Sai!- le gritó –¿A qué te refieres?- susurró al ver sólo la nube de humo

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Y suspiró.

Ya se le habían ido de la cabeza el conteo de sus suspiros durante esos tres y largos días... Dejó aquel pensamiento a un lado para golpear la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.

-Adelante.- le escuchó decir a su maestra

-Con su permiso Tsunade–sama, venía por la...- y quedó en blanco al ver que la pelirubia no estaba sola –Naruto... Sasuke, ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?- exclamó sorprendida

-¡Buenos días Sakura–chan!- saludó el ojiazul notablemente animado –Es que, ¿no sabías? Por fin haremos una misión todos juntos... Vamos a ir al país del Agua a ayudar a las personas por las innumerables lluvias que han habido estos días- le relató el trabajo a seguir

-¿Lluvias?- dijo a manera de no entender

-Sí, feita- esta vez su mirada se posó en el pintor, queriendo entender el por qué ellos estaban ahí –Veras, ayer Tsunade–sama se enteró que la gente tenía problemas con sus casas porque el agua se le filtraba por las paredes... Además de que a una escuela se le derrumbó toda su parte frontal por el fuerte viento que hay en esta época- la mueca de alegría hizo comprender a Sakura, que él tenía todo bajo control, y se dejo guiar por su amigo.

-Ya veo- se expresó más tranquila –Que bien Naruto, vamos a ir todos-

-¡Sí! Va a ser genial este trabajo- vociferó alzando su pulgar en positivo

Ella lo miró tiernamente –Sigue siendo tan inocente, para estas cosas- pensó, pero aquel momento desapareció a los pocos segundos al sentir una mirada acusadora posada en ella. Dirigió su vista en aquellos retadores ojos... Tragó saliva disimuladamente al encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, y una expresión en su rostro no muy convencida por las palabras dada por la Hokage y ese Sai.

-Hmp- soltó desviando sus azabache para dirigirlos a la máxima autoridad presente... Después se encargaría de hablar y hasta castigar personalmente a Sakura, si no le daba una buena explicación.

Su sonrisa arrogante se presentó con la sola idea de estar cerca de su flor de cerezo... Fue casi una agonía no poder estar con ella durante esos dos días, por que sabía, que ella necesitaba reposo absoluto y eso... Con él, no lo iba a poder conseguir.

-Muy bien, partirán de inmediato... Sai, tú serás el líder- éste asintió –Mucha suerte- proclamó mirando a todos... Deteniéndose en su alumna –_Mucha suerte_- repitió

Los cuatro se pararon firmes frente al escritorio, para hacer una pequeña inclinación y retirarse posteriormente; Dejando a una ojimiel en silencio, deseándoles lo mejor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había llegado primera al lugar de encuentro, las puertas de Konoha. Al fin y al cabo ya había organizado todo, sólo fue cuestión de tomar el bolso y salir.

Suspiró... de aburrimiento.

¿Y decían que las mujeres se demoraban en arreglarse?... Se masajeó la cien, tenía que estar tranquila, la ansiedad por llegar a su destino le podía jugar mal y no quería cometer errores.

Sintió unos pasos cerca de ella...Se alegró, porque alcanzó a percibir aquella presencia.

-Mi chacra definitivamente esta volviendo- pensó animada mientras sus ojos enfocaban la figura.

Y tal como vino, la alegría se fue... Remplazándola ahora, por nerviosismo puro.

-¿Qué he hecho, para merecer esto?- se preguntó al ver delante de ella a un pelinegro, con los ojos radiantes, pero ¿De qué? –Espero que no me pida...-

-Explicaciones- habló a metros de ella, que prácticamente estaba entrando en desesperación –Quiero explicaciones convincentes Sakura, o si no... No respondo.-

-Bien, ahora ¿Qué digo? ¡Vamos piensa, rayos dónde esta mi inner cuando se le necesita!- se exasperó interiormente al no encontrar apoyo de su... yo.

-Empieza cuando quieras- su tono grave de voz llegó en milésimas de tiempo a los oídos de la chica

-¿Ah?- liberó de su boca al percibir la poca cercanía que ahora tenía con su amante

-Pero te advierto... No tengo tanta paciencia- aquellas palabras, pronunciadas lentamente bastaron para rozar los labios de la pelirosa... _Para __mezclar sus alientos_.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dio un paso hacía atrás, tratando de mantener la compostura

Sasuke la miró alzando una ceja –No convences a nadie... Sakura- formó una mueca arrogante al ver como ella inflaba sus mejillas, tratando de parecer molesta.

-Ya te dije, no sé de qué me hablas- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada a una pequeña flor

-Entonces te lo haré saber- respondió siguiéndole el juego –Primero, ¿Cómo es eso de que tú y ese anbu habían pedido explícitamente ir a ayudar a las personas de ese país?-

-¿Qué yo qué? Pero si sólo pedí ir, ni siquiera sabía- pensó –¡Arg!, voy a matar a Sai-

Otro Suspiro... de resignación.

-Veras, soy Doctora y en cuanto me enteré del incidente quise ayudar, pero como me pasó todo esto del brazo, él se ofreció a ir conmigo- habló muy pausada tratando de convencerse a ella misma.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con él?- la ojijade se lamentó enormemente al decir eso, ahora parecía un interrogatorio... Siempre supo que a él no le caía bien el pintor; ¿Y qué hacía ella? Nombrarlo.

-Ayer, cuando llegaron los informes.-

-¿Y por qué no decirle a Naruto, o... a mi?- avanzó y ella retrocedió

-Pero si ustedes también van.- trató de suavizar la conversación

-Pero fue por petición de la Hokage- aclaró molesto –¿Te pensabas ir así no más?- preguntó acorralándola entre la pared que sostenían las puertas de la Hoja y su cuerpo.

-Yo... lo siento, no lo pensé en ese momento-

Suspirar; Fue inevitable... se perdió entre sus labios.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir- susurró en su oído mientras sus fuertes brazos rodeaban la cintura de la kunoichi y su nariz se refugiaba en el cuello absorbiendo el aroma que tanto le gustaba.

Ella por su lado, levantó sus frágiles manos para darle un tierno abrazo.

-Te extrañé- musitó despacito

El silencio reinó en el lugar, el viento mecía ligeramente los mechones de ambas personas y los árboles cuchicheaban cosas sin sentidos. El tiempo pareció detenerse... _Sólo __para ellos_.

-Yo también- declaró tras unos minutos en aquella posición.

Carcajeó tímidamente, no se esperaba esa respuesta... No se esperaba que él contestara.

La elevó con cuidado del suelo ante la atónita mirada de ella por tal acción, y con sus rostros frente a frente, a la misma altura... La besó... Degustando por completo el sabor a cerezo.

Suspiró... entre besos.

¿Qué importaba el objetivo de esa misión, si ahora tenía al amor de su vida? ¿Qué importaba la familia que nunca conoció, que nunca preguntaron por ella, si ahora podía formar una nueva? ¿Qué importa estar perdiendo el tiempo besándolo, si _quizás_ _sea uno de __los_ _últimos momentos_ con él?

.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- se escuchó decir

El pelinegro se separó con lentitud de Sakura, para que, posteriormente la hiciera topar tierra con ambos pies... Bufó molesto; siempre llegando en el momento menos oportuno.

-Naruto- emitió la chica levemente sonrojada

-Ya es hora de partir- habló rascándose la nuca al sentir la mirada asesina del azabache –¿No es verdad Sai–baka?- buscó el soporte de su compañero, pero éste miraba el cielo desinteresado

-Hmp- refunfuñó el Uchiha menor dirigiéndose hacia ellos

Lo mismo hizo la Haruno, dedicándole de vez en cuando una mirada al anbu.

-Vamos- dijo por primera vez el líder, a lo que todos le siguieron.

.

-Teme, ¿Cuándo me pensabas decir?- recriminó el rubio saltando entre las ramas

-Cuando se me diera la gana- contestó sin tomarle mucha importancia

-Vaya, sigues siendo un amargado, no sé como Sakura–chan te soporta- inquirió

Sasuke simplemente no respondió iba muy pendiente en las dos personas delante de ellos, bien alejadas... O por lo menos, lo suficiente como para que no escucharan de que hablaban.

-Hmp- en su cara se formó un gesto arrogante, otra vez tendría que pedirle alguna que otra aclaración a la pelirosa, no se podía quedar con la duda... _Con los __celos a flor__ de piel_.

.

-¿Estas enojado?- preguntó retraída por el comportamiento anterior

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- contestó como si nada

-Bueno... por lo que viste- dijo un poco incomoda

-Tienes la libertar de hacer lo que quieras- le manifestó sin expresión alguna

-Yo... te lo quería decir pero no se presentó la ocasión y...-

-Ya lo sabía- interrumpió –Siempre lo supe, desde que fuiste a mi casa a contarme aquel sueño- le miró serio –Tus ojos nunca brillaron tanto, ni cuando estuvimos juntos-

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-¡Hey feita te andaba buscando!- se expresó un chico con falsa felicidad

-¡Que no me digas así!- chilló una muchacha de dieciséis años

-Está bien, no te enfades... Te vengo a proponer algo-

-¿Algo?- dijo confundida –¿Qué?-

-Verás... Ino–bonita me dijo que tú nunca has tenido a un chico como pareja-

Sakura quedó en blanco –¿¡Y por qué rayos te interesa saber si es verdad o no!?- gritó furiosa

-Que te calmes- decía con tono normal –Lo que en verdad quería yo es que estuviéramos juntos-

-¿Cómo?- inquirió ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado

-Bueno, yo tampoco e tenido a una persona a mi lado, no sé de eso- habló encogiéndose de hombros –Por eso me pareció bueno intentarlo con alguien que tampoco haya pasado por lo mismo-

-¿Eso quiere decir qué...?- habló aturdida por la proposición

-Así es feita linda... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó dándole uno de sus mejores guiños

Y Suspiró... de alegría.

-Me encantaría- respondió sin duda alguna

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-Pero aun así, estoy feliz por ti- ella alzó una ceja –Después de todo, pasamos muy lindos momentos, que, quizás algún día se los haga saber- habló pensativo, Sakura lo miraba incrédula –Sí, me vendría bien ver su cara cuando este aburrido- dicho esto se largo a reír.

-Eres todo un caso Sai- le espetó –Gracias por entender-

-No hay de qué- hizo una breve pausa –Aunque, si me llego a enterar que te a hecho sufrir... No dudaré en estamparle mi puño en su ojo- pronunció severo

-De acuerdo- accedió ella.

Se miraron de reojo, con complicidad, con el saber de que se conocían tan bien, que ya, no necesitaban las palabras para estar al tanto de lo que quería o sentía el otro. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, y con la misma emoción, mientras un pensamiento fugaz pasaba por sus cabezas.

Que bueno es tener amigos... De verdad.

-

-

-

* * *

_  
**o**laaa, como van? pues yo sobreviviendo u.uº. Aquí como prometí, el capii, un pokitin tarde, pero esta! :D. Semana dificil, creo que ya lo repetí la frase en la anterior actualización, así que han de entender que todo sigue igual de mal, (_inner:_ quizas un poco mejor) que antes. (_inner: _por que dices esto?) Para que no se sorprendan si un día de esto no actualizo, hasta en mucho tiempo más._

_**S**egundo; no sé en verdad como me qedo Sasukiito, pero me encantó aquella escena en que los dos estan abrazados n.n  
_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

**Akai Karura**: _No te preocupes, sé qe siempre me lees. Además casi todo el mundo tiende a estar ocupado en estas fechas, te cuidas ;D_

Sabaku no Sasha: _nueva? ohoh qe alegria n.n, me fue increible qe leyeras todo en un poco más de una hora, vaya ni yo leo tan rapido (ii eso qe leo una hora diaria xD!) ii no te preocupes, todo se va a ir aclarando, de a poqitoo x). te cuidas, ii gracias por pasar n.n_

**Nary**: _creeme qe no sé donde se metio tu correo como para mandarte uno ii explicarte xD!, asi qe no me hice más problemas ii ahora te explicaré aqi:_ La organización "Tsunami" es de mi autoria _(_o sea, no es de la serie_) ii los qe pertenecen a ella (_Sakura entre otras personas_) tienen por objetivo cuidar el balance de "el bien y el mal" o "la guerra y la paz"._ _No se meten en los acuerdos o amenazas entre los paises, puesto qe cada uno es liderado por un Kage, y este es quien toma las deciciones para hacer alianzas o no. Pero aparecen, cuando existen grupos, -que no estan respaldado por sus aldeas o paises- que intentan hacer un mal comun o qe pone en peligro la estabilidad de las cosas (_como Akatsuki y Hebi_). Sus miembros alguna vez pertenecieron a una aldea ninja, pero una de las reglas de la organización, es desligarte de todo. Puesto qe si ellos creen qe un pais esta en peligro, no dudaran en ayudarlo, ya sean enemigos o no de cualquier aldea (_es como si Sakura fuera a ayudar al Pais del sonido, siendo que este esta en guerra con Konoha_)_ _Si se da algo así, el ninja tendría el dilema de "servir a la organización y traicionar a tu aldea". Es por eso, que se van, para no sentirse traidores. _Tsunami_ reparte a sus miembros por zonas. Sólo los Kages saben de la existencia de la organización, aparte de los ninjas qe son escogidos para entrar. Sólo necesitan a nuevos ninjas, cuando se acerca un periodo de "crisis" o cuando se ha perdido a un miembro importante._ _En este caso, Tsunami perdió a un ninja-médico, y al darse cuenta que Tsunade (_la mejor ninja-médico_) lideraba Konoha, decidieron buscar allá su nuevo miembro. Originalmente iba a ser Shizune, pues no importa que cargo o qé tan importante es para la aldea el ninja, basta ser el mejor en su especialidad, para qe lo pidan, pero Tsunade, al ver la situación qe pasaba Sakura (_enterada de qe pertenecia a un clan y a otro pais_) decidió que era ese el momento en qe ella tenía que emprender su camino sola, y _Tsunami_, era un buen apoyo en su busqeda._ _(_Ya que tienen permiso para entrar e investigar a cualqier pais_). Sakura se enteró cerca de los quince años, pocos meses después de enterarse de su "falsa vida". Ya hizo la practica y sólo está esperando cumplir la mayoria de edad, para poder decir por ella misma qe "renuncia a su aldea" (_si es menor de edad el ninja tiene que tener el consentimiento de la persona a su cargo. En este caso, los padres de Sakura no estan, y como le faltaba poco para los 18, decidieron esperar_). Tiene que cumplir con el trato (_o sea realizar una técnica, junto con 4 miembros más_)_ _para devolverle el favor a Tsunami, sobre investigar el paradero de su padre. (_que lo encontró en el Pais del Agua_). Esta claro verdad?. Si tienes alguna otra duda, me la dices, nada más xD!. Te cuidas._

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)_ _–Molestia- dijo mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta la manilla de la puerta de baño, cerrándola completamente. -¿Qué haces?- inquirió la pelirosa un poco extrañada. -Castigándote- manifestó capturando otra vez su boca, de manera más pasional y posesiva que antes. (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** __¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic?__ (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	31. Sólo un Paso Más

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 31** ~~~ **Sólo un Paso Más** ~~~

-

Pisaban sin preocupaciones el terreno húmedo. A su alrededor veían sólo los vestigios de una aldea que fue muy esplendorosa antes de que se destruyera por completo... Y ellos ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Atacar, defender? Si aquel enemigo era impredecible. Sólo se puede tener respeto con la naturaleza.

-Sakura–chan ¿Qué vas a hacer en la fiesta?- le dijo por enésima vez

-No sé Naruto, no lo he pensado- contestó cansada por la insistencia.

Pero bueno, el rubio no tenía la culpa que los planes de salir a divertirse fueran estropeados por la lesión de la ojijade... Kami, pobre de él que no se había distraído, en meses, con todos sus amigos juntos... Ansioso. Sólo quería reírse junto a todos... _Como en los viejos tiempos_.

-Aquí es- habló el líder, apuntando a un pequeño edificio –Es la comitiva de reconstrucción- informó

-Pues manos a la obra ¡'ttebayo!- chilló el ojiazul trotando hacia el lugar, seguido por el azabache

-No, tú no- detuvo el anbu a la chica -Tu trabajo esta hacia el otro lado-

-¿Tengo que ir al hospital?- preguntó alzando una ceja

Sai negó con la cabeza –A la biblioteca- bajó el tono al decirlo, pues sintió que el poseedor del sharingan no estaba del todo alejado –Te deseo suerte feita- volvió a la normalidad emprendiendo su andar hacia los otros dos chicos, que recibían instrucciones sobre la misión.

-Claro- balbuceó mientras avanzaba hacia su destino.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Cuándo termina su turno?- repetía y repetía

-No lo sé- contestaba y contestaba, ya hastiado

-¿Y si la vamos a buscar?- propuso mirando desde el transparente ventanal

Hace sólo algunas horas que habían llegado al alojamiento que le asignaron por prestar sus servicios, pero para preocupación de todos, faltaba la única mujer del grupo... Y eso ponía tenso el ambiente.

-¿Y si no puede volver?- cuestionó el rubio, otra vez, mirando las gotas de lluvia caer torrencialmente... Recién eran las ocho de la noche, pero la lluvia había comenzado hace dos horas y no pretendía parar en el pueblo a medio construir del país del Agua.

-Es una kunoichi, Naruto... Deja de pensar estupideces- regañó el líder

-Pero...- comenzó un berrinche el pelirubio, mas fue cortado por el tercer integrante

-Mi reemplazo tiene razón- pronunció tranquilamente, ganándose la sonrisa cínica de Sai –Es sólo agua- finalizó acercándose a ellos, con una toalla en el pelo.

-De acuerdo- se resignó mientras los miraba. Habían comido, se habían bañado y cambiado de ropa para dormir... Pero ahora sólo quedaba estar ahí, sentados... _Esperándola_.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cayó de lado al frío suelo, aturdida, sorprendida y sobre todo impactada ante tal descubrimiento. A sólo unos escasos metros se encontraba una figura con silueta encorvada, mirando con preocupación el cuerpo de la joven, que aún no movía ni un músculo.

-Entonces es verdad... Ella es la heredera.- habló con voz temblorosa –Niña- le llamó intranquila

Y como si los recuerdos fueras fotografías, Sakura recordó todo de golpe.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Un paso, dos pasos; El eco de su andar se hizo presente en aquel inmenso y desolado lugar, cubierto por la espesura frialdad del clima y el silencio que lo caracterizaba. Por fin estaba ahí, rodeada de un montón de libros... Libros que guardaban toda clase de información... De medicina, de técnicas de combate ninja... Hasta la historia de los clanes más importantes.

Vagó por los infinitos corredores, revisando los letreros que indicaban el tema de los múltiples textos, hasta que llegó, a lo que parecería, sería el sitio indicado para leer... La sección de "Organización Militar". Sin perder más tiempo, agarró el primer libro de la primera hilera y lo abrió para ver su contenido; y así sucesivamente tomaba cada compilado de hojas para ver su índice, tratando de encontrar alguna palabra semejante a la que ella quería encontrar, algo como "Clanes con Döjutsu" pero lo más cercano que llegó a leer fue "Clanes de Línea Sucesoria" en donde sólo aparecían técnicas como el ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu... Sólo las tres artes básicas, nada de técnicas oculares.

Suspiró agobiada, mas no resignada.

-¿Buscas algo? Jovencita- escuchó, para levantar la mirada de donde provenía aquel tono añejo de voz

-Sí- dudó –Sí, necesito información sobre un clan- reafirmó encarando a la persona –¿Quién es usted?- preguntó al ver que la inspeccionaba con desconfianza.

-Soy la encargada del establecimiento, la bibliotecaria- agregó avanzando hacia la chica –No todos los días se ven a adolescentes por estos lados, ni tampoco de otras aldeas- miró el símbolo de la Hoja puesto en uno de sus brazos –¿Qué te hace venir por aquí?- interrogó sutilmente

-Verá, con mi grupo venimos a ayudar a la reconstrucción de las casas dañadas, y Hokage–sama me encomendó, aparte, la investigación sobre un clan de esta aldea- informó

-¿Cuál?- indagó entrecerrando sus ojos

-El clan... Takudo- murmuró algo indecisa

-¿¡Takudo!?- repitió abriendo sus ojos por la impresión –Jovencita, si tu aldea quiere reírse de las desgracias de ésta, no tienen para qué venir personalmente, si ya todos saben lo que paso hace más de un año- regañó totalmente ofendida, dispuesta a irse

-No, espere, no se trata de eso- detuvo su caminar, para mirarla sobre el hombro –Quería ver, si sabía la nueva ubicación de los sobrevivientes, necesito hablar con ellos, personalmente- concluyó

-¿Qué es tan importante, niña?- inquirió –¿Para que algunos de sus integrantes quiera tomarse el tiempo de atenderte, siquiera un minuto?- preguntó volteándose completamente, encarándola

-El saber que tengo a unos de sus más jóvenes herederos- soltó altanera ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Imposible- musitó acercándose a Sakura –¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas?- se expresó casi suplicante

-Shinji, Takudo Shinji, señora- respondió la ojijade examinando la situación ¿Acaso aquella anciana sabía algo sobre su clan? ¿Sabría dónde estaban viviendo ahora?

-Oh por Kami–sama, el señorito está vivo- exclamó tapándose la boca con una de sus manos

-Creo que debemos empezar de nuevo señora- y por fin la pelirosa se armaba de valor y tomaba la situación en sus manos –Veo que lo conoce y parece tan interesada en saber su bienestar... Y yo estoy tan interesada en saber dónde están los demás, que creo que partiríamos por lo básico ¿Dónde esta la historia de aquel clan? Porque no pretenderá que devuelva a un niño sin saber su pasado, más que mal lo crié como a mi hermano- seguridad ante todo, eso hizo que la mujer entrecerrara los ojos para mirarla con desprecio –¿Chantaje?- adivinó el pensamiento de aquella individua de la tercera edad –Así es, que no le quepa la menor duda- afirmó arrogante.

-Sígueme- se limitó a decirle para salir de aquel corredor, y llegar al fondo de la biblioteca

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Respiraba agitadamente, mientras bebía un té hecho por la anciana, quien estaba a su lado, observándola ahora con cierto cariño. Su cuerpo temblaba, y aunque tenía una frazada encima de su entidad para mayor calor, la sensación de _temor_ no se podía ir.

-Niña, sé que no me puedo meter más haya de lo que yo misma sé, por eso, sólo déjame decirte lo que andas buscando- la pelirosa enfocó su vista en los ojos de la anciana

-Dígame- espero con ansias, mientras su corazón y cuerpo tomaban un ritmo más normal

-Mañana, anda por el camino del lago, hasta el final, cruzando el cementerio, llegando al jardín de sauces, detente donde encuentres uno de un color especial- hizo un breve silencio –Yo sólo fui una de las tantas sirvientas del Clan, y aunque me llamaron para regresar con ellos, ya soy vieja y mi condición no me permite ir y ver más allá de ese árbol, por eso estoy aquí, para servir, proteger su historia y habilidad desde afuera, para discutir con quien se atreva a ofender a mis patrones- suspiró nostálgica –No tengas miedo, tú podrás encontrar el camino y la respuesta a todo lo que andas buscando... Y ellos no se negaran a tus pedidos, sólo tienes que demostrar que eres digna-

-Lo sé- contestó para desligarse de la cobija y devolvérsela –Aun así, no quiero demostrarles nada- la sorpresa de la mujer se hizo evidente –Ya he formado mi vida, señora, sólo quiero conocer mis raíces- finalizó con una reverencia dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca.

-Entonces, espero que te sientas orgullosas de ellas, después de que las conozcas-

-Eso espero- habló sin voltear, para empezar a correr por el húmedo suelo.

.

Caminó con lento andar, ya había llegado al poblado principal, y ya había ubicado el alojamiento de su equipo, ahora sólo quería pensar en las circunstancias y posibilidades. ¿Cómo serán físicamente? ¿Podrán ayudarla a controlar aquellos sueños? ¿La recibirán? ¿La aceptaran como parte de su Clan?

La verdad nunca pensó en eso tan profundamente, nunca pensó encontrar alguna pista de ellos, después de lo ocurrido hace años, después del atentado que sufrieron, después de que desaparecieron y ahora, con sólo algunas horas de búsqueda, encontró lo que en años no pudo.

Miró al frente, la puerta del edificio, si mal no recordaba, sus compañeros estaban en el tercer piso, habitación 51, era cosa de avanzar y llegaría... Aun así, aquella lluvia la invitaba a quedarse ahí, parada, pensando, recordando, sumiéndose en su propio yo. _Sola en su tranquilidad_.

-Me enfermaré- se dijo a los minutos de seguir en la misma situación –Esa no es la idea- se regañó

Y tras un suspiro se adentró en la estructura de cemento, para encontrarse con sus chicos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los ronquidos de un rubio no dejaban que el ambiente estuviera sumido en la paz que ellos necesitaban para terminar el trabajo encomendado por las autoridades de la zona.

-Ese dobe debería estar aquí, sentado con nosotros, viendo los planos de las casas a reconstruir-

-Cálmate- habló recibiendo una mirada enfadada –Creo que ahora, no es necesaria la presencia de Naruto, sólo estorbaría- dicho esto se paró de aquella silla, apoyando sus manos en la mesa –Me llevaré todo esto- le hizo saber al Uchiha quien lo miraba confuso

-¿Por qué?- preguntó todavía sin mover ni un músculo.

Sin embargo Sai no alcanzó a contestar, puesto que el sonido de unas llaves y la perilla girar, alertó al moreno y relajó al líder de la misión, que sólo esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-Hasta que por fin llegas- pronunció viendo aparecer por el marco a la pelirosa toda mojada

-Sakura.- musitó el poseedor del sharingan, levantándose con normalidad

-Siento la tardanza- se disculpó –Tuve muchas cosas que hacer- les dijo

-Lo bueno es que regresaste a salvo, y mojada- se burló el pintor caminando hacia ella –¿Cómo te fue?- susurró a la par de la ojijade, trayendo por respuesta una sonrisa satisfecha –¡No sabes cuanto me alegra!- exclamó yendo hacia la salida, ante la mirada confusa de los dos –Venga, no me miren así, iré al comedor, tengo hambre y hay más luz- apuntó la tenue iluminación de la habitación –Además supongo que querrán hablar- dicho esto salió con agilidad cerrando la puerta tras de si, con una leve sonrisa –Espero que el tonto de Naruto no se despierte- con aquello en mente se fue por el pasillo esperando encontrar un lugar cómodo para dormir... _Por si las dudas_.

.

-¿Y Naruto?- no obtuvo una respuesta concreta pues el ruido de las respiraciones del chico le hizo girar hasta verle –Vaya, parece que tuvieron un duro trabajo- habló mirando al desordenado ninja envuelto en las sabanas y en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Sí- respondió acercándose a ella –¿Cómo te fue a ti?- preguntó frente a ella, clavándole sus azabache ojos –Estuviste en el hospital ¿verdad?- interrogó buscando la mirada de la pelirosa

-Claro- dijo sin más, aun sin mirarle

-Mentira- murmuró atrayendo los jades hacia sus negros –El hospital estaba en la dirección contraria- le contó resignado... Sólo quería que confiara en él.

-Tsunade–sama me pidió que le averiguara algunas hierbas medicinales en la biblioteca de la aldea- relató lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en forma rápida.

-¿Tanto secreto, para eso?- cuestionó, ahora sentándose en la cama

-Es la Hokage, y aquellas plantas son su fuente de belleza, le urge conservar su juventud-

-Ya veo- formuló observándola todavía empapada –En el baño hay toallas, sécate- ordenó

Sakura fue directo al lugar indicado, tomó una de ellas y se la pasó por la cara, no le gustaba mentir, y menos a él, pero contarle todo ahora, cuando quedaba poco tiempo y mucho por descubrir, no quería involucrar a nadie más. _Ya no era necesario_.

Sintió unos brazos cálidos rodear su cintura, y un aliento chocar contra su cuello, no hizo nada, sabía que era él, y eso le gustaba... Le gustaba que Sasuke estuviera cerca de ella, le gustaba sentirse protegida, segura. Le gustaba sentir esas sensaciones en su piel, porque se sentía viva.

-Hay muchas cosas, que ahora, no sé de ti... Sakura- le habló bajito mientras aspiraba su aroma

-Lo sé y no tienes por qué preocuparte- sus manos soltaron el paño para juntarlas con las de él.

-No me preocupo- masculló indiferente sorprendiendo a la chica que se giraba para encontrar alguna explicación, mas lo único que consiguió fue que Sasuke le apresara sus labios con los de él –Molestia- dijo mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta la manilla de la puerta de baño, cerrándola completamente.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió la pelirosa un poco extrañada.

-Castigándote- manifestó capturando otra vez su boca, de manera más pasional y posesiva que antes.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa!, oh lamento la tardanza, pero les cuento algo nuevo ii mejor? Terminé las pruebas. Sii!, que alegria siento, fue un año muy... malo lol, pero ya esta finalizando n.n asi es, como comprenderan ahora tengo mucho más tiempo libre, ii me podré dedicar a seguir mis fics! wii *O*._

_**S**egundo; jo! lo dejé en la mejor parte (_inner:_ no me culpes si te matan n.n)  
_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

_Muchas gracias a las _nuevas_ lectoras qe se suman en cada capituloh ii qe me lo hacen saber a traves de un review. Son mi gran apoyo n.n  
_

**conchito**:_ ola desaparecida, xD!. hace mil qe no veia un comentario tuyo, ya me estaba preocupando u.uº. pero me alegra de sobremanera haber visto los qe dejaste! n.n; Tambien decirte qe ese detalle del eqipo 8 ii 10 ya lo arreglé, me parecio extraño cuando lo mencionaste, porque por lo general no se me van esos detalles, siempre me informo bien, peero tambn recordé qe ese capi lo habia hecho mui apurada xD! En fin gracias por decirme. Lo otro, que no sé si ya lo habia comentado... Vives en viña! o.O es que no puede ser xD!, sabía qe eras chilena, pero de viña xD!, yo soi de valpo jo!. las cosas de la vida!. Te cuidas n.n_

Kunoichis-San: _Me siento alagada de qe te hayas leido mi fic de una, en especial porqe yo tambien sigo algunos de tus fics, te preguntas cómo, si nunca te e comentado, pues veras, tienes razon nunca lo he hecho, pero ha sido por falta de tiempo!! de verdad qe por estos dias lo iba a hacer. En fin, qiero qe sepas qe por aqi tambien hay alguien qe sigue tus fics, pero a estado tan ocupada qe no alcanza a dejar reviews u.uº Y bueno con respecto a las preguntas, mui bien hechas, son tan relevantes para la historia qe no te las puedo responder xD! pero te aseguro qe ya falta poco para qe se vayan respondiendo en los capitulos :D. Te cuidas.  
_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)_ _-¿¡Qué!? Pero ¿Qué le hiciste para no querer despertarla?- exclamó confundido el rubio -Nada- dijo con parsimonia –No es necesario despertarla, déjala descansar-... -Es cierto Naruto, ella llegó muy tarde, y al parecer le dieron trabajo extra- dijo el anbu mirando de reojo al irrompible Uchiha, que ni se inmutó ante la indirecta._ _ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** __¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic?__ (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	32. Identidades

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

**Advertencia: L**emon

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 32** ~~~ **Identidades** ~~~

-

Llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos besándose, tocándose y sobre todo deseándose. Las ropas de ambos estaban esparcidas por las baldosas, que cubrían el baño. Ahora sólo tenían puesto las prendas íntimas que se interponían entre ellos. El tiempo se detuvo cuando separaron sus cuerpos.

-No creo que sea el momento- comentó agitada.

-Yo creo que si- le llevó la contraria, esbozando una media sonrisa

Sintió como era alzada y pegada a la pared viéndose entre ésta y el cuerpo del shinobi, quien empezaba a besar sus hombros al mismo tiempo que la kunoichi levantaba sus brazos para desordenar con sus manos el oscuro cabello.

Sus manos comenzaron a crear caricias que tenían como trayectoria la espalda de la chica, mientras que ella le daba cortos y precisos besos en el cuello. La parte que tapaban sus delicados senos fue la que se vio caer a los pies del Uchiha, mientras que éste los tocaba con lentitud, recordando como era cada parte, cada poro de su piel, que ya había tenido la fortuna de probar.

Las finas piernas femeninas treparon con delicadeza hasta posarse en la cintura del ninja, que con la maestría de una mano, le afirmaba de los glúteos para hacer más fácil el trabajo.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron a más no poder, haciendo gruñir al azabache y, por parte de ella, soltando suspiros que aumentaban su intensidad de acuerdo pasaba el tiempo.

-Sasuke- lo llamó con la respiración entrecortada mientras lo separaba con sutileza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un poco confuso al verla alejarse de él.

-Tengo un poco de frío, nada más- contestó divertida por la loca idea que tenía en mente.

El Uchiha sólo la observaba mientras ella sacaba unas batas y toallas para dejarlas cerca de la bañera, claro, no perdiendo de vista su escultural cuerpo. Después de breves momentos se dio cuenta a que quería llegar y no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente si se trataba de castigos, ella era más ingeniosa para darle un castigo, que él. Con paso lento se acercó, hasta la ducha, donde le esperaba la pelirosa, ya metida dentro de ésta, mojándose con la regadera colocada en lo alto de la tina.

-Creo que ahora esta mejor ¿O no?- cuestionó la ojijade abrazándose a su cuello

-No está mal- le dijo negando lo a gusto que estaba con la propuesta.

Pero a fin de cuentas, las palabras no duraron mucho, y las acciones dominaron los cuerpos de ambos, empezando por sus labios, que se unieron desesperadamente, saboreándose mutuamente, las manos tocaban el cuerpo contrario, mientras, por fin, las más grandes, agarraban la única prenda inferior de su pareja, para deslizarlas por sus mojadas piernas... Sakura tampoco perdió tiempo y con timidez le sacó el bóxer al pelinegro, quien sólo se preocupaba de morder sus hombros.

Pararon algunos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, él estaba hipnotizado, ella, incomprensiblemente estaba _más_ desconcentrada de lo habitual. Tratando de regular su nerviosismo, él la tomo de la barbilla para besarla con extrema lentitud y delicadeza.

-No es necesario que lo hagamos- habló ya más pensativo.

-No es eso, es sólo que todavía no me acostumbro mucho a esto- respondió algo sonrojada.

Bien, quizás estar con un cuerpo como ese bastaría acostarse una vez para acostumbrarse, pero la mente de Sakura viajaba a los sucesos después de haber hecho el amor con el Uchiha.

¿Y si otra vez quedaba inconciente? ¿Quedaría también sin nada de chacra, débil?

Su rostro rápidamente cambió su expresión por una de determinación mezclada con infinito amor.

¿Qué importaba todo aquello? Si a fin de cuentas iba a estar con él, con _su_ Sasuke.

Fugazmente lo besó en la boca, para después mirar sus ojos todavía indecisos de seguir con aquello –Sólo prométeme que mañana no me despertarás temprano- con esto dicho el azabache no pudo más que formar su tan característica mueca de satisfacción y reanudar lo antes interrumpido.

La alzó sin mayor dilema para atracarla contra la pared, y mientras el impulsivo reflejo de ella hacía que sus piernas se separaran para dejar al moreno en un lugar más cómodo, él se disponía a agarrar sus glúteos para tener el _manejo de aquella situación_.

Los siguiente segundos fueron un coqueteo placentero entre sus dos genitales, preparándolos de sobremanera para lo que iban a hacer. Aquel acto tan propiamente de cada individuo empezó cuando el Uchiha inició lentamente la penetración de su miembro, haciendo que la extraña sensación de placer aumentara por la lentitud de las circunstancias. La pelirosa sólo lanzaba esporádicos suspiros, tratando inútilmente de concentrarse en tocar los pectorales de su acompañante; aun así eran más sus ganas de sentir el estremecimiento que provocaba el azabache mientras se adentraba más y más.

El vaivén de ambas caderas se hicieron notar de a poco, las grandes manos apretaban cada vez más la piel clara, haciendo más evidente el acercamiento del clímax. Los entrecortados alientos resonaban en el oído del otro, haciéndoles sentir que eran el más perfecto complemento dentro de sus vidas... Los dos se necesitaban, ya estaba confirmado, ya estaba admitido y _aceptado_.

No se hicieron esperar las fuertes y precisas arremetidas que le brindaba el poseedor del sharingan; Sus embestidas no paraban y a cada segundo que pasaba el ritmo aumentaba, ellos estaban excitados, estimulados... Y por sobretodo unidos como uno solo.

Ella gemía a más no poder, y se agradeció internamente por haber estado debajo de aquella lluvia artificial, que encubrían gran parte de aquel extasiado y melodioso a su vez, estaba llegando a la cima y con él, su erecto pene dejaba un camino blanquecino en la cavidad femenina.

Después de aquella satisfactoria eyaculación, el orgasmo de la ojijade llegó, siendo en menor medida acallado por el sorpresivo beso que el moreno le propinó en los labios.

Los dos, ya agotados por todas las actividades del día y culminando con los deseos de tener al otro entre su cuerpo, se dedicaron a regular sus respiración, dejando actuar primero al shinobi que salió con toda tranquilidad de la bañera. Tiempo más tarde, la kunoichi, después de una veloz limpieza con el jabón sobre su cuerpo, tratando de aliviar el sonrojo de los furtivos besos del chico, se dispuso a salir también, encontrándose con el pelinegro ya con los pantalones, secando su alborotado cabello.

Sin decir nada se secó su cuerpo para ponerse una muy grande toga, y con una toalla cortó las pequeñas gotas que caían por sus mechones. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de baño, mirando por última vez como el Uchiha se secaba su pelo, comprobó que el rubio siguiera durmiendo, para avanzar a su cama y de su bolso sacar su pijama. Una vez puesto se dio cuenta que Sasuke se encontraba hace rato parado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola sin perder detalle.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada mientras veía como él se acercaba sin apuro.

-Mañana trata de secarte bien el pelo, lo vas a tener húmedo... Te puedes enfermar.- dicho esto sus labios se posaron en la frente de la chica, para bajar hasta su boca y juntarlas nuevamente. –Buenas noches- le dijo una vez terminado aquel pasivo contacto.

-Buenas noches- respondió metiéndose a la cama, viendo como él también se cubría para dormir en la suya, un suspiro incontrolable se le escapó... ¡Estaba agotada!

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Despertó por el incontrolable murmullo que escuchaba a su alrededor, con todas las fuerzas que en ese momento tenía, abrió los ojos para ubicarse en el ambiente en que estaba. Se encontró en aquella habitación, rodeada por tres camas más, pertenecientes a sus compañeros, ya despiertos... Ocasionándole una leve molestia por tal barullo, pero después provocando una alegría enorme al verlos hablar de ella... _Que maneras tan diferentes tienen para referirse a su persona_.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero ¿Qué le hiciste para no querer despertarla?- exclamó confundido el rubio

-Nada- dijo con parsimonia –No es necesario despertarla, déjala descansar-

-Es cierto Naruto, ella llegó muy tarde, y al parecer le dieron trabajo extra- dijo el anbu mirando de reojo al irrompible Uchiha, que ni se inmutó ante la indirecta.

Por otra parte el ojiazul no acabó de comprender así que sólo se dedicó a dirigirse a la puerta para salir –Ya, ¿Van a seguir ahí de pie? Si ya entendí que no puedo decirle "buenos días"- bufó irritado

-Hmp- le siguió Sasuke a paso lento.

-¡Oh! Naruto toma los planos de la mesa, yo tengo que sacar algunas cosas de mi maleta-

-Está bien- respondió fastidiado, cruzando varios segundos después la puerta con Sasuke.

-Veo que todo está excelente- dijo una vez la habitación se había sumido en silencio

-Si, creo que si- contestó meditando anteriormente lo que había dicho

-Dime, ¿Hoy día llegaras tarde, otra vez?- cuestionó sentándose en su cama, al lado de la pelirosa

-Espero que no, trataré de hacer las cosas fáciles sin alargarlas... En todo caso, sino llego antes de las seis, alcanzaremos a partir sin apuros, ¿verdad?-

-Si, con que llegues a esa hora todo esta en orden- afirmó –Suerte- pronunció mirando detenidamente aquellos ojos verdes, que expresaban cierto nerviosismo –Y aprovecha de dormir un poco más- sugirió al verla tapada del cuello hacia abajo –No querrás que se enoje porque te ves muy agotada-

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa tímida, el Sasuke frío si se preocupaba por ella.

¡Como hubiera deseado que las cosas se hubieran dado así mucho antes!

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Avanzaba con sigilo y audacia por las espesas hierbas que cubrían el camino que recorría, su vista abarcaba los 180 grados con total interés, tratando de no caer en una posible trampa. Fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar que se adentraba a un sin fin de árboles de sauces... _Faltaba poco_.

Detuvo su correr para caminar sin prisa y ver detenidamente la vegetación, buscando algo, algo que fuera único, especial. Algo que le indicara que había llegado.

Paró notablemente cansada, reprochándose el hacer justo la noche anterior "trabajo extra" según Sai, y es que a fin de cuentas había notado una baja de chacra, pero no lo suficiente como la primera vez.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos dio, con lo más raro que pudo observar durante el trayecto. ¿Cómo no encontrar extraño un sauce iluminado por chacra verde oscuro?

Tomó aire varias veces, tratando de apaciguar su ansiedad; se colocó delante de ese, un poco más grande que los demás, árbol, para después rozarlo levemente, esperando alguna reacción. Pero nada.

Con un poco más de valentía posó con más presión la palma en aquel tronco, pero lo que quería que ocurriese, no ocurrió. Entonces la confusión invadió su cabeza ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Y cuando la lógica empezaba a desvanecerse, sus ojos visualizaron la más cercana opción... El flujo de energía natural que emanaba de aquel lugar iba dirigida de abajo hacia arriba, como indicando el camino a seguir desde ahí; Su vista siguió hasta posarse en las últimas ramas del sauce, y sin pensar dos veces subió hasta la copa, encontrándose así que la ilusión desaparecía una vez llegabas a la cima, y que era mucho más fácil cruzar la barrera protectora desde esa parte. _Era hora de continuar_.

Se adentró en aquel nuevo sitio, nunca antes visto, distinguiendo como todo a su alrededor estaba muy bien cuidado, no fue mucho lo que tuvo que andar, tampoco fue mucha su impresión al encontrar una grande pero muy sencilla mansión.

-Es justo como la describió- pensó al momento de recordar el relato de la anciana.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-Ellos eran, como decirlo, personas que sabían que eran más talentosas, más poderosas que cualquier ninja de este país, sin embargo preferían la vida rural, sin lujos... Decían que perturbaban el alma y por lo tanto, interferían en las verdaderas interpretaciones y visiones que tenían.-

-Entonces ¿En verdad ven el futuro?- cuestionó distraída.

La mujer sólo suspiró mientras se dirigía a un mueble con cerradura, para abrirlo con cuidado.

-Estos libros han permanecido guardados desde un principio- le dijo mientras movía el abundante polvo que tenían. –Salen todos los antepasados, y se describen en detalle desde la unificación deambas líneas sucesoras- informó al ver como Sakura abría los ojos al leer una parte de aquel libro.

-¿Cómo que _fusionarse_?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Pues, el origen parte de dos familias diferentes, la familia Ando que tiene un Döjutsu relacionado con las visiones pasadas, en mejores palabras reconstruían y veían con exactitud los recuerdos... Y está el clan Takudo que tiene un Döjutsu que permite adivinar el futuro, estas dos familias controlaban muy bien sus poderes, podían ver cosas muchos años después y antes de vivirlo, así como también en sólo minutos y horas. Al encontrarse ambos clanes viviendo en el país, la idea de formar al dios del tiempo hecho carne, al _oráculo perfecto_, decidieron unirse, logrando que ambos sucesores de los lideres se casaran, procreando tiempo más tarde a una mujer, la cual salió con más control de técnica de la familia Ando- hizo una pausa para meditar las siguientes palabras –Al no verse equilibrado el poder, la siguiente generación que ella engendró fue teniendo por esposo a un joven del clan Takudo, ellos tuvieron tres hijos, el mayor de ellos fue hombre, trayendo alegría a todos por tener una gran capacidad desde temprana edad, fue entonces cuando lo decidieron sacar del país, para que se pudiera perfeccionar en distintos ambientes, se fue con veinte años, llegó con treinta y uno... Pero la noticia que le entregó a los lideres no fue muy bien recibida- sus ojos se posaron en ella –Les dijo que había tenido una relación con una mujer durante la mayoría del tiempo en que no estuvo aquí, y que como consecuencia ella había quedado embarazada- Sakura pareció palidecer en aquel instante –Así es chiquilla, tú eres aquel bebe, que pudo sobrevivir a los diversos intentos de asesinatos que uno de los lideres mandó... Tu padre te defendió, todos lo vimos, sin embargo no era mucho lo que podía hacer él solo contra la desaprobación de todos los ancianos. Fue entonces cuando cortó los lazos con tu madre que, por lo que veo- miró el signo de la aldea –Se refugió en Konoha. Después de aquello el señor siguió perfeccionándose pero no vivió lo suficiente para tener descendencia, como ya sabrás murió cuando vivimos el ataque de los demás ninjas, aquella guerra duró dos años, dos años que silenciosamente batallaban para no tener problemas con el Kage, porque ninguna familia queríaceder, fue en ese tiempo, casi al principio de la guerra que tu padre murió, cuando los demás shinobis decidieron atacar con todo para acabar rápidamente, logrando acabar con la mínima parte del clan, pero entre aquel mínimo estaba el gran heredero, el más parecido a la perfección, tu padre. Aunque meses más tarde lograron ganar, a cambio de destruir el lugar en que todos estábamos, todavía las hermanas de él y todos sus sirvientes lamentamos su pérdida. Era un gran hombre.-

-¿Dónde esta su cuerpo? Nunca lo pude encontrar- habló sumida en sus pensamientos

-Siempre lo tenían con ellos, por lo que debo suponer que ahora está donde ellos se encuentran-

-Y ¿Cómo está tan segura de que soy yo la hija de él?-

-Es cierto, todavía no lo estoy, pero hay una forma de probar si eres o no una Takudo-

Sakura levantó una ceja en señal de interés al ver como la anciana acercaba un sello a su frente escrito en una hoja. Y de ahí todo se volvió negro.

-Es hora de ver- pensó la anciana agachándose, levantando los parpados de la chica, viendo lo que le afirmaba que era la única hija del heredero.

Sus ojos reflejaban un inigualable mar, como si observara uno en ese instante, un mar verdoso y brillante._ Sus ojos eran las puertas a las profundidades de las aguas del tiempo_.

-Entonces es verdad... Ella es la heredera.- habló con voz temblorosa.

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Dejó a un lado su experiencia del día anterior al verse frente a una destartalada reja, que daba una humilde bienvenida al terreno del Clan Takudo. Había llegado el momento.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa, emm feliih navidaa? (_inner: _qe atrasadas nosotras xD) Si bueno, lamento el retraso (_inner: _espero qe no siempre digamos eso) es que preparaba diversas cosas para diferentes fiestas (_inner: _esto de salir de vacaciones xD!). Y, en fin, por primera vez no sé qe decir (_inner:_ o.O!!) Sólo que la pasen bien en este último tiempo del año :D!  
_

_**S**egundo; el proximo capituloh lo pondré la semana que viene, ii de antemano no me maten por el avance n.n¡_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)_ _-Lo siento- susurró –Aun así, puedes hacer lo que quieras, Sakura- abrió la puerta, y mirándola de reojo le habló –Al fin y al cabo, nunca tuvimos nada- Y eso fue como un balde con agua fría para ella. Sasuke salió sin más y cerró la puerta para apoyarse en una pared cercana._ _ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:** __¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic?__ (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	33. Pequeña Felicidad

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 33** ~~~ **Pequeña Felicidad** ~~~

-

Llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos ahí, parada, a sólo centímetros para entrar, sin embargo no se atrevía a moverse. Nada estaba saliendo como ella tenía planeado. Nada era fácil.

-¿Quién eres?- se escuchó preguntar con rudeza, y sólo bastaron segundos para sentir un fino filo en su garganta, amenazando con adentrarse en su piel.

-Vengo a hablar con una de las dos herederas- dijo sin pensar sintiendo la presencia tras ella.

-No se permiten extraños ¿Quién eres?- volvió a cuestionar

-Soy Sakura y tengo bajo mi cuidado a uno de los integrantes del Clan- habló con dificultad

-Todos ellos están acá, mientes- sentenció dispuesto a matarla

-Detente- ordenaron desde el otro lado de la reja –No es necesario que la asesines.-

-Pero señora- objetó dispuesto a seguir su cometido.

-Te puedes retirar- le cortó avanzando –Si fuera alguien con malas intenciones _ya_ _lo sabría_- confesó –Así que de ella me encargaré yo- dictaminó abriéndole la reja. –Entra.-

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa para después situarse en la sala principal. Sakura en el recorrido pudo observar con detalle cada flor que adornaba el jardín, cada lugar expresando una tranquilidad sin igual. Y aquella mujer tampoco era la excepción. Todo era tan sereno.

-Siéntate- ofreció sacándola de sus pensamientos, viendo como ya estaba sentada, sirviendo dos tazas de té –Disculpa a nuestro guardia, pero creo que si estas aquí debes saber por qué actúa así.-

-No se preocupe- pudo articular, todavía ensimismada.

-Te seré sincera, no suelo invitar a extrañas a tomar el té, pero afortunadamente pude escuchar lo que decías e iré directo al punto ¿A quién tienes? Y si fuera uno de nosotros ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

La pelirosa levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad ¿Acaso tenía cara de ser caza recompensas o algo parecido? Suspiró con paciencia, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Haber señora, primero no quiero nada, sólo quiero devolver al niño a su hogar y segundo quisiera hablar con una de las dos herederas.-

-Yo soy una de ellas, pero dime ¿Por qué no querer nada como las otras personas?- interrogó

La kunoichi se impresionó ante tal revelación, sin embargo su prioridad era devolver al pequeño –Porque yo me encargué de cuidarlo, me encariñé y quiero que esté mejor, quiero su felicidad.-

-¿De quién me hablas?- y la pregunta que esperó, llegó.

-De Shinji... Takudo Shinji- le dijo viendo la expresión sorprendida de sus ojos.

-¡Oh, Kami–sama!- exclamó parándose, dirigiéndose hacía una puerta, al costado de aquella mesa -¡Mitsuko!- gritó alterada -¡Que alguien llame a Mitsuko- siguió chillando

-Cálmese, señora- le llamaba, levantándose un poco aturdida.

-¡No, tú no te muevas de ahí!- pronunció ya más relajada pero con el mismo tono

E hizo caso, se quedó quieta, tratando de comprender que le sucedía.

.

-¿Qué pasa?- escuchó preguntar, giró su cabeza para ver a otra mujer.

Y Sakura no pudo más que admirar la belleza de aquella individua que se presentaba en el salón.

Sus ojos verdes limón parecían quemar los suyos, su cabello castaño claro hacía un agradable contraste con su piel pálida. Miró de nuevo a la primera mujer con la que se encontró, y pudo distinguir, a pesar de su avanzada edad, que también portaba las características de la que se hacía llamar Mitsuko. Ahora entendía de dónde Shinji había sacado sus rasgos.

-Es la niña- por fin habló, después de haberse calmado un poco –Ella dice que tiene a tu hijo, vivo- informó, apuntando sin disimulo a la pelirosa.

Y en aquel preciso momento todo se sumió en un intenso silencio, las palabras trancadas de las tres mujeres ahí presentes no querían salir sin antes procesar la información entregada.

-¿Cómo es posible?- y segundos más tarde fue cuando Mitsuko pudo cuestionar.

La shinobi de la Hoja tragó pesado, ahora se le venía lo difícil, y no sabía como empezar.

-Respóndeme- le apuró con un tono de suplica

-Yo... Verá, durante los días posteriores al ataque, un grupo de nuestra aldea, fue a ver si quedaban sobrevivientes, y después de un día entero recogiendo escombros... Lo encontré. Estaba a los pies del río que atraviesa la zona. Al parecer trató de escapar nadando río abajo. Y con ayuda de la corriente logró avanzar una gran cantidad de kilómetros- calló de golpe al fijarse en la cara de la mujer.

-Está vivo- soltó con los ojos empapados de lágrimas –Mi pequeño está con vida.-

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estas mintiendo?- preguntó la más vieja, con el ceño fruncido

Sakura ladeó la cabeza buscando alguna respuesta convincente. Pero nada pasaba por su cabeza, estaba desconcertada, aquella mujer de la que ni conocía el nombre tenía una personalidad bastante drástica. En un momento, serena y amigable, en el otro alterada y desconfiada.

-Pues si le estuviera mintiendo, no sabría el nombre de Shinji- contestó con simpleza

-¿Qué deseas a cambio?- interrogó con voz apagada la madre del pequeño

-Yo...- trató de aclarar, que sólo quería juntar de nuevo a su familia.

-Mitsuko, no puedes ofrecerle algo si no estamos completamente seguras, puede estar mintiendo- volvió a protestar, esta vez con más insistencia –Queremos pruebas concretas- dictaminó

Y la kunoichi de Konoha sonrió interiormente, el carácter de esa mujer se parecía al de ella. Y previéndose de la desconfianza que ella también tendría, trajo una fotografía del castaño.

La mostró segura de si misma, viendo en su totalidad, los rostros conmocionados de ambas.

-No puede ser, aun así la pudo haber conseguido y...- aquel reproche fue interrumpido

-Keiko ya basta. Déjame manejar esto a mí. Es mi hijo.- fue todo lo que le dijo

El silencio reapareció, acompañado de los sutiles movimientos de las damas, situándose en las comodidades de la sala de estar.

-¿Qué deseas a cambio?- repitió impasible. Mirándola sumisa.

-Nada- negó con la cabeza –Sólo quería asegurarme si seguían con vida y viviendo por estas zonas... Y creo que estaba en lo correcto- trató de mostrarse satisfecha

-Mientes- pronunció con envidiable seguridad –No voy a negar que tus intenciones son buenas, porque lograste cruzar el portal que fue hecho para repeler a ninjas con instintos asesinos, sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que no estés interesada en algo. _Tus ojos no mienten_. Anhelas algo de nosotras, con fervor. Y no lo puedes esconder, no ante nuestros ojos.-

Sakura miró al lado de Mitsuko, encontrándose con la visión verde de Keiko, la mayor, examinando cada facción y movimiento que hacían sus músculos. La estaban desnudando con la mirada.

-Quiero información sobre el tercer hermano y su técnica sucesoria- declaró indecisa

-¿Sobre Gennai?- susurraron

-Así es, necesito investigar más a fondo sobre él.-

-¿Estás loca?- soltó enfadada Keiko –Nuestro hermano es el orgullo de este clan. Todos sus logros y poderes quedaran guardados por los miembros de la familia Takudo. Una extraña como tú, debería tener vergüenza en pedir tal desfachatez.-

-Debes tener tus buenas razones para pedir aquello- volvió a hacer acto de presencia la hermana más joven –Aun así, no podemos decir nada sobre él y tampoco te dejaremos ir sin que nos pongamos de acuerdo en cómo traer a mi hijo. En pocas palabras todavía te queda mucho por explicar.-

.

No sabía que hacer, que decir, si todo lo que tenía pensado ya lo había dicho, aun así, aquellas mujeres la retenían, como esperando a que le dijera algo más, algún secreto. ¿Será qué...?

-Sólo quiero saber más sobre el primogénito de ustedes tres, alguna información, no pido nada más- trató de que vieran las cosas, como las estaba viendo ella. De forma simple. ¿Por qué nada podía ser así, por lo menos una vez en la vida?

-¿Para qué? Acaso nos intentan destruir de nuevo ¿es eso? Además como sabemos que, lo que tú dices es verdad, como quieres que creamos en alguien que pide algo a cambio por entregar a una persona- atacó la segunda de los hermanos. Keiko no se dejaba persuadir como su hermana menor.

Y eso hacía que Sakura se exasperara más ante la situación. ¿Por qué nada le salía como lo había planeado? Suspiró fastidiada. Aquella mujer si que no le iba a hacer el asunto sencillo.

Segundos más tarde suspiró derrotada. Al fin y al cabo era cierto lo que decía, la idea original era entregarles a Shinji y después pedirles como favor que contaran algo del fallecido heredero y de la técnica sucesoria que poseen los Takudo. Y obviamente ellas aceptarían gustosas, porque le debían el haber cuidado del chico. Pero viendo que casi la matan, que casi la golpean con la mirada por decirles que tiene al pequeño, y que por supuesto, la desconfianza es lo primero que aparece antes de saber que un ser querido esta con vida. Con todo eso, es probable que ni siquiera acepten aquel suplico.

Suplico, que de acuerdo a su plan, no tendría que haber dicho en aquel momento, sino cuando ellas ya tuvieran al miembro perdido de su familia. Suplico que se esta yendo a la mierda en ese preciso momento. Que ni siquiera estaba siendo tomado en cuenta. Suplico denegado.

-Todo tiene una buena explicación- trató de defenderse

-Eso es lo que averiguaremos, ahora- y la voz de Mitsuko se fue haciendo cada vez más difusa

Acto seguido, lo único que percibió fue dos pares de ojos relampaguear, seguidamente, por escasos segundos. Pasando por toda la gama de verdes. Y ella sólo sintió ardor.

.

Diversas imágenes, como en cámara lenta y desgastada, pasaban por los ojos, por las mentes de las hermanas Takudo. Imágenes del pasado de aquella extraña.

Extraña no tan extraña, _extraña unida directamente con la familia_.

Fue así como todo se fue haciendo más veloz y la última imagen que presenciaron fue el rostro de su hermano Gennai sobrepuesto en el de Sakura.

Y ahí entendieron el por qué de lo inexplicable.

.

-Tú eres... la hija de mi hermano. Tú eres la que llevas en tu sangre, la de él- confirmó Keiko

Sakura se tapó los ojos en un intento de detener aquel malestar que se le presentaba. Cuando todo se esfumó, pudo percibir como era rodeada por unos finos brazos y como la calidez y aroma se iban mezclando con el suyo. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verse abrazada por Mitsuko.

-Gennai me hablaba tanto de tu madre y de ti- fue lo primero que dijo, y la pelirosa pareció no tener aire con el cual poder respirar –Siempre te quise conocer, querida.-

-Yo también- respondió cohibida

-¿Cómo no lo dijiste desde un principio?- preguntó más tranquila la Takudo mayor

-Eso no estaba en mis planes- contestó formando una diminuta sonrisa.

-Y al parecer nada salió como lo pensabas- escuchó decir a Mitsuko y como ambas hermanas carcajeaban –Eres igual a él- le hizo saber

-Me lo suponía- concluyó separándose completamente

-Entonces es el deber de nosotras contarte todo sobre el clan y tu padre- afirmó Keiko

Sakura respiró profundamente. Esa mujer o te hacía las cosas complicadas o simples. _Como ella_.

-Entonces será una tarde muy larga- les dijo

-De eso ni se duda- le respondieron al unísono

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Caminó los últimos pasos que los separaban de dos de los integrantes de su equipo, y con una mano alzada les hizo saber que ya estaba presente. Que ya había llegado, con la tarde a flor de piel.

-Lamento la demora- fue lo primero que dijo. A modo de disculpa.

-No importa feita, recién habíamos terminado, ¿Verdad?- Naruto asintió

-Sakura-chan, sería bueno que fueras a ver al teme- ella alzó una ceja –A estado un poco, más de lo habitual, callado y con un humor que ni te digo- infló sus mejillas indignado

Su rostro se mostró confundido –Bueno entonces lo veré ahora, esperen aquí- sugirió

.

Subió la escalera que la separaba de la pieza, para dirigirse donde Sasuke. Entró si llamar, y lo vio en su cama, reposando sin cuidado y observando el atardecer que recién se empezaba a asomar.

-¿Puedo interrumpir?- preguntó

-La verdad no, pero como ya entraste, que más da- respondió sentándose en la orilla del colchón, viéndola avanzar –¿Cómo te fue?- interrogó sin verla

-Bien ¿y a ti?- cuestionó, tratando de ver sus ojos.

-Normal- contestó con un tono opaco

-Me contaron que andabas un poco extraño- comentó sin rodeos

-Nada del otro mundo, Naruto con sus estupideces- trató de zanjar el tema que se iba a iniciar.

-Si fuera por Naruto, no creo que te hubieras molestado tan rápido, ya estás acostumbrado a sus cosas, lo acabas de decir- hubo un silencio incomodo –¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- cortó parándose, ahora con un inusual tono indiferente.

Un muy conocido tono, que no había escuchado, ni siquiera cuando lo escoltó a la aldea. Entonces ¿Por qué lo ocupaba ahora? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Qué significaba lo que trataba de expresar?

-Piensas en _él_ ¿verdad?- y el moreno paró en seco, aun así no volteó –Piensas en Itachi- confirmó al no oír un replica de su pregunta –¿Qué tengo que ver yo, en todo esto? ¿Qué ganaras tratándome de esta forma?- le hizo saber, disgustada.

-Es difícil de explicar- dijo, tratando de librarse de todo aquello.

-Y no te exigiré nada, pero si vas a estar así, _será mejor que te alejes de mí_, tu actitud me hace mal.-

Pudo sentir claramente la mirada desconcertada de él sobre ella, aun así, como en un principio, ella sólo mantenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo, deseando que el valor todavía no la dejara.

-Lo siento- susurró –Aun así, puedes hacer lo que quieras, Sakura- abrió la puerta, y mirándola de reojo le habló –Al fin y al cabo, _nunca tuvimos nada_-

Y eso fue como un balde con agua fría para ella. Sasuke salió sin más y cerró la puerta para apoyarse en una pared cercana. Definitivamente se odió por decir eso ¿Por qué tenía que lastimarla?

.

Se resignó consigo mismo para andar con paso pesado, y no alcanzó a dar ni diez pasos cuando sintió algo helado y filoso en su cuello. Abrió sus azabaches, para encontrarse con la persona que ya había previsto ver, sin embargo tanto el kunai que empuñaba como su furiosa expresión le sorprendieron.

-Te lo diré sólo una vez- habló con enojo –No somos íntimos amigos Uchiha, es más, nunca hemos compartido, en nada. Y es por eso que, ni tú te metes en lo mío, ni yo en lo tuyo. Aun así, para mala suerte mía tenemos algo en común. Si fuera por mí, alejaría a Sakura de inmediato de tu lado, pero me interesa mucho verla feliz. Así que, resumiéndolo en simples palabras. O das media vuelta y vuelves a la habitación y arreglan las cosas, o saldrás con un par de rasguños de este edificio y con ninguna posibilidad de acercarte a ella en tu miserable vida- no bajó la vista, ni tampoco cedió en su agarre. Sus manos temblaban de ira y su rostro se contrajo de irritación.

¿Por qué aquel imbécil se mostraba así de indiferente? ¿Acaso, ella nunca le importó?

-Ya quita tu arma, reemplazante, nadie pidió tu incumbencia en el tema.-

Y una fugaz idea pasó por su cabeza. Lo haría reaccionar fuera como fuera.

-Como quieras- murmuró alejándose un par de metros, dejando el kunai sobre una mesa, a su lado –Ya me estaba resignando a perderla- le comentó sonriendo aliviado, desconcertando al Uchiha –Pero valió la pena esperar hasta que tuvieran una discusión– hizo una pausa en la que negó con la cabeza –Perdón por decirte este discurso y hacerte perder el tiempo, pero tú sabes, como buen amigo que me considera Sakura, tenía que hacer algo... Y así no quedar como un insensible ante sus ojos.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le cortó de manera grotesca.

-¿Qué no está claro? Me hice amigo de ella para tener algo más que su amistad y bueno lo conseguí- su mirada vagó por el cuerpo de su compañero, de forma sorprendida –¿No me digas, que nunca te contó lo de nosotros? Pero si fui su primer novio- le informó resentido –En fin, nunca quisimos terminar, pero teníamos bastantes misiones, así que decidimos darnos un tiempo... Y después llegaste tú, y sólo me quedaba la esperanza de que pelearan y se fuera a mis brazos. Y no lo puedo creer, nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido, pero ya vez. No sabes cuanto te agradezco- y quizás hubiera seguido con aquel monologo si no hubiera sentido algo cortante atravesar su mejilla. Con su falsa sonrisa aun plasmada se pudo dar cuenta del hilo de sangre que corría por su mejilla derecha.

-Desaparece de mi vista- le murmuró con odio.

Sai enfocó más, una vez se alejó del kunai que el Uchiha le había lanzado, el mismo que él había dejado hace unos instantes, y pudo percibir como el sharingan hacía su aparición.

-Algún día me la pagarás- dicho esto desapareció en una cortina de humo.

No supo por qué, pero una vez desactivado el sharingan se encontró frente a la habitación de la cual había salido hace poco. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras se preguntaba por qué giraba la manilla para entrar.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-¿Lo convenciste de que hablaran?- preguntó un no muy convencido rubio

-Claro que sí, aunque debo admitir que el desgraciado me sacó de las casillas.-

-Al parecer tú también- le indicó el corte –Debiste decirle algo que no le gustó.-

-Era la única forma de que regresara a hablar con Sakura.-

-Vaya, Sasuke si que es testarudo- bufó el ojiazul

-Ni que lo digas Naruto, ni que lo digas- habló el anbu limpiándose la herida.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Sus movimientos torpes indicaban que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, sin embargo su rostro se mostraba sonriente, aparentemente, pero aun así sin ningún rastro de lágrimas. Que de haber experimentado esa situación años atrás, ya estaría cubierta por pañuelos y agua salada.

Ordenaba lo más rápido que podía, aunque sabía que se estaba atrasando de sobremanera al equivocarse una y otra vez al guardar sus cosas en su equipaje.

Fue en ese momento que sintió como alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta. Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones un momento para después girar y decirle a Sai o Naruto, ya que dudaba que fuera el integrante con el cual había discutido tiempo atrás, alguna tonta excusa por la tardanza que se formó, sin embargo, parecía que ese día nada salía de acuerdo a sus cálculos.

Parada frente a ella, a escasos metros, se encontraba un Sasuke bastante molesto. A su parecer.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada y un poco temerosa. Y es que él la miraba como a una traidora.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tuviste algo con ese anbu de cuarta?- preguntó irritado

Silencio. Sakura se desconcertó ¿Cuándo y cómo lo supo? –Nunca preguntaste más allá de lo que yo te decía- fue lo que contestó pasando por alto su tono indignado de voz.

-Hmp- refunfuñó, mientras se tranquilizaba. Se sentía lo suficientemente humillado al saber que él no fue el primero en la vida de ella. Humillado al saber que él no fue en primero en probar sus labios, en acariciar su espalda, en darle la mano. Se sentía humillado al saberlo de la boca de ese reemplazante, del que fue el primero. Y se sentía más traicionado al oír la confirmación en los labios de ella. Una mueca prepotente formó en su rostro –Así que te querías librar de mí, para irte con él- le dijo acercándose con seguridad, que de un momento a otro le hizo retroceder.

-No entiendo- casi balbuceó. Salió de su desconcierto al pegarse contra la pared de la pieza.

-¿Crees que puedes estar con quién se te dé la gana?- inquirió altanero

Los jades de ella lo miraron confusos aun así la pregunta hizo que recordará lo que hace minutos atrás él mismo le había aclarado y que no le molestaba en decir de nuevo –Nunca tuvimos nada, Sasuke- repitió con la misma indiferencia que el moreno le había profesado.

Sonrió victorioso. Ahora entendía las palabras de aquel anbu, y ese "Algún día me la pagarás" estaba seguro que se lo cumpliría. Porque gracias a ese reemplazo tenía el pretexto perfecto para arreglar todo y ganar mucho más sin caer tan bajo. Porque Uchiha Sasuke nunca quiso separarse de ella.

-Quiero que seas mi novia, Sakura- soltó de golpe –Quiero que seas sólo para mí- manifestó posesivo.

Aquella mujer iba a replicar ¡Claro que no se quedaría callada! Si ella no era un objeto. Pero, mierda que el hombre besaba tan bien que le hacía olvidar toda indignación y palabra, que para la pelirosa era ofensiva. ¿Cómo se podía resistir, negar? Si le era casi imposible pensar algo lógico con sólo tenerlo cerca, mirándola. Si se llegaba a marear con el aroma varonil que despedía.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que estas diciendo? Hace poco estabas pensado en...-

-¿Sí o no?- le interrumpió orgulloso, previendo la respuesta.

-Maldito desgraciado- insultó enrollando sus brazos en el cuello masculino.

-Lo tomaré como un sí- le habló volviendo a tomar su boca y apretando su diminuta cintura al cuerpo de él, levantándola escasos centímetros del suelo.

Inconcientemente los dos habían tomado la misma opción. Arreglar el pasado. Despreocuparse del futuro. Disfrutar el presente al lado de la persona que hacía latir su corazón.

Porque sabían que tarde o temprano las cosas cambiarían drásticamente, y no querían desaprovechar los momentos que les quedaban. Porque ellos deseaban que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Sin embargo, _el tiempo no estaba en total acuerdo_. Las circunstancias pasarían en cualquier momento.

-Será mejor ir con los chicos- propuso la pelirosa, una vez liberada de sus caricias.

-Hmp- le respondió. Y ella entendió que aquella idea no le gustó.

-Se está haciendo tarde- argumentó, saliendo de la habitación seguida de él.

-Me importa poco- arrastró sus palabras, al igual que sus pies.

Sakura sólo sonrió ante el comentario mientras veía a lo lejos las figuras de los ninjas.

-¿Está todo resuelto?- cuestionó Naruto, haciendo que su amiga parpadeara extrañada.

-Quiso decir, que si ya tenían todo listo para partir- rectificó el anbu

-Sí, todo listo- pudo responder ahora la kunoichi –¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Sai?-

-Nada grave- se limitó a decir caminando hacia la salida de la aldea.

Ambas miradas oscuras se cruzaron, pero esta vez, una bajo la vista en señal de agradecimiento. Porque era lógico que, a la única que le dijo y diría "Gracias" con palabras era a _su_ Sakura.

-Entonces, como todo está arreglado, partamos a nuestra querida aldea ¡dattebayo!- se expresó el rubio levantando su brazo, con el puño cerrado en señal de satisfacción.

-Tan expresivo- pensaron los tres mientras lo dejaban atrás con su discurso de ánimo.

-¡Hey chicos, espérenme! ¡No se vayan sin mí!- exclamó

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Cansados. Parecían nunca haber hecho una misión. Y es que, ocupar tus energías y habilidades para martillar y arreglar edificios era tan aburrido, que te cansaba.

-Vamos chicos, no se desanimen, ya los mandarán a una misión más importante- les dijo Sakura al verlos salir del despacho de la Hokage, después de haberle entregado el informe sobre la ayuda brindada al país del Agua. Sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras dirigía su vista al frente.

Yamanaka y Hyüga se encontraban trotando hacia la dirección de ellos y suspiró molesta.

-La cerdita no se cansa de fastidiarme- pensó divertida

-¡Hey frentona!- exclamó la rubia, trayendo como consecuencia la atención de todos, sobretodo de la ojijade que estaba preparada para cualquier broma de su parte –Me tomé la atribución de organizar tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no te parece genial, sólo faltan un par de días y ya serás toda una mujer- y vaya que le resultó desagradable aquello, pues sus energías parecieron bajar súbitamente.

-¡Es cierto, Sakura–chan!- todo lo contrario a la kunoichi, Naruto pareció revivir con la idea de Ino –¡Hay que hacer los preparativos desde ya!-

-Si ustedes quieren- dijo, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, que logró a duras penas.

Sai la miró comprensivo, mientras alzaba sus brazos e iba hacía donde ambos rubios lanzaban al aire lo que podrían hacer –Bien será mejor organizar todo en el Ichikaru con un buen tazón de ramen ¿no Naruto?- comentó cogiendo a los dos del cuello y arrastrándolos.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó el Uzumaki tomando la mano de su prometida –¡Vamos todos!-

-¿Nos acompañas Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura, haciendo un gesto alegre.

-De acuerdo- contestó sin ganas, caminando y pasando por su lado sin cuidado –Ni loco te dejo con el estúpido ese, que se cree anbu- musitó sin parar de andar

-¿Cómo?- soltó al no entender a que se refería. Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse él no respondió. Con paso ágil lo alcanzó y caminó a la par.

Miró a las cuatro siluetas delante de ella, rodeándolas con los frágiles rayos solares que ya se escondían, y a pesar de que estaba tranquila, de que todo se veía menos complicado, y más feliz, no pudo evitar el pensar en que faltaba poco para que todo cambiara, para que todo acabara.

¡Como le gustaría no perder aquellos lazos que se establecieron a lo largo del tiempo!

Como le gustaría no sentir tanto cariño y agradecimiento a esa organización que la separaba de todo.

Como le gustaría no irse y dejar todo botado.

.

¿Algún día podría regresar a su tierra natal? Como quería engañarse con un sí. Pero la verdad siempre es directa y no te permite soñar abiertamente.

Aquella pregunta tenía por respuesta un rotundo no... Pero ¿Quedaba alguna otra posibilidad?

Su mirada jade vagó hacia la persona que caminaba a su lado y como por impulso entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Observó como dibujaba su arrogante sonrisa, sin cruzar miradas, para luego sentir como apretaba el sutil agarre que ella creo.

¿Quedaba alguna _ínfima_ posibilidad?

.

Quizás_._

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa, aquí actualizando! huum qiero aclarar qe las escenas qe faltan (_inner: _como la conversación de Sakura con sus tias! xD, o el por qé Sasuke se puso a pensar en su hermano) la escribiré en el proximo capitulooh, n.n_

_**S**egundo; con respecto a este capi, wiii amo a Sasukiitoo! (_inner: _amo a Sai! ii su psicología inversa *O*) tambien decirles qe ya se esta acercando el momento decisivo de toda esta historia. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Sakura se quedara en la aldea, con Sasuke? ¿O lo dejará?_

_**A**__gradecimientos__: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner:_ vamos que no modemos, sólo regalamos miradas asecinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**_ _(...)_ _-Aun así, no es el oráculo perfecto- se expresó un anciano recién entrando –Como fue concebida por una extraña de la familia, el gen divino de Gennai se desvaneció en ella- __(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic? (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D)_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

e**Li**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	34. Tema Cerrado

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 34 ~~~ Tema Cerrado ~~~**

**-**

Despertó somnolienta. Miró el escaso sol que trataba de meter sus rayos entre sus cortinas. Definitivamente no era un lindo día, pero no se quejaba. Era de esperarse, esa época era un tanto cambiante, a veces frío, a veces caluroso. Y por lo que veía, aunque aquel inmenso astro estuviera presente, la sensación de baja temperatura era notoria.

Vaya día para celebrar. Vaya día para reír, vaya día para llorar. _Vaya día de emociones_.

Salió de su cama torpemente. Vio de reojo la hora, y no se sorprendió en descubrir que ya era medio día. Era su día libre. Era un día especial para ella. Quizás, más para los otros.

Sus pasos la dirigieron al buzón de cartas, sabía que le había llegado una a primera hora. Y no se equivoco. Nada más tomarla entró a casa y se dispuso a tomar desayuno.

Una vez satisfecha se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa para leer la nota.

-Yo también los extraño- fue lo que susurró minutos más tarde.

Aun así, se mantenía tranquila. Sus padres estaban bien, le deseaban lo mejor y la amaban como nunca. Siempre fue así, pero nunca está demás recordarlo.

Tampoco le sorprendió el hecho de que se hayan decidido establecer en el País del Té. Sabía que buscaban un nuevo lugar para rehacer sus vidas, sólo ellos dos. Con su madre había hablado de aquella posibilidad, ambas se quedaron conformes con la resolución. Se mantendrían en contacto y en cada cierto periodo la irían a ver. La casa pasaría a manos de Sakura, que ya siendo adulta podría llevar una vida segura y sin otras complicaciones.

Lo que le entristeció un poco, fue el país, no porque no le gustaba, sino por lo lejos que se encontraba de Konoha, hubiera preferido uno más cerca, como Suna. Suspiró resignada, qué más daba, ellos siempre fueron así de locos. No le impresionaría si dos meses después le mandaran una carta diciéndole que están en el país de la Hierba o algo parecido.

.

Con aquello desocupando su mente, se vistió con un simple vestido amarillo sin mangas, arriba de la rodilla. Y se dispuso a salir de casa una vez terminado el aseo general de su hogar.

A eso de las dos de la tarde caminó hacia el Ichikaru's. No le podía fallar a su amigo rubio, que había sido el primero en invitarla a comer en aquel día. Tras mirar algunas tiendas de alimentos, ropa, armas y objetos un tanto extraños, llegó hacia el lugar destinado. Ubicando sin problemas al ojiazul.

-Hola, Naruto- saludó alzando la mano, a metros de él.

-¡Hola, Sakura–chan!- gritó sin tapujos –¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- siguió, alcanzándola hasta abrazarle.

-Gracias- atinó a pronunciar correspondiendo –Disculpa la demora.-

-OH, no te preocupes, llegué hace poco- indicó mientras se adentraban al lugar.

-Felicidades Sakura- escuchó, y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza encontró la fuente del sonido.

-Muchas gracias Hinata- le sonrió mientras se sentaba –Y gracias también por acompañarme a comer- informó a los dos, más a la chica, que se unió cuando su novio le comentó la idea.

-Bueno viejo, sírvenos tres platos de ramen- pidió el Uzumaki, nada más instalarse.

Aguantó todo lo que podía la risa, pero aquel chico le hacía imposible la tarea. Sin duda, comer con ellos era un martirio, pues a duras penas terminó el plato con las constantes bromas que Naruto decía, a veces sin querer. Sin embargo, era el más acompañado y cálido que había tenido desde hace dos años. Era fascinante la vitalidad que trasmitía el poseedor del Kyübi.

Una vez terminado, se dirigieron a dar un paseo los tres, encontrándose en el camino a ninjas conocidos quienes la saludaban con gran afecto en sus palabras.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, se despidió de la pareja y se encaminó a su casa. Ya le habían dicho que en la noche celebrarían su cumpleaños en un local, Ino se encargaría de prepararlo. Más allá de eso, no sabía nada más. Sólo que tenía que llegar a las diez.

Sacó las llaves para abrir la reja del patio, cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Antes que nada feliz cumpleaños- habló para inclinarse un poco más y besarle en la mejilla –Y segundo ¿Me permitirías acompañarte un rato?- preguntó sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias y claro, pasa- ofreció entrando junto a él –Ya me extrañaba no verte.-

-Estaba haciendo algunas compras- informó haciéndole ver una bolsa –Compré una torta de chocolate para comer en un rato más- señaló el contenido, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Está bien- respondió la mujer. Y un audible silencio se hizo presente.

-Toma- le extendió una carta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tuya?- dijo con gracia –Sai eso sí que es extraño.-

-No feita, qué dices. Es de tu familia, más específicamente de tu primo.-

El aire se refugió en sus pulmones, reteniéndolos por bastante tiempo –¿En serio?- cuestionó

-Claro que sí. Llegó ayer por la tarde, así que la guardé para entregártela hoy- explicó sonriente

Con manos temblorosas tomó la carta para verla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con cada palabra y más aun con las últimas de aquel papel.

"_Gracias por todo. Nunca te olvidaré. Te quiero muchísimo. Y todos nosotros te deseamos lo mejor._

_Shinji Takudo & Familia._

_PD: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien."_

-¿Crees que fue lo mejor?- susurró una vez controlado sus sollozos.

-Por supuesto. Te deberías de sentir orgullosa, al igual que ellos.-

.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Sus jades brillaban de emoción. Parecía una niña, la cual se maravillaba con su nueva muñeca. Y quizás era eso. Estaba encantada, alucinada y un sin fin de sinónimos más que, se tardaría en terminar, pues para la persona que sus tías describían, no había más que cosas buenas.

Su padre era todo un ejemplo a seguir. Un luchador. Un héroe.

Y su orgullo por él seguía creciendo aun más, al darse cuenta de algo. Era su padre.

El hombre que mantenía el equilibrio de poderes entre ambos clanes.

-¿Sabes que aquí se lidera por jerarquía?- preguntó Keiko.

-No, no lo sabía, pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?- ladeó la cabeza confundida. Hace sólo minutos estaban entretenidas hablando de las cualidades y defectos de Gennai, su padre, y ahora parecían hablar en un tono serio, casi con preocupación. Y eso, no era muy alentador.

-Gennai era el mayor, por lo tanto regía él, pero como ha muerto, la sucesión se traspasaría a Keiko, por ser la segunda- explicó Mitsuko –Sin embargo, tú tienes parte de mi hermano y quizás sea mejor, para todos, si asumes, después de un entrenamiento, el lugar de Gennai.-

-No- y su negación salió apenas la menor de las hermanas terminó de explicar –Se los dije, no pretendo pertenecer aquí, yo creé mi propia raíz y no es junto a ustedes. Sólo quería saber más de mi padre y de su línea sucesora. Devolver a Shinji e irme. Nada más.-

-Nadie se tiene confianza para ocupar aquel puesto, ni los más sabios han querido proclamarme todavía- admitió la mayor

-Creemos que quizás tú puedas seguir manteniendo el equilibrio.-

-Sin embargo, no es el oráculo perfecto- se expresó un anciano recién entrando, sobresaltando a Sakura –Como fue concebida por una extraña a la familia, el gen divino de Gennai se desvaneció en ella- explicó tan directamente que por unos momentos la pelirosa se sintió inferior ante aquel clan.

-Daiki-sama- saludaron las hermanas, sumisas.

-Un guardia me avisó de una visita un tanto _singular_, pero nunca pensé que tanto- a pesar de que sus palabras estaban cargadas con cierto sarcasmo, su rostro se mantenía sin ninguna emoción.

-Encontró a Shinji. Lo está cuidando- informó Mitsuko, esperanzada.

-Y es el punto negro, hecho carne, en la vida de Gennai- expresó el viejo.

Sin necesitar estudiarlo más, con la mirada, Sakura entendió que ese hombre no le caía del todo bien y al parecer el sentimiento era reciproco.

-Me sorprende señor- empezó la ojijade. ¡No pensaba quedarse callada! –La seguridad con que expresa tales palabras, ¿Nunca se ha preguntado si fuera lo contrario?-

Con aquello formulado, el turno de mirar con desprecio, ahora, era del anciano.

-Gennai amaba a su pueblo- expuso con determinación

-Pero no las reglas ni las obligaciones. Créame que conozco lo suficiente de él para darme cuenta que si le hubieran dado a escoger, no hubiera sido el oráculo que todos querían.-

-Era su destino- se defendió

-El destino lo escribe uno mismo, no me venga con esa pobre excusa- refutó

-Sólo queríamos lo mejor para él, para todos.-

-Pues mire a su alrededor y vea el fruto que ha cosechado con sus intenciones. Están escondidos. Alejados de toda civilización. ¿Esa es buena vida?- preguntó con ironía

-El egoísmo de las personas nos trajo aquí, ellos nos amenazaron con la destrucción. Simplemente nos alejamos de todo lo malo- respondió cada vez más inseguro

-Debería reconsiderar eso. Yo estoy dudando que aquí, este todo lo bueno.-

-No tienes derecho a juzgarnos, eres una recién aparecida, niñita- explotó sin fundamentos

-Quizás no lo sería, si ustedes no me hubieran tratado de matar- y tras lo dicho, el silencio reinó.

Definitivamente Sakura tuvo la última palabra. ¿Qué argumentos se pueden tener para querer asesinar a un simple bebé? Ninguno. En su sano juicio, claro está.

-Vienes a buscar venganza ¿Es eso?- inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos

-Sólo vengo a saber más de mi padre y su clan- contestó fastidiada.

-Tiene a Shinji- repitió su madre, tratando cambiar aquel tenso ambiente.

-Cierto- afirmó el viejo resignado –Y ahora que lo sabemos, le informaré al consejo para que lo entrenen. Puede tener las mismas habilidades que Gennai. Podría ocupar su puesto.-

Fue ahí, cuando ninguna de las presentes pudo contener la sorpresa al oír tales palabras.

-¿Ya lo tiene decidido?- indagó la mayor levemente abatida por la confesión.

-Sí. Todavía se puede equilibrar su poder, en cambio tú, ya estas más cargada a uno. Tu habilidad es ver el pasado, controlas vagamente las visiones del futuro. No creo que estés capacitada para tomar el liderazgo. No cuando se sabe que hay alguien para entrenar.-

-¿Cómo es posible que hable así?- cuestionó incrédula la pelirosa –Shinji tiene grandes habilidades a su corta edad- comentó –Estoy orgullosa de él, y no estoy dispuesta a que lo sometan para sus experimentos divinos- habló con mofa -¿¡Qué no le bastó lo que le hizo a mi padre, señor!? Le arruinó la vida, y de paso me la arruinó a mí... No sé cómo puede vivir con eso.-

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres que haga? Siempre hemos vivido así. ¿Te crees capaz como para tomar una decisión trascendental sobre el existir de nuestro clan, de tu clan? Porque después de lo que me has hecho saber, ya tienes más que aceptado a tu padre ¿Por qué no a tu clan?- el hombre era desafiante.

.

_Las decisiones son difíciles, Sakura lo tenía más que sabido._

.

-Ahora nadie busca saber el futuro, ni tampoco recordar el pasado, ahora la gente sólo se preocupa de vivir con libertad- hizo una pausa para pensar las siguientes palabras –Y si usted no parte por ahí primero, dudo que el clan vuelva a resurgir, porque nunca se hará nada propio si sigue con esas ideas, tratando de ocultar las cosas que no le favorecen, con el pretexto de un bien común para el pueblo- calló de golpe. Su mente recordó a Sasuke. Ella misma estaba haciendo lo mismo que aquel viejo –Es por eso, que debe permitir a todas las personas decidir su propio destino- finalizó casi en un murmullo

.

Ella tenía que decirle todo lo que pasaba y permitirle elegir._ Sasuke se lo merecía ¿no?_

.

-Yo la apoyo- se escuchó hablar a Mitsuko –Mi hermano también lo haría.-

-Piénselo, por favor- pidió Keiko, uniéndose.

El anciano las miró con reprobación, tratando de descubrir el por qué de su conducta, mas, lo único que vio fue la mirada característica de su favorito. Gennai, en verdad querría lo mismo.

-Está bien- respondió tras unos segundos en silencio –Lo hablaré con el consejo.-

Una mueca satisfactoria se formó en los tres rostros, mientras planeaban la vuelta del más joven.

.

Y tan sólo tres días después Sakura llegó con el pequeño Takudo. Siendo recibidos por todos los individuos en aquel lugar. Siendo abrazados por las dos hermanas del heredero.

Shinji y su madre estuvieron llorando alrededor de una hora. Y aquello conmovió a más de una persona. Entre ellas a Keiko y Sakura, que hacían todo lo posible por no llorar a todo pulmón.

Ese día fue el mejor para ella, pues luego de la efusiva muestra de afecto, entraron a casa a conversar sobre todo el tiempo en que habían estado separados madre e hijo. Hablaron de la vida de éste, logrando llegar a un acuerdo. Shinji no sería sometido al entrenamiento de Gennai, pero sería preparado, con la persona que él quisiera, para en un futuro, liderar a su clan.

El consejo, finalmente declaró a Keiko, la mayor, para ejercer durante el tiempo en que el pequeño esté bajo las enseñanzas de un sensei cualquiera.

.

Y por último, pero no menos importante. Sakura por fin pudo hablar de aquellas pesadillas que tenía desde hace meses. Desde, en las que salía gente gritando y corriendo por todas partes, con casas incendiándose, que Mitsuko clasificó como recuerdos de la guerra que tuvo su clan antes de la muerte de su hermano. Hasta, el sueño en que aparecía Ino en el bosque.

Le explicaron que, por lo general, aquella habilidad hereditaria, aparecía a la edad de los ocho años, con pequeñas visiones y sueños. Como los de ella y Shinji. Sin embargo, a Sakura, por no ser completamente del clan, se le desarrollaron casi diez años más tarde.

Al comprender el hecho, ambas hermanas le ofrecieron canalizar su chacra, para que pudiera tener más control con aquellos sueños. Ahora sería ella quien decidiera cuándo y qué soñar.

El resto del día se la pasó compartiendo, como en una familia.

.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de la mujer en la que te haz convertido- dijo Keiko a modo de despedida.

-Y todos aquí también lo estamos- continuó Mitsuko –Te estaremos agradecidas infinitamente.-

-Yo igual se los agradezco, me han enseñado, aceptado y respetado- respondió la pelirosa

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó un pequeño a su lado.

-Claro, estaremos en contacto, ya lo verás- aseguró la chica a su altura, dándole el abrazo final.

-Adiós- se despidió la familia Takudo.

-Hasta pronto- les hizo saber, empezando a trotar de regreso.

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

.

-Gracias por entregármela hoy, Sai- le dijo tras pensar en todo lo que vivió –De eso ya hace seis días, y yo que creía que fue ayer- comentó divertida –Después de todo ese era su lugar- razonó con seriedad

-¿Cuál es el tuyo, Sakura?- preguntó el pinto bien conciente del tema

-No lo sé- fue todo lo que emitió, lentamente.

-Creo que ya debería ser el momento de meditarlo, quiero apoyarte en todo- confesó algo nervioso

-La conclusión a la que he llegado después de darle vueltas y mil vueltas al asunto es que, al final, igual saldré perjudicada en algo. Y eso me desalienta y tranquiliza a la vez- rió por lo último.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- volvió a preguntar, examinando la situación.

-Pues, sea cual sea mi decisión, será algo que no me gustará, lo cual me desalienta, pero me tranquiliza por el hecho de que si elijo cualquiera, mi decisión no se podrá juzgar como correcta o errónea, porque en esta situación no existe esos términos.-

-¿Cuáles existen entonces?- y esta vez, ella se tomó un largo tiempo para contestar.

-_El del deber y el corazón_. El de los sueños de los demás y el de los míos propios. El de avanzar como ninja, o como mujer. Entre el pasado y el futuro- soltó un suspiro de derrota

-Siempre contarás conmigo- expresó el anbu con un tono de voz comprensivo. Y la kunoichi no pudo hacer más que emocionarse ante tal declaración. Empezando a lloriquear. –Bien, creo que ya es suficiente, dejemos de hablar de eso, que te parece si comemos, feita- cortó el tema poniendo su clásica sonrisa, que Sakura siempre catalogaba como estúpida, pero que esta vez la encontró de lo más graciosa y fuera de contexto. Algo que el shinobi quería que viera.

-Me vas a hacer engordar- contestó a su proposición, ya más tranquila.

-No, imposible, si ya estás gorda- le informó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Sai, maldito bastardo!- exclamó supuestamente resentida, pero no era nada de eso.

Toda la tarde la pasaron entre bromas y consuelos, viendo la televisión y comiendo cualquier cosa dulce que pasase por delante. Eso era lo bueno, a ambos les gustaba el dulce.

-Ya no puedo más- dijeron los dos sentados en el sofá. Descansando de las golosinas.

-Creo que me iré- dijo observando el reloj en la pared –Ya son las nueve.-

-Sí, será lo mejor, yo me tengo que arreglar, todavía- expuso parándose junto a él.

-Bien, nos vemos dentro de poco entonces- se despidió con la mano

-Adiós- imitó la pelirosa, alzando su brazo.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Caminó con dificultad entre los pequeños espacios que había para pisar. La otra mayoría estaba cubierta con ropa y envases de comida rápida. Envases de ramen en su totalidad.

-Naruto, te puedes apurar- sugirió irritado

-Me falta poco, no me regañes- habló saliendo de baño –No esperaba que elegir el regalo a Sakura–chan llevara tanto tiempo. Menos mal que Hina–chan fue conmigo.-

-Ahórrate las explicaciones y vamos, estamos atrasados.-

-¡Sí, ya voy!- exclamó, para luego, abrir la puerta de su departamento –A todo esto Sasuke–teme, ¿Qué le obsequiarás?- preguntó viendo a su amigo avanzar hacia el local.

-Hmp- soltó tratando de omitir respuesta, mas, los ojos inquisidores del rubio no lo iban a dejar pasar tan fácilmente –Ya lo sabrás- determinó, mientras su mano apretaba un diminuto envoltorio dentro de su pantalón –Ya lo sabrás- susurró observando la reciente noche con sus estrellas.

.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Aburrido, seguía martillando casi por inercia. Mientras su mente buscaba algo más interesante que seguir el golpeteo que daba al clavo, en aquel techo.

Fue entonces, cuando fijó la mirada en un grupo de personas, que cubiertas con escasas mantas, trataban de hacer del suelo su lugar para dormir. Y entre aquellos, una mujer con dos niños destacaban a sus la imagen de una familia, que un día,_ él creyó tener__._

Habrá estado perdido entre sus recuerdos unos minutos, que le parecieron cortos, pues no eran muchos los momentos de su infancia en que estuvo con su padre. Con su madre.

Despertó de la ligera ensoñación al sentir escombros en su mano. El martillo estaba hecho añicos. Al igual que una parte de él. De su vida. De su pasado. ¿Por qué él?

.

_¿Por qué su hermano?_

.

Le quería matar. Había seguido su pista, por cielo, mar y tierra. Y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, no lo hizo. No tuvo las habilidades, las fuerzas. No tuvo el poder necesario para acabar con el asesino de su clan.

Y se sintió humillado. Aquel infeliz de su misma sangre, se había salvado, se había escapado, mientras él perdía la conciencia poco a poco. Mientras lo veía arrastrarse con dificultad hacia una puerta oculta.

.

Miró a su alrededor desorientado, preocupado. Estaba perdiendo el camino, el objetivo principal de su vida, por estar ayudando a personas, que más encima, no conocía.

Egoísta.

Sabía que estaba mal pensar así, sabía que no le costaba en nada prestarse para hacer misiones. Sabía, pero también sabía que su venganza todavía no estaba realizada. Y la tenía que cumplir.

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su llegada hasta ahora, había sido suficiente para descansar. No lo tomaba como tiempo perdido. Nunca podría registrar así, a los meses más reconfortante que ha tenido. No como ninja, si no como persona.

De un salto, bajó del techo. Tendría que empezar a entrenar, a idear planes con su equipo, con Hebi. Tendría que mejorar algunas cosas. Tendría que decidir. Tendría que cambiar. ¿Volver a ser el de antes? Meditó la pregunta. Si bien, no cambió tan drásticamente su forma de actuar, se permitió hacer y sentir, lo que de pequeño se negó. Ser frío e indiferente. Callado y cortante.

Quizás, de esa manera, sería más fácil recorrer el tramo que le quedaba para iniciar de nuevo, su ansiada venganza. Quizás, no les dolería tanto a ás.

Fue así, como el resto del día, se la pasó ignorando a sus compañeros, especialmente a Naruto, a quien además, le respondía con sarcasmos, tratando alguna manera en que se enojara con él.

¡Que equivocado estaba! Se lamento por su absurdo intento. Era más que lógico, nada haría enfadar a ese rubio, nada que procediera de él. _Naruto apreciaba en demencia a Sasuke._

.

Más tarde, se daría cuenta, que tampoco funcionaría con ella. Pues no sólo se odió, más de lo calculado, al decirles tales cosas, si no, que el inesperado encuentro con Sai y sus declaraciones, le hicieron descontrolar sus emociones por leves minutos. Trayendo por consecuencias, el noviazgo de ambos. Como también, el descubrir la extraña necesidad de tener que estar cerca de Sakura.

**F**_in_ **F**_lash _**B**_ack_

.

-¡Sentimos la demora!- avisó entrando el ojiazul –Culpa de Sasuke–baka- informó, liberándose de algunas miradas asesinas que le profesaban.

-Ya no importa, ubíquese en sus lugares, faltan quince minutos para que llegue- comunicó Ino, haciendo sonreír victorioso al Uchiha y haciendo bufar a Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué nunca se molestan con él?- pensó resignado –Tsk, afortunado.-

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, se encontró presentable. Aunque hubiera preferido algo más cubierto que una falda a mitad de muslo, negra, y una camiseta de algodón, sin mangas, del mismo color, con un pequeño estampado de enredadera, color lila, que se lucía en un solo costado. Portaba zapatos con taco bajo, el cabello suelto y unos aros. Era simple, pero se veía bien.

Repasó de nuevo en el conjunto oscuro, sólo lo ocupaba porque su rubia amiga se lo había comprado para que lo usara esa noche. Afortunadamente la temperatura le favorecía, estaba agradable como para no pescar un resfriado. Lo último que tomó de su pieza fue una chaqueta para el regreso.

Bajó en un trote rápido, para recoger su cartera e ir donde todos la esperaban, no obstante, algo llamó su atención, y tragando pesado, se dirigió hacia un sobre, posado en la mesa de centro. Lo abrió con extraño temor, y casi temblando lo leyó.

"_La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado. A partir de ahora, te quedan treinta días para marcharte de ahí. No lo olvides. No queremos problemas. Te esperamos._

_Tu adorado sensei, Hiroshi._

_PD: Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña Takudo."_

.

Se mordió el labio inferior, deseando que aquello fuera un mal sueño.

A pesar de intentarlo, _no logró despertar_.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Simplemente tendría que avanzar.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**__laaa, aquí actualizando xD, pues haber, no tengo mucho qe decir, sólo qe pasé unas lindas vacaciones y ahora estoi con unas agobiantes clases en el cole =/. Aun así creo qe subiré mas rapido qe antes, aunque no prometo nada, no qiero seguir disculpandome xD!!!._

_**C**on respecto al capituloh: puess como se dice en el tituloo, es tema cerrado en el ambito de la familia de Sakura, o sea qe ya todo esta solucionado y aclarado, huum eso no significa qe mas adelante Sakura hablara sobre los integrantes del clan Takudo ii cosas por el estilo... tambn decir qe ya estamos en el último tramo de esta historia, qe no pasara de qince capitulos más, contando con el epilogo, asi qe antes de poner el capii final, me dedicaré a editar la historia para dejarla lo más perfecta, en terminos de redaccion y ortografia, cosa de qedar satisfechaa._

_Tambn qise poner un poco sobre la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke, qe me parece significativa en todos los aspectos *O*._

**D**ato **C**urioso: _La frase de "__El del deber y el corazón" la saqé, de la pelicula "Mulán" donde ella dice, originalmente "El deber está en mi corazón".  
_

_Con respecto a los demas fics, pues seguiré con _Palabras Perdidas_. Lamentablemente dejaré en "hiatus" _No Llores_, aunque obviamente lo retomare pero no podria asegurarlo en una fecha taan exacta u.u ; espero no se lo tomen taan mal._

_**A**gradecimientos: muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (inner: vamos que no mordemos, sólo regalamos miradas asesinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**_ _(...) -¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- vociferaron todos los presentes. Y pudo ver a todos los compañeros de generación, sosteniendo en sus manos pequeños regalos y refrescos para acompañar la noche. -Gracias- respondió con una magnifica sonrisa. Ensayada todo el día anterior.__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic? (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D) En hiatus._

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	35. Instantes para Disfrutar

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 35 ~~~ Instantes para Disfrutar ~~~**

-

Con paso normal, dobló en una esquina, para ver, metros más adelante, el local donde se celebraría su cumpleaños. Con poco entusiasmo divisó una cabellera rubia esperando afuera.

-¡Frentona, llegaste!- exclamó ansiosa –¡Feliz cumpleaños!- siguió lanzándose sobre ella.

-Cerda, estás más gorda. Bájate- respondió con falsa rabia

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero- haciendo caso omiso a lo último le sonrió, ganándose el mismo gesto –Bueno, ya es hora de entrar. Vamos- la tomó de la mano para abrir la puerta e ingresar.

Nada más avanzar, su visión fue interrumpida por una luz, que le impedía identificar las siluetas que se estaban colocando a su alrededor. Luz, que duró sólo unos segundos.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- vociferaron todos los presentes.

Y pudo ver a todos los compañeros de generación, sosteniendo en sus manos pequeños regalos y refrescos para acompañar la noche.

-Gracias- respondió con una magnifica sonrisa. _Ensayada todo el día anterior._

Al instante sintió miles de brazos rodear su cuerpo, casi estrujándola, junto con infinitas palabras de buenos deseos y felicitaciones hacia su persona.

-Naruto, ya suéltala- aconsejó, minutos después, su prometida. Viendo que sólo él se mantenía abrazado a la cumpleañera.

Con pesar, se separó, dejándola respirar, disimuladamente, mientras Ino la guiaba hasta la mesa, dejando ahí los obsequios antes entregados. Suspirando por todo el revuelo.

-Bueno, la barra estará gratis hasta las doce, así que puedes beber todo lo que quieras- la rubia le guiñó un ojo –Y el baño está al fondo, a la derecha. Hum, creo que eso sería todo ¿verdad? Ahora sólo preocúpate de pasarla bien, amiga- recomendó golpeando levemente su espalda –Nos vemos.-

La vio perderse entre la multitud de jóvenes que concurrían al local. Obviamente aquella disco estaba abierta para todos, como siempre, sin embargo sus amigos habían arrendado la zona de "cliente frecuente" que ofrecía el lugar para hacer sentir más a gusto a las personas que constantemente venían. Se dio media vuelta, una vez cansada de observar a la nada, dejó su cartera a un lado y se sentó en el mudillo sillón, que rodeaba las paredes, haciendo una especie de pequeña habitación, apartada de la pista de baile. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, al ver, otra vez, el panorama.

Se sentía enormemente agradecida con aquella celebración, con la preocupación en la que todos se habían organizados, y por supuesto, por haber asistido a ella a pesar de algunas misiones que perfectamente podían poner como excusa para no ir. Era tan reconfortante tenerlos.

Y era por eso, que ella se sentía tan culpable.

_¿Cómo les diría que se iría?_ Que dejaría todos los lazos que le hicieron crecer como persona, para irse con un grupo desconocido, indiferentes, que casi no recordaban que eran humanos, pero que a su vez, le habían ayudado y, ahora ella les debía tanto. Había sido un trato, una promesa.

-¿Puedo, verdad?- escuchó, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Claro- articuló con dificultad al ver sus negros ojos brillando con intensidad.

¡Como les gustaban! Tanto se llegaba a profundizar en ellos que a veces, olvidaba respirar.

-No pareces disfrutar- decidió hablar él, después de sentarse junto a ella.

-La noche recién está empezando, no me tengo por qué apurar- argumentó con naturalidad.

-Ya me esperaba algo así- respondió, mientras sentía la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó entre sorprendida y divertida, levantando la vista hasta su rostro.

¿Sakura había dicho ya que le gustaban los ojos de su Sasuke? Creyó que aunque se lo dijera a si misma y a sus amigas, nunca llegaría a definir con exactitud el sentimiento que se apoderaba de su cuerpo al momento de verlo, sobretodo tan de cerca.

Tan de cerca, que podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su nariz. Cada vez más cerca que ahora podía rozar su boca con la de él. Indiscutiblemente era con él, con quien quería estar.

Aquel delicado beso, se volvió más intenso, sintiendo con más claridad la cercanía del otro.

Las manos posesivas del Uchiha atraparon su cintura, y a regañadientes tuvieron que alejarse, breves centímetros, para recuperar el aliento.

-Feliz cumpleaños- susurró oliendo su cuello, perdiéndose en su aroma.

La pelirosa no puedo evitar carcajear levemente por el cosquilleo repentino que sintió con el aliento del azabache cerca de su oreja, haciéndole al mismo tiempo estremecerse entre sus brazos.

-Gracias- dijo con leve dificultad, pues la sensación de estar en las nubes parecía no desvanecerse.

-Yo...- empezó indeciso, haciendo reaccionar a su pareja –Desde hace tiempo que lo había visto, y lo encontré perfecto para ti- se encogió de hombros tratando de no tomar el asunto tan enserio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la ojijade

Pero él nunca fue bueno explicándose, y como la mayoría de las veces sólo sintió los actos que el azabache hizo. Tan rápido la volvió a besar que apenas fue perceptible el frío roce de un metal en su dedo.

Al acabarlo, sus sentidos se volvieron a aclarar, distinguiendo su, ahora valioso, regalo.

-¿Qué significa?- cuestionó forzosamente tranquila.

-No lo sé. Es extraño. Y no creo poder responderte ahora- fue cortante, pero sincero.

-Creo que por ahora, me conformaré con el simple hecho- sonrió encantada

-No se me da hablar como tú lo puedes hacer- volvió a rectificar –No creo que eso cambie.-

-Mantendré la ilusión- fue tan determinante que por un momento Sasuke quedó embelesado.

-Hmp- y nada mejor que escapar con su tan característico monosílabo.

.

-¡Venga Sakura, es el momento de apagar las velas!- vociferó Ino a metros.

-De acuerdo- contestó asintiendo. Levantándose, por primera vez en la noche de aquel sofá. Con Sasuke de la mano, _firmemente agarrados_.

.

El resto de la noche se la pasó entre bailando con sus amigos, bebiendo con cierta moderación, los besos furtivos con su novio y mirando el anillo con inevitable emoción.

.

-Ésta ha sido una de las mejores fiestas- opinó la rubia mirándose en un espejo.

-Eso lo dices porque hace meses que no salíamos todas- reconoció su acompañante, mientras se refrescaba la cara en el lavamanos –Creo que me iré- comentó viendo a través de una ventana la luna

-Pero si todavía es muy temprano Sakura. Además, es tu cumpleaños- la retuvo

-Hinata ¿me dices la hora?- preguntó la pelirosa a su amiga, quien se estaba acomodando el cabello.

-Las cuatro de la madrugada- respondió sin más, ganándose la mirada asesina de la ojiazul.

-Aun así, deberías quedarte un rato más- bufó descontenta

-Vamos Ino, déjala ir. Debe estar muy cansada. Tú eres la única capaz de seguir hasta las seis- se integró a la conversación una castaña, quien entraba desde la puerta, para retocar su maquillaje.

-Gracias Tenten, pero no necesito otra enemiga, con Hinata me basta- replicó

La chica sonrió con toda libertad –Ino entiende, necesita privacidad- tras lo dicho no pudo evitar carcajear por lo bajo, trayendo como consecuencia el sonrojo de la Hyüga y la Haruno, como también la mirada acusadora con una pizca de picardía, de la Yamanaka.

-Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, frentona- recriminó

-No sean mal pensadas. Estamos recién saliendo- aclaró

-Lindo anillo- ironizó la kunoichi de las armas.

-Es por mi cumpleaños- se defendió

-Es muy comprometedor- contraatacó la rubia

-Sakura puede hacer lo que quiera, es mayor de edad ¿no?- expuso la ojiblanca –No le pidan explicaciones, la incomodan- las retó casi con tono maternal.

-Está bien- hablaron al unísono, resignándose.

La cumpleañera soltó un suspiro de alivio –Entonces me despido ahora- dicho y hecho, se retiró hacia la pista de baile.

-Bueno, y ya estamos aquí, tengamos una charla de "baño"- propuso la castaña

-¿Cómo?- interrogó la pelinegra confundida

-Tengamos una conversación sólo para mujeres- explicó la ojiazul divertida

La heredera las miró sospechosamente, viendo ya para donde iba la conversación.

-Así que, dime Hinata ¿Cómo lo hace Naruto?- pero ya era muy tarde para escabullirse.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles desiertas de la aldea, sus ojos levemente achicados, indicaban a simple vista que la injerta de alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto.

Sintió un firme brazo envolverla para darle más seguridad en su caminar, haciéndole recordar que, cuando se había ido a despedir de todos los demás ninjas, ninguno de ellos quería que se fuera sola a casa, después de todo era la cumpleañera. Tras una sutil y seca negativa, pudo sentir como una mano agarraba su brazo y la guiaba hasta la salida del local, poniéndole su chaqueta en el trayecto.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, siendo resguardada por él, por su hombre, que por cierto, le estaba reprochando la actitud que mantuvo en toda la noche.

-Era mi fiesta, y la quería disfrutar- se excusó

-Bebiste demasiado, y bailaste con todo el que se te pasó por delante- pero ni caso le prestaba.

-No seas exagerado, sólo baile con mis amigos, tú eres el malhumorado que no le gusta bailar, y no bebí tanto, podría caminar perfectamente sin ti- declaró –Admite que sólo lo haces para estar más cerca de mí- afirmó juguetonamente, dándose la vuelta hacia él, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello.

-Por supuesto que no- negó, abrazándola más, mientras caminaban los pocos metros que los separaban de la casa de ella –Tú eres la que quiere estar cerca de mí- y no pudo evitar que aquello salía de una forma arrogante, sumándole esa sonrisa prepotente tan característica.

-Entonces tus celos no son justificable- acusó

-No siento celos de nadie- dictaminó con superioridad

-Entonces mañana, Sai puede venir, a dormir a mi casa ¿verdad?- inquirió de lo más inocente

El tenue agarre que su mano masculina hacía en su cintura se intensificó, logrando que su pareja percibiera la tensión que provocaron sus palabras –Claro- respondió después de breves segundos –No será problema alguno, lo estaremos esperando- finalizó tranquilo

-Eres increíble- le dijo atónita –Menos mal que no son celos.-

-Es distinto con ese anbu- respondió directamente

-Entonces si fuera con Neji, o Kiba, Naruto o Shikamaru, ¿me dejarías?- volvió a cuestionar

El Uchiha suspiró, meditando –Retiro lo dicho- habló al fin –Con ninguno te dejaría- la vio de reojo, claramente dispuesta a replicar –Soy bastante posesivo- fue lo que dijo a su favor, antes de oírle decir algún discurso sobre sentimientos, que en ese momento, no quería escuchar.

-Terco- fue lo único que salió de sus labios como descalificativo –No soy un objeto.-

-Lo sé- articuló parando su andar, viéndose frente a la casa de ella –Pero ahora eres mía- y aquellas palabras bastaron para entrar en la casa dándose un apasionado beso, mientras uno despojaba las ropas del otro, buscando el calor de otro.

Uno que otro quejido salía al momento en que subían las escaleras, tropezando y chocando con las paredes, cada vez más torpes a causa de la excitación.

-Me vuelves loco- gruñó tirándose a la cama con ella.

-Tú también- jadeó, tocando su musculoso torso. Disfrutando del tacto.

Los gemidos no tardaron en salir, y los alaridos se hicieron cada vez más incoherentes.

Esa sí que sería una larga noche.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Y así pasaron los días.

Gracias al soporte de su mentora y jefa, pudo conseguir que los horarios de su trabajo en el hospital fueran más reducidos y estables, logrando así, organizar el resto del tiempo sólo para sus amigos.

Con sus amigas salían todas las tardes, a tomar un helado o un café, para platicar trivialidades. A los chicos los veía mayoritariamente en la enfermería, curándose las pequeñas heridas que se hacían en los entrenamientos o en las misiones que tenían.

Con su equipo se encontraba siempre a la hora del almuerzo, donde casi siempre discutían sobre el lugar para comer; y también, después de hablar con sus compañeras. Cuando el ocaso aparecía.

Y con Sasuke... Se planificaron. Pasarían todos los fin de semana juntos. A partir las doce de la tarde, del sábado, cuando su turno terminaba, hasta el domingo por la noche. Eso era en un principio. Pero ni siquiera funcionó, pues nada más pasar tres días desde su cumpleaños, encontró al Uchiha recargado en la puerta de la entrada principal del hospital. Listo para llevarla a casa.

¿Cómo pedirle después, que se fuera? Le era casi imposible.

Totalmente imprevisto, empezaron a vivir bajo el mismo techo. A ninguno de los dos le molestaba. Quizás, de vez en cuando, la ojiesmeralda le culpaba por su cansancio y falta de sueño. Pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar de a dos. Al fin y al cabo a nadie de la aldea le sorprendía ver a la pareja cenando o compartiendo en algún lugar de la zona. Todos coincidían en lo lindo que se veían juntos.

.

_Inevitablemente, el tiempo seguía cayendo. _

Sakura evitaba ver el calendario. Lamentablemente ya no se podía hacer la ciega.

.

Su paso delicado avanzaba por los corredores de la torre de la Hokage. Extrañada se preguntaba para que la necesitaría su maestra, ya que, desde que había empezado con su nuevo horario, evitaba llamarla, para así, no hacerle perder ni un minuto de su, ya de por si, corta labor.

-Permiso Tsunade–sama- habló entrando en la oficina, cerrando la puerta –Kakashi–sensei- saludó un poco sorprendida por su presencia –Que gusto encontrarlo por aquí.-

-Lo mismo digo- comentó –Y por lo demás, feliz cumpleaños atrasado- agregó

-Gracias. ¿Cómo estuvo su misión?- interrogó con educación.

-Larga. No me gusta estar fuera tantos meses- expresó melancólico –Pero de eso no vamos a hablar- declaró con el mismo tono, aunque la kunoichi pudo distinguir el pequeño nerviosismo que se creaba.

-Le he contado todo- habló, por primera vez, la rubia. Desconcertando a su alumna.

No era tonta. Sabía de que se trataba, sin embargo no entendía el por qué.

-Creo que es mejor discutirlo entre los tres- siguió –Necesitamos a Kakashi de apoyo.-

-Hay que tener cuidado con las reacciones que puedan haber, especialmente con la de Naruto- enfatizó el ninja copia –Será una noticia realmente difícil para todos.-

-¿Cree que estoy actuando bien, sensei? ¿No me va a cuestionar?- formuló cohibida

-Tú eres libre de elegir tu propio camino. Confío que sabrás afrontar tus problemas- respondió sabio.

Agachó la cabeza desilusionándose de si misma. No era digna de la confianza de nadie.

-Te queda una semana para marcharte, Sakura- recordó la Gondaime.

-Te queda menos de una semana para decirles a los demás- sentenció el peligris.

-¿Qué harás?- y la pregunta salió al unísono de sus superiores.

Mordió su labio inferior, meditando la respuesta a ejecutar.

¿Qué diría? Tenía un caos en su cabeza.

Simplemente no sabía que pensar.

.

-Perdóname- articuló en su mente. Perdida en los recuerdos.

Definitivamente, _no se consideraba digna de amar._

Ni de amarlo a él.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa! aqí actualizando :D ... Bien matenme rapidoo xD, tienen varias excusas para hacerlo (_inner: _por la demora, por dejarlo en la mejor parte y por insinuar directamente la decision de Sakura o.O!) Ajá! Lo malo de hacerlo es qe no van a saber en qe va a terminar u.u... asiqe piensenlo... xD!_

_**C**on respecto al capituloh, pss no hice lemon (_inner: _por eso tambn hay qe matarla!) La inspiración me habia abandonado justo en ese momento u.u, ademas no lo encontré necesario xD!... Y Sasuke le regaló un anillo, ii me encantan sus celos x), como tambn aparece Kakashi (_inner: _ahahah *O*). Nada qe resaltar mayormente, claro dejando de lado la parte final, qe prefiero referirme en el siguiente capi xD!_

_**A**gradecimientos: __muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner: _vamos que no mordemos, sólo regalamos miradas asesinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**_ _(...) -¿Por qué tanto misterio, abuela?- y Naruto siempre tan impertinente. Que suerte que la gondaime estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa y concentrada como para no oírle. -Sakura. ¿Les dirás tú?- interrogó su maestra. Notablemente reservada. -Así es- soltó, tras un profundo suspiro. -¿Qué sucede?- se atrevió a formular Hinata, que ya intuía todo el asunto. Por su parte, Sai, se mantenía en silencio, a un margen de todos. Esperando lo que no quería escuchar. Nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento._ _(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic? (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D) En hiatus._

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	36. Nada es para Siempre

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

**Advertencia: L**ime

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 36 ~~~ Nada es para Siempre ~~~**

-

Maldecía. Y lo volvía a hacer. Porque se consideraba tan cobarde. Tan débil.

Su cuerpo avanzó hacia su destino final. Tembló. No estaba preparada para eso. Tampoco lo quería estar, sin embargo seguía caminando. Porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Era su deber.

-Estoy confundida- se dijo, con absoluta desesperación.

-¿Por qué no desistes de la decisión, entonces?- escuchó hablar, muy cerca de su cabeza.

-Ya me extrañaba que no aparecieras- expresó con inevitable ironía.

-Sabes muy bien que soy el resultado de tus temores e inseguridades- mencionó –Aparecí cuando tu estado emocional se encontraba colapsado con la llegada de Sasuke, ahora estoy aquí, porque ésta, quizás sea la más grande decisión que tomarás para tu vida- reconoció su Yo interno.

-¿Crees que haré lo correcto?- cuestionó con leve esperanza

-Creo que sabrás vivir de igual manera que lo has hecho siempre- contestó

-Eso no me ayuda en nada- espetó molesta –Nadie me dice algo concreto sobre cómo elegir.-

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? Tú eres la que debe manejar su camino. Aprende a cargar con las responsabilidades de tus elecciones. Ya no te queda nada por hacer- determinó

-¿Algún día me perdonarán?- preguntó con tristeza.

-Quizás- respondió su Inner –Con el tiempo lo sabrás- concluyó algo taciturna.

-¿Ésta será la última vez que hablemos, verdad?-

-Lo más seguro- se expresó nostálgica.

El silencio exterior se mezcló con el suyo propio.

-Gracias por todo- empezó Sakura –Gracias por consolarme cuando pequeña, por animarme, por decir tus locuras. Por permitirme ser, aunque sea dentro de mí misma. Gracias por cuidarme y guiarme.-

-Disfrute cada cosa que hicimos. No tienes nada de que agradecer. A fin de cuentas, no desapareceré, sino que formaré parte de ti permanentemente. Ya no seré tu alter ego, sino que seré tú. Ya no me oirás sólo tú, sino que a través de tus labios me podré expresar hacia los demás.-

-Eso no suena bien- comentó con falsa preocupación –Ya me veo, haciendo el ridículo por lo explosiva que puedo llegar a ser- imaginó

-No me subestimes- bufó –A medida que tu has crecido y madurado, yo también lo he hecho.-

-Lo sé- afirmó –Sin embargo, me parecerá extraño.-

-Es cosa de costumbre- callaron un momento –Entonces ¿todo listo?-

-Sí- asintió con difícil resignación.

.

Todo su mundo desapareció en cuestión de segundos, encontrándose frente a la puerta de la Hokage, lista para girar la perilla de la puerta. _Era ahora o nunca_.

Y se encontró con todos. Con las miradas de confusión de todos los que alguna vez habían compartido con ella. Simples compañeros. Grandes amigos. Queridas personas.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Tsunade–sama?- oyó preguntar a uno de los ninjas presentes.

Los recorrió con la mirada, era lógico que ella fuera la última en llegar.

Se centró en la persona que había hablado. Neji siempre tan perceptivo y desafiante.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio, abuela?- y Naruto siempre tan impertinente.

Que suerte que la Gondaime estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa y concentrada como para no oírle.

-Sakura. ¿Les dirás tú?- interrogó su maestra. Notablemente reservada.

-Así es- soltó, tras un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede?- se atrevió a formular Hinata, que ya intuía todo el asunto.

Por su parte, Sai, se mantenía en silencio, a un margen de todos. Esperando lo que no quería escuchar. Nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento.

-¿Sakura?- vaciló Ino, llamándola.

-Creo que empezaré, por la parte en que, no soy la que ustedes han creído que era- habló de golpe, luego de analizar bien las palabras a decir –Mis raíces no son de Konoha, yo no soy una Haruno.-

Creyó haber ensayado lo suficiente para exponer todo sin mayor pausa, pero le era más difícil de lo calculado. El primer tema que dio a conocer fue sobre su origen, el cómo sus padres se habían conocido, el por qué se tuvieron que separar, y el cómo su madre conoció al señor Haruno, el padre que la crió. Después de aquello y sin permitir que la interrumpieran, se puso a hablar de Shinji y el Clan Takudo, respetando ciertas reglas y cosas que no eran necesarias contar a sus compañeros... desde la parte en que se enteró de la verdad, hasta cuando conoció a su familia por parte paterna y les entregó a su primo. Por último declaró haber ayudado a una organización de nivel mundial, que se preocupaban por el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, y con la cual había hecho un trato: Ella les brindaría sus habilidades para luchar con una amenaza de gran poder, y ellos le ayudarían a buscar a su familia. Contó que, estuvo algunos meses entrenando con aquellas personas para estar a su nivel, y ver cómo tendría que pelear a la hora de la batalla. Relató que, ellos ya habían cumplido su parte del acuerdo y que ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Me iré- comunicó después de un breve pausa de su parte –Dejaré la aldea.-

Lo primero que escuchó después del sepulcral mutismo fueron los murmullos, entre si, de sus compañeros, como diciéndose qué dirán ahora.

Sai no emitía ruido alguno, ya sabía todo el tema desde el principio.

Naruto parecía en otro mundo, todavía asimilando la información. A su lado Hinata igual de callada.

Un poco más alejado del rubio, estaba la persona más importante desde su infancia. Sasuke la miraba frío y distante. Tenso e indiferente. Confundido y engañado. Se sentía traicionado.

-¿Te irás para siempre?- aquella pregunta descolocó a más de uno, sobretodo si venía del Uzumaki.

La pelirosa desvió la mirada a su hiperactivo amigo, mientras trataba de formar una sonrisa –No tengo otra opción- dictaminó.

Lo siguiente fueron los abrazos de todos, en especial de las chicas, que un poco emocionadas todavía insistían con que se quedara. Algunos otros como Shikamaru le preguntaban algo más sobre aquella organización, como su nombre, ubicación o sus integrantes. Información que Sakura no podía dar.

Aun así, después de pasar el suficiente tiempo para que todos aceptaran tal decisión, por las buenas o por las mala, hubo alguien que se mantuvo quieto y no se digno a cruzar palabra con la ojijade.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba enojado.

Y eso, al parecer, _era sólo el comienzo_.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Salió del despacho de su maestra a las nueve de la noche. Horas antes lo habían hecho sus amigos y compañeros. Y una vez afuera del edificio, pudo observar con esplendor las estrellas en lo más alto del cielo. Tan libres, tan brillantes, tan lejanas de todo lo malo.

-Tan cercanas a la felicidad- murmuró caminando hacia su casa. Con las manos en los bolsillos, con paso cansino. Siendo acogida por la fina luz que la luna le brindaba.

Llegó a casa, y la tristeza invadió en ella con más fuerza. Todo su alrededor estaba oscuro, silencioso, solitario... O eso quería creer.

Ladeó su cabeza, hasta uno de los sofás. Y encontró a la única persona que no quería, pero a la vez necesitaba, darle explicaciones. Sentado, con la mirada hacia el suelo, se encontraba Sasuke.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste nada?- y lejos de molestarse por el hecho de aquella decisión, fue por haberse enterado al mismo tiempo que todos. Casi todos. Mínimo que le hubiese dicho semanas atrás, después de todo era su novio, ¿no?

-Tomé la decisión hace poco- afirmó con desgano.

-Me podrías haber avisado igual- refutó. Habiéndose percatado, que Sai ya estaba conciente de todo.

-¿Para qué? ¿En que hubiera cambiado? Ya no se puede hacer nada- admitió al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- interrogó de forma sombría.

.

Sasuke se sentía un verdadero juguete en sus manos. _Al que pronto iba a desechar_.

.

-Porque creí que ya nada valía la pena. Que ya nada sería como antes. Que tú ya no ibas a regresar- determinó segura. Eso era lo más claro que tenía desde el principio. El por qué aceptó ingresar.

Y él tuvo que callar. Porque sabía que ella tenía toda la razón.

-Todo es mi culpa- declaró absorto en sus pensamientos. Sintiéndose vacío.

-No, fui yo la que se dejó llevar por todo su pasado- explicó con melancolía.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad. Y lo más difícil llegó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?- cuestionó abrumado. No queriendo escuchar respuesta.

-Poco- murmuró incomoda. Regañándose por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Cuánto?- volvió a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño. No quería que se fuera.

-Un par de semanas- mintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería pasar los últimos momentos alejada de él, por las posibles pelean que se puedan dar.

-Tiene que haber otra solución, otra manera- exigió manteniendo cierta frialdad.

-No la hay- sentenció hastiada –Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, sólo quiero disfrutar estos día junto a ti, junto a todos. Deja de tratar de arreglar las cosas. Éste es mi camino ninja a seguir.-

Meneó la cabeza hacia un lado, negándose a perder. _A perderla_.

-Quiero ser tuya, nada más- declaró envolviéndolo con sus finos brazos, por el cuello. Capturando con sus labios los de él. Pegándose hasta sentirlo a la perfección.

-Sakura- refunfuñó despacio, cediendo ante cada caricia.

Queriendo olvidar el tema que hablaban. Queriendo olvidar, al igual que ella.

No faltaron más palabras, estaban conscientes de que les quedaba poco tiempo.

_Nada es para siempre._

Se dejaron caer en el sillón, sacándose de forma precisa sus ropas. No se querían detener.

La penetró sin vacilar, y las embestidas aceleraron en sólo segundos, los jadeos se volvían más extensos, y la razón de ambos estaba al borde del abismo. No querían pensar.

-Te amo- susurró Sakura. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo. De tantos años. De tantos problemas.

Y Sasuke no supo que responder.

El orgasmo llegó sin previo aviso, haciendo gruñir al shinobi de placer. Volviendo a besar los labios de su pareja. Porque no sabía lo que sentía. Simplemente sabía que no podía estar sin ella.

Sin besarla, sin tocarla, sin abrazarla. Sin hacerla suya.

Sakura era todo para él. Parte de su existir.

_Su parte más humana__._

Ella lo hacía humano. No se imaginaba con nadie más que con ella.

Se transformaba en su necesidad. Tan adictiva.

Nada más acabar, se fundieron en un pasional beso, para levantarse de ahí y dirigirse hasta su alcoba.

Definitivamente no se iban a detener.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

El sol iluminó cada espacio de esa habitación, haciendo remover fastidiados a la pareja dentro de la cama, toda revuelta. El astro solar le daba aquel cálido día, para ayudarla en su despedida.

-¿Para dónde vas?- interrogó una voz masculina, agarrando con su mano los dedos de su compañera.

-A bañarme, y luego saldré con Ino y Hinata- le informó volviendo a recostarse, junto a él.

-¿Tan temprano?- refunfuñó

-Son las diez- avisó divertida –Creo que tú también tenías que ir a entrenar con Naruto.-

-No quiero- sentenció –Y como yo no voy a ir, tú tampoco.-

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de su novio, sintiendo como él le besaba el cuello.

-Sasuke, me estarán esperando- le reprochó. ¡No podía retrasar sus planes!

-Hyüga y Yamanaka sabrán esperar- respondió con absoluta tranquilidad.

-Uchiha, me voy a enojar- habló amenazante.

-Hazlo, no cambiará en nada- declaró arrogante.

Sorprendida, dejó separar involuntariamente sus labios, trayendo como consecuencia, los inesperados besos que de nuevo, el poseedor del sharingan le estaba dando.

Lanzó un profundo bufido cargado con una inexplicable sonrisa, pensando cómo solucionar aquello. Tendría que hacer hábiles maniobras para escaparse de él.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Llegó totalmente relajada. El pasar la tarde con sus amigas, hizo menos llevadera la idea de su cercana partida. Con paso casual entró a la cocina, y del refrigerador sacó jugo de naranja para derramarlo en un vaso. Todo era tan cotidiano, que no parecía que en sólo horas dejaría aquella casa.

Sus ojos viajaron fugazmente hasta la presencia recién identificada. Logrando así advertir la compañía de otro cuerpo más. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Esperando algo del otro.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, pensé que te irías- comentó con amabilidad.

-Quise esperarte- contestó acercándose -¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó abrazándola por la cintura.

-Bien, me divertí mucho- declaró sonriente, bebiendo lo último de néctar que le quedaba.

-Ahora ¿podremos hablar?- interrogó con cuidado.

-No- pero ella fue tan dictadora que él tuvo que gruñir por lo bajo ante su terquedad –Ya está todo dicho, no insistas Sasuke- le reprochó casi con gracia. ¿Cómo se podía enojar en un momento así?

-No te puedes ir- le musitó cerca de su oído, acariciando con su nariz el comienzo del cuello.

-Haré todo lo posible por quedarme- y sin saber por qué pudo sentir que esa iba a ser la mentira más grande y dolorosa de toda su vida.

.

La noche cayó, trayendo consigo un ligero pero notorio fresco, que hacía a los habitantes del lugar resguardarse y abrigarse más tempranos de lo normal. Sin embargo, para los dos cuerpos desnudos que se posaban en el colchón no eran perceptibles los cambios de temperatura.

Sakura no dejaba de moverse. Al ritmo regular que habían estado llevando en los últimos minutos. Su visión atrapaba todos los rasgos de su novio. Por otra parte, él, no dejaba de tocar su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas, pasando por sus muslos. No dejaba de gruñir por lo bajo, deleitándose con el placer de sentir y ver a su novia arriba suyo.

La velocidad aumentó, y con ello el baile de los senos de la kunoichi se hacía evidente, más deseable. Tanto que, el Uchiha tuvo que sentarse para poder empezar a besar su cuello y el monte de uno de los pechos que clamaban por ser atendidos.

Las finas manos se posaron en la musculosa espalda, enterrando sus dedos en ella. Pronto todo terminaría. El orgasmo llegó y con él las últimas muestras de amor que le podía ofrecer a su azabache._ Y deseó que el tiempo se detuviera tan sólo un instante__._

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Como si fuera un cuento de hadas, a las doce de la noche estaba en las puertas de Konoha, pensando algo coherente y que sirviera de apoyo para decir en aquella situación. Nada se le ocurría.

-Lamento la demora- fue lo primero que escuchó.

-A decir verdad, sólo te retrasaste segundos. Todo un record viniendo de ti- le hizo saber tranquilo.

-Tienes razón- admitió sorprendida –Gracias por guardar y traer mis cosas.-

Ambas cabezas bajaron a la altura de un par de bolsos, donde estaba, previamente empacado, todo lo que se llevaría de esa aldea. ¡Le había costado tanto escoger qué cosas dejar!

-No te preocupes- le habló comprensivo -¿Ya te vas?- susurró cohibido

Ella sólo asintió, para mirar con singular emoción la torre de la Hokage, que a esa hora, parecía dormir al igual que los demás edificios, si no fuera por la luz encendida que se veía por la ventana del despacho de su maestra. Su corazón saltó. Le estaba acompañando en su partida.

-Está de más decir que estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí.-

-Lo sé- expresó acercándose más, hasta tomarle el rostro entre sus manos y mirarla con inevitable amor. Acto seguido beso su frente y su mejilla, los lugares más cercanos que alcanzaría a tocar con sus labios –Hagas lo que hagas, cuídate. Adiós, Sakura- se despidió, desapareciendo de ahí.

-Sai- balbuceó, una vez que estuvo sola.

Inhaló hondo. _Estaba en el límite_. Era hora de decidir si tenía las fuerzas suficientes para avanzar un paso y salir de ahí.

Una idea se coló en su cabeza. La misma que le había hecho aceptar la propuesta de Tsunami en un principio. Sasuke la dejó cuando sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, Naruto dos años después también, excusándose con entrenar para traer de vuelta al Uchiha. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar en cómo le afectaría aquel cambio en su vida. Simplemente se fueron, para ser mejores y cumplir su objetivo. ¿Qué derecho tenían en, siquiera, exigirle que dudara de irse?

Sakura, ahora, sólo anhelaba ser excelente en su área y cumplir sus metas.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Despertó en medio de la noche, cerca de las tres de la madrugada, sintiendo un frío especial en la habitación. Algo no andaba bien.

Se incorporó hasta sentarse, para ver al lado suyo el espacio vacío de su pareja. Y temió.

Buscó con la mirada, pero nada encontró. Buscó hasta ver, encima de una mesita, algo brillante dentro de toda esa oscuridad. Al lado de un pequeño papel.

.

"_Si algún día, nuestros caminos se llegaran a cruzar, espero poder ser digna de tu perdón. No merezco estar junto a ti, quizás por eso ocurrió todo esto. Debes pensar que soy una completa cobarde al no despedirme. Por un momento yo también lo pensé, pero ahora estoy segura que era lo mejor para los dos. Sigue tu vida, así como yo estoy empezando a vivir la mía._

_No dudes ni por un segundo que te amo. Pues siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré._

_Gracias por todo._

_Sakura"_

_.  
_

Releyó la carta, tratando de convencerse de lo que significaba. No lo podía aceptar.

Su vista se desvió al anillo que había estado junto a la nota. El anillo que él le regaló. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño ardor en sus ojos, que se humedecían mientras arrugaba la hoja en su mano.

Ya todo era un hecho. Sakura se había ido.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa! aqí actualizando! huum en un mes aproximadamente, nada mal, considerando de qe estaba llena de pbas y trabajos, ademas qe el capi lo habia terminado hace como 2 semanas atras (_inner: _ii justo word se hecha a perder ¬¬) afortunadamente pude recuperar el documento (_inner:_ bendito wordpad qe siempre te miré en menos!) asiqe estan leyendo lo qe escribí en un principio, pues no es lo mismo leer lo qe has escrito por segunda vez, siempre es diferente u.u; Tambien, me di cuenta qe en algunos capitulos, al subirlo, se me juntan algunas palabras, huum la verdad lo digo porqe ya habia leido otros fics y me habia pasado lo mismo, supuse qe serian cosas de la pag, pero nunca imaginé qe me pasaria algo asi xD!. bueno en todo caso aviso qe estaré releyendo y arreglando continuamente los capitulos para mayor entendimiento :D!  
_

_  
**C**on respecto al capituloh, hice lime, no qise llevarlo al lemon pues qeria priorizar otras cosas. Emm puse a un Sasuke más claro en sus sentimientos, aunqe todavía confuso con su corazon, puse a una Sakura más fuerte, no podía mostrarse debil... Y lo más importante, Sakura se fue y Sasuke lloró. (_inner: _bueno no, pero por lo menos, se le humedecieron los ojos xD) En fin un capituloh lleno de emciones.  
**O**riginalmente tenia planeado qe así sería el Final de esta historia, con una última escena más emotiva, mucho más triste y desesperada (_inner: _xD!!) Sin embargo le qise dar un giro un tanto más... pss ahí van a tener qe esperar a leer x)._

_**A**gradecimientos: __muxas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos n.n (_inner: _vamos que no mordemos, sólo regalamos miradas asesinas xD.)_

-

-

_**Avance:**_ _(...) Uchiha Sasuke estaba mal. Se mostraba frío, indiferente, distante, imperturbable. Todo lo contrario a como se sentía interiormente, porque no lo podía evitar. Se sentía vacío. Simplemente solo. Se detuvo frente a su departamento y antes de entrar fue conciente de la persona que iba agarrada a su brazo desde el principio del trayecto. Y que él no prestaba la más mínima atención. -Ya me puedes soltar- habló monótonamente. Alejándose un poco del otro cuerpo. -Oh, claro. ¿No quieres que pase Sasuke–kun? Te puedo ayudar a hacer las cosas si quieres- ofreció -No, ahora quiero descansar- se excusó tomando distancia. -Entiendo- sonrió –Entonces, nos vemos después- le beso rápidamente la mejilla. -Adiós Ino- se despidió, viendo como se retiraba de ahí. Era extraño ¿no?_ _(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic? (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D) En hiatus -en pausa-.  
_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	37. El Adiós que Nunca Existió

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Never Think- : Dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 37 ~~~ El Adiós que Nunca Existió ~~~**

-

Alzó la mirada al cielo, tratando de buscar un sentido a su vida, pero, como siempre, sólo lograba distinguir nubes y uno que otro rayo solar, que débilmente llegaba a tierra.

Regresó su vista al frente, sin ningún tipo de emoción que reflejara todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

**Porque sí,** **Uchiha Sasuke estaba mal.**

Se mostraba frío, indiferente, distante, imperturbable. Todo lo contrario a como se sentía interiormente, porque no lo podía evitar. Se sentía vacío. Simplemente solo.

Se detuvo frente a su departamento y antes de entrar fue conciente de la persona que iba agarrada a su brazo desde el principio del trayecto. Y que él no prestaba la más mínima atención.

-Ya me puedes soltar- habló monótonamente. Alejándose un poco del otro cuerpo.

-Oh, claro. ¿No quieres que pase Sasuke–kun? Te puedo ayudar a hacer las cosas si quieres- ofreció

-No, ahora quiero descansar- se excusó tomando distancia.

-Entiendo- sonrió –Entonces, nos vemos después- le beso rápidamente la mejilla.

-Adiós Ino- se despidió, viendo como se retiraba de ahí.

Era extraño ¿no? Aquel ninja nunca se imaginó compartir aunque sea una conversación con ella. Sin embargo se fue dando a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Yamanaka siempre fue la primera que daba el paso. A él, ya nada le estaba importando, ni siquiera la presencia de la rubia.

Quizás, en el fondo de su mente, le permitía siempre acompañarlo a casa, para no sentir que alguien le faltaba. Para creer que todo seguía como antes, aunque sea por un par de minutos.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba mal, lo admitía para sí.

Se tiró a la cama boca arriba, tratando de no pensar, de no voltear la cabeza hacia a un lado, pero le era inevitable, siempre lo hacía, cada día, y aquel no podía ser la excepción, sobretodo si justo se cumplían seis meses desde su partida. Sin saber nada de ella. Sin dejar de extrañarla.

Observó el anillo y la carta que ella le había dejado. Ambos estaban en el velador a un lado de su colchón, recordándoles cada día que no estaban juntos. A pesar de aquello, no podía evitar sacar conclusiones sobre su paradero. La quería encontrar, y pedirle explicaciones. Quedarse tranquilo consigo mismo, saber que ya no existía nada entre ellos. Pues por algo le dejó el anillo ¿verdad?

Recordó el encuentro anterior con Ino. Su presencia no le importaba en lo más mínimo, eso ya lo había dicho, sin embargo siempre que la veía acercarse le resultaba extraño, pues pensaba que **su **Sakura se pondría de lo más celosa al ver a su amiga tomarlo del brazo libremente.

Y ahí estaba la raíz del problema. **Todavía se imaginaba una vida con ella.**

Es por eso que, la quería encontrar, para determinar su vínculo, porque la pelirosa se fue con un "Perdón", un "Gracias por todo", y una clara confesión de amor. Pero lo que no negó ni afirmó fue la continuidad de su relación, prácticamente la dejó a elección de Sasuke. Y ahí volvía a caer.

Se sentía estúpido, miserable y débil. Porque si dependiera de él... ¡Ja! Si dependiera de él, nada de eso estaría pasando. Todo seguiría igual que hace más de seis meses.

Aceptaba su caída. Su debilidad y enfermedad: Estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado.

Y no lo podía evitar.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

A simple vista, Konoha no parecía afectada con la ida de la alumna de su Hokage. A simple vista, todos se veían bien, haciendo su vida con monótona normalidad.

Pero si observábamos más profundamente...

Había más trabajo en el hospital, todo estaba un poco más desorganizado. Las enfermeras miraban casi por impulso las puertas del edificio blanco, esperando cada día, con ilusión que ella regresara y se disculpara con todas por el repetitivo retraso que tenía. Lamentablemente no había retraso alguno, pues la doctora nunca atravesaba el umbral.

Los habitantes extrañaban su carisma y esfuerzo al momento de atenderlos. Esa extraña confianza de emanaba en cada consulta.

Su maestra, aunque seguía tomando la misma cantidad de alcohol, se le hacía eterno acabar las botellas al no tener una compañera, como su discípula, para compartir el sake.

.

Sus compañeros de lucha, a pesar de estar consientes de su ausencia, tomaban aquello como parte de una misión de tiempo indefinido, por ser una de las mejores ninja-médico.

Hinata, que la recordaba constantemente, era la única que pensaba en lo valiente que era su amiga al tomar aquella decisión, halagaba sin tapujos la determinación que mostró en los momentos difíciles, recordaba con emoción cada conversación que tuvieron. Sin duda era una mujer a quien admirar.

Ino tenía una flor en su honor, dentro de su habitación. El último lirio que su amiga tomó antes de hacerle aquella propuesta, que prácticamente ya estaba ganada.

.

_Apoyó ambos brazos en el mostrador de la tienda de florería de la familia de Ino, esperando a que su amiga le trajera un jugo, después del agotador día que compartieron._

_-¿Crees que Hinata se haya ido a ver a Naruto?- cuestionó la rubia apareciendo._

_-Lo más seguro- respondió aceptando el vaso que le ofrecía, recordando como, en el trayecto de vuelta, la muchacha pelinegra se había excusado de ir a la casa de la Yamanaka por asuntos personales –Nunca pensé que esos dos se casarían tan pronto- admitió bebiendo su refresco._

_-Cierto, yo al que menos me imaginaba era a Naruto, pero quién lo diría ¿no? En un par de meses será todo un hombre de familia- comentó la ojiazul_

_-Eso es muy bueno- murmuró nostálgica. Su amigo ya había crecido lo bastante para tomar ese tipo de decisiones sobre su vida. Aún así, una parte de ella se estaba lamentando._

_Quizás no podría estar presente en un momento tan importante cómo lo iba a hacer el casamiento Uzumaki-Hyüga. Al parecer no iba poder acompañar a sus dos amigos._

_-Y dime, Sakura- le escuchó empezar a su compañera, que indecisa, no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos._

_-¿Qué pasa, cerdita?- interrogó burlesca, tratando de que confiara un poco más en ella._

_-¿Qué relación hay entre tú y Sasuke?- preguntó al fin, mirando tímidamente sus ojos._

_La ninja-medico suspiró, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas. ¿Qué iba a decir? Ella misma se tenía miedo de sus palabras, sobretodo si involucraban al Uchiha._

_-Somos amigos- le respondió, de lo más tranquila, mientras su mente procesaba lo dicho por sí misma. ¿Por qué estaba negando a su novio? Si ella lo amaba más que nunca._

_-¿En serio? Digo, bueno hay rumores, comentarios, que yo pensé...- balbuceó_

_-¿Te gusta todavía, cerda?- cuestionó levemente sorprendida._

_-No, cómo crees, es sólo que su físico no está nada mal- dictaminó_

_-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando seducirlo- Ino levantó una ceja incrédula –Como lo oyes, he escuchado que anda buscando pareja, alguien estable- mintió_

_-Vaya... Eso es nuevo- opinó estupefacta_

_-Te propongo algo Ino- dijo tiempo después –Te propongo conquistar a Sasuke. Una pelea por quién se queda con su amor. Como cuando pequeñas- le recordó sonriente._

_-Estás loca- soltó, negando con la cabeza._

_-Cierto, es lógico que me preferiría a mí, sin embargo prefiero tener una competencia que conozco, que otras mujeres que se andan paseando por ahí.-_

_La rubia la miró extrañada –No es mala idea- aceptó al fin._

_Sakura sonrió mientras tomaba una flor –Es un trato Ino, él se quedará con una de las dos, con nadie más que no seas tú, o yo- le recalcó pasándole el lirio. Cerrando el acuerdo._

_._

_Después de todo, prefería dejar al amor de su vida en manos de una antigua rival. Aunque no le gustase para nada su propia idea, tampoco podía permitir que él se quedara sin nadie que estuviera a su pendiente. No después que ella tendría que irse, y Naruto tuviera una familia que cuidar._

.

Con absoluto homenaje, ése era el por qué de su cercanía con el Uchiha. No podía negar, que no le molestara en nada el nuevo lazo que había formado con él. Después de todo, lo consideraba un buen partido. Era atractivo, fuerte y para nada holgazán. Aun así...

-Ino ¿vamos a entrenar?- escuchó. Levantó la cabeza para mirar al susodicho.

-¿Qué dices, Shika? ¿A entrenar o mirar las nubes?- cuestionó divertida.

-A lo que salga primero- contestó con naturalidad para avanzar hacia el campo.

La chica lo observó inquieta. Ellos eran tan diferentes. Aun así...

Se mordió el labio una vez se puso a su lado para acompañarlo –Mira, Shika–kun, que linda nube- comentó sonriente.

-Tienes toda la razón- apoyó sereno.

Aun así... Aquel perezoso del Nara, le estaba robando el corazón.

.

Y con su equipo... Bueno, ya no lo era más.

Naruto ya no hablaba de ella, estaba resentido porque, al igual que todos, no se había despedido de él. Estaba frustrado, con todos lo que sabían y no dijeron nada. Con Tsunade, Kakashi y Sai, específicamente, por haberla apoyado con el silencio de sus palabras y acciones.

Ya no hablaba de ella, porque todavía sentía la amargura de no haberla tenido en el día de su compromiso más importante para él, y su esposa Hinata, que con mirada esperanzadora, de vez en cuando miraba hacia la entrada, esperando a que ella apareciera. No hablaba de ella porque, sabía que le dolía expresar la ausencia de su presencia. Ya no lo hacía porque sabía que no sólo le afectaba a él, sino a varios más.

Eso lo frustraba. ¿Por qué no la traía de vuelta, entonces? ¡Claro que lo intento! Varias veces. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener la autorización de la Hokage para salir cuando quisieran a encontrarla, no la podían localizar. No había rastro de ella. Parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-Quizás, es por eso que la abuela no se opone a su búsqueda- meditó tiempo atrás. Recostado en su nueva cama matrimonial, con su mujer acariciándole la cabeza. Tratando de apaciguarlo.

No se iba a rendir. De eso estaba seguro. No lo hizo con Sasuke, menos lo haría con su querida Sakura–chan. Sólo y para mala suerte de él, **tenía que saber esperar el momento adecuado.**

.

Sai seguía haciendo su vida, mucho más recompuesto que sus otros compañeros, pues había asumido desde el principio la partida de su amiga. Ella misma se lo había recordado un par de veces. A pesar de ello, se sentía levemente incomodo cuando, en algunas misiones estaba presente el rubio o el poseedor del sharingan. Sentía que ellos, de alguna manera, todavía no lo perdonaban por haber callado. Sentía que, a pesar de no demostrarlo, en Naruto y Sasuke había dos individuos en su interior que clamaban por la presencia de su parte faltante. Porque vio, que ellos estaban incompletos.

También se juzgo así mismo, también se lamentaba la partida de su cerezo.

.

Y volvemos a él, al menor de los Uchiha's. Que fuerte como una roca, completaba una misión con absoluta facilidad, sin nada que lo desconcentrase. Era un shinobi, seguro en sus pasos que daba. Era eficaz en su trabajo. No así en su vida personal.

Parecía encerrarse cada vez más en su mundo. En su soledad. Concentrado sólo en entrenar, en comer, ducharse, vestirse, en dormir y... pensar en ella.

¿¡Cómo sacársela de la cabeza!? Si no podía. Si no quería. Temía perderla.

-Aunque ya lo hice- se dijo irónico.

Sin embargo, como todo niño egoísta, todavía se negaba a perder lo que todavía podía disfrutar.

Su recuerdo.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba todos los días en ella? Desde que no la tuvo a su lado.

¿Cuántas horas al día dedicaba a recordarla? Ya no lo sabía con claridad, pero a él, se le hacía corto.

¿Tan enamorado estaba? No lo sabía. No sabía si aquella era la palabra, pero lo que fuera, era suficiente para que aceptara y deseara tener una vida junto a **su vida**.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Aquel pasillo alumbrado casi en su totalidad no dejaba de ser trascurrido de forma precipitada, de forma sistemática pero abrupta. Un claro indicio de que algo estaba mal.

De forma fugaz, un hombre de apariencia temible, entró en una de las múltiples puertas que se veían por los costados. Se sumió en la penumbra de la habitación, pues sólo había un par de velas. Las suficientes para dejar ver pergaminos, mapas y unas cuentas caras.

-Llegó un nuevo informe- anunció el recién llegado, entregándoselo a uno de los presentes.

-Necesitaremos refuerzos, no podremos combatir con los que estamos. No podremos completar la misión- advirtió el hombre, tras leer. Un poco desesperado.

-¿Refuerzos? Nunca hemos pedido. Somos una organización secreta ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo piensas pedir ayuda sin darnos a conocer?- preguntó sarcástico otro. Irritado.

-Busquemos a ninjas que sepan desde antes de nuestra existencia. Algunos con los que nos hemos cruzado en alguna batalla, con los que se han retirado...- sugirió un tercero. Tratando de mantener el orden.

-¿Quiénes serían ellos? ¿Quiénes nos ayudarían cuando faltan escasos días para el encuentro final?- volvió a cuestionar de forma agresiva, el segundo.

Las cinco personas involucradas directamente con el ataque, escuchaban pacientes la nueva decisión a tomar por los cabecillas de la organización. Sin emitir juicio alguno.

-Es muy arriesgado, no nos querrán ayudar- concluyó otra voz, abatida.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Maldición, es su hogar también, deberían aliarse sin dudar!- exclamó sin control.

-Ya, cálmense- habló el más anciano de los presentes, de forma pasiva y sabia. Meditando el imprevisto recientemente descubierto.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo- comunicó la mano derecha del líder.

Se miraron entre sí, para luego dar a conocer los posibles nombres de sus colaboradores.

-Yo... conozco a un grupo de chicos, que quizás quieran pelear a favor- habló dudosa, una de los cinco. La más nerviosa internamente. La nueva. La más segura con respecto al poder de sus amigos.

Su compañero la miró de reojo, sabiendo de antemano de quiénes se trataban.

Por un momento frunció su ceño. No podía evitar molestarse al descubrir que ya estaba pensando con lo que había dejado. Negó con la cabeza, de forma reprobatoria mientras lo dejaba pasar.

-Por el bien de la organización, de todo- pensó

-¿De quienes se tratan, Sakura?- cuestionó uno de los jefes. Todos escucharon atentos.

-De unos shinobis de Konoha- comentó. Segundos después no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

.

**Y el tiempo seguía cayendo**. Era el momento de que los caminos, se volvieran a cruzar.

-

-

-

* * *

~•~

**AVISO:** Para todas aquellas que les gusta _**Twilight**_, la pareja _EdwardxBella_ –entre otras- y mi carismática y fabulosa forma de narrar y escribir (inner: xDD!!!) Les he de decir que empecé a publicar un fic de ello, asi que pido –¡por favor!- que pasen a darse una vuelta :D. **Más información **–_link_- en el perfil. De antemano, muchas gracias. =)

~•~

* * *

_**  
o**__laaa, aqí, subiendo en tiempo record xD! (_inner:_ han pasado tres semanas desde la última actualización n.n) Si, si!, es qe cada vez estoi mas inspirada con este fic, supongo qe es, porqe ya falta taaan poco (_inner:_ qe atroz u.u) En fin, tambien di mi esfuerzo, porqe sé qe les molesta, de alguna forma mi tardanza, asiqe, como siempre, me disculpo por ella =).  
__**C**__on respecto al capituloh, bieeen, Sasuke está mal xD (_inner:_ okey, no nos maten, a nosotras tambien nos duele qe este así, peeero es taaan hermoso su estado animico! Extraña a Sakura! La necesitaaa!! Ahaha!!) Bien, mi inner ya se volvió loca xD, pero tiene razon :D.  
Este capitulo, fue basicamente saber cómo enfrentaron -todas las personas qe rodeaban a Sakura-, la partida de ésta. Indagar un poco más en los sentimientos de Sasuke, y abrir la ventana para el reencuentro (_inner:_ jo! ya se volveran a ver *O*). Espero lo hayan disfrutado =)._

_**A**__claraciones:_ Estoy editando todos los capitulos, de todas mis historias, para una mejor compresion. Asi que, les qiero decir, qe las palabras importantes, en todos mis fics serán en **negrita**, y los flash back (o cosas extras, como cartas) serán en _cursiva_.

_**A**__gradecimientos: A todos qienes comentan, a las personas qe comentan por primera vez, pues es una gran alegria qe me dan al hacerlo. A todas qienes han estado desde el principio, es nostalgico ver qe cada vez ya se acerca el finaal. Muchas gracias de verdad =)._

-

-

_**Avance:**_ _(...) -Hay que ir- le oyó susurrar a alguien. Y aunque sorprendida, levantó la vista, no pudo más que sonreír al ver a un rubio de lo más serio y seguro en cada palabra. -Naruto- habló bajito su esposa, tomándole la mano. Dándole el apoyo necesario. -Es una compañera, es mi amiga, mi hermana. Y la quiero ver. La quiero abrazar y saber que está bien. La quiero ayudar, porque no sería quién soy, sino fue por ella- sentenció flamante. -Yo también iré- secundo su esposa. -Y yo- le siguió Nara, junto con Ino. Y todos a su tiempo fueron cediendo ante sus propios pensamientos. Pues en el fondo de su corazón era que no se podía dejar pasar. Después de todo, se conocían hace años. Es una amiga. Y los amigos no se abandonan.__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic? (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D)_

_**PD4:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar el link de mi historia (_inner: _de Twilight)_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	38. El Trasfondo de la Realidad

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Never Think- : Dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 38 ~~~ El Trasfondo de la Realidad ~~~**

**-  
**

Reunidos, se encontraban. Esperando extrañados que su Hokage dijera el por qué de la junta, sobretodo si eran aquellos diez los que estaban presentes.

-Necesita su ayuda- soltó de forma directa. Siendo consciente de que habían entendido.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó Kakashi, el único capaz de hablar.

-No se muy bien los detalles, pero al parecer el ataque de su oponente es más fuerte de lo que pensaron y necesitan refuerzos para defender- explicó, tensa.

Nadie emitía palabra alguna.

¿Qué hacer, ahora? No les quería obligar a nada, pues ellos merecían no ir. Elegir quedarse y hacer oídos sordos a la persona que se fue sin decir adiós. Sin importarle abandonar su antigua vida. Porque eso fue lo que hizo, abandonar todos sus sueños para ganar algo de poder, ¿no?

Tsunade suspiró.

En aquel mensaje sólo decía que lo reportara como una misión, y que sólo solicitara en su oficina a cuatro de los diez que estaban, entre los cuales no estaban ni Sasuke ni Naruto en aquella lista. Aun así, les quería decir a ellos, pues sabía que aquella experiencia, les iba a servir, en todo sentido, a los presentes. Pero no por eso los iba a obligar. Quería ver sus reacciones y escuchar la respuesta por su propia voluntad, porque así sabría cuánto se extrañaba a una mujer como ella.

-Hay que ir- le oyó susurrar a alguien. Y aunque sorprendida, levantó la vista, no pudo más que sonreír al ver a un rubio de lo más serio y seguro en cada palabra.

-Naruto- habló bajito su esposa, tomándole la mano. Dándole el apoyo necesario.

-Es una compañera, es mi amiga, mi hermana. Y la quiero ver. La quiero abrazar y saber que está bien. La quiero ayudar, porque no sería quién soy, sino fue por ella- sentenció flamante.

-Yo también iré- secundo su esposa.

-Y yo- le siguió Nara, junto con Ino.

Y todos, a su tiempo, fueron cediendo, ante sus propios pensamientos. Pues, en el fondo de cada corazón no lo podían dejar pasar. Después de todo, se conocían hace años.

Es una amiga. **Y los amigos, no se abandonan.**

.

Todas las miradas quedaron clavadas en el Uchiha, que todavía no respondía, a pesar de llevar alrededor de treinta minutos, cuando la gondaime empezó a narrar la situación.

-Hmp- emitió, cerrando los ojos, agachando la cabeza.

Ahora todo estaba listo. El último de los presentes había cedido.

Todos irían donde estaba ella.

Todos la verían de nuevo.

¿Qué pasará, entonces, con sus lazos? Era algo que nadie estaba seguro de contestar.

Y el nerviosismo no desapareció más. Ni siquiera se desvaneció cuando cruzaron las puertas de su aldea, para emprender viaje hacia aquella nueva construcción.

.

No sabían exactamente hacia donde se dirigían, pues las indicaciones que la Hokage dio por escrito al Hyüga, llegaban hasta cierto punto, en cual, por lo que estaban viendo, no había nada, ni nadie.

Y eso, los confundían.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Inuzuka, un poco molesto por haber estado esperando alrededor de veinte minutos, debajo de ese sofocante sol.

-Nos arriesgaríamos mucho, si elegimos un camino a seguir- evaluó la situación, el Nara.

-¿Y si gritamos? Quizás, perdieron nuestra ubicación- opinó Naruto

Los involucrados en la discusión, no pudieron hacer más que mirarlo, incrédulos.

-Gran idea, dobe- soltó Sasuke, cruzado de brazos. Mofándose.

-¡¡Hola, hay alguien por ahí!!- gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo caso omiso a la ironía de su amigo.

-Loco- susurró la gran mayoría de los ninjas, mientras Hinata lo miraba con ternura.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie pensó es que aquello pudiera servir.

Lograron advertir, una presencia externa, sólo segundos antes de que apareciera frente a ellos. Desconcertando a más de uno, por no poder distinguirla con tiempo.

-Disculpen la tardanza, me tropecé varias veces, en el camino- expresó acercándose –Mi nombre es Bussho y he venido a recogerlos- explicó, con obviedad.

-¿Tú? Pero si eres más pequeño que yo- comentó el Uzumaki, apuntando la altura del desconocido.

-La estatura, no tiene nada que ver, tonto- regañó Kiba.

-Pero causa desconfianza- se defendió. Cruzándose de brazos, incomprendido.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción- respondió Neji, analizándolo.

-No. A menos que se quieran devolver- comentó, igual de tranquilo.

-¡Vamos!- fue la única cosa que logró exclamar el rubio, negándose a regresar

-Ese debe ser Naruto- pensó el shinobi de Tsunami. Recordando las características que le dio su compañera sobre los de Konoha. El hiperactivo, los de ojos grisáceos, la rubia y otros más.

Con aquella elección, no había nada más que acotar.

Avanzaron con paso firme, sutiles, ágiles, hacia donde él los guiaba, porque para mal gusto de los hombres, el integrante de aquella organización no especificó, ni habló, nada. Un simple "síganme" ordenó, antes de empezar a correr.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-¿Me podrías ayudar?- escuchó. Giró su rostro tranquilamente.

-Claro- expresó de lo más habitual, mirando hacia una pantalla gigante, los puntos de ataque.

-Dime Saku, ¿Qué harás cuando lleguen?- cuestionó su compañero.

-¿Es necesario hablarlo contigo?- quiso saber, mirando un mapa de la zona.

-No veo el por qué no- comentó, siguiendo en lo suyo.

Ella suspiró –Quizás me disculpe por no despedirme de ellos, y les dé las gracias, por venir- respondió

-Me parece bien- dio su veredicto.

-No haré nada impulsivo, no te preocupes- le hizo saber, observándolo de reojo.

-Sólo dudo de tu concentración, sabes que si estás abrumada por otras cosas, toda la técnica puede salir mal, y eso podría perjudicar a todos, en especial a ti- confesó con tranquilidad.

-No me pasará lo mismo que ella- aseguró, mirándolo directamente, segura.

El ninja la miró afligido –Sabes que eso, es lo que menos deseo- manifestó inquieto, rememorando.

.

_Corrían hasta la frontera de aquellos bosques, hasta el lugar de batalla._

_Ellos tenían una leve ventaja: ya habían descubierto el punto débil de sus enemigos. Sólo faltaba ejecutar el plan y acabarían de una vez con todo aquel mal rato._

_Tomaron posición, separándose, a gran distancia. Abarcando a una parte de ellos._

_Eran cinco personas, contra cincuenta. Era vivir o morir._

_Aquel circulo hecho de chacra puro, logró inmovilizar a todos sus contrincantes, pero lo que no contaban era que una parte de aquella circunferencia estuviera más disminuida, por el gran gasto de energía, que tuvo el ninja encargado._

_Aquella mujer, sufrió un ataque desde el interior, antes de petrificarlos completamente, aquella simple herida, que afecto su pierna derecha, se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, y aunque se trataba de la ninja con la mayor habilidad médica que existía en la organización; a pesar de, alcanzar a llevarla hasta la base, para tener más recursos a su alcance, no pudieron detener el veneno. _

_Nadie fue capaz, y lo peor... Sobrevivieron un gran número de adversarios._

_La muchacha, se fue muriendo poco a poco, agonizaba, sintiendo la destrucción de cada órgano en su interior. El último fue su corazón, y con él, la persona que sostuvo su mano en todo aquel tiempo, también se iba con ella._

_Hiroshi se sintió morir, al ver a su pareja cerrar los ojos completamente. __**¡Quería ir con ella!**_

_Desafortunadamente la organización no le permitiría tal bajeza, y él tras mirarla un rato más, desecho la idea. Cobraría venganza. La próxima vez los acabaría, a como diera lugar._

.

¿Quién iba a pensar que después de casi un año, estaría a punto de hacerlo?

¿Quién iba a pensar, que otra vez, estaría en la misma situación? Preocupándose por la joven que ocupaba el lugar de su novia. ¿Por qué se parecían tanto?

.

_Ambas eran cálidas, afectuosas y un sin fin de sinónimos, que hacían gala de lo cariñosas que eran al tratar con las demás personas, todo lo contrario a él._

_Era por eso, que al momento de conocerlas -claro está, en distintos años-, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la palabra "desencaje"._

_Ellas no eran compatibles con aquel lugar, que solamente les ofrecía guerras, sufrimientos y muertes. Sus almas se podrían quebrar con facilidad, si se topaban con alguna prueba, difícil de enfrentar._

_-Está es mi decisión- habían dicho, alguna vez. Y él, mirándolas sorprendido, calló._

_Ritsuko le había logrado enseñar a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Todos ahí, le decían que era una maquina sin sentimientos. Ella lo llamaba un humano con excelentes habilidades, de lo más retraído, que había conocido en su vida._

_Con ella logró sentir calidez, aprendió a tener sueños y esperanzas. __**De ella se enamoró.**_

_Un amor correspondido. Estable._

_Una vez terminada aquella misión, se retirarían de la organización para vivir juntos._

_Nunca pudieron llevar a cabo sus planes. Ella murió sanando a los otros. Ya no tenía chacra, su cuerpo simplemente no resistió al veneno que le inyectaron, a último momento, sus enemigos._

_Y él, ni siquiera lloró su partida. Se cerró en su mundo, en su objetivo: Venganza._

_Hasta que la conoció. _

_Sakura era la viva copia de su pareja, y eso, lo descolocó a tal grado, que sintió repudio hacia su persona. Sintió miedo a que todo se fuera a repetir._

_La ninja de Konoha, llegaba como reemplazo de Ritsuko. Y no la pudo aceptar tan fácil._

_Siempre trato de hacerla desistir que siguiera, nunca la trató bien. Pero nada funcionó. Sakura seguía y seguía, y él de a poco iba recordando los momentos vividos con su mujer. _

_Aquella noche, cuando la vio entrenando, al borde del desmayo, simplemente no pudo contenerse, quería abrazarla y besarla, quería sentir aquella calidez que no dejaba latir con normalidad su corazón._

.

-En verdad la querías- más que preguntar, fue una afirmación.

-No sabes cuánto- murmuró, perdido, todavía en aquel recuerdo.

-Ella debe estar orgullosa de ti, no me cabe duda- consoló, tomando su mano.

-Teníamos planes, íbamos a irnos de aquí, a formar una familia, ver nuestros hijos crecer, quedarnos juntos hasta ser ancianos, tener una granja y vivir de aquello, sólo nosotros.-

Sakura lo miró comprensiva. Rememorando las veces que había dicho eso, contadas con la mano, únicamente, cuando se acordaba de su compañera.

-No te veo plantando plantas, ni menos como padre- bromeó, para despejarlo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco- apoyó –Sin embargo ella decía que así iba a hacer, y yo... le creía- confesó, tímido.

Los dos apretaron más el enlace de sus dedos, trasmitiéndose el valor necesario, sabiendo el lazo, que ahora, los mantenía unidos. **Totalmente diferentes a sus verdaderos sentimientos.**

.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pronunció, una voz, a sus espaldas.

-Para nada- emitió el shinobi, mirándolo con reproche, desvaneciendo el agarre.

-¿Qué pasa, Ikku?- preguntó indiferente, la pelirosa.

-Cosas irrelevantes, como que Mikami, me avisó que ya está lista la cena- habló, rascándose la cabeza, mientras sus compañeros alzaban sus cejas confundidos –Y también, decirles, que Bussho ya llegó, con tus antiguos camaradas- especificó el ninja, a la muchacha.

-Ah- logró decir la ojijade, desconcertada por breves instantes –Entonces, iré.-

El lugar quedó en silencio cuando cruzó la puerta, para llegar al recibidor.

-Imbécil- soltó al fin, Hiroshi, al momento que le pegaba en el brazo, al chico, por tal delicada entrega de información.

-Hice mi mejor intento- declaró adolorido, topándose la parte afectada.

.

Mientras marchaba por las paredes de su nuevo hogar, pensaba en las posibles palabras a expresar, en las posibles explicaciones a dar, y en las posibles disculpas a pedir. Por su cabeza, también pasó la posibilidad de ir a la aldea de la hoja y matar a Tsunade, por mandarle a todo el grupo. ¡Ella había pedido sólo a cuatro! No entendía por qué cada cosa que hacía le resultaba tan complicada.

Bufó, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y ver el lado positivo de aquel reencuentro.

Por lo menos, los volvería a ver.

Por lo menos su ex-maestra le había avisado con suficiente anterioridad, que iban diez.

Por lo menos, los notaba más calmados, en la habitación.

Sin contar, con que nadie, estaba consciente aun de su presencia.

Y después de unos instantes, felicitó internamente a Kakashi por trasmitirle una mirada acogedora.

-Veo, que no han cambiado- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, con forzada alegría. Regañándose al momento, por sacar a la luz, su evidente ausencia, en los últimos meses.

Lo que vino después, era lógico. Silencio absoluto, por parte de ellos, reconociendo a la nueva mujer que se paraba delante, con una postura más segura y fuerte.

Sus ojos vagaron, inconscientemente, por cada figura, hasta detenerse en él.

**Anhelaba verlo.**

Tragó saliva al distinguirlo. Por un momento creyó que su visión se volvería borrosa, que su cuerpo no respondería y que su boca se secaría en plenitud, para no emitir nada coherente.

Quiso desviar la mirada, pero el cuerpo masculino, parecía un imán, y su corazón, hipnotizado.

Enfocó sus jades con los azabaches, por primera vez. Y pareció que todo a su alrededor, se había paralizado.

.

Por fin, tras una larga espera, él dio con Sakura.

Por fin, al verse frente al Uchiha, ella fue consciente de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Por fin, después de bastante tiempo, se volvían a cruzar.

.

-Sasuke- balbuceó incomoda.

-**Haruno**- musitó el poseedor del sharingan.

.

Aunque, al parecer, no de la mejor forma.

-

-

-

* * *

~•~

**AVISO:** Para todas aquellas que les gusta _**Twilight**_, la pareja _EdwardxBella_ –entre otras- y mi carismática y fabulosa forma de narrar y escribir (inner: xDD!!!) Les he de decir que empecé a publicar un fic de ello, asi que pido –¡por favor!- que pasen a darse una vuelta :D. **Más información **–_link_- en el perfil. De antemano, muchas gracias. =)

~•~

* * *

_**  
o**__laa! Pues ha pasado poco tiempo no? xD En fin, he tenido más tiempo porque salí de vacaciones, eso ayuda, estaba con presion en el cole, y eso sólo me agotaba y hacía qe mi inspiración desapareciera u.u, pero como ya estoy más relajada, bienvenida escritura! xD (_inner: _amamos dormir hasta tarde lol)_

_**C**__on respecto al capituloh, a__haha, qe emoción, se volvieron a juntar! (_inner: _qe pasará, qe pasará?!) Bien, eso vendrá para el proximo capitulo. Lo qe en verdad qeria rescatar, era la relación qe tenia Sakura con Hiroshi (_inner: _qien es él? Un personaje qe deliberadamente inventamos xD) No había cerrado este tema, pues en capítulos anteriores se les vio muy juntos y hasta se besaron por el ahí! (_inner: hagan _memoria xD, fue en el bosqeee owo) Asiqe, ya estoi finalizando con esto, qe sinceramente, es importante para el futuro de Sakura en la organización!... Ya lo verán n.n! Agregar también, qe Ikku, Mikami, Bussho, Hiroshi y Ritsuko -todos inventados por mí-, pertenecen a Tsunami, y qe fueron los cinco qe eliminaron a casi la mitad de sus oponentes con su técnica_ _(_inner: _Ritsuko era pareja de Hiroshi y ninja-medico, he ahí qe fuera reemplazada por Sakura). Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)_

_**A**__claraciones:_ Estoy editando todos los capitulos, de todas mis historias, para una mejor compresion. Asi que, les qiero decir, qe las palabras importantes, en todos mis fics serán en **negrita**, y los flash back (o cosas extras, como cartas) serán en _cursiva_.

_**A**__gradecimientos: A todas las personas qe pasan!. Muchas gracias de verdad =)._

-

-

_**Avance:**_ _(...) __-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó despacio, una vez entró en la habitación, y lo vio solo. -No quiero- emitió, distante. Sin moverse de su cama. Mirando al vacío. Sakura se acercó, tratando de manejar la situación. -Esa era la idea ¿no?- habló él, instantes después de verla junto a su cama –Hacer lo mismo que te hice, cuando teníamos doce. Irte y... dejarme- explicó, todavía sin mirarla. -Sí- afirmó, determinante –Y no me arrepiento de aquello- aseguró. Fueron segundos, pero la pelirosa pudo distinguir lo desconcertado que estuvo a causa de sus palabras. -Retráctate- ordenó, a centímetros de su cuerpo. Para sorpresa de ella, Sasuke se había situado muy cerca, y ahora podía sentir la respiración del azabache, en su frente.__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi segundo fiic? (_inner: _llamado_ **··** **P**_alabra_s **P**_erdida_s **··** _owo_)

_**PD3:**__ ¿Se animan a leer mi tercer fiic? (_inner:_ llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D)_

_**PD4:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar el link (_inner: _de Twilight)_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	39. Tantas Cosas que Decir

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! xB  
_

_3.-Comente!!... con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Never Think- : Dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 39 ~~~ Tantas Cosas que Decir ~~~**

**-  
**

Su mente se nubló, al escuchar el tono indiferente en los labios del Uchiha. Sonrió de medio lado, con melancolía, recriminándose el haber, siquiera, imaginado alguna cálida recepción de su parte.

Era lógico que actuara así, después de todo, había herido su orgullo de hombre al irse, sin decir nada.

-¡Sakura–chan!- aquel simple grito, pudo hacer reaccionar su cabeza, otra vez.

En escasos segundos, se vio envuelta por unos brazos que bien conocía, y que no dudo en responder.

-Naruto- suspiró emocionada, sincera. Sintiéndose en su antigua aldea, por breves instantes.

Fue así, que gracias a la intervención de su amigo, todos los demás se acercaron a saber de ella y preguntarles que era lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Aun cuando, Sasuke, también se aproximó, guardó cierta distancia y no pronunció mayor palabra al respecto.

¡Lo sintió tan desconfiado hacia su persona, tan enfadado!

.

-Así que ellos son los de Konoha- comentó Ikku, apareciendo con dos compañeros más.

Nada más decir aquello la compostura de Sakura se puso rígida y se separó, adoptando una postura más seria, sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría de los shinobis de la hoja.

-Que muchachos más adorables- escucharon, y al instante se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un anciano en el lugar, que parecía ser el líder de la organización.

Todo, de repente se volvió silencioso, en absoluto e innato respeto.

La pelirosa retrocedió hasta la altura de los demás ninjas de Tsunami, dejando más cerca del grupo de Kakashi, a la autoridad máxima.

-Muchas gracias por alertarme- agradeció en un susurró a sus compañeros.

-El jefe te habría matado, si te hubiera visto centímetros más cerca- contestó Mikami, excusándose.

-Lo sé- afirmó cerrando los ojos –Les debo una.-

-Como siempre- replicó Bussho, bufando divertido.

-A callar- ordenó Hiroshi. Ganándose la mirada de fastidio de todos los demás.

El ambiente quedó en espera de la siguiente acción que daría el cabecilla, junto con, ahora, los dos nuevos ancianos que se hacían ver en la habitación.

-Bienvenidos, y antes que nada, muchas gracias por venir a ayudarnos, nuestra organización les recompensara por ello, no hay duda- habló el viejo, parado frente a ellos. Con increíble tranquilidad.

-Como algunos entenderán Tsunami es una entidad secreta, que sólo desea la armonía de los países y aldeas que habitan éste continente, es así, como logramos advertir una fuerza mayor, proveniente del exterior y para nada buena- explicó otro, al lado del jefe –Es por eso, que decidimos enfrentarlo, pero viendo su gran números, de fuertes enemigos, nos vimos en la obligación de pedir refuerzos.-

-Esa es la explicación simple del asunto, y la necesaria que deben manejar- expresó el tercer hombre.

La mueca de disgusto en Naruto, principalmente, por aquel comentario, no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero, simplemente omitieron el hecho.

-Como ven, se nos complicaron las cosas- el líder hizo una pausa -Queremos que defiendan el perímetro de ésta base, que no implicará mayor riesgo.-

-Eso ha sido todo por ahora, se les informará tiempo antes de combatir, con más detalle- informó su mano derecha, para, otra vez, el fastidio del Uzumaki.

Así como aparecieron, se esfumaron.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando, adivinando cual sería el nuevo paso a dar.

-Yo los guiaré hasta sus alcobas- expresó Mikami, dando marcha al cuestionamiento de los visitantes.

Sakura no objetó; sería demasiado imprudente de su parte hacerlo, así que sencillamente se fue en compañía de sus compañeros, sin mirar al grupo que dejaba atrás.

.

La chica de Tsunami los analizó calmadamente. Se veían fuertes e inteligentes, sin embargo...

-Acompáñenme, por favor- pidió saliendo del salón.

Los condujo a los niveles superiores, para entregarles una habitación para dos personas.

-Cuando se acomoden, bajen hasta el comedor, la cena ya está lista- informó a manera general.

-¿Por qué tengo que dormir con Sasuke–teme?- escuchó cuestionar al rubio.

-Hmp. Como si yo quisiera- respondió el pelinegro.

La kunoichi los repasó con la mirada para luego desvanecerse de ahí.

.

Sin embargo... **eran muy humanos,** para el gusto de ella.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Ninguno pudo ocultar el asombro que sintieron, al descubrir que aparte de ellos, habían otros shinobis en aquel espacio, comiendo. De diferentes países, de distintas aldeas.

-No veo a Sakura- comentó Ino, tras admirar todo el lugar.

-Debe estar ocupada- concluyó la Hyüga, tomando asiento junto a su esposo.

-¿Crees que le deba de llevar algo a Sasuke?- preguntó el ojiazul a su mujer.

-No veo el por qué no- respondió la ojiperla, sonriente.

-Tienes razón- le apoyó, para luego oler algo que lo emocionó –Creo que ya tengo una razón, Hina–chan- se retractó de inmediato –¡Ramen!- exclamó con un brillo en los ojos, al ver el plato frente a él.

-Naruto–kun, no te vayas a ahogar- le advirtió al verlo comer tan rápido.

.

A metros de ahí, Sakura observaba la escena entretenida. Sabía de antemano la reacción del rubio. En lo único que dudaba sería en cuantos platos se comería ésta vez, pero eso estaba lejos de verlo, pues también había previsto la no aparición del Uchiha en el lugar.

Era el momento de hablar con él... ahora que tenía suficiente tiempo con Naruto fuera de la pieza.

-Yo me encargaré de vigilarlos, no te preocupes- le informó alguien a su espalda.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por la ayuda, Mikami- reconoció, para luego salir de ahí.

En un par de segundos se vio frente a la puerta indicada por su compañera. Y pudo admitir interiormente que el nerviosismo la carcomió en aquel momento.

No sabía lo que él, le iba a decir. Tampoco lo quería escuchar. Estaba consciente que tenía más las de perder, que las de salir bien. Sin embargo se lo debía, **porque lo amaba.**

Y el amor va ligado a la comunicación. ¿O no?

Tras un suspiro de confianza, se permitió girar la perilla, sin tocar la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó despacio, una vez entró en la habitación, y lo vio solo.

-No quiero- emitió, distante. Sin moverse de su cama. Mirando al vacío.

Sakura se acercó, tratando de manejar la situación.

-Esa era la idea ¿no?- habló él, instantes después de verla junto a su cama –Hacer lo mismo que te hice, cuando teníamos doce. Irte y... dejarme- explicó, todavía sin mirarla.

-Sí- afirmó, determinante –Y no me arrepiento de aquello- aseguró.

Fueron segundos, pero la pelirosa pudo distinguir lo desconcertado que estuvo a causa de sus palabras.

-Retráctate- dictaminó, a centímetros de su cuerpo. Para sorpresa de ella, Sasuke se había situado muy cerca, y ahora podía sentir la respiración del azabache, en su frente.

-No- soltó, frunciendo el ceño –Tú tampoco, lo hiciste. No te importó que te confesara mis sentimientos. No tienes derecho de ordenarme nada- respondió, retrocediendo.

-Fue diferente- alegó, tomándola del brazo para que no se alejara –Yo me fui por venganza, necesitaba poder para realizarla, mis objetivos eran esos desde un principio, lo sabías.-

-Así es- apoyó girando su cabeza hacia un lado –Pero yo también tengo objetivos que realizar ¿Acaso crees que para mí fue fácil dejar Konoha? ¿Crees que no me lamenté el abandonarlos? ¿El no estar junto a ti?- cuestionó, musitando débilmente la última pregunta.

Se mordió el labio inferior, evitando dejar escapar los sollozos que se acumulaban, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, para disminuir el notorio temblor que estaba teniendo.

¡Iba a llorar! Y lo peor de todo, lo haría delante de Sasuke, si no salía de ahí cuanto antes.

¿Por qué costaba tanto mantenerse firme frente a él? Siempre se intimidaba en su presencia, se cohibía y se expresaba sin consciencia. Se volvía tan débil junto al Uchiha.

-Sólo te quería decir que lo siento- confesó, después de aclararse la garganta en un intento de sonar segura. O, por lo menos, mantener un poco de dignidad.

Por su parte, él, no se molestó en responder. Su vista se mantenía fija en el cabello de ella, que ocultaban sus ojos. ¿Qué le diría? Todavía estaba resentido por su ida.

Totalmente dolido.

-Eso era todo- emitió la pelirosa como señal de haber acabado.

Sin más se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

.

Nunca contó, con que el Uchiha le tomaría la mano, ni que al ver sus ojos, distinguiera un pequeño brillo de emoción, combinada con nostalgia.

-Eres una molestia- declaró sin expresión alguna. Mirándola en todo momento.

Y Sakura sintió que a pesar de todo, se merecía aquellas palabras, cargadas de frialdad.

-Pero te extrañé- admitió, acercando su mano hasta el rostro de la chica. Justo cuando la primera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, justo para limpiarla con poco tacto.

Porque ahora él, estaba nervioso de todo lo que podría pasar, en aquel lugar.

Porque ella, estaba llorando sin remedio... Amándolo más, si era posible.

-Yo también- logró decir, ahogada entre pequeños suspiros. Apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante, tratando de aminorar el llanto.

El poseedor del sharingan la abrazó con fuerza, añorando sentir el calor de la pelirosa, ese que lo tranquilizaba, y hacía desaparecer todos sus temores.

Sakura lo besó desesperadamente, nada más sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearla. Ambas manos se permitieron tocarse, sin cesar y con presión.

La recostó en la cama, una vez se separaron.

-Eres mía- le dijo él, admirándola de cerca. Perdiéndose ante el delirio de que ahora, estarían juntos.

**Porque Sasuke estaba totalmente enamorado, al fin.**

.

Iluso, pobre iluso.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Se despertó con el cuerpo pesado, lamentándose el haber comido tanto la noche pasada. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el baño dentro de la habitación, y masculló por lo bajo el que estuviera ocupado.

-¡Sasuke, abre!- vociferó, mientras su estomago rugía extrañamente –¡Ya no aguanto!- explicó.

Y, en verdad, Naruto pensó que estaba acabado, que no habría posibilidad... pero para su suerte, el Uchiha, abrió la puerta instantes después, saliendo con una toalla en su cintura y la otra en su cabello.

-Usuratonkashi, deja de gritar, recién comenzamos el día- habló pasando a un lado de él.

-¿Qué te pasó, dobe?- insultó, sorprendido

-Nada- respondió sentándose en su cama, para secarse el pelo.

-Mentira. Hablaste más de dos palabras, en una hora. ¡Estás de buen humor!- le apuntó con el dedo, impresionado, extrañado y emocionado.

Después de todo, ¿Cuándo se puede apreciar al Uchiha, en ese estado? Para Naruto, era un milagro.

-Idiota- farfulló, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

-¡Y ni siquiera lo niegas!- chilló, al borde del colapso emocional.

-Habla lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no manches la alfombra- soltó sin importancia

-¡Joder!- lanzó al aire, al acordarse de su urgencia –No te librarás- avisó entrando al baño.

-Hmp- emitió su compañero, con una leve expresión de regocijo.

.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿Por qué estar mal? No tenía motivos, con lo vivido hace horas.

¿Hace cuanto no había sentido tanto placer, tanto calor en su cuerpo? Ni con los entrenamientos diarios, sentía la satisfacción que **su mujer** le dio.

.

Se puso los pantalones y una remera cualquiera, para salir de la habitación, tenía que tomar desayuno, mucho esfuerzo físico, le daba algo de hambre.

Sonrió más orgulloso, más vivo.

Y es que en verdad, estaba de buenas.

.

Estuvo nada más que treinta minutos sentado en la mesa, compartiendo algunas palabras con Ino, y con Shikamaru, el suficiente tiempo para alimentarse, y salir de ahí, a la vez que llegaba su rubio amigo. Quien no midió sus palabras, al verlo retirarse.

-¡Cobarde!- fue lo último que escuchó del Uzumaki, que no lo perseguía por pedido de su esposa.

.

Dobló en una esquina distinta, tratando de conocer más de aquel edificio. Despreocupado avanzó por los enormes pasillos, tratando de buscar algo que le llamase la atención.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, al distinguir una figura frente a él. Con una ceja alzada, lo inspeccionó. ¿Por qué estar parado, en medio del camino? ¿Acaso le negaba el acceso a continuar?

Sin ánimos, de pelear, se dio media vuelta para regresar.

-Uchiha- pronunciaron a sus espaldas.

Su ceño se frunció notablemente, al percibir la energía tensa del sujeto. Giró su cuerpo con lentitud.

Y sus ojos se cruzaron, retadores. Punto a favor para Sasuke: no le cayó nada de bien.

-Un gusto conocerte- le dijo Hiroshi, con cinismo.

Y fue ahí cuando comprendió el por qué no le agradaba. Por su voz. Él reconocía aquella voz.

¡Era el maldito bastardo que lo había querido asesinar en su regreso a Konoha!

Cómo le hirvió la sangre después de distinguir la sonrisa burlesca del chico, claramente haciéndole saber que ya había advertido su pensamiento, y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ni siquiera le dio la mano, simplemente reanudó su marcha y se fue caminando, escaleras abajo.

-¿Crees que Sakura es para ti?- pero aquello detuvo su andar –Ella no se merece a alguien tan egoísta a su lado. La terminarás marchitando- informó desde su lugar.

-No te incumbe lo que hago- respondió molesto.

-Pero lo que ella hace, sí- confesó con seguridad.

-Es mi novia- explicó arrogante, encarándolo.

-Es mi alumna- le hizo saber, sin cambiar su tono amenazador.

-Es mi compañera desde años- contestó con naturalidad, pensando en lo absurdo que era.

-La quiero- pero aquello jamás se lo esperó.

Y él no supo que responder... **O bien, no tuvo el valor.**

-Ni siquiera puedes decir lo que sientes, ¿y te das el derecho de estar con ella?- cuestionó sarcástico.

Sasuke simplemente lo miró fastidiado ¿Por qué tenía que tragarse aquel sermón, justamente de ese estupido, que se creía superior a él? ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba así de tranquilo?

-¿Y tú sí?- cuestionó con mofa. Levemente irritado.

-Sí- afirmó serio –Y lo conseguiré- determinó con seguridad, para el mal gusto del pelinegro.

Tras lo dicho, simplemente desapareció, dejando a un Sasuke de lo más enojado.

Definitivamente no lo quería ver cerca de Sakura. Ella era su mujer. Y la quería sólo para él.

.

Oh sí, Sasuke, eres de lo más egoísta que hay.

.

Caminó decidido hasta la sala donde se les informaría cuándo atacar.

Había perdido el tiempo suficiente, en divagar por diferentes partes. Lástima que en último momento, vivió al tan desagradable.

Estando a sólo metros vio a su novia a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar. Porque sí, era su novia.

-Sakura- le llamó. Ella se volteó, y lo esperó, con una sonrisa. **¿Cómo no estar un poco feliz?**

-Pensé que ya estarías adentro- comentó distraída.

Pero él, no iba precisamente a hablar algo tan irrelevante... como el clima.

Sin más se acercó a atrapar sus labios salvajemente, profundizando de inmediato el contacto.

Ella gimoteó despacio, sorprendida por tal desesperada acción.

Sasuke, solamente se quería asegurar, que Sakura le quería a él. Quería despejar sus dudas.

Y lo comprobó al sentir cómo correspondía.

-Nos están esperando dentro- comentó una vez se separaron, escasamente.

-¿Es necesario?- masculló por debajo, sin soltar su cintura.

-Sí- fue todo lo que le dijo, para desprenderse de él –Quizás, después- le alentó.

-Tsk- expresó, para ingresar a un lado de ella.

Y aunque para ninguno de los presentes fue sorpresa verlos juntos, algunos no pudieron evitar aquella mueca de compresión y agrado, en su rostro.

-Bien chicos, se dividirán en dos grupos de cinco personas, uno se quedará en la parte norte y la otra en la parte oeste. Procuren mantenerse en su lugar. No avancen. Cuando se les ordenen regresen a la base y manténganse ahí hasta acabar- comenzó la ojijade, nada más extender un mapa de la zona.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero nos sacaran a mitad de batalla?- cuestionó el ojiazul fastidiado.

-Ese es el plan- respondió con simpleza. No quería tener problemas, ahora.

-Supongo que no somos quién para cuestionar aquello- opinó Nara. Aceptando su decisión.

-¿A dónde estarás tú, Sakura?- preguntó Sai, desde una esquina de la mesa central.

-En la frontera- comunicó. Preparando sus oídos para las posibles futuras réplicas.

-¿Tan lejos? ¡Sakura–chan, estaremos a kilómetros! ¿Por qué no podemos ir donde estás tú, para apoyarte?- se exaltó Naruto, y la Haruno agradeció lo predecible que podía llegar a ser, su amigo.

-Ese es el plan- se limitó a responder –Eso es todo- finalizó mirándolos –En una hora en la entrada.-

.

Tras lo dicho abandonó el lugar, para reportarse donde sus superiores.

-Todos los ninjas extras han sido ubicados cerca de la base, para mayor seguridad de ellos. La idea es que defienda la estructura, no que mueran al intentarlo- habló el jefe de los jefes.

-Nuestros shinobis estarán más lejos, y los más poderosos cerca de la frontera- expresó otro –Ustedes cinco bordearan el límite... ya saben qué hacer- soltó tranquilizador.

-¡Sí!- afirmaron al unísono, para luego desaparecer.

-Espero que todo salga bien- murmuró uno de los, todavía, presentes.

-Sólo queda confiar en cada persona que pelea a nuestro lado- comentó el líder.

Nadie más emitió palabra, simplemente se dedicaron a abandonar la sala.

.

**Aquello era tan complicado y arriesgado.** Que solamente le pedían a Kami–sama poder resistir.

-

-

-

* * *

~•~

**AVISO: **Bien, esto es algo diferente -xD- Sólo decirles, qeridas lectoras, qe publiqé otro fic, de la pareja _SasuxSaku_, y me gustaría qe pasaran por **mi perfil**, para qe accedieran a él, y así lo leyeran y me dieran su linda -o qizás no- opinion n.n!

De antemano, muchas gracias. =)

~•~

* * *

_**  
o**laa gente! Bien, disculpen la tardanza, pero el colegio, familia... ¿para qe les repito lo mismo de siempre? En fin, espero qe hayan disfrutado de la lectura =). xD_

_**C**on respecto al capitulo, pues dirán "¿¡Cómo!? ¿Se arreglaron así como así?" y es aqi donde yo les diré "¡Joder! ¿Nunca te has enamorado?... tómenle importancia a las palabras en negrita, porque por algo puse... muahjahaja xDD!"_

_Emm, bien, no puse lemon, creo qe por eso me deberían matar xO, pero si lo hacia, alargaria el capi, y la historia. (_inner: _asi como lo escuchas, ya tenemos las cosas contabilizadas!) y más qe mal, estoy centrada en terminar qe será de Tsunami... algo como: Sakura se qeda o se va de la organización?, ahaha esa pregunta ya esta con la respuesta, sólo falta escribir la escena xD, y para finalizar, me encantó la actitud de Sakura y Sasuke... qedé satisfecha. Aunque debo reconocer, qe lo terminé de escribir y estructurar hace poco, por lo tanto qizas tenga pequeñas faltas gramaticales... mil disculpas si ven alguna... seria bueno qe me las indicaran =)._

_Y, estoy algo breve, no es por tiempo, pero no sé qe más escribir, asi qe, eso seria todo xD!  
_

_**A**__gradecimientos: A todas las personas qe pasan, leen y comentan. Muchas gracias de verdad =)._

-

-

_**Avance:**_ _(...) __-¿Qué pasa Hiroshi?- cuestionó aturdida. -Sólo quería esta un rato a solas contigo- declaró mirándola a los ojos –Y quiero que vuelvas a pensar en la promesa que hicimos en un principio... quiero que al final de toda esta pelea, me digas si todavía sigue, o si ya se acabó.-__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen por perfil para buscar mis historias =D (_inner:_ reduciendo las PDs!, muajahaja xP)  
_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	40. Caminos Indefinidos

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo! xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡¡Comente!!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Never Think- : Dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

-

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 40 ~~~ Caminos Indefinidos ~~~**

-

Alejados de su fortaleza, se encontraba Sakura, con sus cuatros maestros y ahora compañeros de batalla, quienes la ayudaron a ser la ninja que es. Ellos eran grandes personas, no había duda.

-Nos separaremos en un radio de diez kilómetros- dictaminó Ikku.

-Cuando estén en el centro empezaremos- recordó Mikami.

-Bussho tú te quedas aquí- ordenó el más fuerte entre ellos –Los demás posiciónense. Sakura ven conmigo- habló, para luego empezar a correr con la pelirosa a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Hiroshi?- cuestionó aturdida.

-Sólo quería estar un rato a solas contigo- declaró mirándola a los ojos –Y quiero que vuelvas a pensar en la promesa que hicimos en un principio... quiero que al final de toda esta pelea, me digas si todavía sigue, o si ya se acabó- manifestó, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose.

Ella quería decirle todo lo que pensaba, lo que quería y sentía en ese momento, pero con una tenuesonrisa, Hiroshi se esfumó, para dirigirse hacia su punto de ubicación. Dejándola ahí, titubeante.

Sakura estaba más que consciente que **ya faltaba poco.** Lo tenía asumido. Y tras un sonoro suspiro, dándose ánimos, se concentró en la próxima lucha a enfrentar. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Luego de eso... ya vería si su vida podría estar en calma, o preferiría arriesgar todo, de nuevo.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Una, dos, tres explosiones... todos los colaboradores en aquella batalla retrocedieron a la base, y los más calculadores, ya contaban más de diez estallidos en las zonas de los principales ninjas.

-Sakura–chan, vuelve pronto- murmuraba a cada instante el Uzumaki, haciéndole imposible esperar con tanto revuelo frente a sus ojos, y él como un simple espectador, al igual que todos los demás.

-¡Adentro!- escucharon decir al unísono a todos los miembros de Tsunami.

Con absoluta precisión, todos llegaron hasta el interior del edificio, cansados, malheridos, pero con el suficiente aire en sus pulmones para saber que el momento critico estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Qué es eso?- expresó Hinata, usando su técnica ocular. Alertando a los más cercanos, que se asomaban por las ventanas, esperando algún indicio.

Hasta que lo percibieron... Sorpresa mezclada con temor.

La rubia no pudo hacer más que alarmarse, y estando a punto de preguntarle a su amiga lo que veía exactamente, se sintió cegada por una inmensa luz, que se expandía de forma circular.

Todos cerraron sus ojos con fuerza, para abrirlos con algo de confianza segundos después, observando a su alrededor. Tratando de ver algún cambio en el núcleo de la pelea.

Y la verdad es que lo había, pues todo estaba sumido en un absoluto silencio, de tal grado que a varios logró intimidarlos. Nadie sabía qué pensar, cómo actuar.

Donde estaban sus enemigos, al momento de retroceder, ahora no había ni una sola presencia humana, sólo la vegetación que presentaba el lugar, como era habitual.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se escuchó preguntar a un ninja de la aldea de la hierba.

-Ya todo ha acabado- informó con leve serenidad un capitán, la suficiente para dejar confusos a unos pocos y aliviados a la mayoría.

.

Reubicados en la sala, recuperando energías, sanando heridas; no paraban de comentar lo extraño de aquella especie de técnica que habían utilizado para salir victoriosos, por qué eso habían querido decir ¿no? Eso era lo que todos concluyeron al ver como, ya más relajados, los integrantes de la organización volvían a estructurar sus cosas.

-Sakura, y sus compañeros todavía no vuelven- habló Ino, que fue la primera en verbalizar lo que todos estaban pensando desde hace media hora.

-Deben venir lentos, no deben tener tanto chacra- argumentó Naruto, el más nervioso de todos.

-Relájense, acaban de llegar- expresó Neji, siendo apoyado por Kakashi y Shikamaru que asintieron.

-¿Dónde, dónde?- interrogaron ambos rubios.

-Deben estar dando el informe a sus superiores- justificó Hatake –Confórmense con saber que está bien- manifestó con leve agotamiento.

Todos se miraron, entre aliviados y confusos, porque después de todo ¿Qué harían ahora?, cada par de ojos, de formal sutil, o directa, se dirigieron a la persona que podría tener la respuesta a sus interrogantes... todos, de diferente forma, esperaban que el Uchiha dijera alguna palabra.

¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Se irían así nada más?, ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? **¿Se quedará?**

Era lógico que Sasuke también se preguntara aquello, es por eso que comprendía a sus compañeros, pero lo que no le parecía para nada coherente, era el hecho de que él tampoco sabía con exactitud las respuestas y el rumbo, que la pelirosa pensaba tomar.

.

-Para mayor comodidad, se les ha dejado algo de comer en sus piezas, para que descansen hasta que se sientan mejor- habló uno de los aprendices de Tsunami, sacándoles de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias- expresaron algunos, levantándose lentamente para caminar a las habitaciones.

Y es que por primera vez, todos estaban de acuerdo en relajarse, hasta Naruto que a regañadientes salió del salón.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

El informe de cada uno fue detallado, preciso, conciso, como lo habían pensado, si no fuera porque faltaba un integrante que explicara lo que pasó en su territorio. Aun así, las cuatro personas, que entraban en aquella fría habitación, no tenían intención de saber lo ocurrido, sólo les importaba lo que podría ocurrir, porque todavía no podían bajar del todo su guardia.

-Ikku, fue atacado desde el comienzo, esa fue la razón por la que un pequeño grupo logró escapar, pues estaba débil, y no pudo dar toda su energía en la técnica- comentó Mikami, de forma pesimista.

-Pero aun así, igual la completo- defendió la pelirosa –Si se hubiera retirado no la hubiéramos podido realizar y las consecuencias serían peores que el hecho de que nueve ninjas lograron sobrevivir.-

-Eso ya no importa ahora- les calmó Bussho –Lo que importa es la estabilidad de él- sentenció, haciendo que todos miraran a una puerta frente a ellos... donde estaba su compañero, inconciente.

-Será mejor descansar, nuestros compañeros están preparando una cena por la victoria, y nosotros tenemos que estar firmes y con seguridad para no causar más preocupaciones. El gran riesgo ya pasó, por ahora estaremos tranquilos, y con eso basta- habló el líder del grupo.

Los restantes acataron en silencio, mientras se iban a sus respectivas estancias.

-Sakura- llamó, acercándose.

-¿Qué sucede, capitán?- se burló. Sin detener su andar.

-¿Me puedo ir a acostar contigo?- preguntó ya a su lado.

-Claro que no, Hiroshi- expresó juguetona –Me botarás de la cama, siempre lo haces. Te mueves mucho- afirmó sin dejar de sonreír, divertida.

-Tsk- masculló –Entonces... Es una orden, soy el capitán ¿o no?- cuestionó triunfante.

-Abusas de tu autoridad- incriminó.

-Tú abusas de mi paciencia- se defendió.

-De acuerdo- suspiró frente a su habitación –Te quedas- cedió abriendo la puerta –Pero yo dormiré en el lado izquierdo- sentenció, dejándolo pasar.

-Qué injusto- expresó de lo más sonriente.

-Así es la vida, cariño- contestó tirándose en su lecho.

-Ya lo creo- reconoció acostándose a su lado –Descansa ángel- deseó.

-Igual- tras lo dicho, simplemente cerró los ojos en busca de Morfeo.

Por su parte, su compañero, la miraba perdido, alucinado, casi enternecido, al percibir el pausado compás de la respiración femenina, minutos después.

-¿Encontraremos algún día la felicidad?- se cuestionó de forma mental, acariciando la mejilla de Sakura –¿Cuál camino será **más corto**, pequeña?- suspiró, dejándose llevar, por el sueño.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Ya era medio día, y la mayoría de los ninjas que prestaron sus servicios, habían vuelto a sus respectivas aldeas, pero como era de esperarse, los de Konoha se mantenían ahí, alargando el momento de la despedida, a la espera de saber qué pasará con su compañera y amiga, ahora que todo se había solucionado y la organización no tenía nada de relativa importancia que proteger.

-¿Dónde se metió Sasuke-baka?- se le ocurrió preguntar al Uzumaki, después de no ubicarlo en aquellos treinta minutos que habían estado reunidos en el salón principal.

-Ni idea. Pero no creo que se haya perdido como tú- soltó Kiba con burla.

-Yo nunca me pierdo- soltó un bufido, ofendido.

Y ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar carcajear por la respuesta, ni siquiera su esposa.

-Hina–chan, me deberías de apoyar- se deprimió, ganándose la mirada compadecida de su pareja.

-Esperemos, es lo único que podemos hacer- resolvió Kakashi, sin dejar de leer su habitual libro.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Caminó con paso habitual, y es que no sabía si apurarse o tomar las cosas con calma, ya no sabía qué esperar, cuando de ella se trataba, y más aún no tenía idea para qué lo había citado de forma tan urgente y tan secreta para el gusto de él. Y sí, pensó miles de cosas, tanto buenas como malas, aburridas como excitantes, pero ninguna le convencía del todo... así que sólo caminaba.

Bufó de forma desagradable, al momento de llegar y golpear la puerta.

Se adentro a la defensiva en el cuarto de la pelirosa, sabiendo de antemano que no estaba sola, su rostro no pudo evitar poner cara de pocos amigos, cuando encontró a aquel sujeto con el que se había cruzado al intentar volver a su aldea... el mismo que le declaró que sentía algo por su novia.

Su mirada penetró más en él, que parecía impasible, sentado en el borde de la cama. Por unos momentos, sus ojos llenos de reproches, por ver una escena un tanto sospechosa –entre dos personas a solas en una habitación–, se dirigieron hacia la dueña de la pieza, pero al ver que sólo había un rostro calmado y un tanto preocupado, decidió dejarlo pasar, para concentrarse en descubrir qué era lo que ponía la atmósfera tan tensa, y por qué lo involucraba a él... y a ese tal Hiroshi.

-Lo que te diré es algo muy importante, para ti, como para mí- empezó Sakura –Y si te lo digo, es porque tengo el respaldo de todo el equipo de Tsunami- añadió, dando a entender sus dudas.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó directamente.

-Hace pocos meses, encontramos a un shinobi, mal herido, lo trajimos aquí y lo encerramos pues advertimos de inmediato que era un renegado- habló el líder, todavía manteniendo distancia.

-Y a mí ¿Qué?- escupió con inevitable desagrado. Le enfermaba la sola idea de escucharlo.

La mujer suspiró cansada. Sabía que el ambiente se iba a tensionar si ambos dialogaban, por así llamar a la pelea que mantenían con cada palabra que expresaban.

-No puedo creer que no entiendas- manifestó sarcástico, caminando hacia el par de ninjas.

-Me importa una mierda lo que quieras que entienda- respondió, amenazando una posible pelea.

-**Es tu hermano**- le cortó la ojijade, de manera brusca y por primera vez nerviosa.

-Uchiha Itachi- remató su compañero, esperando la reacción del implicado.

Pero la sola mención de éste, logró desarmarlo por completo. Porque sí, hace tiempo que no pensaba en él, no en el ámbito de lograr venganza por lo menos, siempre se preguntaba por su paradero, pero en los últimos meses no negaba haber estado preocupado por sólo lo que le rodeaba.

Y ahora... ¿Se lo estaban dando en las manos? Era una oportunidad que no podía perder, pero...

-Es tu decisión, Sasuke- comentó, luego de cruzarse con los ojos azabaches, que le pedían otro tipo de información –Sólo te diré que la oferta no se hará otra vez- expresó determinante.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañas Uchiha?- cuestionó Hiroshi, atravesando el umbral, hasta posicionarse en el pasillo. Esperando la alguna acción por su parte.

Uchiha Sasuke apretó sus puños, antes de mirar a la ojijade, y darse media vuelta.

-Para esto había vivido toda mi vida- fue lo único que le pudo decir como excusa.

-Parte de tu vida- corrigió la kunoichi, tratando de entenderlo.

-Lo sé- aceptó, sorprendiéndola –Aún así, necesito acabar con esto- contestó, atrayéndola hacia él improvisadamente. Pues, ninguno de los dos se esperaba estar abrazando al otro en aquel momento.

-Cuídate- le dijo, depositando un beso en sus labios. Tratando de hacerlo eterno.

-Lo haré- prometió, besándola otra vez. Separándose levemente, al oír el falso carraspeo que el integrante de la organización había dado, para deshacer aquella unión.

Tras soltar el agarre de sus manos, se miraron por última vez.

Ahora comenzaba la verdadera batalla. Y el Sasuke que se alejaba, **no planeaba dejarse vencer.**

.

Tras el recorrido, similar al de un laberinto, bajaron un par de pisos, hasta que se encontró frente a una puerta de metal, a simple vista difícil de destruir.

-Espera aquí, cuando veas que se abre, avanza- explicó Hiroshi, para después irse de aquel lugar.

Aquellos minutos le parecieron eternos, y su corazón se agitó en cuanto sintió la pared moverse.

.

Entró en una sala completamente blanca, sin ventanas ni muebles, sólo un pedazo de colcha y un par de grilletes con cadenas, que sostenían al único individuo que residía ahí.

Sentado, con ambas manos atadas, a un rincón de la pieza se encontraba Uchiha Itachi.

-No sabes cuánto esperé este momento. El volver a estar los dos, cara a cara. El poder terminar aquella pelea- empezó el menor –No sabes todas las pesadillas que soporte para por fin verte. ¿Quién iba a pensar que estarías aquí? Casi escondido, siendo un mísero prisionero- escupió de inmediato.

-La vida da muchas vueltas- opinó, parándose. Dejando rígidas sus amarras.

-Ya lo creo- apoyó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Sólo tienes una hora Sasuke- se escuchó por el alto parlante, la voz de Sakura.

El pelinegro giró su rostro para ver hacia una ventana negra, recién aparecida, al levantarse una parte de aquellas murallas. Claramente estaba detrás de aquel rectángulo, aunque no la pudiera ver.

-Prepárense- habló otra vez. Y lentamente las cadenas del preso cayeron al suelo.

.

En breves segundos se pudo escuchar al golpetear incesante que ambos se daban, siendo reemplazado por jutsus, o ilusiones, que aun así no afectaban la visual que tenía la pelirosada y Hiroshi. Sin embargo...

-No puedo seguir viendo- emitió sin emoción, pero con clara muestra de preocupación en su femenino rostro. Sakura estaba abandonando la habitación contigua a la pelea, a quince minutos de haber empezado, una vez vio a su pareja escupir sangre por el ataque recibido.

Su compañero la observó sin impresión, para luego enfocarse en los hermanos. Sólo quería que terminaran, no le importaba quién ganara, sólo que terminaran de una vez... porque fuera cuál fuera el resultado, el efímero temor que él tenía ya no estaba.

Y era el que su **ángel** se fuera.

Porque sí, Sakura se quedaría, porque Sasuke eligió, una vez más, la venganza, que quedarse al lado de ella. Inconscientemente, había tirado a la basura la última oportunidad.

Todo porque Sakura lo permitió. Prefirió liberarlo de su oscuro pasado, a que siguieran juntos.

.

Y cuando crees que hay algo nuevo por empezar, es porque, definitivamente, hay algo que termina.

-

-

-

* * *

**  
_H_**_olaa gente! Bien, acepto que me tiren lo que qieran, me he demorado un monton! Hasta yo me regañé por ser tan... incumplidora. Bueno, la que qiera saber mis razones aqi se las dejo (_inner:_ la que no, baje hasta el otro punto xD!) verán, al ser mi último año en el colegio, me tenia qe concentrar en estudiar, y no solo eso, si no que aparte, ayudaba a mi hermana a estudiar para su examen de grado, tuve que dar una pba de ingreso a la universidad, y la verdad, no habia estudiado nada, solo me qede con lo aprendido por mi cuenta xB, y no me fue para nada mal x), la cosa es que igual me falto puntaje para lo que qeria u.u, y si qeria entrar me tenia qe ir lejos D=, y mi madre no me dejó .__., asiqe después de hablarlo, llegamos a la conclusión a que me daría el año (_inner:_ sisi, estaremos meses sin hacer nada, por lo menos no bajo presion xD) Bueno, ahí todo bien, era diciembre, habia salido de vacaciones, pero mi hermana mayor tenia que seguir estudiando, asiqe como buena hermana, estudié con ella (_inner:_ sisi, somos de las personas qe sabemos y entendemos de todo e.e) y bueno a finales de enero dio su examen, y le fue genial *-*, asi qe ya es toda una profesional (_inner:_ qe emocion es toda una nutricionista T___T), y bueno estos dias he descansado y salido, ya qe no lo habia hecho xD. Mil disculpas de nuevo, pero ahora si qe tendré tiempo libre :D!_

_**C**on respecto al capituloh, bueno hace tiempo habia dicho qe no me mataran a Itachi, y es aqi la razon xB y si alguien no entendió la ultima parte, pues en el otro capi vendra explicada. Ahora bien, no soy muy buena en el tema de las peleas, asi qe no qise alargar mucho aqellas escenas. Eso, a menos qe ustedes me qieran señalar algo qe dejé pasar e.e, x). A todo esto, me costo terminarlo, y hace poco lo hice, asi qe si ven algun error, pues ya saben ;)._

_**A**__gradecimientos: A todas las personas qe pasan, leen, comentan y me tienen una paciencia de los mil demonios!! Muchas gracias de verdad =)._

-

-

_**Avance:**_ _(...) __-¿Por qué no le dijiste, que la oferta era: Darle la posibilidad de su tan ansiada venganza, o dejarte ir con él?- le cuestionó sin dejar de mirar la pelea. –Simplemente me ahorré el dolor de escuchar su elección aún sabiendo que podríamos haber estado juntos- aclaró resignada. __(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo ~  
_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	41. El Sentido de Vivir

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo! xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Never Think- : Dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 41 ~~~ El Sentido de Vivir ~~~**

–

El silencio en ese momento no podía ser más aterrador, de lo que ambos shinobis de Tsunami lograron sentir por breves instantes, y es que, aunque a una persona le importara más la situación que a la otra, esa ausencia de sonido, no sólo establecía que ya había terminado la hora que le habían dado para enfrentarse, si no que, era la clara muestra de un ganador, y un perdedor.

De un sobreviviente, y un cuerpo inerte... o de dos sin vida.

Eso era algo que definitivamente Sakura, estática en su lugar, no quería averiguar. Y es que, después de salir de la pieza continua, no fue capaz de volver a entrar, con suerte escuchó el relato que Hiroshi le entregó cuando faltaban diez minutos para que el tiempo terminara.

Y ahí estaban los dos, ajenos al resultado final, porque el líder de la organización, prefirió acompañar a la pelirosada, que ver una batalla, que francamente, no le daba mayor importancia.

-Hay que entrar- avisó, como quien no quiere la cosa –Quizás necesita atención médica- soltó, obviando el hecho de que tenía que ser así de acuerdo con lo visto.

-Sí- fue lo único que pudo decir, andado con torpeza hasta la puerta indicada.

Fue así como los dos se plantaron frente a la entrada, siendo el hombre el que abriera, para sentir sin problemas el olor a sangre, polvo por doquier, y pedazos de murallas en el suelo, agrietadas y amontadas entre sí, dejando en claro, el nivel de fuerza que los hermanos aplicaron en aquella lucha.

Los dos pares de ojos buscaron con rapidez a los Uchiha's... Encontraron al mayor, apoyado en una pared cercana, con la vista hacia el suelo e inmóvil, era fácil pensar que todavía seguía con vida, si no fuera porque el único chacra que lo rodeaba no era suyo, y se concentraba en la herida que dejaba fluir la poca sangre que ya le quedaba en su cuerpo. Le habían atravesado el corazón.

Ahora veían al cadáver sostenerse de pie, sólo por el cemento en su espalda, sólo veían a un ninja muerto. No observaban ni identificaban al menor.

-¿Habrá sido tanto el poder que se llegó a desintegrar?- se cuestionó Hiroshi en voz alta.

Y fue en ese entonces que el cuerpo de Sakura reaccionó, y empezó a buscarlo, quería encontrar algo de él, lo que fuera. Necesitaba tener algo en sus brazos, aunque fuera el último recuerdo que tuviera.

**Lo encontró.**

Al otro extremo de la habitación, sepultado entre los escombros, totalmente inconsciente, pero vivo.

Lo estaba, y ella no lo podía agradecer más, tenía oportunidad de salvarlo, de que viviera.

-Llévalo a pabellón, iré a buscar a mi equipo- dictó la pelirosa entregando el cuerpo del chico, al líder.

-No sé por qué te hago caso- murmuró de mala gana, antes de desaparecer.

Ella simplemente sonrió antes de ir a buscar a los demás ninjas–médicos de la organización.

Dejando aquel muerto en el mismo lugar, en la misma habitación, con la puerta sellada.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-Eh, disculpa ¿sabes dónde está nuestro compañero? Uno de cabellos oscuros, peinado como pájaro, feo, serio, amargado, débil...- empezó a decir el rubio, a la recién llegada integrante de Tsunami.

-Creo que ya sabe a quién se refiere Naruto- le frenó su mujer.

-Uchiha Sasuke, está resolviendo unos asuntos pendientes- informó Mikami –Mientras tanto pueden regresar a sus antiguas alcobas, descansar, comer... lo que quieran- ofreció.

-¿Cuánto se demorará?- inquirió Kakashi.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero cuando este claro, les diré. Por ahora, permítanse relajarse, hicieron bien su misión. Con permiso- finalizó, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Que extraño- musitó Uzumaki. Verbalizando, lo que todos pensaban.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-Suturen- dictaminó la pelirosa a las otras siete personas que estaban junto a ella. -Apliquen chacra, y con eso ya terminamos- dijo, empezando a emanar la verdosa energía de su mano.

-Sí- respondieron, y al mismo tiempo cerraron todo rastro herida.

-Estabilícenlo, sólo queda esperar a que responda bien- expresó alejándose un poco –Tiene que despertar dentro de las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas, si no...- bajó el tono de voz, siendo consciente de lo que sucedería si no reaccionaba. **Lo observó con tristeza, y esperanza.**

Y todavía no sabía cómo explicarles a los demás lo ocurrido.

.

-Sólo te queda confiar en él- le escuchó decir a Hiroshi.

Se escuchó a ella misma maldecir entre dientes.

.

Sólo le quedaba esperar que el tiempo pasara, y con él, volver a ver los ojos azabaches que tanto necesitaba. Sabía que el poseedor del sharingan era fuerte, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

Sobretodo cuando las primeras veinticuatro horas no pareció mejorar de acuerdo a lo previsto. Claro, había una mínima recuperación, aún así, no podían cantar victoria tan abiertamente.

Todavía estaba el riesgo. Y en las siguientes doce horas, no hubo mucho cambio.

.

-Por favor- le musitaba, cada vez que entraba a verlo. Sólo quería que viviera.

-Sasuke- oyó balbucear detrás de ella, y se dio cuenta, que se había olvidado por completo de las personas que había traído. Tanto Naruto como Kakashi parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hace cuánto está así?- preguntó el peliplateado.

-Hace un día y medio... Tendría que estar por despertar, el trabajo que hicimos fue eficiente y prolijo; la operación fue peligrosa, pero tenemos excelentes ninjas–médicos. Estoy segura, no hubo error- sentenció la ojijade, sin dejar de recordar el esmero que todos pusieron para salvarlo.

-¿Y si no despierta...?- se atrevió a cuestionar el rubio, más para él que para su amiga.

-En ese caso, sus ganas de vivir no fueron las suficientes- reconoció algo frustrada y severa.

-¿Qué quieres que le digamos a los demás, Sakura?- habló Hatake, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Lo que quieran, aunque no creo que exista mejor explicación que la verdad. Se merecen saber, además no creo que nadie sea capaz de creerse otra cosa- aceptó con simpleza.

Ambos shinobis asintieron.

-Será mejor ir a dormir, mañana hay cosas por hacer- comunicó la mujer, abriendo la puerta para que abandonaran la sala, y dejaran descansar el cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro.

.

Cuando ya se despidió de cada uno, argumentando también ir a dormir, pensó en que las próximas horas se le harían una eternidad, pensó que no podría conciliar el sueño... pensó y pensó.

Pensó en su vida sin él, pensó qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran conocido. **Y nada tenía lógica.**

-Debes descansar- le sugirió Hiroshi, cinco horas después del último encuentro con los de Konoha.

-No puedo- fue todo lo que respondió, paseándose de un lado para otro.

-Por lo menos estírate en la cama. Mareas- bromeó, viéndola detenerse y bufar.

-Se me hará eterno el tiempo que queda- comentó exasperada, sentándose en el colchón.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste, que la oferta era: Darle la posibilidad de su tan ansiada venganza, o dejarte ir con él?- le cuestionó de repente, sin dejar de mirarla.

–Simplemente me ahorré el dolor de escuchar su elección aún sabiendo que podríamos haber estado juntos- aclaró resignada.

-Entiendo- aceptó –¿Te puedes quedar quieta?- soltó otra vez, notando ahora, como se removía entre las sábanas.

-Te dije que no podré- resopló abatida.

-No te preocupes, verás que despertarás justo para el tiempo indicado- afirmó su compañero, sorpresivamente a escasos centímetros de ella.

-No te atrevas- alcanzó a decir, antes de sentir el leve golpe cerca de su nuca.

-Sé que me matarás apenas despiertes- susurró acariciando su mejilla –Tu cuerpo necesita reposar.-

.

Cuarenta y ocho horas: Cumplidas.

-Te mataré- expresó al aire, una vez abrió los ojos y vio la hora.

Nada más pararse de la cama, habían pasado diez segundos, del tiempo debido para el despertar del Uchiha, nada más llegar al pasillo donde estaba ubicado, se dio cuenta que había pasado sólo un minuto... ¿Desde cuándo el tiempo pasaba tan rápido? Ella se odio por no poder controlarse.

No espero más, abrió la puerta.

Y sólo estaba una de las enfermeras, ordenando la vacía habitación de cuidados intensivos.

-¿Dónde está?- cuestionó severa, acercándose a la mujer, casi con desesperación.

-Sakura–sama, el paciente fue sacado porque...- empezó a explicar.

-¿Adónde lo llevaron?- volvió a interrogar, zarandeándola.

-No lo sé bien, a mí me dijeron que limpiara esta pieza- contestó temerosa.

-¡Pero cómo no sabes!- chilló al borde de la histeria.

-Habitación doce- escuchó tras de ella –Deja de lastimarla Sakura, ella no tiene la culpa- agregó.

-Maldito desgraciado- susurró con rabia –¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarme inconsciente!- gritó furiosa.

-Lo necesitabas, por lo demás, creo que eso es lo de menos ¿o no?- dijo avanzando.

-Hmp- resopló, mirándolo directamente -¿Despertó?- preguntó algo ida de la realidad.

-Desafortunadamente sí- expresó molesto –Hace dos horas, lo cambiamos a una sala más acogedora, eso es todo- le hizo saber, tranquilizándola –Ahora ve, debe estar comiendo algo- avisó.

-Claro- afirmó, todavía digiriendo la información –¿La doce?- confirmó, para sólo ver a Hiroshi asentir.

Después de eso, simplemente se esfumó del lugar, yendo a toda prisa al cuarto indicado.

.

¿Estaba vivo? ¡Joder que era verdad! ¡Sí, estaba vivo!

.

-Sasuke- musitó despacito, lo suficiente, para que el aludido, girara su rostro para verla.

-Cumplí mi venganza- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, absorto en su mundo.

-Sí- afirmó algo melancólica.

**¿Qué más podría esperar? **Se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha al fin y al cabo.

-Estoy vivo- fue lo segundo que dijo, mirándose sus manos –¿Cómo es posible...?- se preguntó.

-Tenemos excelentes médicos- le respondió honesta.

-Ya lo creo- apoyó, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Comiste bien?- cuestionó acercándose a él, mirando su plato medio vacío.

-Lo suficiente para mí- habló sentándose un poco más en la camilla.

-Con cuidado, Sasuke- le rogó, afirmándolo sutilmente del pecho, para alivianar la presión ejercida.

-Pensé, que no te volvería a ver- confesó, tomándole la mano, sin mirar sus ojos.

-Yo... confiaba en que sí. Confiaba en que podrías. No me lo imaginaba de otra manera- contestó, apretando el agarre que él inició, disfrutando del tacto.

Ninguno negaba, que extrañaban en exceso la piel del otro, la calidez del otro.

Porque se notaba a primera vista, que Sakura emanaba un calor natural, propio de su persona.

Porque a pesar de que nadie sabía ni conocía, Sasuke era capaz de trasmitir lo mismo, sobretodo si se trataba de su novia, porque con ella se permitía actuar libremente.

-Quería vivir. Quería estar contigo- balbuceó algo incomodo. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto expresarse?

Ella simplemente sonrió enternecida, para luego, con su mano libre, levantarle la cabeza.

**Se miraron, y el mundo no pareció la gran cosa, frente a ellos.**

El azabache olvidó todo rastro de orgullo y prepotencia, que solía sacar cuando sus emociones quedaban expuestas, y tiró de su mano, lo suficiente para acercarla; sus frentes quedaron unidas, sus narices se rozaban de forma traviesa y sus ojos quedaron prendidos de los otros.

-No sabes cuánto deseé volver a estar así- confesó, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Sakura, gracias- expresó abiertamente, sin perder el contacto visual.

-De nada- contestó sonriente, sabiendo que de verdad se lo decía porque lo sentía.

Y sin esperar mucho más, se fundieron en un sencillo, dulce, pero desesperado beso.

Todas sus emociones, sentimientos y esperanzas, se trasmitieron con esa caricia.

.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los dos, ella fue la que se separó primero.

-Viene Naruto- avisó entre relajada y risueña.

-Usuratonkashi- masculló por lo bajo.

-Viene con un doble exceso de energía, creo que es evidente por qué, después de todo, le preocupaste demasiado- aclaró, acariciando su cabello.

-Lo detesto- siguió refunfuñando, frotándose los ojos, algo cansado.

¡Oh sí!, parecía un niño pequeño.

-¡Sasuke!- se escuchó gritar. El poseedor del sharingan bufó, ella se compadeció.

-No grites, me duele la cabeza- le hizo saber, viéndolo acercarse, junto a su ex–sensei.

-Vaya, baka, estás más delicado ahora, eh- expresó el ojiazul, burlón.

-Hmp- soltó, ladeando la cabeza, viendo de manera general, a los tres presentes delante de él.

A su equipo, el antiguo. El original equipo siete... No lo puedo evitar, aquella sensación se sentía bien.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- dijo el peliplateado, cortando el próximo insulto de Naruto.

-Bien, algo adolorido y un poco débil- informó, a lo que todos esperaron la explicación de la doctora.

-Es normal, hace poco has despertado, creo que es básicamente porque dormiste demasiado, pues la cirugía salió excelente y al final te aplicamos energía, deberías, incluso, poder volver a entrenar en un par de horas. Sólo tienes que alimentarte bien, y descansar- concluyó muy confiada.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, analizando lo dicho.

-Pero, Sakura–chan, ¿cómo es posible que el teme se recupere tan rápido?- inquirió el jinchuuriki, todavía sin entender –Al llegar aquí, pensaba verlo moribundo y, pidiéndome disculpas por los malos ratos que me ha hecho pasar- reconoció, imaginando lo anterior expresado.

-Imbécil- gruñó el implicado, con clara disposición de pararse y golpearlo.

-Es porque, los ninjas–médicos que tiene la organización, son los mejores del mundo, o por lo menos lo suficiente, para restaurar un cuerpo dañado en su totalidad- explicó, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su pareja para calmarlo –Depende de la esencia de la persona, de su fuerza interna, para sobrevivir o no, porque físicamente el cuerpo nunca quedará con graves heridas- informó algo divertida al ver la cara alucinada del rubio, y la molesta del azabache.

-Eso es magnifico- aceptó Kakashi, con una sonrisa satisfecha –Definitivamente fuera de peligro- agregó sacando de su bolsillo su librito para comenzar a leer su preciada novela.

-Deberíamos dejarlo reposar- sugirió ella, tomando la ficha sobre el estado de salud del paciente.

-Ya lo creo- apoyó el Uzumaki, de forma experta –Te veré luego, Sasukito- se burló.

-Nos vemos- habló el mayor, todavía inmerso en su lectura, saliendo de la habitación.

-Vendré más tarde- comunicó la mujer, en un murmullo, acompañando a sus amigos hacia la salida.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, respiró profundo en cuanto se halló solo. Su cabeza se apoyó en la almohada, y cerró los ojos en busca de paz, y aunque, ahora, sabía que la tenía, sabía que la había encontrado, no podía sentirse completamente pleno. Sentía como si algo le faltaba... **Algo importante.**

Su mente se puso en blanco, y sus pensamientos se detuvieron, al sentir un delicado roce en sus labios, junto con una risa traviesa que él muy bien conocía.

-Disculpa, pero no me quedaría con las ganas de hacerlo- le dijo ella.

Y él simplemente sonrió, para luego abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con los jades.

-Lo supuse- respondió, tratando de ser arrogante. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que no era así.

Se fundieron en un beso más demandante y concreto, para luego separarse lentamente, entremezclando sus alientos ya irregulares.

-Ahora sí, te veo más tarde- se despidió enderezándose y retirándose radiante.

.

Volvió a respirar profundo, luego de cerrar los ojos, y después de recordar todo lo vivido en esos largos días, se dio cuenta de que había encontrado la paz, y también lo que le hacia falta: la felicidad.

**Al lado de Sakura.**

¿Qué más podría pedir?

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

_**-  
H**ola, bien, repito supongo: disculpen la tardanza... pero acaso yo iba a saber qe, en este tiempo me iban a pasar cosas qe no crei me pasaran ¬¬!, (_inner: _qe pava xDD!) en fin, ya he adelantado bastante en este fic, asi qe espero dentro de poco publicar la continuación._

_**C**on respecto al capituloh, em se habran dado cuenta qe no soy buena para escribir peleas, por eso las evito xD!, siempre planee la venganza de Sasuke, fuera de Konoha y de las autoridades, asi qe, este era el escenario perfecto. Bueno, ahora creo qe ya deben deducir qe pasara en el proximo capitulo, la interrogante de qe si se qedaran juntos... eso es algo qe ya lo escribi, y creo qe será un agrado publicarlo xD!_

_**C**on respecto a los demás fic, los actualizaré dentro de esta semana o para la proxima, así qe amiga del mp, Palabras Perdidas ya viene =D, (_inner: _tarde o temprano n.n) lo actualizaré, y será un capitulo dedicado para ti :) ... gracias por tenerlo presente!_

_**A**__gradecimientos: A todas las personas qe pasan, leen, comentan y me tienen una paciencia de los mil demonios! Muchas gracias de verdad =)._

–

–

_**Avance:**_ _(...) __-No me pidas cosas que a ti te cuestan cumplir- le respondió frustrado –Dime, dime por qué no quieres encontrar ni intentar algo para que sigamos- expresó, mirándola a los ojos. -Porque simplemente, ya nada se puede hacer- contestó fría y determinante.__ (...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	42. Promesas que Separan

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Never Think- : Diálogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

**Advertencia: L**ime

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 42 ~~~ Promesas que Separan ~~~**

–

Más de tres horas no habían pasado, cuando Sasuke fue trasladado a una pieza común y corriente, como las de sus otros compañeros, con una simple cama matrimonial y un escritorio.

Y ahora, se encontraba aburrido, ya que estaba estrictamente en reposo, literalmente paralizado con algún jutsu que no supo reconocer, pero que era bastante efectivo para esos casos.

No se liberó de él, si no hasta que la propia pelirosa lo desactivo.

-Recuperado en su totalidad- expresó anotando un par de cosas en la ficha, para después dejarla a un lado, y sentarse al lado del Uchiha, viendo cómo estiraba sus brazos, buscando comodidad.

-¿Ya no será necesario nada más?- cuestionó, mirándola de reojo.

-No, nada más, completamente sano- confirmó divertida.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó, al sentir el mudo ambiente.

-Recién salieron a conocer el lugar. Bussho los llevó a conocer la zona; se distraerán- respondió.

-Entonces...- empezó, dudando un poco, mientras su mano tocaba al cara de la ojijade –¿Nadie nos molestará?- cuestionó, absorto en los labios de su novia.

-Absolutamente nadie- volvió a rectificar, acercándose también a él.

Se besaron más calmados, ayudados por el silencio del lugar. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan en paz, que también querían sentirse así.

Se acostaron, abrazados, llenándose de besos, llenándose de caricias, de cosquillas y miradas. El tiempo pareció infinito en aquel momento. Fue así, como de a poco, se quitaron la ropa; ambos se encontraron desnudos, tocándose, disfrutando del tacto que el otro le provocaba.

.

Ella le acariciaba el cabello cuando él la penetraba. Mientras él, manoseaba sus senos, haciéndola gemir cada vez más, aumentando el volumen de voz con aquello.

El vaivén parecía ganar más rapidez, haciendo con ello más fácil el acoplamiento de sus cuerpos; el sudor de ambos era evidente, y el jadeo constante, era el inicio del más profundo placer.

Porque no tardaron en gemir el nombre del otro hasta el cansancio. Porque no tardaron en llegar al orgasmo, más de una vez en aquellas horas.

Porque después de un par de horas de reposo, Sasuke parecía estar totalmente recuperado. Y vaya que Sakura daba crédito de eso, pues ni siquiera podía emitir palabra. Sólo se dedicaba a respirar.

-Que poca resistencia, cariño- escuchó decir, al lado de ella.

-Han sido cuatro horas seguidas, y tu energía está al cien por ciento, no me culpes de que la mía todavía este baja- se excusó, hablando entrecortadamente, acomodándose en la cama.

-Supongo que te lo debo agradecer, nunca me había recuperado así de bien- reconoció observándola.

-Ya lo creo- se rió, más aún, al sentir los brazos de él apoderarse de su cintura.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo desnudo y la besó lentamente. **Disfrutando.**

Él la quería disfrutar al máximo, por todo el tiempo que perdieron en el pasado.

Ella lo quería disfrutar al máximo, por todo el tiempo que perderían... desde ahora.

.

-Te amo- susurró Sakura, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Te amo- le respondió igual, seguro de lo dicho, haciéndola sonreír de felicidad.

Después de eso, decidieron quedarse dormidos, abrazados, soñando con estar para siempre con la persona que estaba a su lado... Lástima, sólo podrían vivir y recrear eso en sueños.

.

Lástima. El tiempo seguía cayendo.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Todos, estaban reunidos en el salón principal, y es que, no eran simples ninjas que ayudaron a la organización, si no que, eran compañeros de una de sus nuevas integrantes, y más aún, le habían dado la atribución, a uno de ellos, de eliminar a un shinobi... Pues sí, ameritaba que ambas partes estuvieran presentes para despedirse, por simple cordialidad.

-Es hora de que se vayan- anunció el líder máximo –Gracias por todo, espero que, con el tema ya resuelto que les ofrecimos a uno de ustedes, sepan valorar nuestra gratitud- expresó haciendo una reverencia, junto con los otros dos jefes, para luego desaparecer, sin esperar respuesta.

Sin embargo, los grandes líderes, no le iban a dar más vueltas al asunto.

.

Los que estaban presentes, sabían que se refería a la disputa de Itachi, con propio hermano, porque,seamos sinceros: ¿Cuál de todas las naciones permitiría que un asesino de rango S, se enfrente a un ex–renegado, sólo para resolver los problemas que éstos tenían? Ninguna. Eso, era básicamente, porque aquellos países se regían por leyes, que sólo llegaban desde la condena en prisión hasta la pena de muerte. Pero no, no estaría a la vista, una lucha por simple venganza.

Lo que, los hermanos Uchiha's habían hecho, se quedaría entre esas paredes, siendo cómplices, tanto la organización –que no tenía inconvenientes en callar, porque simplemente no le debían explicación a nadie–, como los shinobis de Konoha que estaban con él.

.

Era un absoluto secreto.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Después de una sutil despedida de los miembros de Tsunami, le dieron el espacio a la kunoichi para hablar con cada uno de ellos. Con el sol ocultándose, y las puertas de la fortaleza abiertas de par en par, esperando ver salir a los de la hoja, Sakura se empezó a despedir.

-Entonces, ¿no te irás con nosotros?- cuestionó el rubio tristemente. Sabiendo la respuesta.

-No. Tengo que cumplir con mi parte del trato, debo quedarme con ellos- le dijo, melancólica.

-Te extrañaré- confesó abrazándola con fuerza. Pues ya, de nada servía insistir.

-Yo también- correspondió a la expresión y al gesto –Perdóname por no haber estado en tu boda- se disculpó –Aún así, felicitaciones, son una hermosa pareja- aceptó.

Naruto sonrió –Gracias, amiga... hermana- se corrigió. Mostrándole su sincera cara de felicidad –Espero que, alguna vez, nos lleguemos a encontrar- expresó, esperanzado.

-También lo espero- apoyó, sonriente.

.

Caminó un par de pasos, en donde una Hinata compresiva, la esperaba.

-Te deseo lo mejor- habló tranquila –Sé que esto, es parte de nuestras vidas, aún así, sé que nos volveremos a ver, es una corazonada que tengo y rezó para que sea verdad- confesó.

-No habría mayor noticia que esa para mí- dijo la pelirosa –Y como se lo mencioné a tu loco marido, disculpa no haber estado en tu matrimonio; hacen una hermosa pareja- le hizo saber.

-Gracias. Cuídate mucho- acto seguido, la abrazó delicadamente.

Se separó de ella, para ver a lo lejos, a su eterno sensei.

-Es una buena organización, Sakura, sin duda crecerás mucho más como ninja aquí- reconoció.

-Ya lo creo, seré tan fuerte, que lo derrotaré en menos de un minuto- sentenció.

-Tan así, no creo- dudó sonriente –Sin embargo, me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas- declaró.

-Algún día, Kakashi, algún día- prometió, despidiéndose de él.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta su más íntimo cómplice.

-¿Me seguirás pintando?- preguntó acercándose.

-No lo creo, buscaré mi fuente de inspiración en otra parte, ya estás muy fea- se burló.

-Gracias por todo- manifestó seria. Recordando viejos tiempos.

-Lo mismo digo, me ayudaste un montón al adaptarme, a cosas que creía saber, pero que me resultaban extrañas de vivir. A pesar de todo, supiste aguantarme- sonrió sincero.

-Eres un imbécil- insultó con cariño, aferrándose a Sai, con indudable aprecio.

.

Después de él, vino la despedida y agradecimiento a cada uno de los demás ninjas de Konoha, por haber asistido y ayudado en aquella lucha. Se detuvo un rato en Ino, sólo para comprobar que el corazón de ésta ya tenía dueño, y era nada más que su siempre compañero Nara.

Y eso no sabía si ponerla bien o mal.

A fin de cuentas, siempre llegaba a lo mismo: no sabía, ni quería saber lo que pasaría con él.

Lógicamente, tarde o temprano tendría que poner las decisiones sobre la mesa. Lamentablemente, para ella, aquello ya estaba por pasar, y no tenía idea si sería capaz de soportarlo.

.

Y como siempre, al final de todos, estaba él, esperándola, algo impaciente y preocupado, aunque no se le notara, era algo que no hubiera tenido problemas en confirmar, puesto que, estaba desorientado, confundido, al borde de la desesperación, al saber que la estaba perdiendo.

-Sígueme- pronunció ella. Guiándolo hasta un lugar más privado.

El silencio se hizo presente. **Ninguno sabía qué decir con claridad.**

-Sasuke, yo...- quiso empezar ella, pero la interrumpió, acercándose a su cuerpo.

-Encontraré la forma para que estemos juntos- le dijo, ocultando su cara entre el hombro de ella.

-No, no. Tienes que vivir, hacer tu vida. Yo estaré bien, quiero que tú lo estés, así yo estaré tranquila, feliz... Escúchame- le llamó, haciéndose la fuerte –Tenemos que vivir- sentenció segura.

-No me pidas cosas que a ti te cuestan cumplir- le respondió frustrado –Dime, dime por qué no quieres encontrar, ni intentar algo, para que sigamos- expresó, mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque simplemente, ya nada se puede hacer- contestó fría y determinante.

-No me puedes engañar, tú tampoco quieres esto- le trató de refutar.

-Es cierto, no lo quiero, no quiero alejarme de ti, pero entiende no me puedo ir- le aclaró melancólica.

-No te dejaré- insistió, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Es mi camino ninja, yo lo decidí así, no trates de cambiarlo- contestó molesta –No me tratas de cuestionar- habló, separándolo con sus brazos.

-Si me amaras como dices, si me quisieras como yo a ti, no dejarías que esta relación acabara así, no me dejarías- inquirió frustrado. Alejándose un poco.

-Entonces, no te amo lo suficiente- declaró –Prefiero que sigas tu vida. Yo seguiré la mía- concluyó.

-¿Me hablas en serio?- indagó dolido. La amaba, se lo había expresado, y ella... ¿Lo desechaba?

-Sí, será lo mejor para ambos, entiende- le dijo, cansada. Cansada de aparentar.

-¿Y que pasó con todo eso de que el amor todo lo puede? El nunca rendirse, la esperanza que todos tienen, esos cuentos que toda mujer cree, ¿qué pasa con eso?- cuestionó absorto en sus ideas.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, son sólo cuentos. No seas iluso Sasuke, el amor no basta para poder estar juntos, ya vez que hay amor, y aún así, factores externos nos están separando.-

-No eres la Sakura que conocí- susurró resignado.

-Ni tú el Sasuke que me dejó en aquella banca- contestó bajando la mirada.

-Cuídate- fue lo único que le pudo decir, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

-Gracias- musitó, derramando una frágil lágrima.

En pocos segundos volvió al lugar en el que todos estaban.

Con un poco más de valor y esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza, para ver al grupo de Konaha marchar hacia las afueras de aquella ciudad; para irse directo a su aldea.

Ninguno volteó. **Él, ni siquiera lo pensó hacer.**

Tampoco ella se percató de eso, pues sus ojos se fijaron en su amado solamente un efímero instante, para después adentrarse en la fortaleza, escuchando como las grandes puertas de hierro se cerraban a su espalda. Diciéndole, que ya todo estaba hecho, que ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

Casi como un alma en pena, se dirigió hasta su alcoba, sin darse cuenta que en el camino, sus compañeros la observaban a una distancia prudente, casi escondidos en las sombras.

Su mano alcanzó la manilla, y débilmente la giró.

-A veces es más cobarde el humano que no sigue a su corazón, que aquel que rompe promesas- oyó decir a un costado, antes de entrar a su habitación.

-¿Tú crees, Hiroshi?- expresó absorta en su tristeza, más para sí, que para su compañero.

-No lo creo, lo aseguro- afirmó. Lamentando el deplorable aspecto que transmitía.

-Hmp, gracias por decirlo justo ahora- ironizó. Sin ganas de nada.

-No pensé que te tendría que decir algo tan evidente, sobretodo de alguien que siempre ha seguido su corazón- calló un momento –Bueno, de alguien que lo seguía- rectificó, desapareciendo de ahí.

La pelirosa no se molestó en decir algo en su defensa, sólo entró en su habitación, se apoyó en la puerta, y empezó a llorar en silencio.

.

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba estar relajada, pero era realista, sin él, nada coherente, nada tan pacifico podía existir en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo es posible que llegues a pensar mucho más en la persona que amas, que en ti misma? Ella no lo sabía, no sabía porque se habían dado de esa manera las circunstancias de su vida; sólo sabía que lo amaba, más que a nadie en el mundo, y que si su vida dependiera de ella, daría todo por verlo bien.

Y aún sabiendo todo esto, ahora, nada tenía valor ni credibilidad, Sasuke se lo había dejado en claro, nada volvería a ser igual. Ya había sido mucho rechazarlo. Y todo por quedarse.

-No puedo abandonar, no me lo permitirían- se dijo, hundiendo su cara en las sábanas, quería llorar.

Es que simplemente no podía dejar aquella organización... tendría que pasar un milagro, y ya habían sido suficiente con encontrarlo después de varios años, con haber disfrutado un tiempo juntos, y con el hecho de que él siguiera con vida después del encuentro a muerte con su hermano.

Ya no había nada más que se pudiera hacer. Eso era parte de la decisión que una vez tomó.

.

¿Lo seguiría amando? ¡Hasta el termino de sus días! Era lo único por lo que su vida tenía sentido. Sin embargo era consciente: las probabilidades de volver a estar junto al Uchiha eran mínimas, lo mejor para ambos, es que siguieran sus vidas.¡Como le dolió decirle todo aquello! En verdad lo amaba, pero la idea de verlo en la soledad hasta el fin de sus días, era mucho para su corazón.

Prefería dejarlo ir, **que no se amarrara a la esperanza** de que estarían juntos otra vez.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke- susurró, dejándose llevar por el sueño y el cansancio.

.

_Un golpe, dos, tres... y el último de aquel día. Respiró profundo, sintiendo adormecidos los músculos de su cuerpo. Y de la nada, cayó al suelo. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero fue en vano, trató de percibir el dolor que le produjo el impacto al caer, pero ni siquiera eso tuvo presente. El rendimiento de cada entrenamiento era cada vez más exigente, hasta el punto de no llegar a sentir nada al terminar el día._

_Morfeo como siempre, se la había llevado a su mundo de ensueños._

_Cuando despertó se halló en su cama, bien tapada, sin heridas, y con una bandeja de alimento en la mesa de al lado. Se levantó, lo suficiente para sentarse y agarrar la comida. Sinceramente, tenía hambre, pues no había comido desde el medio día._

_-Deben ser alrededor de las diez de la noche- se dijo, murmurando._

_-La verdad, son las once y media- respondió una voz, entrando en la habitación –Y es normal que te desmayes si no comes, y te expones a entrenamientos de ese tipo- concluyó, sentándose cerca._

_-A ti no te costaría nada- expresó desanimada._

_-Soy yo, Sakura, no te compares conmigo- habló, negando con la cabeza._

_-¡Pero tengo que estar a tu nivel!- chilló frustrada._

_-No. Tienes que estar en el nivel promedio de los shinobis de la organización- aclaró._

_-¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidaba que habló con la máquina de Tsunami!- ironizó, de mala gana._

_-Exacto, y todavía no entiendo por qué te pusieron a mi cargo- se lamentó._

_-¡Hiroshi, basta!- gritó furiosa, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Tú empiezas Sakura, si no te exigieras así, no tendría que venir a regañarte, por encontrarte inconsciente y casi desangrada- se excusó, acercándose más, hasta __estar frente a su cara._

_-Aléjate- le dijo, molesta. Viendo el rostro de él, a milímetros del suyo._

_-Tú no me das órdenes, pequeña- siseó, rozando su boca._

_Por su parte, ella no pudo reclamar más, pues sus labios ya se habían envueltos en los de él. Lentos pero profundos... Siempre eran así sus besos._

_-¿Por qué piensas en ella?- interrogó de forma suave. Después de separarse._

_-Hoy, era su cumpleaños- confesó, recostándose en la cama._

_Sakura lo miró de reojo, para luego acomodar las cosas, y estirarse junto a él._

_-¿Has amado, pequeña?- preguntó sin avisar._

_-Sí- respondió, segundos después; un tanto confusa._

_-¿Has extrañado?- volvió a cuestionar._

_-Sí- repitió, más segura._

_-Entonces, ¿cómo haces para no sentirte tan vacía? ¿Tan sola?- formuló inquieto._

_-Creo que... es porque quiero seguir mis sueños, por querer superarme, por querer ver bien a las personas que me importan- contestó, pensativa._

_Hiroshi la quedó mirando intensamente. **En verdad se parecía a su mujer.**_

_-¿Quisieras hacer un trato conmigo?- se atrevió a decir, determinante._

_-¿Hum?- balbuceó interrogante, mirándolo sorprendida._

_-No es sorpresa, que cada vez que te beso es porque la recuerdo- habló, acariciando su rostro –Lo cierto, es que ahora, ambos estamos perdidos, nuestras vidas casi no tienen sentido- hizo un silencio, en el cual se acercó más a su cara –Permanezcamos juntos, apoyándonos, haciéndonos compañía, tratando de querernos, hasta que el otro, encuentre a aquella persona especial- ofreció simplemente._

_-Básicamente sería como una ilusión, algo que no nos nace hacer- analizó, indecisa._

_-Cierto, pero creo que ambos lo necesitamos para hacer esta vida menos difícil- rectificó._

_-Hasta encontrar a la persona indicada- murmuró pensativa. Aceptando._

_-Que sea una promesa, ángel- le dijo, besándola en la comisura de los labios._

.

Despertó, sobresaltada; aquel recuerdo hecho sueño, la atormentó. Aquella promesa la deprimió. Después de todo, no cumplió. Había encontrado al hombre de su vida, y lo había dejado ir.

Y por fin se dio cuenta, que aunque podía ser una poderosa ninja, todavía seguía siendo la débil niña que se refugiaba detrás de otros. Había sido débil; mejor dicho cobarde, por no seguir lo que realmente sus sentimientos dictaban. Esta vez, Sakura Haruno, **no había escuchado a su corazón.**

.

Qué mal.

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–  
_**H**ola, qe tal? Sí, si, actualizando algo –bastante-, tarde, no saben lo culpable qe me siento por ser así de incumplidora u.u! pero bueno, hay cosas que desvían mi atención, concertación e inspiración ¬.¬!_

_**C**on respecto al capitulo, emmm shan shan!, sorpresa! (¿?) Está bien, supongo que me quieren matar por como termina, pero, hey, hey, no todo es color de rosa ¬.¬!, primero se tiene qe pasar por azul, rojo, morado, y bla bla, para llegar a un rosado hermoso *-*!, Já! Ya, ya, pero, sólo les digo, mátenme cuando lean el final, antes no... No podría terminar la historia xd!_

_**A**__gradecimientos: A todas las personas qe pasan, leen, comentan y me tienen una paciencia de los mil demonios! Muchas gracias de verdad =). Se aceptan cumplidos, y advertencias de muerte por la demora de publicación, xDD!_

–

–

_**Avance:**_ _(...) __-¡Cállate, imbécil! ¿Qué hiciste?- interrogó –Dímelo, para poder curarte. No dejas de sangrar, y tu energía cada vez esta más apagada. Dime, dime qué hiciste- cuestionó sin ganas. Él parecía ido. __(...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (__sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (__en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	43. Matices

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Never Think- : Diálogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 43 ~~~ Matices ~~~**

–

Las horas poco a poco se fueron haciendo días, y los días poco a poco se fueron haciendo semanas. Y fue así, como ya se estaban por cumplir dos meses de la partida de sus amigos.

Las nubes se amontonaban entre ellas, avisando la pronta tormenta que caería, sin embargo eso parecía no modificar el entrenamiento que se estaba llevando acabo entre Mikami y Sakura, en el patio de aquella fortaleza. Nada parecía importar.

-¿Qué pasa? Cada vez más lenta- se burló la mujer, al ver como la pelirosa caía al suelo.

-Estaba desprevenida- se excusó la chica, volviendo a pararse.

-**Últimamente lo estás bastante**- cuestionó, bajando la voz. Mirándola preocupada.

-Se me pasará, ya lo verás- avisó sonriendo resignada –Y cuando eso suceda, suplicarás por descansar- pronunció determinante y a la vez divertida.

-Deja de soñar, y sigamos- habló, poniéndose en guardia.

Y así, eran como se le pasaba el tiempo a ella, tratando de no pensar; sólo ejercitarse.

Hasta que escuchó una gran explosión en una de las murallas que protegía el edificio central. Ambas ninjas lograron identificar el ataque, aún así se paralizaron al descubrir que sus enemigos eran aquellos con quienes habían peleado la última vez.

Sin embargo, ahora, venían decididamente a vengarse.

En cuestión de segundos, el caos reinó. Lo único claro, es que se tenían que defender.

La pelea empezó, y la ojijade sólo se pudo concentrar en sus oponentes, puesto que, éstos hacían extremadamente difícil la tarea de ubicar y apoyar a sus demás compañeros.

.

Para la gran mayoría, aquel ataque del enemigo fue un explicito suicidio, pues no eran más de treinta, incluidos los nueve que sobrevivieron en la batalla anterior. Hubo unos pocos daños materiales, unas tantas heridas que no implicaban nada serio. Y a pesar de haber capturado a cuatro de lo más fuertes, todavía quedaban los otros cinco, que a la vista de todos, habían huido.

-¡Al bosque, fueron al bosque!- alertó Ikku –Hiroshi fue tras ellos- avisó a ambas mujeres.

Sin esperar mucho, los integrantes principales de la organización, fueron también, para prestar apoyo y capturarlos. Queriendo de una vez por todas, acabar con todo.

Así fue.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a dos shinobis adversarios de pie, malheridos, tratando de esconderse. Los demás, se encontraban en los alrededores, tirados en el suelo, muertos.

Hiroshi... él, agonizaba.

Sakura se acercó con pánico en sus ojos, y temor en sus manos. De reojo vio a sus demás compañeros, peleando lo último para acabar con los que habían sobrevivido al ataque del Tsunami.

-Fue increíble el poder. Debiste ver, era asombroso. Los hubiera destrozado a todos si su velocidad hubiese sido más lenta- explicó casi frustrado.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! ¿Qué hiciste?- interrogó –Dímelo, para poder curarte. No dejas de sangrar, y tu energía cada vez esta más apagada. Dime, dime qué hiciste- cuestionó sin ganas.

Él parecía ido.

-Déjame ir, Sakura- imploró suavecito –Ella me está esperando- pronunció sonriente.

-No, tienes que vivir- refutó con lágrimas al borde de los ojos –Por favor- suplicó.

-Fue una promesa, ángel, ¿recuerdas?- susurró cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo, ella asintió con la cabeza. Era esa promesa que no había cumplido.

-Anhelé tanto este momento- siguió, respirando cada vez menos –**Sé que podrás estar con él****,** tienes que confiar en ti. Yo te estaré cuidando- prometió –Sé feliz, Sakurita- fue el último aliento que el viento se llevó.

Había muerto. Y ella también quería estarlo al sentirse tan sola en ese instante.

-Se encontrará con la mujer que ama- pensó la ojijade. Tenía que estar contenta por eso.

-No puedo ser- escuchó decir a Bussho, quien se acercaba con los otros dos ninjas.

-Hiroshi- musitó Ikku, agachando la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

-Descansa en paz- agregó Mikami, haciendo con todos un minuto de silencio.

Nadie dijo más, los hombres se encargaron de cargar el cuerpo hasta la fortaleza, las mujeres dieron la noticia a los líderes, para después organizar el día y la hora del funeral.

Lo iban a despedir con máximo de honores. Pues era, la máquina de Tsunami. Una de sus más grandes armas, uno de sus más grandes hombres; había caído. Ya no había más que hacer.

.

Pasaron dos días para que todos, vistiendo de negro, estuvieran reunidos, presenciando el último adiós a uno de los considerados más fuerte en aquella organización.

Nadie lloró. Sólo estaban callados, escuchando algunas palabras del máximo jefe, y otras pocas de algunos shinobis puntuales, halagando las habilidades que poseyó, como todo lo positivo que pudo entregar a sus compañeros, tanto físico como mental.

Nadie lloró. No era el estilo de Tsunami. No formaban guerreros así.

Por lo tanto, nadie destacó los aspectos personales, emocionales y sentimentales de su persona. Eso, era algo que Sakura lamentó en lo profundo de su corazón, pues sabía que él era mucho más que todo lo nombrado. Sonrió, quizás fue la única que lo conoció tal cual. Eso era un recuerdo atesorado.

.

El funeral terminó a la hora después, el ataúd fue sacado por seis hombres, atrás de ellos, iban los demás. Lo enterraron a un lado de la fortaleza, en un pequeño cementerio especial sólo para los de la organización. Fue sepultado junto a los otros ninjas caídos en batalla.

De a poco, todos se fueron de ahí, hasta dejar a sus eternos compañeros observando su tumba.

-No entiendo qué pudo haber hecho para morir- expresó Ikku –Era el más fuerte- obvió.

-Así es la vida del shinobi- concluyó Bussho observando el cielo.

Ambos varones miraron de reojo a las dos mujeres, para luego irse de ahí sin más.

La pelirosa se sentó en el pasto, sin dejar de mirar la lápida de Hiroshi.

-No te quedes hasta tan tarde- sugirió Mikami, para luego marcharse.

Por fin Sakura se había quedado sola, sola con él, con su presencia.

-¿Estás feliz, verdad?- preguntó viendo el nombre grabado en aquella piedra.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, sin embargo, todavía estaba sentada, quieta, viendo a lo lejos algo que ni siquiera sabía distinguir. Nada podía percibir con claridad. Ni el viento revolviendo sus cabellos, ni el frío calando sus huesos, ni las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Así que, así se siente la autentica soledad- balbuceó, con la garganta seca.

Sonrió melancólica, aquella sensación desesperante en su pecho no se iba. Tan desesperante y desgarradora que optó por pararse e irse de ahí. **Ya no aguantaba el llanto.**

Sus pies la condujeron hasta la habitación de él. Necesitaba seguir rememorándolo.

Se encerró en aquel lugar, y se acostó en la cama, sintiendo el aroma natural que Hiroshi emanaba y que todavía se mantenía en aquellas sábanas. Lo extrañaba. Y lo detestaba a la vez. La había dejado abandonada dentro de algo a lo cual nunca se acostumbraría por completo. Pero, lo cierto, es que lo maldecía más, por no poder molestarse con él, ni con la decisión que tomó, en aquella pelea.

Era parte de lo que habían jurado, tiempo atrás. Fue ella, la que no cumplió. Él sólo se abrió pasó en su destino, para conseguir lo que anhelaba, para alcanzar su felicidad. Él luchó por eso.

Sakura sólo se dejó estar, se dejó atrapar por la corriente que hace al tiempo fluir. No tuvo más opciones, porque simplemente no peleó para que se hubieran dado así.

.

Se lamentó tanto... No podía sentirse más miserable.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde el funeral, y Sakura no había hecho mucho. Su rutina diaria, era dormir, comer cuando quería, y estar estirada en su cama hasta acabar el día.

No había hablado con nadie, y tampoco quería hacerlo. No tenía ganas de nada.

Y cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, quiso dormir un poco más.

.

-Sakura- escuchó, y supo que no podría hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Su compañera golpeó la puerta y entró sin esperar invitación. Sabía que no la tendría.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó sin mover su cuerpo. Un tanto molesta.

-Tienes que ir a hacerte un examen general- avisó Mikami, sin intimidarse.

-¿Para qué? Estoy bien, lo sé- objetó.

-Te creo. Pero es por protocolo, quieren dejar archivadas y actualizadas las fichas- explicó.

-De acuerdo, iré en minutos- aceptó, saliendo de la cama –Me bañaré- comentó.

-Entiendo- respondió la mujer a la sutil indirecta de dejarla sola.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, se volvió a tirar a la cama.

No tenía ganas de nada, ni de respirar.

Se demoró una hora en tomar fuerzas para levantarse y bañarse; una vez vestida con la ropa más cómoda y simple que encontró, se dirigió a la sala de enfermería para hacerse el chequeo.

-Buenas tardes, Dra. Sakura- saludó una muchacha.

-Hola- contestó sin mucha formalidad.

-Siéntese, le sacaré sangre- informó, preparando la jeringa.

Ella no contestó. No tenía ganas de hablar ni sociabilizar.

-Listo- expresó la chica –Los resultados estarán mañana- comunicó, guardando la muestra.

-Gracias- le dijo, parándose y yéndose de vuelta a su pieza.

Una vez adentro, se volvió a tirar en el colchón, cerrando los ojos al instante.

**No tenía ganas de vivir la realidad****, ni de gastar tiempo en ella.**

Prefería dormir. Sólo así, su cerebro no procesaba lo sola que iba a estar desde ahora.

.

Cuando despertó, sintió todavía el sueño y cansancio en su cuerpo, y a pesar de ser casi medio día, su cabeza volvió a tocar la almohada, y su mente se desconectó, otra vez, de la realidad.

Últimamente sus energías habían estado bajas, ella y sus compañeros más cercanos lo habían notado, sin embargo todos los sucesos que había vivido -desde la partida de los ninjas de Konoha, hasta la inesperada muerte de Hiroshi, el líder del equipo más fuerte en aquella organización-, habían llevado a que no se preocupara seriamente sobre su decreciente poder. Más ahora, que ni siquiera ganas tenía de pensar, que sólo vivía de forma mecánica, tratando de dormir la mayor parte del tiempo.

.

Aún así, no pasó más de algunos minutos, cuando sintió llamar a su puerta. Casi gruñendo se levantó, y pesadamente caminó hasta abrir. Vio delante de ella a un ninja cualquiera, que sinceramente, no tenía cabeza para analizar, si lo conocía por algo en específico, o sólo por pertenecer a Tsunami.

-¿Qué?- inquirió en tono bajo, pero pesadamente.

-La solicitan en la oficina de estrategia, en una hora más- comunicó un tanto atemorizado.

-¿Quién?- volvió a interrogar, frunciendo el ceño.

-La superiora Mikami–sama- contestó, nervioso.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó, masajeándose la cabeza, tratando de apaciguar su furia.

-No manejo esa información- confesó quieto, aunque alerta, por si tenía que huir con rapidez.

-De acuerdo- aceptó, tras un largo suspiró –Lárgate- dijo, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Volvió a gruñir, mientras volvía a su cama, y aunque quería seguir adormecida, ya había despertado, y sabía que tardaría bastante en volver a ese estado.

Así que, bufando enojada, se fue a la bañera, para percibir el agua caer sobre sí misma, y así estar un poco más consciente del mundo que la rodeaba. El agua tibia la empapaba y, poco a poco, fue pensando para qué su compañera la había mandado a llamar. Y aunque, ni siquiera, pudo llegar a una respuesta lógica, pues, lo único que pensó, es que perfectamente su compañera pudo haber ido a su habitación y acabar con el tema de una sola vez.

.

¿Qué grado de **importancia** podría tener lo que Mikami le quería decir?

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Caminaba por un largo pasillo, con ropa holgada, y el cabello todavía húmedo a causa de la ducha que había tomado, visualizó su objetivo, y apuró el paso. Golpeó y entró sin esperar nada.

Fijó su vista al centro, donde yacía un escritorio, y al lado de éste, su compañera estaba de pie, esperándola, con un sobre blanco en la mano.

Un tanto extrañada, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y avanzó cautelosa.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó con la ceja alzada.

-La verdad sí, desde ya, lamento ser yo quién te dé la noticia, pero dijeron que era mujer, y que podría sobrellevar la situación. Y sin embargo, creo que soy la que tiene menos tacto para estas cosas- explicó algo incomoda. Moviendo a cada rato, aquel trozo de papel.

-Me asustas- comentó sarcástica –¿Por qué no me dices que pasa?- sugirió, cruzándose de brazos.

.

Y un silenció absoluto se formó en el salón.

.

-Estás embarazada- soltó de golpe –Felicidades, supongo- expresó indecisa.

-¿Cómo?- habló con un hilo de voz. Tratando de tragarse esas palabras.

-Pues, tú tendrías que saber, tú estas esperando- respondió bruta.

-¿Uh?- pronunció la pelirosa, confusa. No entendía nada.

-¡Ah! Te referías a otra cosa- recapacitó un tanto nerviosa –Mierda, sabía que no tenía que estar yo aquí- lanzó al aire, suspirando.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- inquirió aterrada. ¿Qué pasaría con ella ahora?

-La niña que analizó la sangre, Bussho, Ikku, y los superiores- enumeró.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?- preguntó desesperada. ¿La obligarían a abortar?

-Sinceramente, nada que lamentar- comentó más tranquilizadora –Toma- le dijo extendiéndole el documento –Me encargué de hacer los papeleos para tu salida de la organización, sólo tienes que firmar, y te podrás ir- informó sonriente.

-¿Es, en serio?- volvió a interrogar, absorta en todo lo que pasaba.

-Sakura, sólo firma, después de eso, podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras- le recomendó.

-Sí- fue todo lo que pudo emitir. Para luego sellar el nuevo trato.

-Bussho, llévaselo al líder- ordenó la mujer.

Y recién ahí, la pelirosa sintió la presencia de sus otros dos compañeros tras la puerta. Observó como el nombrado entraba, para agarrar el objeto, dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, e irse de ahí.

Sakura respiró continuamente, tratando de buscar estabilidad, tanto física como mental.

-Aquí está el resultado- avisó la mujer, entregándole una hoja doblada –Una copia fue archivada en el documento que te libera de la organización- explicó, viendo como la pelirosa se sentaba en una silla para tener mayor control de sus piernas.

-¿Cómo es posible, que el líder me deje ir tan fácilmente?- cuestionó absorta en lo sucedido.

-Una cosa es que nos entrenen para matar fríamente, y la otra es que, no tengamos corazón, Sakura. Nosotros protegemos a las personas, y cada miembro es libre de querer formar una familia. Es por eso, que se decidió hace años, que si las mujeres se embarazaban, la organización las dejaba ir, para criar a sus hijos como corresponde, y por parte de los hombres, si alguno era padre, podía optar por quedarse o irse con su pareja- reveló, percibiendo lo confusa que estaba su compañera.

-Por eso, es que Hiroshi tenía planeado irse con su novia- entendió, de pronto.

-Así es. En ese tema, Tsunami apoya el derecho a querer formar una familia. No se opone- razonó.

-Entonces yo, **me puedo ir**- murmuró incrédula.

-Exacto. Si decides volver después, lo puedes hacer, tú nombre ya está en los registros- notificó.

-No puede ser- seguía musitando, cada vez más bajo, impactada.

-¡Maldición, Sakura, escúchame!- exclamó Mikami, tomándola de los brazos –Es tu oportunidad, reacciona. Te puedes ir, te tienes que ir- manifestó, zarandeándola un poco.

-Es que... tengo miedo- reveló –No sé qué hacer- habló, llorando sin tapujos.

-Tranquila- consoló, abrazándola con fuerza –Tienes que animarte a seguir, Hiroshi lo hubiera querido así- confesó con cierta ternura, extraña en ella.

-¿Hiroshi?- preguntó más calmada –Él, ¿lo sabía?- cuestionó confusa.

-Sabía lo del decreto familiar, no sé si supo que estabas embarazada; es lo más probable. Todos advertimos tu bajo rendimiento, quizás él supo sacar las conclusiones correctas- analizó.

-Embarazada- musitó, respirando profundamente.

-Mañana cumplirás dos meses- comentó –Supongo que es del Uchiha- indagó.

-¡Oh, Dios! Sasuke- pronunció, advirtiendo, por fin, todo lo que sobrellevaba su estado.

Si por estar embarazada la iban a dejar partir de Tsunami, eso significaba, que podía retornar a su antigua aldea... Eso quería decir, que se reencontraría con él.

.

¿Existiría aún, algún rastro de amor, que permitiría a Sasuke volver a estar con Sakura?

.

Ante esa pregunta, una angustia tremenda se apoderó de ella. ¿Podría llegar como si nada?

-No me puedo ir a Konoha- habló con lágrimas en los ojos, afligida.

-¿Qué dices? Estás loca- le dijo Mikami, frente a ella –Ese es tu hogar; es lo mejor- aseguró.

-Él no me querrá ver- aceptó, gimoteando.

-Eso no lo sabrás nunca, si no lo intentas- aconsejó –Eres fuerte, Sakura. Demuéstralo- alentó.

-Gracias- manifestó, segundos después de haber pensado con más claridad.

-Ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas. Los chicos y yo, te escoltaremos hasta la mitad del trayecto- afirmó, acariciándole el cabello. Después de todo, aún era una jovencita.

**Le faltaba mucho por vivir.**

.

Fue así, como esa misma tarde empacó todo lo que poseía; se bañó y acostó temprano, pues madrugaría para empezar su viaje devuelta a la hoja.

Esta vez, no le costó tanto despertar, pues el nerviosismo propio de la situación que vivía le dejo dormir muy poco, aún así, estaba bien acelerada arreglándose.

Se despidió del líder con una reverencia, mientras éste le dedicaba una sutil, pero cálida, sonrisa de despedida, mientras su mano derecha se posaba en el hombre de ella.

-Fue de gran ayuda tu incorporación a esta organización, pero dentro de los valores en que fui formado, están los de la familia. Tú empezarás una, y preferiría que fuera en un ambiente más relajado y pacifico que éste. Sin embargo, si más adelante deseas regresar, las puertas están abiertas- expresó la autoridad máxima –No sé si estas feliz o no con la noticia, pero, de igual manera: Felicidades- manifestó, separándose un poco –Adiós- se despidió, desapareciendo de ahí.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco- balbuceó, suspirando aliviada.

-¡Vamos Sakurita! Nos queda un largo trayecto que recorrer- apuró Ikku, animado.

-¡Sí!- respondió, andando hacia la salida, junto a sus compañeros, que le sostenían un par de bolsos.

.

Avanzaron lento, haciendo paradas cada tanto, hasta llegar al sitio dónde la tenían que dejar. De pie, le entregaron a la pelirosa lo que le sostenían, para que pudiera cargarlas de forma cómoda.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de separarse- comentó Bussho –Te deseo lo mejor pequeña, a pesar de ser bastante menor que nosotros, supiste estar a nuestro nivel. Espero que sigas así- le dijo, para después abrazarla con especial tacto.

-¡Rosadita!- exclamó Ikku, acercándose –Te extrañaré. Eres de lo más genial y divertida que hay. Sin duda la pasamos bien. Cuídate mucho- habló –Trataré de ir a verte- susurró bajito.

-Se escuchó- comentó Mikami, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada- contestó él, haciendo reír a la ojijade.

-Ve con precaución- empezó diciendo la mujer –Si descansas cada treinta minutos, llegarás al atardecer- calculó, mirándola –Sé fuerte, no dudes ahora. Tienes una vida por vivir, y pase lo que pase, nos tienes a nosotros- apoyó sonriente –Cuídense- dijo, mirando el vientre de la chica.

-No sé que decir- expresó segundos después de oírlos a todos –Todavía estoy algo confundida por todo lo que esta pasando. Todo está yendo muy acelerado. Y no sé cómo reaccionar. Pero ustedes tienen razón, soy fuerte, y siempre seguiré adelante. Los extrañaré. De verdad que aprendí mucho de cada uno, y espero que podamos vernos otra vez. Los quiero- terminó por decir, casi llorando.

-Y nosotros a ti- respondió Bussho enternecido –Anda, Sakura, respira y sigue- alentó.

Así lo hizo, giró, y empezó a correr entre las frondosas ramas de los árboles, siendo observada, una última vez, por los tres integrantes de Tsunami. Los tres, que quedaron del mejor equipo.

.

Ahora sólo tenía que llegar a Konoha, y ver qué pasaba con su vida. Y la del bebé.

No había mayor problema que ese. **¿Cierto?**

-Sasuke- pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

_**H**ola, cómo están? Pues yo genial xD! Ya en serio, estoy feliz porque pude actualizar en un periodo de lo más decente (12 días *-*), sobretodo por el hecho de que la historia ya esta en su etapa final :)._

_**C**on respecto al capitulo, pues, lo tenía pensando desde bastante así, que mi OC se muriera, tratando de volver a estar con la persona que amaba... Y bueno, también pensé en lo del embarazo, fue inevitable, pero eso lo hablaré en el último capitulo que suba. Todo fue intenso aquí, quizás de ahí el titulo (Matices) pues, de la tristeza de haber perdido a Hiroshi, pasó luego al vacío de su soledad, y llegó finalmente a la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad; fue algo que no pensé unir, pero que a fin de cuentas salió así, y de cierta manera me agradó como quedo. Espero que a ustedes también :)._

_**A**__gradecimientos: A todas las personas qe pasan, leen, comentan y me tienen una paciencia de los mil demonios! Muchas gracias de verdad =). Se aceptan cumplidos, y advertencias de muerte por la demora de publicación, xDD!_

–

–

_**Avance:**_ _(...) __-¿Qué ocultas?- inquirió, mirándola fijamente. -Nada malo, supongo- respondió, sumida en una inseguridad tremenda. -¿Entonces?- volvió a presionar. Aún así, ella no tenía el valor para contarlo. -Creo que, podrás entender mejor, con esto- dijo al fin, pasándole un papel arrugado.__ (...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (__sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (__en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo_~

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	44. Intentos Frustrados

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Never Think- : Diálogos y acciones

(Never Think) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Never Think**: Palabras importantes

_Never Think_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 44 ~~~ Intentos Frustrados ~~~**

–

La Hokage andaba a paso lento, cansada, terminando su rutina de visitas en el hospital, maldiciendo todo el excesivo trabajo que tenía; con una Shizune al lado, tratando de relajarla y animarla.

-Me tomaré una vasija de sake- decidió, en compensación por su ardua labor.

-Pero Tsunade–sama, mañana tiene una reunión a primera hora- objetó su asistente.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Irme a descansar como el resto de las personas?- cuestionó.

-Pues sí- respondió incrédula. **¿Acaso nunca cambiaría, ni un poco?**

-Patrañas- expresó, abriendo la puerta de su oficina –Haré lo que se me dé la gana...-

-Debería reconsiderarlo, después lo lamentará- analizó, sin embargo al ver la cara desconcertada de su maestra, calló, para prestar atención a su alrededor.

-¿Estoy soñando?- fue lo único que pudo decir, al verla apoyada en su escritorio.

-¡Sakura!- gritó ahogadamente la pelinegra.

-Tanto tiempo- pronunció la aludida, tímidamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia, mirando hacia todos los lados, entrando definitivamente con Shizune a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas.

-Es una larga historia- manifestó, incomoda.

-¿Estamos en peligro?- inquirió la Quinta, preocupada.

-No, no. Nada que ver, sólo se trata de mí- explicó, mirando al suelo, indecisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- indagó su maestra, un tanto nerviosa.

-Yo, regresé... para siempre, la organización me dejó ir- confesó, contenta.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso!- emitió la primera alumna de la sannin. Abrazándola.

-Por qué siento, que hay algo más difícil de decir- formuló la ojiceleste, dudosa.

-Hay una razón por la cual me vine- comenzó –Estoy embarazada- murmuró, sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Qué?- soltó Shizune, impresionada.

-Así que es eso- comentó, entendiendo toda la situación –No te preocupes, mi niña- dijo al fin, acercándose a ella para acariciarla –Todo estará bien, me encargaré de que así sea- la apoyó, rodeándola con los brazos maternalmente, respirando profundamente.

-Tengo miedo- confesó, en tono bajito, acurrucándose más en su sensei.

-Lo sé, pero no estarás sola- alentó –Mandaré una carta de agradecimiento por esto- habló feliz, por tener a su discípula en casa, sin problemas.

-¿Hará trabajo extra, shishou?- cuestionó la pelirosa, riéndose.

-Claro que no, la carta la hará Shizune- explicó divertida.

-Ya me lo temía- refunfuñó la susodicha. Aceptando.

-¿Entonces, cuántos meses tiene la criatura?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Dos meses exactos- contestó, más aliviada.

-Ya veo, pensé que tenía más- declaró, pícara.

-Pues, al parecer sucedió cuando fueron a ayudar a Tsunami- ratificó, avergonzada.

-Y vaya que ayudó- bromeó, carcajeando sin pudor.

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó de pronto, con temor, melancólica.

-Pues, bien... Específicamente, Sasuke ha pedido hacer misiones largas. De hecho hace dos días llegó de una, y quería pedir otra, en la que iba a durar alrededor de tres semanas- informó.

-¿Cómo haré para verlos de nuevo?- lanzó al aire, afligida.

-Sakura, cálmate, ellos te aceptarán, se alegrarán. Es lo que más desearon lograr antes, y estoy segura que lo sigue siendo- dijo Tsunade.

-No tendré cara para hacerlo, sobretodo con él- reveló, derrotada.

-No creo que eso sea lo más importante ahora- intervino la rubia.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- cuestionó, extrañada.

-Ahora debes velar por el bien de tu hijo, Sakura, debes cuidarte para que nazca bien. Lo más importante, desde ahora es la felicidad de tu bebé. Ahora él debe ser la razón por la que sigas adelante. No Sasuke. Y eso que me cae un poco mejor que antes- aceptó entre dientes –Debes estar consciente, que dentro de ti, se esta formando un ser humano, que es el hijo de ambos. Lo debes cuidar. Te tienes que hacer el ánimo. Tienes que ser positiva- pronunció, determinante.

-El hijo de ambos... Mío, y de Sasuke... Es una parte de él- razonó, alegrándose –Está en lo cierto Tsunade–sama, tengo que estar bien, por mi bebé- declaró decidida –**Pase lo que pase**- finalizó.

-¡Así me gusta!- vociferó –Ahora vamos a casa, tenemos que celebrar- expresó a sus discípulas.

-Pero Sakura no puede tomar- advirtió Shizune, con la esperanza de que sólo se fueran a dormir.

-Por supuesto que no- obvió la mujer –Tomará un poco de leche- manifestó, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Y usted qué tomará maestra?- formuló la pelirosa, entretenida.

-Sake- respondió, partiendo a casa.

-Acéptalo Shizune, ella nunca cambiará- consoló la ojijade yendo tras la rubia.

-Eso parece- suspiró la pelinegra, siguiendo a las otras dos.

.

Mañana sería un largo día... Para todos.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Despertó a eso de las diez de la mañana, sorprendiéndose por haber abierto los ojos tan tarde, ya que acostumbrada a los entrenamientos, trabajos y pesadillas constantes, era normal madrugar, y despertar apenas el sol daba indicios de salir. Pero esta vez, el cuerpo y alguien más le pedían descanso adicional, que cualquier otro tipo de actividad.

-Buenos días, Sakura- saludó Shizune, trayendo el desayuno.

-No te tenías que molestar- expresó, recibiendo la bandeja.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te tienes que alimentar bien- recordó alegre.

-Gracias- emitió, tomando un poco de jugo.

-A todo esto, Tsunade–sama, dijo que fueras a un chequeo medico, y que a eso de las dos de la tarde, estuvieras frente a su oficina- informó, algo complicada.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó intrigada.

-Es la hora en que citó a tu antiguo equipo para decirles que regresaste- expuso, titubeando.

-¡Qué!- chilló perturbada –Pero todavía no estoy preparada- argumentó.

-Lo sé, cálmate- habló –Aún así, si no lo hacía ella, tú no te hubieras animado, y siendo realistas es mejor acabar con todo el tema de una vez, para que estés en paz los siguientes meses- analizó.

-Es cierto- aceptó –De acuerdo, ahí estaré- confirmó, entre nerviosa y ansiosa.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

El estar citado junto a sus viejos compañeros, era algo que a Naruto le hacía pensar, pues en el último tiempo no había hecho muchas misiones con ellos, no en las que estuvieran todos juntos.

Le era extraña esa situación, sobretodo porque la ojiceleste frente a él, todavía guardaba silencio respecto a la información que les quería entregar.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Kakashi. No por saber, si no, para facilitarle el hecho de cómo empezar.

-Pues sí, algo que les incumbe a todos ustedes- declaró, todavía insegura de hablar.

-¿De que se trata?- cuestionó el Uzumaki, confundido.

Ella los miró a todos fijamente; Sakura había llegado hace cinco segundos y ahora aguardaba tras la puerta, igual o más nerviosa que la rubia.

-Pues verán- empezó diciendo –Mientras más rápido sea, todo mejor- recapacitó más para sí –Así que, adelante- expresó sin rodeos; con una presentación mucho más breve de la que pensó.

Y todos voltearon a ver. **Unos más interesados que otros.**

-Hola- fue todo lo que dijo. Y eso bastó para causar un caos en los cuatro hombres presentes.

-¡Sakura–chan!- gritó el rubio. Eufórico por tal aparición.

Los otros tres, guardaron silencio. Cada uno por diversas razones.

Fue el mismo Uzumaki, quien la abrazó primero, levantándola energéticamente.

-¿Nos vienes a ver?- preguntó emocionado, sin soltarla.

-No exactamente- contestó, algo mareada por el zarandeo.

-Por asuntos privados, y personales, que no vienen al caso, Sakura se quedará aquí. Durante un tiempo- les informó la Hokage serena. Aparentemente la noticia no fue tan difícil de recibir.

-¿Te quedas?- repitió confusamente alegre.

-Sí, Naruto. Me quedaré un tiempo- confirmó, soltándose de su agarre.

Y, probablemente aquel hiperactivo quería seguir vociferando, delante de ella, pero fue sacado abruptamente del frente por el peliplateado, que ocupó su lugar.

-¡Vaya sorpresa que nos has dado!- exclamó, un tanto animado; con su habitual pasividad.

-Vine a cobrarle lo que le dije, ya tendremos tiempo para entrenar, y derrotarlo en cuestión de segundos, sensei- comentó divertida. Tratando de buscar comodidad entre tanto alboroto.

-¡Oh, ya veremos!- expresó sonriente –Me alegro de que estés aquí, todos te necesitaban- susurró muy bajito, sólo para que su alumna estuviera al tanto –Bueno, me iré, tengo cosas que hacer- avisó, para luego irse con su distinguida rapidez.

-Sakura- escuchó decir, y su vista se enfocó, en su pintor favorito.

-Sai- contestó, caminando un poco para abrazarlo.

-Parece un sueño- musitó, abrazada a ella.

-Resígnate, pues no lo es- le habló risueña. Respirando más calmada.

Estaba contenta por el recibimiento de ellos. Sin embargo, le faltaba el más involucrado en su vida.

-Sasuke- balbuceó, cuando se separó del anbu.

Y como era de esperarse, el poseedor del sharingan se mantuvo distante, con suerte la miró a los ojos. Con suerte se movió de dónde estaba.

-¡Bueno, bueno hay que ir a celebrar!- intervino el rubio, tomando de la mano a la chica –Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo- expresó, haciendo una seña a la Hokage –Gracias vieja, nos vemos- se despidió saliendo de ahí con la muchacha y el pintor.

La Gondaime, se quedó suspirando, tratando de aliviar la furia por el apodo que el Uzumaki acostumbraba a ocupar con ella. De reojo miró al Uchiha que seguía ahí.

-¿Sabes? Nadie dice que la perdones, ni que hagas como que nada pasó, pero si que seas capas de volver a compartir; por simple compañerismo... ¿Es lo mínimo no? Ella hizo eso y más, cuando tú, ex–renegado, volviste después de años, de años- recalcó. Mirando un par de pergaminos.

-Hmp- emitió, caminando hacia la salida.

-Será mejor que decidas pronto qué hacer- sugirió –**A veces, el tiempo no ayuda**- sentenció.

Tras terminar de decir aquello, sintió que la presencia de él se esfumaba del lugar.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Después de comer el indiscutible y tradicional ramen por elección del rubio, hablaron sentados en una azotea, poniéndose al día con sus vidas. Sin embargo Sakura se mantuvo cautelosa en decir parte de lo que había vivido en esos meses, mucho menos comentó su situación médica, simplemente se dedicó a escuchar a sus amigos, y decirles que por su parte, todo había ido bien. ¿Qué más podía decir? Si ni siquiera tenía el valor de decirles el por qué de su regreso.

Tres horas más tarde, Naruto se despedía. Y para decepción de la pelirosa, el Uchiha nunca se apareció entre ellos para compartir su llegada. Al parecer, las cosas sí que serían complicadas.

Inhaló profundo, tenía el valor y la determinación para seguir, fuera lo que fuera, saldría adelante.

Ya lo tenía claro.

Se fue a la casa de su confidente, esperando un momento más pacifico para hablarle.

-¿Qué ocultas?- inquirió él, dentro de la vivienda, mirándola fijamente. Pues se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba. Algo suficientemente serio para que la Hokage y ella lo callaran.

-Nada malo, supongo- respondió, sumida en una inseguridad tremenda. Era el momento de decirle.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a presionar. Aún así, ella no tenía el valor para contarlo.

-Creo que, podrás entender mejor, con esto- dijo al fin, pasándole un papel arrugado.

Sai la miró confundido, antes de tomar aquello y estirarlo para mayor visibilidad.

-Mierda- musitó, después de comprenderlo mucho mejor.

-Si vas a retarme, hazlo ya. Me cansa escuchar un sermón largo- explicó, desviando la mirada.

-No, no tengo por qué, lo que sí, me gustaría matar al Uchiha, pero creo que eso no me corresponde- emitió, menguando una sonrisa resignada.

-¿Estás decepcionado?- cuestionó al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, no feita. Es sólo que simplemente causa impacto, pero no quiere decir que me sienta decepcionado, al contrario, me siento feliz, en tu vientre esta una criatura que es parte de ti. Eso me alegra muchísimo- reconoció, enmarcando con sus manos la cara femenina –De verdad, es lo más lindo que he sabido- aceptó, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-Gracias- pronunció, sin poder evitar llorar, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Qué sensible estás- advirtió, acariciándole sus largos cabellos rosas.

-Cállate- respondió en seco, apretando más de lo debido su torso.

-Me lastimas- manifestó segundos después, sintiendo que podría fracturarse una costilla. -Qué cambiante- balbuceó impresionado, cuando se alejó un poco.

-¿Dijiste algo?- inquirió, mirándolo retadoramente.

-Nada- fue lo único que articuló, un tanto nervioso.

-Quiero comer algo dulce- comunicó, olvidando el tema anterior.

-No tengo nada dulce- contestó, sentándose.

-Pues quiero algo dulce, ahora- insistió, frunciendo el ceño.

-De acuerdo- aceptó, levantándose –Quédate aquí, vengo de inmediato- le dijo, saliendo de casa.

Sakura sonrió, no sabía con exactitud cuándo venían los antojos, y si le iban a venir a ella, lo que sí sabía, es que podría comer un poco más de lo que se permitía antes.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Al día siguiente, todos fueron llamados al medio día, para dar a conocer una nueva misión. Tanto Naruto, como Sasuke y Sai, se presentaron a la hora.

Sakura llegó veinte minutos tarde, disculpándose algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, recapitularé- expresó la rubia –Irán a entregar unos objetos sagrados al país del agua. Serán ocupados para la celebración del matrimonio de la única hija de terrateniente. Es el regalo que Konoha les ofrecerá, así que espero que tengan cuidado. En el camino, nos avisaron de un par de ninjas que intentan sabotear todo tipo de envíos hacia el país. Grupos revolucionarios. Nunca faltan- comentó hastiada. Entregándole a cada uno, un obsequio para proteger –Sai, serás el líder- anunció.

-Sí- aceptó, tranquilamente.

-Bien, pues, vayan a arreglar las cosas y salga de inmediato- emitió la mujer.

Media hora después, todos se encontraban en la salida de la aldea, para partir.

-Que genial, todos reunidos. ¡Ah, viejos tiempos!- exclamó Uzumaki satisfecho.

Los demás, miraron al hombre de reojo, **cada uno en sus propias nostalgias.**

.

Ya habían pasado la mitad del camino, y no se habían detenido. Sakura, que iba de las últimas, hacia un esfuerzo superior al resto para seguir el ritmo, algo que notó el anbu, y como ayuda, se puso a su lado para apoyarla y cuidarla, si alguna situación imprevista se presentaba.

-Estoy bien, Sai. Avanza, ¿quieres? No quiero que nos pregunten por qué vamos tan atrás- discutió.

-Si le decimos que apestan, ¿se lo creerán?- opinó, bromista. Tratando de no rebatirle.

-Sólo Naruto- respondió sonriendo. Aceptando su compañía.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de esa frase, para que fueran atacados desde el cielo.

Se separaron, tratando de cubrirse con algunas ramas, pero la vista aérea era mucho más amplia de las que ellos tenían; el ataque vino de nuevo, una lluvia de shuriken's los hizo salir y quedar al descubierto. Una ola de ataques vino en seguida, y ellos los evitaban o enfrentaban como podían; dejaron los bolsos en el suelo, y ya con más agilidad, empezaron a contraatacar.

Fueron quince minutos intensos, en los que acabaron con doce ninjas, para sólo quedar uno, que se escondía a la perfección. Todos a la defensiva, esperaban ver por dónde aparecería.

.

-¡Sakura, cuidado!- gritó el pintor, al ver como un par de kunai's iban directo a su espalda.

-Mierda- masculló, sin voltear, prefiriendo que le dieran ahí, a tratar de detenerlos, no quería exponer su vientre, sabiendo que podría estar en riesgo de sufrir algún golpe.

Más, nunca llegaron a tocarla.

Uno fue desviado, y el otro dio en la persona que causó el desvío: Sasuke.

El brazo ensangrentado del Uchiha, aun con el kunai incrustado, hizo un chidori para acabar, rápidamente, con el que quedaba.

Cayó el último, y todo se volvió silencio. Las respiraciones, algo entrecortadas, eran las únicas que se escuchaban... ¡Vaya pelea que habían dado! En verdad fue algo inesperado y complicado. Enemigos muy capaces y difíciles de derrotar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sai, bajito.

-Sí- expresó en seco, tranquilizando su acelerado corazón.

-Uchiha, ¿nada grave?- cuestionó más firme.

-Nada- emitió, sacándose el arma, para tirarla.

-Déjame revisarte, puede que tenga algún veneno- intervino la pelirosa.

Él simplemente, estiró su brazo hasta que las manos de ella pudieran analizar la lesión y la sangre; y tras aplicar un poco de chacra, y utilizar unos vendajes, terminó.

-Estarás sanado en un par de horas- informó, sonriendo tímidamente.

Ella no esperó que le agradeciera abiertamente, pero si a su manera. Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo fue darse media vuelta, y volver a sostener el bolso que portaba durante el viaje.

**No dijo nada... ni siquiera hubo una mirada.**

¡Se sintió tan mal!

-Sé que sonará como si lo estuviera excusando, pero, dale tiempo- expresó el anbu, entregándole su equipaje –No es fácil para él, Saku, está herido- emitió, arreglando sus cosas.

-¿Y, acaso yo no?- inquirió con tristeza.

-Tú también, pero me tienes a mí, y a varios más. En cambio Sasuke, no quiere recibir ayuda de nadie- explicó, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, y revolverle, sólo unos instantes, los cabellos –Muy bien, sigamos- vociferó después de aquello.

-¡Vamos!- secundó el Uzumaki animado –Falta poquito- comentó, empezando a correr.

.

Al llegar, ofrecieron los objetos al señor feudal. Se quedaron a la ceremonia de matrimonio, viendo a la prometida avanzar hasta el altar; hasta un novio de lo más feliz, esperándola.

-Me recordó al mío- expuso Naruto, camino de vuelta.

-Debió de haber sido muy bonito- comentó al aire la mujer, recibiendo una sonrisa de respuesta.

.

Tras llegar a Konoha, se dirigieron de inmediato hasta la Hokage para entregar el informe.

-Al parecer sí que eran fuerte oponentes- emitió Tsunade, tras analizar la misión.

-¿No estaba segura?- cuestionó el azabache, frunciendo el ceño. Disgustado.

-Los reportaron como simples vándalos, pero me quise asegurar con ustedes, más que mal, era importante que llegaran los obsequios. Es un signo de amistad que tenía que estar- explicó.

-Bueno, pero no fue nada que no se pudiera derrotar- manifestó positivamente el ojiceleste.

-Lo que sí- empezó diciendo el líder –Sakura estuvo un poco lenta y baja de chacra, creo que le vendrían bien unas vacaciones- se atrevió a decir. Conciente de las repercusiones.

Y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Tragándose toda la furia y desconcierto que sentía al escuchar eso.

-¿Es cierto eso, Sakura?-preguntó la rubia. Arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, supongo que sí- concedió, quitándole importancia al asunto. Pensando en como matar a Sai.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, no seguirás haciendo misiones, sólo trabajarás en el hospital- determinó. Percibiendo como su alumna endurecía sus facciones para reclamar.

-¿Qué?- inquirió el rubio primero -¿Por qué tan drástica, abuela? No es para tanto tampoco- admitió.

-Es lo mejor. Necesitas descansar... y lo sabes- recalcó, mirándola desafiante.

Sakura tragó pesado, para aceptar sin protestar. Lógicamente, no estaba en condición de hacerlo.

.

Aquel vago tema, se ganó la confusión de Naruto, pero por sobretodo, **la curiosidad del Uchiha.**

¿Qué era lo que escondía Sakura? De alguna manera... Lo quería a averiguar.

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

_**H**ola, qué tal? Yo apareciendo! Sí, lo reconozco, no estoy actualizando en un periodo decente, pero creo que tampoco me he demorado tanto... supongo (Hey fueron sólo 26 días e.e), me he demorado más, no es cierto? xD. Bueno, nada más agregar que la historia ya esta en su etapa final, un par de capítulos y será el fin. Siento nostalgia al pensar eso x)._

_**C**on respecto al capitulo, era lógica una reacción así, con todos los personajes, en especial con Sasuke, que claramente está herido; no iba a aceptar de buenas a primeras el regreso de ella. Así como la efusividad del rubio, y también la alegría y a la vez desinterés de Kakashi, etc. Y bueno, al igual que ustedes estoy intrigada de cómo lo hará para averiguar lo de Sakura, o, cuándo se enterará ¡Oh sí, pudiera saberlo! Ya, claro que lo sé xD! Sólo espero me tengan paciencia :)._

_**A**__gradecimientos: A todas las personas qe pasan, leen, comentan y me tienen una paciencia de los mil demonios! Muchas gracias de verdad =). Se aceptan cumplidos, y advertencias de muerte por la demora de publicación, xDD!_

–

–

_**Avance:**_ _(...) __-¿Quieres un poco más de pastel?- preguntó su acompañante. -No, no gracias, engordaré- contestó sonriente. Sin dejar de anhelar el trozo. -Vamos, Saku, no se notará- expresó divertida, entregándoselo al fin. -Tienes razón- aceptó dichosa, comiendo alegremente. -Quisiera saber algo- comentó segundos después. Tomando su jugo, con absoluta tranquilidad. -¿Que cosa?- inquirió sin mucho interés. ¡Disfrutaba aquel bizcocho! -¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?- soltó, mirándola atentamente. -Hinata... yo, pues- pronunció nerviosa.__ (...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Queda poquito para el final D=_

_**a**__dioo_~

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


	45. Obligada Indiscreción

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - _Leve _Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Set fire to the rain- : Diálogos y acciones

(Set fire to the rain) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Set fire to the rain**: Palabras importantes

_Set fire to the rain_: Flash Back

.

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capítulo 45 ~~~ ****Obligada Indiscreción ~~~**

–

Ella siempre supo, que todo se sabría, tarde o temprano.

.

-¿Quieres un poco más de pastel?- preguntó su acompañante.

-No, no gracias, engordaré- contestó sonriente. Sin dejar de anhelar el trozo.

-Vamos, Saku, no se notará- expresó divertida, entregándoselo al fin.

-Tienes razón- aceptó dichosa, comiendo alegremente.

-Quisiera saber algo- comentó segundos después. Tomando su jugo, con absoluta tranquilidad.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió sin mucho interés. ¡Disfrutaba aquel bizcocho!

-¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?- soltó, mirándola atentamente.

-Hinata... yo, pues- pronunció nerviosa.

-Está bien, olvida lo que dije. Perdón- corrigió sinceramente, algo avergonzada.

-No. Discúlpame tú, debí de haber confiado un poco más en ti- aceptó, fregándose los ojos.

¿Cómo es posible que cada cosa que hiciera estuviera mal? **No hacía nada acertado.**

-Cálmate, de verdad. Es tu vida, y sé que debes tener tus razones- comentó tranquila.

-Cuatro- dijo, después de respirar un par de veces –Hace un par de días cumplí cuatro meses- soltó.

-Felicidades- expresó de lo más contenta.

-Gracias- emitió con timidez –¿Cómo lo supiste?- inquirió con duda.

-Se me hizo algo evidente. Trabajo con niños, y el ver constantemente a las madres de ellos, hace que pueda identificar a las que lo serán. Además, los primeros días en que llegaste, después de aquella misión con tu antiguo equipo, Naruto dijo que sólo trabajarías en el hospital- manifestó.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Me estuvo preguntando todo el camino a casa el porqué de la decisión de Tsunade–sama. Creo que Sai lo tuvo que molestar para que discutiera con él y se olvidara del tema- memoró.

-Naruto estaba realmente preocupado, se lo cuestionó un par de días, y me lo comentaba repetidas veces, pero él también creía que tú le debías decir lo que te pasaba- pronunció con calidez.

-Era, y es, completamente difícil de explicar... hasta de aceptarlo para mí- se excusó afligida.

-Debo entender que Sasuke no lo sabe, entonces- supuso entendiendo lo complicado del asunto.

-No. Cuando nos despedimos en la organización, lo traté fríamente, le dije que siguiera su vida y se olvidara de mí. Que si me quedaba era porque no lo quería demasiado. Y ahora, no tengo cara para mirarlo, ni para reprocharle su indiferencia. Ni para contarle sobre mi estado- soltó con tristeza.

-Pero tiene derecho a saberlo, es el padre- obvió, bebiendo de su vaso.

-¿Naruto lo sabe?- cuestionó de improviso. Haciéndose la idea de hablar con el rubio.

-No. Yo sólo tenía sospechas. Ya te dije, estoy rodeada de lunes a viernes de niños, conozco a sus madres, las miradas que colocan al ver a sus pequeños corriendo hacia ellas, es casi la misma cara que tú colocas al ver algo dulce- explicó divertida.

-Hinata- susurró amurrada –Qué mala eres- comentó, haciéndose la enfadada.

-De acuerdo- le dijo, parando de reír –Creo que lo sabía, porque... Yo también estoy esperando- confesó al fin, sonriendo ampliamente. Con el rubor en su rostro.

-¿En serio?- preguntó asombrada.

-Sí, bueno, el resultado de la prueba de sangre, me la darán en tres días más, pero ya me hice un test de embarazo y me salió positivo- declaró emocionada.

-¡Oh, muchas felicidades!- exclamó, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Gracias, Sakura- respondió, más calmada.

-Es algo loco y extraño, que ambas lo estemos, pero, me siento más tranquila así- confesó inocente.

-Un apoyo mutuo, no hay duda- aceptó para luego mirarla fijamente –Ahora bien ¿quién más sabe de tu estado?- cuestionó pensativa.

-Pues Tsunade–sama, Shizune, Sai, y ahora último Kakashi y tú- numeró con sus dedos.

-Ya veo- emitió analizando –¿Le piensas decir a Naruto?- quiso saber.

-Sí, claro, pero primero quiero que lo sepa Sasuke, antes que lo sepan las demás personas. Tampoco quiero que piense que no lo tomé en cuenta en esta noticia- explicó.

-Sí, me parece muy entendible- admitió –Por mi parte, no saldrá nada- prometió segura.

-Lo sé- contestó confiada –Bien, se hace tarde, regresaré a casa- dijo, despidiéndose –Avísame cuando tengas los resultados de la confirmación- le recordó, saliendo de la vivienda.

-Por supuesto- accedió –Adiós- emitió, moviendo la mano. Manteniéndose ahí hasta perderla de vista.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Los días pasaron de manera rápida para Sakura, y eso de alguna forma la aterraba, pues su tiempo se acortaba para decirle todo a Sasuke.

En aquel último tiempo lo había visto muy seguido; ya sea en la calle, en el hospital o cerca de Naruto, que a penas la veía, partía a saludar. Y a pesar de eso, con suerte la miraba, y ella con suerte le podía sonreír como si nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si con cada desprecio parecía hundirse más en su angustia interior? **¿Cómo hablar con él, si la evitaba a la perfección?**

En esos momentos, solamente esperaba llegar a casa de su amigo para desahogarse.

-¡No sé qué hacer!- exclamó agobiada, llorando, otra vez.

-Feita, cálmate, por favor- le habló suavecito, acariciándola –Sabes que Uchiha es un bruto, que ahora está con el orgullo lastimado y que su mejor defensa es ser indiferente- le excusó.

-Así nunca le podré decir lo que pasa- soltó entre sollozos –¡Lo odio!- chilló, gimoteando.

-No seas extremista, Saku- pidió paciente.

-¡No te metas!- gritó, luego de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Sai calló, queriendo proteger su integridad física. Segundos después suspiró complicado.

¡Aquello era simplemente un lío! Sobre todo por el hecho de que esos dos se amaban, ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaban atrás las inseguridades y orgullo, para vivir en paz?

-Es hora de, hacer algo- pensó decidido.

No acostumbraba a meterse en los problemas de ella, pero estaba consciente de que si todo seguía tal cual, él iba a ser uno de los principales afectados.

Después de todo, el anbu no era el culpable de los cambios hormonales y sentimentales de la pelirosa.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Aquel día había sido muy extraño. De partida, no había visto a Sai desde hace ya una semana, y cuando se lo encuentra en el hospital, él sólo le dirige un cálido, pero muy corto saludo, para seguir su camino. En segundo lugar, Tsunade la libera antes del trabajo sin argumentos de peso, siendo consciente de que aquel día le tocaba hasta bien avanzada la noche. Y ya con aquello, quiso ir a visitar a Hinata, pero sólo la vio entregando a sus alumnos a las respectivas madres, pues después se excusó, diciendo que aquel día Naruto llegaba de una misión, y aprovecharía para decirle sobre su embarazo. Lógicamente la pelirosa entendió el no poder compartir la tarde con su amiga, así que, sólo le quedó el hecho de pasar la tarde en casa.

-Por lo menos tengo un par de pasteles guardados- se consoló entrando a la cocina.

¿Qué más podría hacer? El estar acostada y comer algo dulce, parecía un panorama placentero.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Se paseaba por todos lados, pensando algo, que en realidad no la llevaba a ninguna parte, sin embargo las personas a su alrededor parecían de lo más tranquilas, ajenas a su dilema.

-¡No quiero! ¿Por qué yo?- cuestionó histérica.

-Tú viste ese informe, estás enterada, le tienes que decir- explicó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Fue una trampa! Tú pusiste la ficha en mis manos- se defendió enfurecida.

-Da igual. Lo sabes, debes hacerlo. Te matará si se entera que no le contaste, ¿lo has pensado?- habló sin titubeos, haciendo que la mujer frente a él tragara pesado.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?- inquirió, mirándolo asesinamente.

-No soy tan impertinente como tú- aclaró con simpleza.

-En eso tiene razón, zanahoria- intervino un tercero, sin ocultar su risa.

-¡Calla tiburón, deberían de apoyarme!- chilló molesta.

-No- expresó Juugo –Debemos entender que, si hay un anbu, y un integrante del clan Hyüga en esto, significa que es importante que lo hagas- dedujo pacificadamente.

-¿Por qué ella no le dice?- inquirió más calmada, cruzando los brazos, obstinada.

-Ya lo ha intentado, pero Sasuke se ha negado a escucharla desde que llegó. Si se lo dices tú, de esa forma tan casual, lo sabrá, con la ventaja de que nadie saldrá perjudicado, pues con nadie se tendría que enojar si sólo se confundieron las fichas médicas- analizó Hinata, tomando un poco de agua.

-¿Y era necesario un chantaje?- preguntó molesta.

-Sí. Desde que dijiste: "No se lo podemos decir a Sasuke–kun"; si no, no hubiéramos aparecido- pronunció el pintor, con poca paciencia. Aquella pelirroja le era fastidiosa.

-Aun así, es ilegal sacar fichas ajenas, ustedes son los que están en aprietos- razonó triunfante.

-Te equivocas. Hokage–sama nos dio la autorización de sacarlas- informó la ojiperla.

-Entonces, todo esto fue un plan- concluyó al fin. Impresionada.

.

_Karin iba caminando hacia el hospital, no sabía para qué, pero Tsunade la había llamado._

_Ella, ahora como una buena kunoichi, no dudo en asistir al pedido._

_-No creo que sea para nada malo, no he hecho nada- se dijo preocupada._

_Entró distraída, mirando a su alrededor sin mucho éxito de encontrar a la rubia autoridad por ahí. Tras pocos segundos se acercó a una enfermera para explicarle su situación._

_-De acuerdo. Sígame- indicó, llevándola a una sala aparte –Espérela aquí- dijo, retirándose._

_Aquellos cinco minutos le parecieron eternamente aburridos, sentada en un sillón blanco, con paredes de tonalidades claras, y sin nada concreto que hacer._

_Es por eso, que al sentir el ruido de la puerta abrirse, se despertó de toda realidad._

.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó al anbu que la miraba con su falsa sonrisa._

_-Oh, pues la Hokage me dijo que te entregara tu ficha para actualizar los datos- expresó._

_-¿Sólo por eso me mandó a llamar?- cuestionó extrañada._

_-¿Habría otra cosa por la cual llamarte?- preguntó expectante._

_-No, claro que no- emitió con rapidez para abrir la carpeta y verla generalmente –Oye, pero yo no estoy embarazada- le inquirió –Te equivocaste de carpeta –le dijo –Esta es de una tal Haruno Sakura- soltó, para luego pensarlo más a fondo –¡Qué!- gritó histérica._

_-¿Oh, dijiste algo?- dijo el anbu –No te escuché desde que me dijiste que me equivoqué de carpeta. Toma la fui buscar de inmediato- explicó pasándole la suya –¿Sucede algo?_

_-No, nada. Más tarde vuelvo- fue todo lo que dijo saliendo disparada de ahí._

_-Claro- lanzó al aire, sonriendo –Gracias por todo- emitió, viéndola salir del hospital a toda prisa._

_-Hay que ver si lo dirá- expresó una reciente presencia femenina._

_-Sí- afirmó –Sigámosla- indicó, partiendo detrás de la mujer._

_Segundos después, ya estaban dónde pensaban. En la mansión Uchiha. __**Listos para intervenir.**_

.

-¡Es absurdo! No merezco pasar por esto- chilló al borde de la desesperación.

-La Hokage estaría muy agradecida con tu labor- apuntó el anbu.

-¡No hables como si fuera una misión!- volvió a gritar.

-Lo puedes tomar así- comentó Hinata parándose –De igual modo, tienes que hacerlo. Sasuke estará aquí en pocos minutos- comunicó, yendo a la salida con el pintor.

-Estaremos siguiendo toda la situación- fue lo último que dijo Sai para desaparecer con la ojiperla.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Dio un paso. Y se encontró en el terreno que una vez habitó con toda su familia. Nunca se imaginó que su vida sería de esa forma. Si le hubieran dado a elegir, él se habría ido para aquella opción de vida que le prometía alegrías y tristezas, triunfos y derrotas, amor y sufrimiento, pero por sobre todo, lo que para Sasuke tenía importancia: **Una familia.** Sí, así tal cual. Tenía claro que todo podía variar, con el hecho de cómo es que tus padres te crían. Y él no alcanzó a terminar ese proceso. Es por eso que erraba tanto. Sobre todo con ella, en ese aspecto. Él aprendió su propia definición de alegría, de tristeza, de triunfos y derrotas, de sufrimiento… pero no de amor. Porque para eso necesitaba ser amado también. Y eso era algo que no había sabido identificar.

Hasta que la conoció. Y aunque sabía que su amor de niña podía cambiar, el simple hecho de que existiera una posibilidad, le incomodaba. Él la alejaba, pero también la acercaba al protegerla.

Él siempre la reconoció como a una persona cercana, por eso le agradeció cuando se marchó de la aldea... Ella le había mostrado parte de lo que podría haber sido su vida. Y aunque era extrañamente encantadora la sensación; el pensar que la tuvo en sus manos, el pensar que la pudo haber vivido de igual forma... lo hacía volver a donde estaba: Entrenándose para obtener venganza.

Y con aquello en su mente adolescente, se fue. Dejó atrás todo, sus raíces, a su equipo, a ella. A la promesa de amor y felicidad que le ofrecía.

.

Sonrió irónico. Todo fue una jugada del destino. Eso calzaba bastante para el pelinegro.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para regresar, no pensó jamás que la primera persona que vería sería a ella, menos imaginó su actuar indiferente. Le sorprendió. **Todo.** Desde su cuerpo hasta su increíble poder. Sus ojos parecían hipnotizados cuando la veía. Y nunca esperó que su cuerpo haya actuado por impulso cuando la besó. Menos que aquel tacto le gustara, y que a pesar de todas sus ideas y metas, se diera un espacio para, esta vez, sentir lo que había pospuesto desde años.

.

Su maldito orgullo nunca lo dejaba actuar. Y no sólo eso, su miedo tampoco lo dejaba escuchar.

Estaba envenenado. Casi podrido. Y era su culpa. Sólo de él.

Tuvo oportunidades de cambiar, de estar bien, tranquilo, feliz. Y las rechazó.

La rechazó. Importándole nada las consecuencias.

¿Cuáles? El maldito hecho de que, años después, se enamoró de ella.

La maldita situación de que, tiempo después, ella lo botó a él, de igual forma.

El maldito sentimiento que, todavía persistía dentro de su mente y corazón. Que no quería abandonar.

La amaba, de una manera bruta, torpe, pero sin duda real, sincera, y casi enloquecedora.

¿Cómo decirle aquello? ¿Cómo mirarla, abrazarla, y decirle que la amaba, y que nunca la podría dejar de amar, porque era la luz de su vida? ¿Cómo sacarse ese peso de encima, sin sentirse tan miserable?

No. No había opciones. O quizás sí. Pero no eran de su agrado.

¿Permanecer distante, frio y desinteresado? Claramente no era lo que quería.

Pero era lo que salía espontáneamente de él. Así estaba acostumbrado a actuar.

Y eso lo estaba matando lentamente. De verdad quería estar con ella. Pero todo eso, iría contra su naturaleza orgullosa y pedante. Quería cambiar. Estaba dispuesto, pero tenía pánico a la respuesta negativa de ella, que simplemente prefería mantenerse al margen de todo.

Todavía no encontraba **aquella chispa que impulsara a su corazón** a correr tras ella.

.

Gruñó al salir de sus pensamientos, sintiendo el débil, pero aun perceptible, aroma de ese pintor que tanto detestaba. Apuró sus pasos, preguntándose el motivo por el cual, aquel hombre, habría rondado sus terrenos. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la puerta de su mansión. Sin más, entró.

Divisó a las tres personas, notoriamente tensas y hasta nerviosas, haciéndole bufar hastiado.

-¿Quién de ustedes me dirá qué hicieron ahora?- interrogó sin rodeos.

-Relájate, no es nada malo, supongo- bromeó Suigetsu, aunque su risa fue disminuyendo conforme pensaba mejor la situación que se iba a dar en escasos minutos.

-¿Y bien?- apuró el Uchiha, a lo que, los otros dos hombres, miraron a la mujer.

-Verás Sasuke, hoy fui al hospital, y bueno, fui por petición de la Hokage, ya sabes, ahora tenemos que obedecer para quedarnos, entonces fui tempranito. Y llegué, y esperé y nadie me decía nada, así que pregunté a una enfermera, y ella me envió a una sala, espere mucho, muchísimo, de verdad me aburrí, y fue luego de grandes minutos cuando ese feo de Sai apareció por la puerta...- contó.

-¿Sai?, no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver él?, puedes ser más directa Karin- ordenó molesto.

-Zanahoria, lo confundirás si le cuentas todo lo que pasaste- regañó el Hozuki.

-Sólo ve al objetivo que tienes que decir, así todo será más rápido para todos- aconsejó Juugo.

-Es que, ¿Por qué yo? Me da miedo decirle a Sasuke- confesó, casi gimoteando.

-Estoy presente, pueden parar de hablar como si no estuviera y decirme- espetó al borde del enojo.

-Zanahoria dile, es tu deber- indicó Sui.

-¡Insisto en que fue una trampa de esa bestia de ninja!- recalcó frustrada.

-Sólo dilo, mujer- expresó Juugo, pasible.

-¡Por qué no se lo dices tú!- gritó ofuscada.

-¡No chilles, fea!- respondió Sui.

-¡Fea tu abuela!- vociferó perdiendo el control.

-¡A quién vienes a insultar, cara de rana!- devolvió.

-¡Me quieren decir qué rayos pasó!- alzó la voz autoritariamente el poseedor del sharingan.

-¡Pues que tu rosadita está embarazada!- siguió gritando la mujer, igual de fuerte.

-¡Hey, no te refieras así de Sakura, tonta!- reprochó Sui.

-¡A quién le dices tonta, imbécil!, ¡Sasuke, mira como me trata!- clamó para obtener atención.

.

Y fue ahí, cuando todo estuvo en un silencio sumamente inesperado.

-¿Sasuke?- cuestionó Sui, tragando pesado, viendo como el susodicho no se movía, ni respondía.

Tanto Juugo, como sus otros dos compañeros, se alejaron, esperando lo peor.

-Karin- pronunció, haciendo que la chica sintiera su posible pronta muerte -¿Estas segura, de lo que dijiste?- preguntó, con la cabeza gacha, y con sus ojos cerrados, pensando. Quieto.

-Sí- afirmó rápidamente, nerviosa –Me pasaron la ficha médica por error, y lo vi sin querer- emitió.

.

Y todo se volvió silencio otra vez.

.

-¿Sasuke?- esta vez, fue Juugo el que lo llamó –Ella claramente tiene sus razones, deberías ir, y escucharla al menos- comentó, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier reacción.

-¿Debería ir?- susurró, sin mayor cambio alguno.

-Si tú quieres- contestó Sui, tratando de apaciguar o evitar algún posible ataque de ira.

.

Pero Sasuke estaba lejos de eso, en su mente todo se estaba analizando de manera acelerada, pero lo suficientemente clara, para llegar a una conclusión:

Tenía que hablar con Sakura, que le explicara unas cuantas cosas... y ahí, vería qué haría.

.

Posiblemente terminaría **acariciándola tan salvajemente**, que acabaría haciéndola suya.

.

Una y mil veces.

–

–

–

* * *

~~~ L**α** C**α**í∂**α** ∂**є**ℓ Tι**є**мρ**σ **~~~**  
**

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

_**H**ola, ¿me recuerdas? Soy la que publicó esta historia hace meses, diría años, he sido inconsecuente con esto del tiempo, no te sabría explicar muy bien por qué me ha costado tanto seguir, supongo que de cierta forma, es porque partí escribiendo muy niña, y no, no me refiero a la edad, si no al hecho de ser aficionada realmente con lo que era escribir. El hecho de querer mejorar, para ti y para mí misma, me tiende a complicar los capítulos que alguna vez escribí con tanta facilidad, pero a pesar de eso, no sabes la satisfacción que tengo al volver a publicar, me llena el corazón :)._

_**C**on respecto al capítulo, aquí está, tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar, siempre quise que Karin se lo dijera, pero me pareció gracioso el hecho de que todos confabularan para aquello. Falta demasiado poco para el final y eso me causa nostalgia. Acuérdate, es el primer fic que hice, y el que más errores tiene, y en el que más se nota la superación que he tenido._

_**A**__gradecimientos: A todas las personas que pasan, leen, comentan. De antemano: Gracias._

–

–

_**Avance:**_ _(...) __-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué crees que haces?- cuestionó sorprendida. -Lo que debí de haber hecho hace meses- respondió acercándose. __(...)_

–

–

_Te cuidas :)!_

_Reviews?... Aprietas el botón del medio, más abajo! Si no es mucha molestia C:_

_**PD:**__ Disculpa la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B. En proceso de mejoramiento =)_

_**PD2:**__ Queda muy poquito para el final D=_

_**a**__dioo_~

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**.**


End file.
